I'm in Gx! Wait, What's Gx?
by AvionVadion
Summary: Don't judge,Story is much better than this! 6 friends Get sucked into Yugioh Gx by making a wish. 2 of them remember nothing about that. Avion and Isabella.Avion was abused by her grandfather and ran away bumping into Jaden bloody and bruised.And lived with him and his sister since. Few years later they enroll into Duel Academy and meet Hana,and Rhianna 2 of her old friends. S 1-4
1. Prologue

**I don't own Yugioh Gx or any of their characters.I only own my oc's Avion,Hana,Rhianna,Isabella(HAHA my name),and Spirit and the cards I made up and created Specifically Magician of Black Magic and Magician of white Magic steal any of them I will hunt you down and kill you...got it. this chapter sucky but the others I worked my but off on.  
**

_4 teenagers 3 girls and 1 boy were outside watching the stars when one of the girls saw a shooting star."Quick make a wish!" she said._ They_ all closed their eyes and at the same time said"I wish I was in the world of Yugioh Gx."And went to bed._

A girl with 3 toned hair Black for the base blue in the front and Red in the back was running for her life, brown and red eyes wide with fear. Her black dress torn and splattered with blood. 'Must...get away' she thought. 'I've been in this...world...12 years and currently running away from her psycho of a grandfather in fear of dying.' "What was I thinking!", she screamed before colliding with someone.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a young boy with two toned base dark brown and the top of it an orange color and brown eyes..She backed away slowly still on the ground,shaking with little memory of her past she hardly remembered anything about this world but she had enough to know that this was a good person but she was still scared. The boy looked down at her curiously.

"Pl-please d-don't hurt me.",she whimpered. The boy looked confused for a moment but studied her. Tri-colored hair,mismatched eyes,pale skin, torn black dress,bruised, battered, and bloody,his best guess was that she was homeless. He bent down and held a hand out. She winced and looked at it. But then realized that he wasn't going to hurt her and slowly grabbed it.

He told her to follow him and did so and arrived at his home a few minutes after. The girl was getting weak from blood loss and the boy opened the door and entered still holding her hand. They entered what the girl guessed was the bathroom. He told her to stay put while He went to grab medicine. The girl was beginning to get dizzy and had a pool of beginning to form around her. He soon came back with a first aid kit and fresh clothes. "Stay still." he said. She nodded still a bit scared but to dizzy to think.

He began to clean and bandage her wounds with the help of his twin. When they were done he handed her the clothes he brought. "Put these on" he told her. She nodded and grabbed the clothes. He walked out and closed the door. And the girl began to put the clothes. She then walked out in a red shirt with black sleeves and white shorts. She wasn't as dizzy anymore cause the wounds where cleaned and bandage but she still walked strangely. She walked around until she saw him looking at cards of some sort that were strikingly familiar.

She walked up to him and stared at the cards "Yu-Gi-Oh." she whispered. The boy noticed her presence and watched as she was looking at his cards seeming to study them. She noticed a very strange one though and picked it up. She had purple like skin,White hair on one side and blue/purple on the other. One eye was green and the other orange. She also had dragon like wings. One named popped into her mind. "Yubel."she said and looked at the card curiously.

"Who are you?" She heard someone say and replied. "Avion". The boy looked at her curiously. "My name" she said looking at him"is Avion." He looked at her excitedly "That's the name of one my monsters!" He went through his deck until he showed her a card of a guy in green with white feathery wings."His name is Elemental Hero Avian!" He told her,then he seemed to realize something "And mine is Jaden Yuki."

She giggled,which she found strange since she's a laugher not a giggler. She was utterly confused but shook it off. "You play Duel Monsters?" he asked. She put her hand into her pocket as if searching for something that she always had and pulled cards out. Sadly it was only a few. She handed them to Jaden. As he looked at them his eyes began to widen. "Hynozanru,Dark Hynozanru,Dark Magician,Red Eyes Black Dragon,Magician of White Magic,Mystical Elf,Sisters United,Guardian Magician swords woman of the pharaoh...these are really rare! You have a lot of Spellcasters" He noted."Are they your favorite?" She nodded her head "So are the Elemental Heroes." She looked down and blushed a little,she apparently didn't admit that very often.

"You like them too,huh." he said "Oh,do you have a home?" he asked She shook her head."You can stay here if you want. My parents are never home and it's only me and my sister. It gets a bit lonely." She looked up at him and did something She never did. She hugged him and cried.


	2. Entrance Exams

_**I did the disclaimer thing already but...i don't any of the songs.I do own my ocs and cards so screw you**_

"Jaden I'm going to kill you!"

"Wha?Hey it's not my fault"

"Oh so it is and completely not your fault for not setting the alarm clock?"

"Pretty much."

Two teenagers where racing through the street,trying to reach duel academy but were late because someone forgot to set their alarm clock.

"I'll race ya.",he said

"You're on Yuki!"I told him

We were soon parading through the street at break neck speed.I was winning when I saw someone strikingly familiar up ahead.

"Look out!"

I was ll this close into crashing into someone before I skidded to a stop.

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding Before"Watch your Back!" Someone rammed into me causing me to slam into the guy I nearly ran over,and was sent crashing onto the ground.I cringed.'_The bruises are still there'_,I thought.I then saw my duel disk and cards on the ground. I grabbed my duel disk put it on my arm and started to pick up my cards.

"You're duelists aren't you?"the man asked

"Yep, we're going to try out for the academy." Jaden announced.

"You don't say." he said. at this point I was on the side, watching the man,Yugi,and Jaden who was still picking up cards talk.

I was watching his right hand slither down to his trousers. He took out a card from his deck holder,and handed to Jaden.

"I have a feeling this belongs to you." Yugi told Jaden. I have no idea, really, as to why this scene is so familiar.

I then saw him walking towards me and hand me a card.

"Here you dropped one"he told me.I took the card and put it with my deck.

"Thanks,I don't really know what I would do If I lost one of my pals." I said gratefully. I looked up at him and became instantly confused. He looked so friggin was watching us.I then asked the one thing that was bugging me.

"Do...Do I know you?Cause,you look very familiar?" my voice showing utter looked down at me and his face showed shock,but he remained calm.

"Maybe we met in a past life or something. Good luck with your exams."he said before walking off.

"Crap!The Exams!"Jaden exclaimed he then grabbed my hand and ran off dragging me with him before I gained my footing and began running as well.

We then later arrive at a fence.  
Jaden began to climb it and I went after him but lost my footing.

"AH!" I screamed.

"Hold on!"I felt someone grab my hand and pull me up.I quickly grabbed onto the metal bar.

A man in a suit said,"Mark Jaden Yuki and Avion Mouto Vadion as no shows."Two girls in Yellow nodded.

"Wait!"they looked over."We're no no shows!"

"Y-Yeah!" I joined in"Mark Avion Vadion and Jaden Yuki as present please."

"Well so long...as we don't lose our grip"Jaden said slipping a little. They hurried over and helped us and escorted us inside and told us to wait while they talked to the examiners. Right next to us was a small boy with big bushy light blue hair and tiny glasses. He was watching a black haired boy duel against this blue coated examiner. The boy had to be around my age. He had gray eyes and a determined expression. The examiner was wearing huge sunglasses, had a brown beard and short brown hair.

On the boy's side of the field was Vorse Raider, one face down and he had 3200 Life Points, while the examiner has Big Shield Gardna, Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and 1900 life points. The examiner's defense was super strong; I wonder how gray eyes will handle this.

"I activate my face down card, Ring of Destruction! This destroys my monster but we both lose his attack points from our life points." gray eyes said with a British accent faint but there.

Vorse Raider had 1900 attack points so that means the examiner loses the duel. That boy is good, I just hope I'll never have to duel him.

"That was a sweet duel,huh Avion?"Jaden asked me.I nodded.

"That's Bastion Misawa. He had the highest score of the written exam, while I just barely passed.",said the guy with light blue hair.

"Same here for both of . ." Jaden replied.I snorted.

"More like same for you, the test was easy" I asked I began to hum the song Confined space.

"I'm Syrus by the way."

"I'm Jaden Yuki, and this is Avion Vadion."he introduced us both.

"Took ya long enough"said a new turned around to see a female Jaden literally.

"Hey Isabella." I said

"What's up sis" Jaden greeted her.

"You guys realize that was supposed to be the last duel right? The one with the twins." She told us.

Me and Jaden paled well,more like he paled I was already so friggin pale.

"You mean they haven't dueled yet? You guys are in big trouble then." Came Syrus's reply

Bastion had come up to where the four of us were standing and he sat in the stands. Jaden being Jaden went up to him and said,

"You may just be the third best duelist at this academy."

Before Bastion could reply however the PA thing announced That Jaden Yuki and Avion Vadion are to report to platform 3. (I'm just guessing)

They all looked surprised.

"Well, that's us." Jaden said grabbing my hand and started to drag me away.

Bastion stopped us before we could get far, "Wait, why am I third best?"

"Because" Jaden said "I'm 1st and Avion's second." Isabella looked shocked. "_I thought I was second" she thought  
_

Later

We got to the arena to see the girls in yellow uniforms help a woman?, with this metal machine thing.

All right, test time!" Crowler proclaimed. "Since you two were so late, I decided to save some time by dueling the both of you simultaneously!"

"Huh,so a triangle duel,this is gonna be fun!" Exclaimed Jaden.I was excited too.

"You said it Jay!" I told him.

"Quiet, both of you!" Crowler scolded. "Now then…your names?And quit acting like a bunny!"

"Uh, Jaden! Jaden Yuki!" Jaden said, sobering and standing straight up.

"Huh,oh Avion! Avion Vadion at your service" I said doing a salute

"Well, 'Uh, Jaden Yuki' and Avion Vadion, I am Dr. Vellian Crowler, Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Wow, a department chair," said Jaden. "I had no idea. From how you were dressed, I was thinking you were some kind of weird academy mascot! Like a…majorette! Or a cheerleader!" Crowler sweatdropped in exasperation while I laughed.

"Here I thought that thing was a clown!" I said smiling.

"Hey ya know, now that he mentions it…" muttered Taiyou.

"This kid's got some lip, huh Chazz?" asked Raizou. "And that girl sure is a cutie, don'tcha think?" Chazz only growled in response.

_**I'm**__ supposed to be the one coming up with the insults! _he mentally snarled.

"Duel Vest on!" Crowler proclaimed, turning on his Duel Vest. It was modified so that the part that held his deck attached to his chest. It ejected five cards for his hand.

"Wow!" Jaden said, admiring the technology. "Hey, that's pretty sweet, teach! How do I get one of those cool blue duel blazers?"

"Yeah!" I was curious."How do you get one of those?"

"Oh, a lot of hard work and extremely high marks," Crowler replied. '_Course, you first have to get __**into**__ Duel Academy. And I'm here to make certain that won't happen._

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Me, too!" shouted Avion

"So let's duel!" all three declared.

**[Jaden: 4000] [Avion: 4000] [Crowler: 4000]**

"Here goes!" shouted Jaden as he drew his first card. He examined his hand and smiled. "Sweet. I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in Defense Mode!" A winged man wearing green appeared on the field in a defensive position. [ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000] "I'll also throw down a facedown. "Get your game on!"

"Will do Jay!Draw!"I looked at my Hand,Yami,Magician's rebirth,Magical Hats,Dark Magician,Magician of Black Magic, My face showed confusion.'_Where did I get that card'_

_I then saw him walk over to me and hand me a card._

_"Here,you dropped one."  
_

_"Thanks,I don't really know what I would do If I lost one of my pals." I said gratefully_

I shook my head and remembered the duel.

"I'll place one card facedown and summon my Fire Magician[ATK: 1500 DEF:500] in attack mode!"I said"Since I sadly,can't attack yet...Your move!"

"Yes, very good," Crowler grumbled. He lowered his voice. "Don't tell me what to do…" His Duel Vest ejected his card for him.

_After all, since I'm using my own __**personal**__ deck rather than one of those test ones, I'll be calling __**all**__ the shots, _he thought. _I'll fail these insolent little brats and send them home in no time. It doesn't matter if they work together; they don't stand a chance!_

"All right, for this first move, I think I'll start nice and easy," Crowler said aloud. "I choose to play the Spell Card, Confiscation!"

"Okay," said Jaden. "So, what's it do?"

"What it does is allow me to pay one thousand Life Points for the chance to peek at one of _your _hands and toss one of your cards into the Graveyard!" Crowler explained gleefully. **[Crowler: 3000]** Jaden's cards lit up, and holographic images of them appeared in front of Crowler. "Oh yes, I remember some of these from back when _I_ was a naïve rookie!" Jaden growled in frustration.

_Is he mocking the deck I put my heart and soul into? _he thought in disbelief.

_'What's that clowns problem?"I thought"Besides he used to be a rookie to!"_

"Hmm, now which one should I banish?" Crowler wondered. "Monster Reborn, to the Graveyard!" He touched the card's image, shattering it and sending the real card to Jaden's Graveyard. "Next, I'll lay two cards face-down on the field. And last, but not least, I'll play Heavy Storm! This Spell Card destroys every other Spell and Trap Card that's out on the field!" A wild wind whipped up, revealing and shattering all of the face-down cards. Jaden's was Draining Shield, Avion's was Magician's rebirth.

"Whoopsie!" Jaden shouted. "Did you forget that you had two facedown Trap Cards out on the field yourself?"

"Oh,dear..." My face paled.

"Now, now, you mustn't speak out of turn, young scholars," he chided. The field suddenly became covered in storm-gray clouds.

"Ah… What's happening?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing's happening," Crowler replied. "Not yet!" Two golden snakelike monsters appeared from within the clouds. [ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000] "But that's about to change!" Everyone watching gasped.

"Uh, could somebody tell me what's going on?" asked Syrus.

"The two Trap Cards that Dr. Crowler had on the field were called Statue of the Wicked," Bastion explained. "It's a special Trap that creates a vicious Token Monster when destroyed. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

"Oh…" Syrus said in understanding.

"A card that strong couldn't be in one of the test decks!" Taiyou exclaimed. "Crowler must be usin' his own!"

"Then this is over!" said Raizou. "No applicant can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler, even if it is two-on-one!"

"Yeah it's impossible, don'tcha think, Chazz?" Taiyou asked.

"Yeah, what do you think, Chazz?" Raizou echoed.

"I think I'm going to enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend and his girlfriend down there," Chazz sneered. "I only wish he treated all the other second-rate duelists who apply to this academy the same way."

"What an elitist snob," mumbled Alexis Rhodes, an Obelisk Blue. "Bullying two amateurs with his very best cards." Alexis was an attractive young woman, bearing an hourglass figure and a sizable bust. She had blond hair that reached her mid-back and hazel eyes.

"You're too soft Alexis," scolded Zane Truesdale, a third-year Obelisk Blue and Syrus's older brother. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare monster Crowler has had stashed away in that deck of his." Zane's hair was a dark-blue green and framed his face, and his uniform was primarily white instead of blue like the other male Obelisks.

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler asked. Jaden laughed.

"You bet!" he exclaimed. "I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

"Yeah! What next!?" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, well I'm quite an excellent teacher, thank you," Crowler said, somewhat annoyed by the enthusiasm of his opponents. "And now, I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens and summon Ancient Gear Golem!" [ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000] Everyone watched in awe as a stone and metal behemoth rose out of the ground and stood up.

"There it is!" cried Alexis. "The legendary rare card!"

"I'd say we're about to find out just what makes it so legendary," Zane remarked.

"Now now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem," Crowler said.

"Aw, no way!" Jaden replied to Crowler. "I've always wanted to take one on! What about you, Avion?"

"Absolutely!What's funner than taking down a monster with 3000 attack points!"

"Either Jaden and Avion are brave, or they're nuts!" Syrus exclaimed.

"They're staring down that legendary rare monster like they don't have a care in the world!" Zane said, hardly believing his eyes. "I guess youth and inexperience have their benefits after all, huh, Alexis?"

"Come on," Alexis said, annoyed. "Give it a rest, Zane. At least they're both showing some backbone."

"There won't be much of it left to show after this," the older boy remarked. Crowler laughed, delighted with his success.

"Golem, attack Avian!" Crowler ordered. "Mechanized Melee!" The golem's gears whirred as it hurled a punch at Avian, destroying him easily.

"Hey, wait a second!" Avion exclaimed. "Avian was in Defense Mode! Why didn't you attack my Fire Magician, who was in Attack Mode? You would've gotten at my Life Points!"

"It's quite simple," Crowler explained. "Ancient Gear Golem has a special ability. Whenever it attacks a monster in Defense Mode, the difference between its Attack Points and the target's Defense Points is taken away from your Life Points!"

"But that would mean…Jaden's Life Points are gonna take a hit!" Syrus cried. The Golem's attack continued, punching through Jaden. **[Jaden: 2000]**

"You kay Jay?" I asked worried for my friend.

Crowler laughed again.

"Don't feel bad; this is the top dueling school in the country!" he shouted. "Some people say we aren't…" He trailed off when he realized Jaden was _laughing_.

"Boy, I _really _wanna come to this school, now!" he said excitedly. "You really know your stuff, Teach! I'm touched that you're dueling your hardest against us!"

"Hey, you've got a point there, Jay!" I said in realization. "If everyone at Duel Academy duels like Dr. Clowner here, it'll be awesome!"

_Can't they take a hint? _Crowler mentally growled. He began to tremble with rage. _They will __**not **__be allowed to pass this exam! And they certainly won't be permitted to make a mockery of __**my **__deck!_

_Just look at him tremble! _Jaden thought. _He must really be impressed by me! _He prepared to draw his card, when he heard a faint sound. _What was that?_ He drew his card; it was Winged Kuriboh, the card he received from the King of Games himself, Yugi Moto.

_Oh, it's you! _Jaden thought.

"_Something just tells me that it belongs with you," _Yugi had said.

_You know, _Jaden thought as Kuriboh's wings lit up. _Something's starting to tell me that, too! _He read the card's effect and smiled. He gave a start when Kuriboh actually winked at him. _All right, I'll take that as a sign to play you! Yeah, definitely!_

"Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode!" Jaden declared.

"Where'd ya get that?" I asked

"When we ran into that guy." he replied.

"Oh..."

"Now, I'll place one card face-down! Not bad, huh, Teach?" Crowler laughed in response.

"No, not bad, but you must understand I'm a master technician!" he boasted. "A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian. Even one _with_ wings; you see, its Defense Points are still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem. It's a textbook mistake; don't feel bad. Now let's see if your partner can make up for your slip-up!"

_'He did NOT just diss the kuriboh,' _I thought as I growled.

"My turn!Draw!"I looked at my hand and grinned."I sacrifice my Fire Magician and Water Magician to summon...The Black Magician!"[ATK: 2100 DEF:2100]A girl wearing a black version of Dark magician girls outfit arrived on the exactly like the owner except the blue part of the hair was red. And had green eyes. I began to cackle madly. "I then activate the field spell 'Yami' which strengthens my Magician giving her a total of 3100 attack points! Now,normally I would attack but...being the nice person I am. I'll end my turn,but I'll put down a facedown first."

"How did you sacrifice two monsters when one was one the field?" Jaden asked

"Simple My Fire Magician's special Fire Magician's on the field and Water Magician's in my hand,I can use Water Magician as a Versa." I told them.

"Another facedown, not that it matters," said Crowler. "Now, let's proceed—" he drew his card, "—with the legendary Ancient Gear Golem! Attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

"Not so fast, Crowler!" I exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card: Spellbinding Circle! As long as this card is on the field, your Golem cannot attack _or_ change Battle Phases!" Crowler grinned and laughed in response.

"An admirable effort, but one that is ultimately fruitless!" he proclaimed. "For you see, Ancient Gear Golem has another effect: when it attacks, any Trap and Magic Cards cannot take effect until after the Damage Phase!"

"No!" I cried. Ancient Gear Golem continued on its way and pummeled Winged Kuriboh easily. Jaden shielded himself from the resulting explosion.

_Sorry, Winged Kuriboh, _he thought.

"Hm, check your Gear," Crowler said. "Your Life Points haven't changed."

"My Gear's fine," Jaden countered." On the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero damage." Crowler grimaced in disbelief, and the crowd let out sounds of surprise.

"How about that?" said an impressed Alexis. "A technique the good doctor didn't know."

"No one can be expected to know _every_ technique, Alexis, especially one as obscure as that," Zane reminded.

"Yeah? Well, that kid sure knew it," the Obelisk girl countered.

"Fine, fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you there," Crowler scoffed.

"Hey, slow down there, Teach!" Jaden shot back angrily. "You may have beat him, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame! After all, he just put his life on the line to protect me!"

"Stop dissing the Kuriboh!" I yelled at him.

"Oh yes, I forget how _attached_ you new duelists get to your monsters; I'm sorry," Crowler mocked.

"Yeah?" asked Jaden. "Well you should be, 'cause by attacking Winged Kuriboh, you set off my own Trap Card, and it's one of my favorites: Hero Signal!"

"Right, since the Damage Phase is over, Traps can come into effect!" I shouted with realization. "So that means my Spellbinding Circle will finally activate!" Hero Signal shot out a light with the letter H in it, while Spellbinding Circle imprisoned Ancient Gear Golem inside a rune marked circle.

"And my Hero Signal brings out my second Elemental Hero: Burstinatrix!" Jaden continued. The only female Elemental Hero came onto the field in a burst of flames, ready for action. [ATK: 1200 DEF: 800]

"My turn!" Jaden said, drawing his card: Skyscraper. "All right Winged Kuriboh, this next one's gonna be for you! Here goes nothing… First off, I'm gonna bring Avian back to my hand with the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive! And now, I'm gonna summon him to the field!" Avian reappeared on the field, ready for battle. [ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000]

"Oh, okay, another amateur's mistake!" Crowler mocked. "But this is good, this is good. Now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend did wrong—"

"I wasn't done yet," Jaden cut in. "See, I know my two heroes aren't very powerful by themselves. But, if I can form them together, it's another story. And I have just the card to unite them! Polymerization, join Avian and Burstinatrix! Fusion Summon!" The two Elemental Heroes on the field merged together to form a green and black monster with a dragon's head for an arm and two differently colored wings. "There he is! My favorite card: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" [ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200] "I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans! So, Teach, whaddya think?"

"I think you're dueling very well for an amateur, but next time, try playing a monster that has more Attack Points than what's already out," said Crowler.

"What's he mean?" a clueless Syrus asked.

"He means that Wingman's Attack Points are no match for his Golem's three thousand," Bastion explained. "Shame too, because when the Wingman destroys a monster, that monster's Attack Points are dealt as damage to its owner."

"Wait, you mean they're deducted right out of his Life Points?" asked Syrus. "Aw, that would've been a great way for Jaden to turn things around…"

"Just you wait." said Isabella "He'll turn this duel around in no time"

"Well, if your friend's as good as he says he is, he might still find a way, especially with the help of Avion's Trap Card," said Bastion.

"Wow, did we really seem like friends?" asked Syrus.

"All right, young scholar, I don't mean to rush you, but I am a busy man," Crowler said. "Are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden shot back. "And of course I knew my Wingman had less Attack Points than your Golem. That's why I have this: Skyscraper! Go!" He placed the card in the Field Spell slot, and many tall buildings rose around the field.

"All right, Flame Wingman!" Jaden shouted. "Go show those heroics, and attack that Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Fine with me!" laughed Crowler. "Bring him on! After all, Spellbinding Circle doesn't prevent counterattacks from my monster, and this silly little Skyscraper Field Card hasn't lowered my Golem's attack level by one point!"

"You know what, teach? You're right!" Jaden shouted. "This Skyscraper field _hasn't_ lowered your Golem's Attack Points. What it's done is raise my Elemental Hero Wingman's by a grand total of…one thousand!" [ATK: 3100]

"Wait! Time out!" Crowler screamed.

"Go!" Jaden ordered, ignoring Crowler. "Skydive Scorcher!" I joined in."Attack!Black Magic!" Wingman lit himself on fire and plowed into Ancient Gear Golem, while Black Magician's staff lit up with darkness surrounding it and pointed her staff at the golem and shot, destroying it. **[Crowler: 2900]** Everyone else watched in shock.

The holograms faded meaning the duel was over.I was so excited that we won and ran over and tackle hugged Jaden.

"We Won!" I said Laughing he joined in as well.

"Impossible…" Crowler growled from his spot on the floor. "There's no way these delinquents could defeat me!"

Even Chazz and his friends were blown away by the duel.

"It must be dumb luck," Chazz insisted. "There's no way Crowler could lose to two flunkies!"

"Those kids have got a future here. Wow!" Alexis said excitedly. Zane said nothing, deciding to just walk away.

I stopped hugging Jaden and saw Jaden pick up his Winged Kuriboh card.

"We're all in," he said to the card. "And from here on out, you and I…will be partners!" Kuriboh winked and cooed in response.


	3. Avion vs Chazz

** I'm bored and lazy so just to tell you right now I'm going to skip the duels unless Avion is the dueling thought you want to know so... in case your wondering Avion is paired up with twins will be introduced!**

** 3rd person pov  
** Next day on the was fast asleep on Jaden's shoulder while Syrus was just passed out in his chair. While Isabella shook her head disdainfully at the two.

"_Attention new Duel Academy students, if you look outside your window, you'll see your new home away from home."_

All of the new students were currently riding an extra-large helicopter towards Academy Island, where Duel Academy itself lay. The pilot spoke to them over the PA.

"_Now, now, I know you're excited, but don't shove," _he said. The students and a snoozing Jaden all observed the island from their terrific viewpoint. _"Quite a sight, eh? Now then, fasten your seatbelts and set your seats back to an upright position. We're going in to land. Next stop: Academy Island."_

_ Avion's pov  
_Upon arrival, the students received a PDA and a school uniform in one of three different colors: red, yellow, or blue. They were asked to put on the uniforms and gather in a lecture hall for a welcoming address by Chancellor Sheppard. Avion quickly noticed that she was the only girl in the group. She now wore her new uniform: a sleeveless Red high-collared shirt with Black accents held together at the neck with a black clasp. Under this, she wore a black sleeveless top. She also wore a pair of Black pants cause whether the teachers liked it or not,she wasn't going to wear the skirt even if her life depended on it. The outfit hugged her curves and accentuated her rather voluminous chest. She could practically feel the eyes of the other students boring into her.

Avion noticed that the boys all wore blazers similar to her shirt. Bastion was in yellow, while Isabella wore blue,Jaden and Syrus wore red. I couldn't recognize anyone else. I then snapped to attention when Chancellor Sheppard appeared on a large television set in front of the group.

"Good morning and welcome, my dear students!" Sheppard greeted. "I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world!" I became faintly aware of a strange sound nearby. I glanced to the side and sweatdropped.I covered up a laugh, Jaden was snoring away...And standing up nonetheless!

"Now, please," Sheppard continued. "Get yourself settled at your assigned dorms. I think you'll find them _quite_ comfortable…depending on how you ranked, of course!" He finished with a laugh. Everyone was then dismissed. Jaden, Syrus,Isabella, and Avion all decided to check where we were assigned with our new PDAs in the school's courtyard.

The courtyard was a vast expanse of green grass, although the road that led to the academy's main building was paved with white cement. A few statues featuring various Duel Monsters were scattered about, and Syrus, Avion, and Jaden leaned against one of them while Isabella was standing off to the side.

"I don't know about you two, but it looks like I'm in the Slifer Red dorm!" Jaden said with a grin.

"That's cool! Same with me!" Syrus exclaimed.

"I'm in Slifer Red too,Guys." I whispered quietly.

"I'm in Blue" came Isabella's reply.

"Cool" Syrus said.

"Relax Avion!" Jaden exclaimed. "No one's gonna hurt ya or anything!" Just then, Bastion walked by.

"Hey, you in Red, too?" asked Jaden.

"Well now, let's see here…" Bastion said thoughtfully. "Yellow sleeves, yellow buttons… I don't think so."

"Oh, I get it," Jaden said in realization. "So that's why we're all in red,and Isabella's in blue…"

"Please don't tell me that you _just_ figured that out now…" Bastion groaned.

"So what?" Jaden pouted. "Ever think I'm colorblind?"I laughed quietly.

"Well no, actually I didn't," Bastion replied. "Are you colorblind?" Jaden chuckled.

"No, but I could've been!" he said. "See you around the dorms!"

"I doubt that," Bastion stated. "Your dorm's over there." He jerked his thumb towards the side of campus opposite to the other two dorms.

The foursome arrived at the Slifer Red dorm, and were flabbergasted at the sight. It was a tiny two-story building located on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was built in a motel style; there was no entrance hall whatsoever and the doors all led to the students' rooms. An outdoor staircase allowed access to the second floor rooms. The yellow paint was peeling off in many areas, and the bright red roof appeared to need new shingles.

"This isn't a dorm," Syrus moaned. "This is like an outhouse with a deck…"

"You kiddin' me?" Jaden asked. "Check out the view! This place is great!"

I nodded my head. "It's nicer than what I'm used to living in...while I still lived with my Grandfather of course."

They quickly found Jaden, Mine, and Syrus's room on the second floor and opened the door.

"All right," said Jaden. "This one here is our room, Guys!"

"It's kinda small, huh?" Syrus mumbled.

"Hey, you're a small guy!" Jaden joked.

"Looks homey." I whispered.

"Yeah, I like it!" Jaden said happily. "This'll make a sweet pad for our first year here!"

"Yeah, kinda weird! Meeting at the entrance exams and now roommates?" Syrus exclaimed. "Think we were somehow connected to each other some ancient life, Jaden? You know, like you were an Egyptian pharaoh, and I was the guardian Seto? And Avion was the Magician and Queen while Isabella was the princess." Avion and Jaden both got images in their heads of the four of them wearing ancient Egyptian clothing.

"Wait...then that would mean..."Syrus said in realization.

Avion and Jaden both blushed.

"No offense, but that's just lame…" Jaden blush disappearing.

"Well, it could be true…" Syrus argued.

"K-keep dreaming Syrus."Isabella nodded in agreement.

"Forget it," said Jaden. "They broke the mold when they made the four of us!"

"Yeah, for different reasons…" Syrus muttered.

"Sy, we're going to have to work on that confidence," said Jaden. "But first, let's work on this pad!" He opened the curtains, letting sunlight into the dark room.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason!" someone yelled.

"Huh?" Jaden asked, looking for the source of the voice. A person was on the top bunk, under the covers.

"Oh, sorry," Syrus apologized.

"We didn't see you up there," said Jaden.

"S-sorry...it was to dark to see anything."Avion whispered.

"Well, can you see me now?" the person asked. He sat up and growled. Jaden,Avion, and Syrus screamed and clung to each other for dear life the person was an overweight boy who resembled a koala. The boy wore a mostly white uniform with red accents.

"Uh guys, he's not that scary…" Isabella said sweatdropping.

"Would you stop the screaming?" the new boy complained. "Who are you and what are you doin' in my room?"

"Oh, sorry!" Jaden apologized, letting go of Syrus. "My name's Jaden Yuki!"

"Isabella Yuki here!"

"And I'm Syrus," said Syrus.

I gained back my confidence and went back to normal.

"Avion,Avion Vadion at your service!"I said giving a salute.

"Avion,Syrus, and I are your new…roommates…" Jaden trailed off as the new boy lay back down, appearing to not care about the four other people in the room.

"You're new, all right, so let me tell you how things work here," the new boy said.

"Um, what things?" asked Jaden.I hid behind Jaden and looked at him curious.

"Like when Parent's Weekend's gonna be?" Syrus guessed.

"Or what classes we take?" Isabella wondered.

"Duh, like how the whole color thing works!" the new boy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "That's more important than anything."

"Yeah?" the four friends on the floor said together.

"You got three different kinds of students here: Obelisk Blue students, Ra Yellow students, and Slifer Red students," the boy explained. "Now the Blues are the highest ranked students. Some kids are Blue 'cause of grades, others through connections. The Yellows are second highest, mostly younger students with lots of potential. Then…there are us. The Red Wonders."

"The Wonders?" Syrus repeated. "That's a cool name!"

"As in 'I wonder how flunkies like us ever got this far', maybe!" the overweight boy clarified, making Syrus sweatdrop. "Yeah, sorry. We're bottom of the barrel here. Dueling duds. Oh, I'm Chumley, by the way."

_'Dude...and I thought Syrus was pessimistic. Talk about a blow to the confidence."_

_ Later  
_

Chumley's statement left Syrus depressed. The three friends walked around the small island on which the Slifer Red dorm was located.

"Come on! Don't tell me you're _still _depressed!" Jaden said after about half an hour.

"But Chumley said we Reds are the worst!" Syrus protested.

"Syrus, if you have a mindset like that, then you really _will _be the worst," Isabella said. "Look at it this way: you've got nowhere to go but up."

"She's right," Jaden agreed. "And besides, red's a sweet color! Think about it. Where do you think the term 'red-hot' comes from? From red, baby!"

"Not to mention Slifer was the first Egyptian God Card Yugi Mouto obtained," I added quietly

"Besides, the year hasn't even started yet!" Jaden continued. "So how can we be the worst?"

"Yeah, you're right, Jaden!" Syrus said, gaining some confidence. "Red is for red-hot! Scorching! Dangerous! Hot!" As Syrus continued to monologue, Jaden suddenly noticed something and took off.

"Jay, where're you going?" I asked. I made to follow, but hesitated slightly as I looked back at Syrus. Seeing as how he was still wrapped up in his monologue, I sighed and followed Jaden. Syrus _finally _noticed that his two friends left without him and took off after them.

"Wait up!" he called.

"There's some kind of duel action going on in there!" Jaden exclaimed.

I stopped running and sniffed the air.

"Your right."I said

"How do you guys know?" Syrus added.

"We just know!" Jaden responded. The trio entered the building, following Jaden's instinctive dueling sense. "It's over this way! I'm sure of it!"

"How can you be sure of it?" asked Syrus. "Do you have some kind of sixth sense for dueling or something?"

"Jaden's strange that way.," Isabella told him. "But that doesn't really matter. I'm always game for duels, whether I'm participating or not!"

"Ah, it's in the air, you guys," Jaden sighed.

"Can't you guys smell it?" I asked

"Maybe if today's pollen count was lower…" Syrus moaned.

"Well, I can't smell anything, but I can feel a certain…charge in the air now that we're here…" Isabella noted. She and Syrus followed Jaden and Avion into a dueling arena.

"Are you sure we should be in here?" Syrus asked timidly. Jaden was busy admiring the arena, with Avion right behind him.

"Too cool…" he murmured. "This is the sweetest dueling arena I've ever seen!"

"It seems really state of the art," Isabella noted. "I bet it'd be awesome to duel in an arena like this!"

"Just look at the detail."I said,I was a sucker for art and detail.

"I agree," Syrus echoed. None of them paid any mind to Chazz's two friends, who were standing in the arena.

"Well, let's find out!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Do you think we're allowed?" asked Syrus.

"I don't see why not," said Isabella.

"We should be fine."I told them.

"Sure we're allowed!" Jaden assured. "We're students here. This is our campus, right?"

"Wrong," Taiyou said. "This is the Blue Obelisks' campus!"

"And you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcome here, got that?" Raizou sneered. Syrus shuddered, Isabella frowned, and Avion hid behind Jaden looking over his shoulder. "Check out the crest!" He pointed to a crest featuring the face of Obelisk the Tormentor.

"This arena's _our_ turf!" the first Obelisk claimed.

"Sorry, we were just looking around," Syrus apologized, giving in to the Obelisks' demands. "But we'll leave now, right guys?"

"Naw, we don't have to leave," said Jaden. "Not so long as…one of you guys agrees to duel me! I'll be a guest duelist!"

I nodded and exclaimed. "And I'll duel the other!"

"Hey, you're those kids!" the first Obelisk realized.

"Hey Chazz, the applicants that beat Dr. Crowler are here!" the other called. "Check it out!" Chazz was in the stands; he narrowed his eyes and frowned at Jaden and me.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Jaden asked, waving. "My name's Jaden, and this is Avion!" He turned to the two Obelisks. "And he's…Chuzz, was it?" I fought back a snort, while Chazz growled.

"His name's Chazz Princeton, and he was the number one duelist back at duel prep school, so you be sure to pay the proper respects, got it?" Taiyou snapped.

"Yeah, he's gonna be the future King of Games!" Raizou added. "The best duelist in the world!"

"Impossible," Jaden and I laughed.

"Say what?" Raizou exclaimed.

"Ya see, it's impossible for him to be the future King of Games, 'cause that's _exactly _what I'm gonna be!" Jaden clarified.I nodded still standing behind him.

"And I'm gonna be the Queen of Games" I told them still in my shy state.

"Please a scardey cat like you could never be the Queen of games."Chazz growled at me. I stepped out from behind Jaden and slowly walked towards him.

"What did you just say?" I asked frighteningly quiet. "Did you just call me a scardey cat?" Chazz nodded.

**_"If you knew the things I've been through...you wouldn't be saying that anytime_ soon." **I said deathly calm. Jaden put his hand on my shoulder. I calmed down instantly all the anger disappearing.

The Obelisks stared at them both in disbelief before bursting into laughter.

"A Slifer Slacker as King of Games? You a_s_ the Queen of Games?" Taiyou asked. "That'll be the day!"

"Can it, you two!" Chazz yelled. "Maybe the new kids are right."

"Uh, whaddya mean there, Chazz?" Taiyou questioned.

"They _did _beat Crowler after all," Chazz replied. "And that legendary rare monster of his. I suppose it takes _some_ skill to pull that off."

"You got that right," Jaden agreed.I nodded back to standing next to Jaden.

"Or was it luck?" Chazz asked in a mocking way. "

"This sure is a motley crew," Alexis interrupted. She had just walked in.

"Whoa, who is that?" Syrus asked.

"Hey Alexis," Chazz said smoothly. "Have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friends here? They'll both be short duels, but they'll still be entertaining."

_Jerk,_ I thought. _Though he sure made a quick recovery. I think I even scared him a little, there!_

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner," Alexis replied coldly. "You're late."

"Oh, yeah," Chazz said. "Come on, guys." The two Obelisk boys followed Chazz out of the arena.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way," Alexis apologized. "All of us Obelisks aren't like that. He's just a jerk, especially with Slifers."

"I guessed as much," said Isabella.

"Eh, it's no big deal," Jaden shrugged. "Those types really don't bother me at all. Besides, I could beat him in one turn!"

I looked at Jaden in disbelief.

"I could beat him in Half a turn!"

"We have to work on that overconfidence…" Syrus said, mimicking Jaden's statement from earlier.

"Okay, two turns," Jaden conceded. "Maybe two and a half."

"Fine 3 turns"I said. Alexis, Isabella, and Syrus all laughed. "What?" Me and Jaden said in unison

"The Slifer welcome dinners are about to start, too," Alexis reminded.

"Right," said Jaden. "We'd better go, Guys!"

"I'll drop by your room later, okay?" Isabella shouted.

"Sure thing, Sis!" Jaden agreed as he ran off.

"Hey wait up!" Syrus moaned as he chased the older boy.

"Jay! Hold up!" I shouted running after him.

"Oh, hey!" Jaden suddenly shouted to Alexis, stopping in his tracks. "What was your name again?"

"Alexis Rhodes," Alexis replied. "And yours?"

"The names Jaden and that's Avion!" Jaden replied. "All right, see you around!" He dashed off.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" Syrus whined as he followed Jaden.

"Jaden…" Alexis mumbled.

Isabella's pov

"We should get going, too," she said. "Why don't we walk to dinner together?" Alexis nodded in agreement, and the two girls left the arena. The sun was setting, painting Academy Island various hues of orange, brown, and violet.

"By the way, what's your name?" Alexis asked.

"Isabella Yuki," I replied. "And thanks for backing us up back there." Alexis smiled.

"No problem," she said.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Obelisk's girl's dorm. My jaw nearly hit the ground when I saw it. It was enormous; seven copies of the Slifer dorm could easily fit inside. It was built over the river, with many pillars and arches supporting it. Several dozen windows dotted the pristine white walls, and a deep blue roof provided contrast and elegance. Finally, to top everything off, the dorm had a massive open-air bathhouse.

"We're gonna be living _here_?" I cried. "It's like a palace!"

"I know," Alexis agreed. "Obelisks get the top-of-the-line treatment."

"After seeing the Slifer dorm, this makes me feel like I'm a spoiled brat…" I said, sweatdropping.

"Well, this is the only girls' dorm on campus," reminded Alexis. She entered the building, with Isabella following close behind.

My eyes grew even wider when I saw the entrance hall. It was painted a luxurious gold, and fancy green curtains hung on the walls. A few fancy royal purple couches were scattered here and there, and a large circular fountain was located in the center of the room. Many girls were already here, holding martini glasses filled with fruit juice.

"So, what do you think?" Alexis asked. My mouth hung open, and found myself unable to answer. I was completely overwhelmed by everything I had seen, and I was still trying to process the fact that this place was going to be my home.

"Good evening, everyone!" someone announced. All of the girls stopped talking and turned towards the voice. An attractive young lady with short, dark red-brown hair stood at the top of the main staircase. She wore the standard girls' uniform, although it had a few extra additions to it.

"My name is Fonda Fontaine, and I'm the head of the girls' dorm," the woman announced. "I'm thrilled to see so many new faces, as well as plenty of familiar ones. Now, without further ado, let our welcome dinner begin!" A pair of doors opened, revealing a room full of tables that were lined with all sorts of gourmet 's eyes shimmered and my mouth watered at the sight.

"It all looks so good!" I murmured. The girls were allowed to take as much or as little food as they wanted, and then they ate at separate dining tables. Alexis was surprised when I sat next to her with five plates filled with different food.

"Can you even eat all that?" Alexis asked.

I nodded my head.

"Yep! I used to have eating contest with Jaden and Avion all the time!" I told her.

"Who's this, Alexis?" a voice cut in. I stopped stuffing my face and looked up. Four Obelisk Blue girls were standing above her and Alexis. One had short and straight red hair, and the other had wavy black and the other two looked like different versions of the Dark Magician Girl. One had blond hair and green eyes like DMG while the other had Dark brown hair and Purple ,they were very pretty.

"Jasmine, Mindy!" Alexis said. I swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Isabella Yuki's my name!" I said, waving. "Nice to meetcha!" Jasmine and Mindy gave me strange looks while the two held in a giggle.

"Hana and" the one with brown hair said while the blond said "I'm Rhianna Rodgers."

I smiled and said, "Are you guys related to DMG or something?" They laughed

"Maybe."Hana said.

The rest of the evening continued uneventfully. Alexis left with Jasmine,Hana,Rhianna,and Mindy, leaving Isabella on her own. I eventually finished my dinner and decided to find my room. Once again, I was awed by how elegant the dorm was. The red carpets and cream walls were spotless, and the hallway was lined with windows that provided excellent views of the lake and river. Eventually, I reached my own room.

The room's appearance made her gape like a fish. It was four times as large as Jaden, Avion, Syrus, and Chumley's shared room. Like the hallway, the walls were cream colored and the carpet was red. I had a huge canopied four-poster bed to myself, a wooden dresser, a couch, a nightstand, a closet, and several lamps. My belongings were set near the door, waiting to be unpacked.

"I don't deserve this royal treatment…" I muttered. "This makes feel like a spoiled rich kid… I guess I'll just have to get used to it." I began unpacking my things. "As soon as I'm done here, I'll go see how Jaden,Avion, and Syrus made out."

Avion's pov

As usual, the Slifers got the bottom of the barrel treatment. They were each given white rice, lukewarm stew, sardines, and a few chunks of pineapple.

"_This _is our fancy welcome dinner?" one Slifer cried out in disbelief.

"Forget that!" another snapped. "Look at our headmaster! It's a cat!" The large orange and brown striped cat lying on the headmaster's table yawned in response.

"I'm dropping…" a third Slifer muttered. A moment later, a tall bespectacled man walked into the room.

"Hello, children!" he greeted. "I'm Professor Banner! Now, before we eat, I'd like you each to tell us something about your—"

"This stuff's good!" Jaden interrupted. He and Avion were already digging in.

"We're supposed to say something about ourselves!" Syrus whispered.

"Okay," Jaden consented through a mouthful of rice. "How 'bout this: I'm starving!"I just kept on eating.

"He's walking over here, Jaden…" Syrus warned. Jaden ignored him and continued to eat. "I mean it! He's right—" Syrus cut himself off, and Jaden sweatdropped when he noticed Banner standing right in front of him.I chuckled nervously when I noticed Banner right in front of Jaden.

"Well, since some of us don't feel like waiting, let's just eat!" Banner announced.I sighed in relief.

After dinner, Jaden, Avion, and Syrus returned to their room.

"Oh, I'm stuffed…" Jaden moaned while Syrus poured some tea. "I'll tell you, Professor Banner sure can cook! Wow…"

"Yeah, and he seems like a pretty nice guy as well," Syrus added.

"I don't think I'll be able to look at a piece of food ever again." I groaned.

"I'm with you there," Jaden agreed. "He's a good person." Syrus came over with a makeshift tea tray, and Jaden took a mug. "Thanks!"

"Hey Chumley, want some tea?" Syrus offered.

"Did I say I was thirsty?" Chumley snapped.

"Hey, he just asked if you wanted some tea," Jaden chided. "You don't have to snap at him."

"Yeah h-he was just trying to be nice." I added.

"That's okay, Jaden,Avion," said Syrus. "I'm used to it."

"Duh! Tea makes you wet the bed!" Chumley argued. "Not that I do… Or ever di—I mean, whatever! I'm tryin' to sleep!"

"Well, if you're not interested, I'll take the tea," Isabella cut in. She had just arrived.

"Hey, Sis!" Jaden greeted. "How was your dinner?"

"It was great!" She exclaimed. "I'm stuffed, now!" She took a mug of Syrus' tea, sat on the floor, and sipped it.

I then went and took a mug of tea from Syrus and sat down between Jaden and Isabella.

My PDA suddenly went off.I put my hand in my pocket and pulled it out Only to see Chazz on the screen.

"_Hey, Little Miss Slacker, don't think I forgot about your little challenge earlier today. Too bad, you're too late to regret it. I normally don't fight girls, but Chazz Princeton never backs down from a duel. Tonight at midnight, it's __**on**__. And why don't we make it interesting? Whoever wins gets the loser's best card!"_

My lips curled up into THE smile. Jaden and Isabella noticed right away.I should explain THE smile,The smile is a smile I only smile if I get a challenge to a duel. Jaden and Isabella was watching me for my reaction.

"Looks like I've got a challenge!" I said standing up "And Chicken-head was the one to challenge me."

Chumley rolled over in his bed.

"If that's Chazz you're dueling, all you've got is trouble,_" _he warned._  
_

Later that night, the foursome crept into the duel arena for the promised match.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea,Avion…" Syrus mumbled.

"Chillax,Dude. I got challenged and I'm going through with it.",I said. They entered the arena, and sure enough, Chazz and his two flunkies were waiting for them.

"Well, well, well… She shows!" Chazz taunted.

"Of course I showed!" I said confidently. "I never back down from a challenge!" I strode up to one side of the arena, while Chazz stood at the other.

"Time to see if you're really the duelist you claim to be," Chazz jeered, once again remembering how Avion hid behind Jaden. "And once I'm through with you, that slacker Jaden is next!"

"Really? Awesome!" Jaden cheered, making Syrus sweatdrop.

"That's fine with me," I replied with a smirk. "I can never get enough duels! And besides, that way we'll get to find out which one of us is really gonna become the next Queen of Games!" Chazz got a stress mark while the three friends were trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure you have your best card ready to hand over when you lose," Chazz taunted.

"You'd better do the same, Ego-Head," I grinned. The two combatants prepared their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards.

"Duel!" they both yelled.

**[Chazz: 4000] [Avion: 4000]**

"All right, slacker!" Chazz sneered as he drew his card. "For my first move, I'll summon Chthonian Soldier in Attack Mode!" A man clad in black armor and wielding a sword and shield appeared.[ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400] "I'll also lay two cards face-down."

"Okay, if that's how you wanna play," I stated as I drew. Suddenly, I heard what sounded like a little girl giggling.

_What was that? I_ thought. I looked down in my hand and saw my White Magician Pikeru slide into view. _That's weird. Well… I'll take it as a sign to play you then._

"I'll summon my White Magician Pikeru in Attack Mode!" I declared . A girl with pink hair and wearing white robes was summoned onto the field [ATK: 1200 DEF: 0]

"Ahhhh!" Syrus cried, blushing at the sight of the small girl. "How many cute cards does she have?"

"Next, I'll equip her with this: Book of Light!" I declared. "This card increases the Attack Points of a Light-Attribute monster by four hundred while decreasing its Defense Points by two hundred. But since Pikeru has no Defense Points, it doesn't really matter!" [ATK: 1600] "Now Pikeru, attack Chthonian Soldier with Shining Burst!" The little girl raised her wand and shot a blast of light at Chthonian Soldier, destroying it. **[Chazz: 3600] **

Suddenly, a sword flew out of the explosion and ran through Avion. I cringed from the force. **[Avion: 3600]**

"Wh-what just happened?" I wondered.

"Hey, why did Avion's Life Points go down?" asked Syrus.

"I had a feeling I'd find you guys here," Alexis said as she walked in.

"Alexis?" Jaden said, surprised.

"Chthonian Soldier has a special ability that kicks in when it's destroyed in battle," Alexis said, explaining Avion's situation. "Any Battle Damage inflicted on the player is also inflicted on the opponent!"

"That so?" asked Avion. "So you purposely left Chthonian Soldier in Attack Mode. Cool move, Chicken Butt!"

"Shut up," Chazz snapped. "Next, I activate my Trap: Chthonian Blast! When one of my monsters is destroyed, I can destroy one of yours, and we both take damage equal to half its Attack Points." A whirlwind whipped up around Pikeru, causing her to explode. **[Chazz: 2800] [Avion: 2800]**

"Wow! What was some move!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Next, I activate Call of the Haunted!" yelled Chazz as he revealed his other face-down card. "This allows me to bring back a monster from my Graveyard to the field in Attack Mode!" The Chthonian Soldier reappeared, ready for battle.

"Geez, that's what I get for _complimenting _you?" I asked. "I'd hate to see what you do to someone who insults you!"

"Are you finished babbling?" Chazz impatiently asked.

"All right, all right, fine, Mr. Impatient!" I snapped. "Geez… I guess I'll lay a face-down card and turn it over to you."

"Yeah, you'd better!" Chazz yelled as he drew his card. "I'll sacrifice Chthonian Solider in order to summon Mefist the Infernal General!" An armored horseman wielding an axe replaced Chthonian Soldier. [ATK: 1800 DEF: 1700] "Now, Mefist! Attack Avion's Life Points directly!" The warrior reared his horse and charged, slashing Avion with his battle axe. I cringed and dropped to my knees. **[Avion: 1000]**

"Avion!" Jaden and Syrus cried.

"And that's not all!" Chazz yelled. "Whenever Mefist inflicts damage to your Life Points, one of the cards in your hand is instantly sent to the Graveyard!" The Water Magician in Avion's hand glowed and shattered before teleporting to the Graveyard.

"Are you starting to know your place here at the academy yet?" Chazz taunted. "Maybe you were somebody back home thanks to your big-shot parents, but here in the big leagues, you're nothing but a pathetic little amateur!" I pushed myself back up and growled.

"SHUT IT! You don't know a thing!" I howled. Although I had calm through most of the duel, I lost it at Chazz's comment "You Don't Know anything about My Parents! I AM AVION MOUTO VADION!

Chazz was shocked."What the heck is wrong with you!,he demanded.

"N-nothing," I said and shook my head. "Just-just back to the duel.

"Enough out of you!" Chazz snapped. "Take your turn!"

"Whatever," I said. I drew my card, but paused when I heard another giggle. The card I had drawn, Ebon Magician Curran, seemed to move.

_Okay, this is starting to weird me out, I_ thought. _First Pikeru, and now Curran? I'm going crazy._ My eyes drifted over to my Trial of the Princesses card. _I'll worry about these weird voices later. It's time to get back to the duel!_

"I summon Ebon Magician Curran in Attack Mode!" I yelled. A blond girl dressed in black wielding a whip appeared on the field. [ATK: 1200 DEF: 0] Syrus swooned and nearly fainted at the sight of yet another cute monster. Jaden had to hold onto his friend's shoulders to keep him steady.

"Whoa! Are you okay, Sy?" he asked.

"Never better…" Syrus mumbled in a delirious way. Alexis shot him an annoyed glance.

"Would you cut it out with the cutesy monsters already?" Chazz snapped. "It's not like that brat has a chance against Mefist!"

"That's true," I said. "That's why I'll equip her with this: Trial of the Princesses! It increases her Attack Points by 800!" [ATK: 2000]

"What?" Chazz shouted in shock.

"Not bad for girl, wouldn't you say?" I asked. "Now, Curran! Attack Mefist with your Wicked Whip!" Curran giggled in a mischievous manner and filled her whip with dark magic. She then lashed Mefist, destroying him. **[Chazz: 2600] **"Oh, and Trial of the Princesses has one more effect: when Ebon Magician Curran destroys a level five or higher monster in battle while equipped with it, I can tribute her and Trial of the Princesses to Special Summon a Princess Curran from my hand or deck! So, come on out, Princess Curran!"I said dramatically.

Curran disappeared from the field, only to reappear in a regal black dress and carrying a new wand. She was attended by an elderly-looking rabbit in a suit. [ATK: 2000 DEF: 0]

"That's weird," said Syrus. "Her Attack and Defense Points are exactly the same as before."

"It's not her points that have changed," said Alexis. "It's her special ability that has."

"Huh?" asked Syrus.

"You'll see," Alexis said simply.

"So your little spell saved you this time; big deal!" Chazz scoffed. "It's my turn!" He drew his card. "I'll play one facedown and Reborn Zombie in Defense Mode!" A ragged zombie took a defensive stance on Chazz's side of the field. [ATK: 1000 DEF: 1600] "That'll be all."

"What's the matter, Chicken Butt?" I asked. "Looks to me like you're getting desperate."

"Don't you ever shut up?" Chazz retaliated.

"Fine, I'll draw," I said, drawing my card. "Okay, Curran,your your thing and wipe out those points!" Curran smirked and raised her wand. It glowed with a black light, and Chazz cringed as his Life Points took a hit. **[Chazz: 2000]**

"What happened?" Syrus exclaimed. "Chazz took damage, but Avion hasn't declared any attacks!"

"That's because of Curran's special ability," Jaden explained. "During each of Avion's Standby Phases, Curran can inflict direct damage to Chazz's Life Points. Ebon Magician Curran inflicts three hundred points of direct damage for each monster on Chazz's side of the field."Isabella finished Jaden's explanation."But Princess Curran causes six hundred points of direct damage per monster, making her twice as dangerous."

"So _that's_ why she tributed Trial of the Princesses!" Syrus realized.

"Exactly," I said. "And now, I think it's about time to end this duel!"

Meanwhile, several security guards were beginning their patrol of the building. Alexis and Isabella gave a start when they spotted a few coming dangerously close to the arena.

"Uh, guys!" Alexis exclaimed. "We got company! Campus security! If they find us all in here, we'll get seriously busted!"

"What?" cried Jaden and Syrus.

"Why?" asked Avion. "We're all students here." Alexis reached into her pocket and pulled out her PDA.

"The rules say, 'No off-hour arena duels!'" she clarified. Chazz blushed; he knew he was busted. "Chazz knows that, but let me guess… He didn't tell you."

"C'mon, let's go!" Taiyou pleaded.

"Well, well, slacker," Chazz said as he turned his Duel Disk off. "Looks like you lucked out this time."

"Hey, the match wasn't finished!" I argued.

"I've seen what I came here to see," Chazz stated. "You're a second-rate duelist. Your victory over Crowler with that Slifer slime over there was just a fluke." He then left.

"Hmph!" I pouted as I turned off her Duel Disk. "This sucks! Stupid security…"

"Avion, we _have_ to go!" Alexis insisted. I finally complied and exited the arena. Everyone managed to escape and turn the lights off just moments before the security guards arrived. They gathered outside, where they would be safe.

"That was a tight duel, Via!" Jaden exclaimed. "Too bad it was cut short."

"Thanks for showing us the back way out, Alexis!" Syrus said gratefully.

"Sure," the Alexis replied. She then turned to Avion. "I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz."

"Well, I guess it's okay," I said. "The match was almost over anyways, and I know just how it would've ended."

"Really?" asked Alexis, not believing her. "No offense, but from my point of view, it looked like it could have gone either way between you and Chazz when you guys stopped. You had the monster advantage, but that card Chazz had face-down was almost certainly a trap."

"I know that's how it _looked_," I replied. "But I had two cards that would've made all the difference." I held up said cards. "I figured his facedown was a trap, but it wouldn't have mattered after I drew this." I turned one card over, revealing Mystical Space Typhoon. "And remember the card I had face-down?" I turned over the second card, revealing Magician's Circle. Avion then fantasized on how the duel _should _have ended, in her mind.

"_First, I'll take care of your face-down card with Mystical Space Typhoon!" I yelled. A blast of wind shot towards Chazz's face-down card and destroyed it. "Now, Princess Curran, attack his Zombie!" Princess Curran raised her wand, which began to glow with dark magic._

"_And with that, I reveal my face-down card, Magician's Circle!" I shouted. "This card can only be activated when a Spellcaster-Type monster declares an attack. Both players are allowed to Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster with two thousand or fewer Attack Points from their hand or deck to the field in Attack Mode!" lIooked at Chazz's shocked expression and grinned._

"_Oops, it looks like you don't have any Spellcaster-Type monsters in your hand or deck," I said. "As for me, I choose Dark Magician!" A rune appeared on the field, and Dark Magician emerged from it. [ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100] "Now, Princess Curran, complete your attack!" A shot of black magic came out of Curran's wand and destroyed Reanimated Zombie._

"Go Dark Magician_!" yelled Avion. "Attack Chicken Butt directly with Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician twirled his staff and unleashed a blast of dark energy. Chazz screamed as the attack drained his last remaining Life Points. __**[Chazz: 0]**_

"You do realize that Chazz could've had a Spellcaster of his own in his deck," Alexis reminded.

"I know," I said. "But I had a feeling that he had no Spellcasters, and I'm always right When it comes to my Magicians." There was a short pause as everyone except Jaden and Isabella stared at me in shock. Isabella decided to break the silence "Anyways, it's late, so we should probably head back. See ya around, guys!" She waved at Jaden, Syrus,and me and made her way back to the Obelisk Blue dorm.

_This is going to be one interesting year… _Alexis thought.

"Hey.I just realized something" I said on the way to the Red Dorms. Jaden and Syrus stopped and looked at me. "If there are four of us and three beds" I looked at them." And one of them are taken, where am I gonna sleep?"


	4. Jaden vs Alexis 3

**2 chapters in one night i'm doin good so far!:DPlease review I wanna know if my stories are good or bad so I know if I should Continue them or not.**

** 3rd person pov**

"Earlier that night at THE TOOLSHED!Where's my watermelon?""Somebody get the guy a Watermelon!"

"I can just sleep on the floor."

"No I'm gonna be sleeping on the floor I won't let you!"

"But Jaden I slept on cold hard marble floor before I'll be just fine on wo-"

"Exactly you slept on hard cold marble, and you think I was going to let sleep on wood?"

"If I take the bed,you'd be the one on the floor! Your getting the Bed!"

Chumley and Syrus were watching Avion and Jaden argue back and forth about who was sleeping where.  
And Chumley was getting a headache so he said the one thing that came to his mind.

"Why don't you to just share the bed?" Avion and Jaden stopped arguing at once and looked at Chumley.

And in unison they said "WHAT!" And looked at each other but turned away at the same time both bright red.

Syrus chuckled and Chumley simply smiled.

"It's a good idea, then neither of you would have to sleep on the floor." Jaden understood what Syrus and Chumley were trying to say.

"Hey that does make sense."

"It might make sense but it's..."

"Come on Avion. We already live in the same house. I promise nothing will happen to you. Promise."

"WHAT!" Syrus and Chumley shouted. (betcha they didn't see that comin')

Avion looked at him. "Promise" Jaden said. I sighed

"Fine".'Yawn'"But I get the wall,that way I can kick you out of the bed if you try anything." Jaden chuckled.

"I'll be back I'm changing into my pj's. I suggest you do the same." And Avion walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Avion's pov.

I walked out in my pj's. A large baggy red T-shirt and a pair of black shorts.I looked around the room to see Chumley already sleeping and Syrus lying wasn't in the room so I went to the bunk bed climbed the ladder and got on the middle bunk.I then leaned on my side and closed my eyes(Haha side eyes!) I felt the bed shift.I opened my red eye to see Jaden Next to me...well not really see since the lights were off but I could tell it was him.I closed my eye and drifted off to sleep.

Morning.

I woke up to see Jaden next me._What da heck?Waz he doin ere?_The memories of last night came rushing back to me and woke me up.I went to get up but something pulled me down.I looked to see what it was only to see Jaden's arm around me.I blushed.I tried to move his arm but that only made him grip my waist tighter.I sighed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"J-Jaden wake up."He didn't budge.

"Jaden"I said a little louder this result.I sighed and gave up he obviously wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

Jaden shifted in his sleep which caused him to move his arm in which case caused him to push me towards him.I had to be at least an Inch away from him when suddenly.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

Jaden bolted which startled me and knock us onto the floor where...(I'm sure you can guess what .you suck)I fell on top of him .His eyes widened and I blushed bright red.I scurried off of him and into the bathroom.

Jaden pov

_What just happened_,I thought from my position from the floor.I sat up and stared at the door where Avion just dashed into.

"I'll pretend I didn't see anything."Came Syrus's voice.I looked at him.

"Care to Explain what Happened?"I asked.(Sorry his pov so short i'm just lazy right now)

Avion's pov

_'That did **NOT** just happen.'I_ thought and sighed.I shook my head to clear my thoughts away.I then grabbed my red uniform blazer,boots and black pants and put them on.(I'm bored so i'm time skipping...and there's nothing you can do about it.;)

The freshman had Dr. Crowler as their instructor for their first class of the day. The students sat in different sections based on their dorms. Crowler asked Alexis to stand up and classify the types of Duel Monster cards.

"Duel Monster cards can be grouped into Normal Monster Cards, Fusion Monster Cards, Ritual Monster Cards, Effect Monster Cards, Trap Cards, and Spell Cards," she explained. "Trap Cards can be divided into Normal Traps, Counter Traps, and Continuous Traps. Spell Cards can be separated into Normal Spells, Continuous Spells, Equip Spells, Quick-Play Spells, Ritual Spells, and Field Spells."

"Perfect!" Crowler praised. "Well done, Alexis! Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obelisks!"

"Yes, Dr. Crowler," Alexis said before sitting back down.

"Hmm…" Crowler said thoughtfully. "Now, who should we question next…? You! Syrus Truesdale!" Syrus yelped and stood up. "Explain to the class what a Field Spell is. Please."

"Um…" Syrus began nervously. "A Field Spell is a… It's the…thing that affects the thing that is a…"

"Even pre-duelers know the answer to this, you Slifer Slacker!" Taiyou taunted. The rest of the Obelisks, with the exception of Alexis and Isabella, burst into laughter.

_'They know,Syrus has serious stage do they help him?No." I thought._

"No, I know!" Syrus cried, but he was beginning to blush with embarrassment. "It's uh…uh…" Bastion frowned; he was beginning to get annoyed with Syrus's stuttering.

"Relax, Sy," Jaden encouraged. "You totally got this!"

"I think not!" Crowler disagreed. "Sit down." Syrus complied. "Now, would someone _please_ give me the answer? Preferably someone not wearing red, thank you…" More laughter rang out from the Obelisks and even some of the Ras.

"I blew it…" Syrus mumbled. "I made all the Slifers look bad…"

"Ya know somethin', teach?" Jaden suddenly asked Crowler. "You really shouldn't go and make fun of us Slifers like that."

"Huh?" Crowler asked in confusion.

"I mean, Me and Avion are Slifers and we beat ya, so when you make fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself!" Jaden clarified. Crowler cried out in frustration and bit into his handkerchief as Jaden made the V for victory sign, prompting the Slifers to burst into laughter.

I stood up.

"And to answer your question (There were laughs at that.)A field spell is a card that can lower or raise your or your opponents attack and or defense point' Jaden's Skyscraper for example,It raises his elemental Hero's attack while My Yami field spell raises spellcasters and fiends attack and defense points by 300 but it lowers fairy type monsters by 300 good enough for you?" I asked with a cruel smirk and a smile. The class laughed with while Chazz and Crowler exploded with anger.

_That's it! _Crowler mentally shouted. _I will not tolerate these slackers in my school for another second! I'll see to it their taken down!_ His eyes drifted over to Isabella. _At least **she** hasn't humiliated me… You're off the hook for now, Ms. Yuki …_

The next instructor teaching was Professor Banner.

"So, as some as you students know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner," Banner said as he stroked his cat, Pharaoh.

_He's allowed to bring his cat to class…? I_ thought in disbelief.

"I specialize in some of the lesser-known tactics and strategies in the world of Duel Monsters, some that a few might consider to be…unnatural," Banner continued. Jaden let out a huge yawn as Banner went on with his lecture.

"By the way, thanks, Jaden,Avion," Syrus whispered.

"Sure, no problem," Jaden replied sleepily. "For what?"

"Sticking up for me!" Syrus clarified in a louder voice. Banner suddenly turned his gaze onto Syrus.

"Uh oh," said Jaden. "I'm thinking I might have to do it again in a second…"

"Syrus!" Banner said sharply.

"Gah!" Syrus cried as he stood up. "Yes?"

"Do me a favor and grab Pharaoh, would you?" Banner requested, his voice returning to a friendly tone.

"Uh… Pharaoh?" Syrus questioned.

"Unless you are minoring as a scratch post," Banner joked. Syrus heard a meow and looked down at his feet, only to see Pharaoh nuzzling his legs. Several students laughed.

Crowler sat at the desk in his office, penning a letter.

"How dare that Slifer Slacker Jaden make a mockery of _me_ in front of my class like that?" he fumed. "It'll be the last mistake he makes at this academy!" He folded the letter and placed it into an envelope. Then he put on some bright red lipstick and gave the back of the letter a kiss.

"Ah, the big kiss-off!" he joked before bursting into maniacal laughter.

The freshmen's next class was PE. Everyone had to change into the Academy's gym uniforms and gathered together in a group. Most of the girls, including Avion, had their hair tied up to keep it out of the way.

"Ah… I wonder where Sy is," Jaden said to me.

"Yeah, I haven't seen since last period," I replied.

Crowler crept into the boy's locker room and began frantically searching for Jaden's locker.

"Now, to plant the bait where Jaden will be sure to find it!" he said as he opened locker after locker. He finally stopped when he spotted a pair of shoes with Jaden's name written on the tags. "Ah, his shoes!" He placed the letter on top of the shoes and grinned wildly at his work. He closed all the lockers again and left as though he had never gone in.

Back outside, the PE instructor, Fonda Fontaine finally showed up.

"Hi, everyone!" she greeted. "My name is Fonda Fontaine, and I'll be your gym instructor for this semester! You ready to sweat?"

Around this time, Syrus dashed into the boy's locker room.

"Lousy girl's gym!" he cursed. "They should make the sign bigger!" He hurriedly pulled his shoes off and opened his locker. "Hey, those are Jaden's sneakers! Guess he's still borrowing my locker…" He pulled out Jaden's shoes, and Crowler's letter tumbled out with them. Confused and curious, he picked it up and examined it. He let out a cry of shock.

"But this isn't Jaden's!" he exclaimed. After making sure no one was watching, he crept over to a space between the lockers. "Someone wrote me a letter? Wonder what it says… Since the moment I first saw you, I've been…in love with you? Meet me tonight behind the girl's dorm. Endearingly…Alexis Rhodes?" Syrus stumbled and fell flat on his bum in shock.

"Oh boy, this sure is a lot better than what my Mom usually writes me…" he mumbled. He proceeded to have a fantasy about Alexis falling for him.

Around eight o'clock that evening, Avion lay on her bed, sprawled out.

"Oh man, I'm worn out…" I mumbled. "Miss Fontaine may be a girl, but she was tougher on us than a drill sergeant! Mile runs really stink…" Just then, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" The door swung open, and Alexis walked into the room.

"Hey, Avion," she said.

"Alexis!" I exclaimed as I sat up. "Nice of you to stop by. What brings you here?"

"Jasmine, Mindy, and I were going to go to the bathhouse to relax after today's mile run," Alexis explained. "Would you like to join us?" I perked up instantly.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. "Thanks, Alexis!"

Meanwhile, at the Slifer dorm, Jaden was returning to his room after showering.

"Hey Sy," he called. "The outhouse is all yours if you want it."

"Sy's gonzo," said Chumley. Jaden looked up at the larger boy. "Yeah, he just left, and he was in a real good mood, too."

"A good mood?" Jaden repeated. "That really doesn't sound like Syrus…"

Syrus was busy rowing a boat across the lake towards the Obelisk girls' dorm.

"Alexis!" he cried happily. "I'm coming for you, my darling! I'm coming!"

* * *

Just outside the girls' bathhouse, Crowler, dressed in a skintight spy suit, broke the chain that locked the gate behind the dorm. He opened the gate and slipped from bush to bush in order to avoid being spotted.

"I'm really jealous of your figure, Alexis…" he heard Mindy moan.

"Stop staring at me so much," said Alexis. "It's embarrassing…"

"Avion's got a hot body, too," said Jasmine. "Just look at those—"

"Can we please change the subject?" I interjected loudly.

"This will be perfect, thanks to that faux love letter I wrote!" Crowler whispered to himself. "Jaden will show up looking for Alexis, but all he'll find is trouble instead!Once he arrives, I'll snap a picture of him!" He paused to laugh. "And then, I will have caught him red-handed breaking campus rules! He will be ruined!"

Syrus pulled his boat up and dashed into the dorm grounds excitedly, not even noticing the broken lock. Meanwhile, Alexis, Avion, Jasmine, and Mindy all were all still bathing. Avion's face was pink with embarrassment due to Jasmine's comment about her body.

_I've never felt so self-conscious bathing before…_ I thought, hugging myself in order to hide my breasts.

"Anyways, can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" Jasmine asked. "He's got some nerve to talk to a teacher like that! Completely disrespectful! Don't you think, Alexis?" Avion was about to speak up on her friend's behalf, but Alexis beat her to it.

"Actually, I thought it was kind of cool," she replied. I smiled slightly in agreement. Jasmine and Mindy, however, weren't so thrilled.

"What?" Jasmine exclaimed. "Him? Cool?"

"He could be, if he had the talent to back up the talk, maybe," Mindy sneered.

"Hey, don't you bad-mouth Jaden!" I scolded. "He's my friend, and I _know_ he can back up his words!"

"I think he just might," said Alexis. "Still, I won't know until I duel him myself."

Outside, Crowler was still spying, eagerly waiting for Jaden to arrive. He quickly hid himself when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Come, Jaden!" he whispered. "Right into my trap like the Slifer sap you are!"

"Alexis!" Syrus called.

"That's not Jaden!" Crowler cried. "It's that stammering Field Spell nitwit!"

"Who's there?" a passing Obelisk girl asked.

"It's a boy!" another screamed as she spotted Syrus. Many other girls joined in the screaming, with some shouting "Pervert!"

"I am not a boy!" Crowler protested, thinking they had spotted him. "I'm a man! I mean— Oh, just forget it!" He ran off, covering his face. "You don't know me, you don't know me!" He then screamed as he slipped and fell into the lake.

"Get him!" the girls screamed as they swarmed and captured Syrus.

"Let go, please!" the small boy pleaded. He looked up and saw Mindy and Jasmine standing over him with arms crossed and wearing nothing but towels.

"Not until you tell us why you're here," Jasmine said sternly. "And it better be good!"

The girls got dressed and tried up Syrus' wrists before dragging him into the dorm's entrance hall. Avion and Alexis joined Mindy and Jasmine, and I was astonished to discover that Syrus had been sneaking around. The small boy quickly spilled his story.

"A love letter from Alexis?" Jasmine said in disbelief. "You have _got _to be kidding!"

_Why does this look so familiar, _I thought.

"Yep, ask her," said Syrus. He winked and laughed.

"Um, hello?" Jasmine asked, not believing Syrus at all. "Like, Alexis is the Queen of Obelisk Blue, and you're a Slifer Red. She's really tall, and you're really short. She's really good at dueling, and you're really not. She's really hot, and—"

"Enough already!" I shouted. "We get it!"

"But it's true," Syrus pressed. "Just tell them, Alexis! I even have the note right here!" He reached into his pocket, albeit with some difficulty due to his bound wrists, and pulled out the love letter. "Look, see?"

Jasmine snatched up the letter and showed it to the other girls.

"Syrus, my name's not even spelled right, there," Alexis said sternly.

"Sorry Syrus, but I think someone's yanking your chain here," Mindy said in a smug tone.

"Either that, or someone's trying to get Jaden expelled for sneaking around the girl's dorms!" I guessed.

"So then you _don't_ love me?" Syrus asked Alexis sadly.

"Wait...What do you mean by Jaden?"Alexis asked. I looked at her confused.

"The letter says 'To Jaden Yuki' "I told told looked at the letter and her eyes widened. "You didn't even..."Alexis trailed off.

They all looked at me. I shifted uncomfortably until Mindy decided to break the silence.

"Your a Physic!"

"So I can't even get a fake love letter…" Syrus moaned.

"I'm sorry, Syrus," Alexis said apologetically.

"Me, too…" said Syrus as he hunched over.

"I don't buy it," Jasmine said.

"What?" asked Mindy.

"He could've written the note to have an excuse to come here and peep on us while we were bathing!" Jasmine accused.

"Syrus would _never_ do such a thing!" I defended.

"I didn't peep! I was invited, I swear!" Syrus cried, although he was relieved that Avion was taking his side. Just then, Fonda Fontaine came in.

"Girls, just what on earth is going on down there?" she asked. The four girls tensed; if Syrus was found now, everyone would be in trouble.

"Down!" Alexis hissed. "Hurry!" Jasmine and Mindy pushed Syrus down and sat on him while Avion and Alexis hid him with their bodies. Then they all laughed nervously.

"All right, what's up?" Fontaine asked.

"You guys are heavy!" Syrus complained softly.

"Beg your pardon?" Jasmine asked, offended.

"Maybe you're just little!" Mindy snapped.

"Gee, sorry, Miss Fontaine," Alexis said, pulling off the innocent act perfectly. "We'll be sure to keep a lid on things."

"Yup, we won't make a sound!" I agreed.

"Well, I should hope so!" Fontaine said. "It's nearly midnight, and I have Pilates in the morning!" She left the room, which left Mindy and Jasmine free to stand up again.

"So, what now?" asked Jasmine.

"I'll tell you 'what now', girls," Alexis said. "Hmm… I say we use Sy here as a kind of bait…to find out what we were wondering about before." She smirked. "Just how good Jaden really is, and I think I know just how we can get him to show us his best."

_I have a bad feeling about this… _I thought._ What is Alexis planning…?_

Back in the Slifer dorm, Jaden was busy playing a handheld fighting game.

"Three hundred move combo, yes!" he exclaimed. He stopped when his PDA rang. He put his game down and opened the message. There was no picture, and the voice was not one he recognized.

"_We have your roommate Syrus. If you want him back, come to the girls' dorms __**now**__. __**Alone**__."_

"Oh, Syrus…" Jaden moaned.

* * *

Crowler surfaced from a little snorkeling trip he took in the lake.

"You try to expel one kid, and the entire world turns against you!" he complained. He then noticed Jaden rowing across the lake. "_You're_ a little late…" Jaden continued on his way, and reached the girls' dorms. Jasmine and Mindy held Syrus while Avion and Alexis stood a short ways away.

"Hi, Jaden," Syrus greeted.

"Hey," Jaden said. "So, what exactly's going on, here?"

"Well, to make a long story short, I'm basically a big loser…" Syrus explained.

"Your friend here _trespassed_ onto the girls' campus and _peeped_ into the girls' bathhouse!" Jasmine claimed.

"Is that true, Sy?" asked Jaden.

"Jasmine, you know it was because he was tricked!" I defended.

"And now that you're here, Jaden, you're trespassing, too!" Mindy shouted, ignoring me.

"That's right, so if you don't want us to turn you in, you're going to have to win your freedom by beating _me_ in a duel _right now_!" said Alexis.

"But if you turn us in, we'll be expelled!" Syrus protested.

"Don't worry, Sy, I won't let that happen!" Jaden assured. "Now let's duel, Alexis!"

_With stakes this high, Jaden will __**have**__ to be at the top of his game! I thought_.

The girls and boys got into separate boats, mostly because I wanted to find out Alexis' true plans and to see the Obelisk girl duel up close. They rowed out into the middle of the lake, where there would be plenty of room to duel.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Jaden," Syrus said nervously.

"Well, well, well…" Crowler said, watching both boats from a short distance away. "A Slifer versus an Obelisk! Put him in his place, Alexis!"

"Ready?" asked Alexis.

"Oh, yeah!" Jaden assured.

"Duel!" they both yelled.

**[Alexis: 4000] [Jaden: 4000]**

"Get your game on, Alexis!" Jaden exclaimed.

"This is going to be awesome!" I said excitedly.

"Here we go…" Syrus said nervously.

"All right!" Alexis shouted. "Let's see!" She drew her card, Doble Passé, and examined her hand. "Etoile Cyber, rise!" Alexis summoned a female humanoid monster with long red hair and ribbons streaming from her arms. [ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600] "And I'm also going to play one card face-down."

"Time to throw down!" yelled Jaden. "First—" he drew his card. "Yes! I'll summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman!" A humanoid monster covered from head to toe in blue and gold armor appeared. [ATK 1600 DEF: 1400] "And now, I'll have him attack your Etoile Cyber with Static Shockwave!"

The hero thrust his hand forward and unleashed a blast of electricity at Etoile Cyber. Alexis grimaced.

_Are you telling me he's completely ignoring my face-down card? _she thought in disbelief."Hold it right there! I activate the Trap Card, Doble Passé!" The electricity flowed around Etoile Cyber and struck Alexis directly. She cringed at the force. **[Alexis: 2400]**

"Huh?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"Doble Passé changes your monster's attack to a direct attack on me," Alexis explained. "And now, my monster that you were about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you!" The ballerina-like monster jumped towards Jaden.

"Great…" the boy groaned.

"Oh, and when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly, her Attack Points increase by six hundred!" Alexis added. [ATK: 1800] Etoile Cyber performed a pirouette before spinning at high speed and delivering a wicked kick to Jaden. The boy crumpled over from pain. **[Jaden: 2200]**

"Wow, what a risky trap to use…" I said, awed. "Still, that's some combination!"

"Jaden!" Syrus cried worriedly. Jaden pushed himself up again.

"That Alexis is something else…" he muttered. "Sacrificing her own Life Points just so she could get to mine."

"So, you impressed?" Alexis asked.

"Hmph…" Jaden grunted. "Impressed? I'm Very Impressed!" I nearly fell out of my boat in shock at that statement, but caught myself in time.

_'What the...?He wasn't supposed to say that! That line never happened in the show!...Wait What show_?'

"You're sweet," said Alexis. "Too bad I have to crush you. Now then, where were we?" she drew her card, Blade Skater. "Ooh… I play…Blade Skater!" A female humanoid monster with blades attached to her arms skated onto the field. [ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500] "And, I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization, to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon Cyber Blader!"The two monsters skated towards each other, creating a whirlwind. When it dissipated, another female monster wearing a visor and skates was revealed. [ATK: 2100 DEF: 800]

"Hey, I've heard of that card!" I exclaimed. "It gets a different special effect depending on how many monsters your opponent has on the field, making it super tough!"

"You're quite well informed, Avion," Alexis complimented. She turned back to the duel. "Now, Cyber Blader, attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage!" Cyber Blader launched herself into a pirouette and span at high velocity before ramming into Sparkman and destroying him. **[Jaden: 1700]**

"Rgh, she got me…" Jaden growled after he recovered from the explosion.

"Way to go Alexis!" Mindy cheered. "I expected no less!"

"Yeah, you got him now!" Jasmine shouted. "I knew when this kid beat Dr. Crowler it was just luck!" Crowler grinned evilly from his vantage point.

"Hey, the duel's not over yet!" I yelled. "Jay can still make a comeback!"

"Thanks, Via," said Jaden. "It'll be my pleasure to prove these ladies wrong. My draw." He drew Fusion Gate. "All right, perfect! I activate the Field Spell Card, Fusion Gate! Now I can summon Fusion Monsters without a Polymerization card. And I'm going to summon this one: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" [ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200]

"Okay," said Alexis. "It looks like it's going to be one Fusion Monster against another, huh, Jaden? That's fine by me! Although…since they have the exact same Attack Points, they're just going to destroy each other."

"Not after I play this, they won't," Jaden countered. "I activate the Spell Card, Kishido Spirit. Now, Wingman can take down with any monster that has the same Attack Points as him and not be destroyed. And, thanks to his super power, once he destroys your Blader, you take damage equal to her Attack Points!" Alexis' eye twitched in response. "Now go Flame Wingman, and attack Cyber Blader!"

"Someone hasn't done their homework, wouldn't you say, Avion?" asked Alexis.

"What're you…No!" I shouted as she realized Jaden's mistake. It was too late however; the attack had already been declared.

Flame Wingman formed a fireball in his dragon head arm as he dashed towards Cyber Blader. The female monster held out her hand in order to fend off the attack. After several seconds, the fireball dissipated.

"What?" Jaden exclaimed in confusion. "How did she survive my Wingman's attack?"

"Simple," Alexis replied. "Cyber Blader's special ability, Pas de Deux, makes it so she can't be destroyed by an opponent with only one monster."

"But then… Then that would mean that…" Jaden began.

"Neither of us lose any Life Points," Alexis finished.

"Well, I guess you got me," Jaden admitted.

"Oh, when I get you, Jaden, believe me, you'll know it," Alexis warned as she drew her next card. She smirked. "Like right now, for example. I equip my Spell, Fusion Weapon, to Cyber Blader!" The skating monster's right hand transformed into an orange trident-like weapon. [ATK: 3600 DEF: 2300]

"Whoa!" Jaden exclaimed. "Its Attack just jumped to thirty-six hundred!"

"Go, Blader!" Alexis ordered. "Attack the Flame Wingman with Trident Shock!" Cyber Blader shot electricity out of her transformed right hand and annihilated Flame Wingman. **[Jaden: 200]**

"Whoa, that was a heavy hit!" I exclaimed. "Alexis brings 'fighting like a girl' to a whole new level!"

"Uh oh, your Life Points are looking pretty low," Alexis taunted. "Hope you didn't unpack your bags here yet."

"Yeah, because if you lose, you're both getting expelled!" Mindy sang. Jasmine winked and made the V for victory sign. I shot them both dirty looks and growled softly.

"We are?" Syrus asked.

"It's not gonna happen, Sy," Jaden assured. "Promise."

"And Jay always keeps his promises."I told him.

_Hmm…_ thought Alexis. _You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver._

_I hope I'm not making a promise I can't deliver, _thought Jaden. _The only card I have out is Fusion Gate. But there's still a chance I can win. It just all depends on what I draw, right here, right now!_ He drew his card.

"Here goes!" he said aloud. His card was Monster Reborn. "Perfect." Alexis gave a start of surprise at Jaden's confident expression. "I play Elemental Hero Clayman! Rise up!" A humanoid monster made of round brown stones appeared. [ATK: 800 DEF: 2000] "And now I activate Monster Reborn. So come on back, Elemental Hero Sparkman!" [ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400]

"What difference will he make?" asked Alexis. "My Cyber Blader has _way_ more Attack Points than him. Your Sparkman won't stand a chance!"

"He won't, but with Fusion Gate's special effect, I can fuse him and Clayman together to summon someone who will!" Jaden exclaimed. "Rise, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" [ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500] Clayman and Sparkman transformed into lightning that shot into the sky. The new monster emerged from a thundercloud, crackling with lightning. It was was an enormous humanoid covered in yellow armor. When it arrived on the field, it created enough force to create wild waves on the lake. The girls as well as Crowler were nearly washed away.

"Hate to break it to ya, but my Cyber Blader's Attack Points are still higher at thirty-six hundred," Alexis said after things calmed down.

"Yeah, I know, I know…" Jaden drawled. "But one of Thunder Giant's abilities is that he can destroy any monster whose original attack points are less than his own."

"Wait, _original_ attack points?" Alexis repeated.

"That's right," Jaden confirmed. "Attack points without _any_ kind of enhancement."

"But before I played Fusion Weapon, her Attack Points were just twenty-one hundred!" Alexis said, anxiety growing in her voice.

"Exactly," said Jaden. "And that's lower than my Thunder Giant's, so your Blader is automatically destroyed!" Thunder Giant flew over to Cyber Blader and launched electricity from his hand, destroying her.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "And since that wasn't an actual attack, Cyber Blader's ability doesn't work!"

"Right," said Jaden. "And the coolest part of it is, Alexis, I still have his attack left to use on you! Voltic Thunder!" Thunder Giant sent out more electricity, this time directed at Alexis. The Obelisk girl cried out as the electricity depleted her remaining Life Points. **[Alexis: 0]** A bit of stray electricity also zapped Crowler, causing him to jump five feet into the air.

"Alexis!" Jasmine cried out in worry.

"Um, what just happened?" asked Mindy.

"Jaden won, that's what happened, silly!" I laughed.

"Yeah!" Syrus cheered. Jaden winked and pointed his thumb and index finger towards Alexis in his signature pose.

"All right!" he shouted. "Looks like _that_ is game!" The two groups rowed their boats so they floated side-by-side.

"Well, a deal's a deal," said Jaden. "I won, so we get off free."

"Okay guys, I won't back out," Alexis conceded. "We'll keep quiet about what happened tonight."

"That's a relief…" said Avion.

"Well, if you ask me, I think we should turn both of them in _right now_!" Jasmine protested angrily. I gave her an annoyed look and shoved her off the boat.

"Jasmine!" Mindy cried. Jasmine resurfaced, spluttering.

"What'd you do that for?" she demanded.

"Stop insulting my friends!" I snarled.

"Besides, no one asked you," Alexis scolded.

"But Alexis…" Jasmine argued.

"Jaden beat me in the duel fair and square, and that's all there is to it," Alexis said simply.

"Well, there's more to it than that," said Jaden, getting the girls' attention. "It was close." He closed his eyes and paused a moment. "Yeah. You've got game."

Alexis seemed surprised and pleased at this. Jaden and Syrus then sat down in the boat.

"You coming Avion?" Jaden asked.I nodded ran over and sat down in the boat.

"Later," Jaden said as he began rowing back to shore. Syrus gave the girls a half-hearted wave.

"Sayanara!"I said.**(1)**

"Alexis," Mindy began. "Were you…really going to turn them in if you won?" Alexis smiled and leaned close to her ear.

"Nope," she whispered. "I could never turn those two in. This place is a lot more fun with them than without." Mindy smiled.

_I've never seen Alexis act this way before, _Jasmine thought as she treaded water. _I wonder… Is she actually falling for that Slifer?_

Crowler growled in frustration as he watched Jaden,Avion, and Syrus row away.

"Lucky brat!" he cursed. "He escaped this time, but I'll still find a way to expel him! After I find a way…home." He dove back underwater in order to find a way out of the lake without being spotted.

(1)Sayanara is japenese for goodbye.


	5. The 'Big' Field Tests! AvionvsRin 4

The Big Field Test

Several weeks had passed since the beginning of the school year, and the freshmen were about to have their first big test. The students' reactions to this were mixed. In the Slifer dorm, Jaden and Avion were fast asleep while Syrus was essentially praying to a poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon for good luck.

"Please, please, _please_!" the small boy pleaded. "_Please_ help me ace my exams, today, or I'll be stuck wearing this red blazer forever! Not that there's anything wrong with red, of course… It's great on you, Slifer! But I wanna be in Ra Yellow! Please give me a sign that you'll help!" At that moment, Jaden's alarm clock went off, making Syrus jump.

"SLIFER?" he cried. Then he turned towards the sound. "Oh, it was just the alarm clock… And of course, Jaden and Avion sleep right through it… How can they be so relaxed when there's so much at stake?" He began to shake Jaden. "Jaden,Avion wake up! If you miss these tests, you'll never advance to the next dorm!"

"Wrong, 'cause I played a trap!" Jaden shouted in his sleep as he knocked Syrus away.

"Why can't he ever be dreaming in Defense Mode when I wake him up…?" Syrus whined.

"I summon the Dark Magician!"Avion shouted in HER sleep.

"Duh, Syrus!" exclaimed Chumley. "You shouldn't be waking them up at all! Just think about it. After today's written test, we have our field test. And it would be totally lishus for us both if Jaden and Avion slept right through it! You get what I'm saying?"

"Chumley, I never get _anything_ that you say…" Syrus sighed.

"Hello?" Chumley asked. "The field test is where they pit class members against each other in a duel, and I don't wanna duel the people who beat Dr. Crowler! So, if we let the competition sleep in, then we make out! Get it?"

"Oh, I get it!" Syrus said angrily. "And I'm starting to get why you were held back two years!" He looked back at Jaden. "Jaden, Avion get out of bed! We're already late! I'll save you guys seats. Hurry!" He ran out the door as fast as he could as Chumley watched.

"Fine, Plan B it is," the large boy muttered.

"Boy, that Chumley sure can cook!"Jaden exclaimed as he and Avion ran towards campus. "A five-course breakfast! Wow!" They soon came across an older woman struggling to push a van up a hill. "Pardon me! Coming through!" They left a huge cloud of dust in his wake, causing the poor woman to cough.

"Hold on," Jaden suddenly said, screeching to a halt. He turned around and saw how much trouble the woman was having. "Aw, to be a gentleman or to be on time…? Well, seeing as how I'm never on time…" He ran back towards the woman. "Never fear, Jaden's here!" He assisted her in pushing the van.

"OI,Let me help!"Avion said.

"Oh, thank you!" the woman said. "You two must be from the Auto Club."

"Don't let the red jackets fool ya," said Jaden. "We're just your average good-deed people!"

"Isn't that nice?" the woman asked as the van suddenly slid several feet down the hill.

"A...little help...here...Jaden!?" I asked as I struggled all by myself to push the van up the hill.

"What would be nice is if I pushed!" Jaden exclaimed, running to the rear of the van and grabbing it.

"Thank you!" the woman said gratefully.

"Hey, it's my pleasure!" Jaden responded. "Now we can skip the gym!"

"Yeah!"

"You two are so sweet" the woman praised. "I'll remember this!"

"How 'bout next time you just remember that extended warranty?" Jaden suggested half-jokingly.

Inside the lecture hall, the written exam was in full swing. Most of the Obelisks as well as Bastion were having little had to keep pinching and smacking herself to stay awake, but she was performing satisfactorily. The Slifers were struggling, and Syrus was drooling over his test as he slept.

"You have forty-five minutes left to finish your test," Professor Banner announced. Isabella let out a yawn before slapping both her cheeks to regain some alertness.

"Which counters…a Field Spell…" Syrus mumbled in his sleep. "Which counters…"

"I didn't know this was an oral exam, Syrus," Jaden joked as he reached his seat. The smaller boy jerked awake and turned towards his friend. "Maybe next time, sleep would be better than an all-night Slifer séance!" I told him.

"You guys are here!" Syrus exclaimed.

"You three wanna keep it down?" Chazz snapped as he stood up. "Some of us plan to _pass_ this test!"

"Hey, I always _plan_ on passing," Jaden argued. "It just doesn't always work out that way!" I let out a small laugh.

"Oh, Jaden Avion!" Banner called. "Why don't you come down here and get your exam?" Jaden laughed nervously.

"Be there in a jiff!" he shouted.

"Comin"!

_He __**better**__ be,_ thought Alexis. _We're fifteen minutes into this thing. He'll be lucky to even finish._

_If I know Jaden, he'll just pass out as soon as he gets back to his seat… Isabella_ thought. _And Syrus will probably do the same. Hopefully, they can make up for it on the field test._

_Look at them! _Bastion mentally scoffed. _Tardy, puerile… If only they applied themselves, they could be great duelists!_

_How did people like them beat Dr. Crowler?_ a Slifer Red student thought.

_I hope you know what you're doing, Jaden… _thought Alexis.

As Isabella predicted, Jaden and Syrus were snoring away within five minutes. And Avion passed out after finishing the test. Crowler spied on them and laughed.

"You might be able to dream your way through the written exam, Jaden,Avion, but when your field tests start, believe me, it'll be a nightmare!" he cackled. The rest of the test passed without incident. Isabella finished a few minutes early and took the extra time to snooze in her seat.

"All right, class," Banner said at last. "The written exam is now over, so please walk, do not run, to get in line for today's new rare cards."

"They're here?" a student exclaimed.

"Oh, dear…" Banner mumbled, knowing what would follow. Almost all of the students scrambled out of their seats and rushed out of the room, screaming wildly.

"Chazz! Chazz!" one of Chazz's friends cried.

"So, go fetch," Chazz said calmly.

"Huh?" Isabella mumbled sleepily. "What about rare cards?" She turned her head and saw that besides herself, only Bastion, Jaden, and Syrus and Avion were left in the room. She stood up and rubbed her eyes.

"Wonder where everyone went…" she muttered before walking over to her friends.

"Say, you three might want to give some serious thought to waking up," said Bastion. Syrus jolted upright.

"Aw, I flunked, didn't I?" he asked while shedding comical streams of tears. "I'm a complete failure…" Jaden lifted his head slightly.

"Sy, if they were grading on melodrama, you'd get an A!" he joked before dropping his head again. Syrus then noticed the nearly empty room.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" he asked. This got Jaden up.

"I was wondering the same thing," said Isabella.

"Is it lunchtime already?" asked Jaden.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," said Bastion. "The new rare cards arrived today. Everyone's at the Card Shack."

"WHAT?" Syrus cried in disbelief. "NEW CARDS? Hey, how come no one told us?"

Avion jolted awake.

"KILLER SANDWICHES! RUNAWAY!" I screamed and sleepily rubbed my eyes. Everyone looked at me.

"What?"

"Killer sandwiches?" Jaden asked. I blushed. Bastion ignored us and continued.

"Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves to use in the upcoming field test," Bastion explained.

"So why aren't you getting some?" asked Syrus.

"Please," Bastion scoffed. "One errant card and my deck's delicate balance would be completely thrown off."

"Mine wouldn't!" said Syrus."

_'Ah...they must be talkin bout the rare cards' I thought._

"So, let's go!" exclaimed Jaden. "There's nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning! Thanks for the tip, Bastion!" Jaden, Syrus, and and Avion then ran out of the room in hopes of snagging a rare card or two.

The students banged on the closed doors of the Card Shack, impatiently waiting for it to open. A team of armed guards charged in and surrounded them, causing them to panic. Then the guards lined up, forming a path.

"Oh, children!" a man called. "Lookin'…for these?" He held up a briefcase emblazoned with the Duel Academy insignia. The students cheered and applauded as the man approached and entered the card shack.

"Come and get it!" he said. The doors opened, revealing the opened briefcase…except that all that was inside was a sheet of paper that read "Sold Out". All of the students face-faulted in disbelief.

"What's the meaning of this?" a student demanded after everyone got to their feet again.

"You know the rules: first come, first served," an employee replied.

"What?" all the students exclaimed.

"And I was first, so I took every one," a suspicious-looking man wearing black said. The students voiced their complaints and protests.

A short while later, Jaden, Avion, and Syrus finally arrived.

"C'mon guys, let's make tracks!" Jaden shouted. They all stopped abruptly when they saw that the card shack was empty. "We gotta…get…in…line?"

"It's empty!" I exclaimed.

"Where is everyone?" Syrus wondered. "They couldn't have…"

"Run out of cards already?" the three friends finished together.

"'Scuse me, counter girl?" Jaden asked as the three of them ran up to the counter. "You still have some cards left, right?"

"Of course we have some left," the employee responded. "Just regular packs, though." She slid a single pack across the counter. "Here ya go."

"We said some, not one!" the three friends exclaimed in unison.

"I'm done for!" Syrus moaned. "I slept through my written test! Now I'm gonna flunk my duel test 'cause I can't upgrade my deck!"

"So, take the pack, Syrus!" Jaden offered. I nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Syrus asked. "You guys would give me the last pack they have?"

"It's cool," said Jaden.

"It's alright!" I agreed.

"But what about you, Jaden?" Syrus protested. "You slept through the written test, too! I mean, what if…"

"What if what?" Jaden questioned.

"…You fail…" Syrus finished.

"No way, Sy!" Jaden assured. "I may flunk now and then, but I _never_ fail!"

I laughed and sweatdropped. Suddenly, the door to the card shack opened.

"Yoo-hoo!" a woman's voice called. "Auto Club!" It was the woman Jaden and Avion had assisted earlier.

"Hey, you work here, too?" Jaden asked.

"Oh no, I don't work here," the woman said. "I _own _here! Cool, huh?" She winked.

"Nah, that's not cool," said Jaden. "That's totally sweet!"

"Sweet? That's not sweet! That's Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"How do ya guys know her?" asked Syrus.

"I uh…think it was the carburetor!" Jaden joked.

"Here, I have something for you!" the Card Shack owner said happily. She giggled at the three friends' surprised faces. "Just call it a thank you for helping me!"

Meanwhile, Chazz's friends were busy explaining the situation.

"Then this guy shows up and takes all the new cards!" Taiyou exclaimed. "I mean, every one!"

"So we couldn't get ya any, Chazz," Raizou apologized. "Sorry."

"You know what's sorry?" Chazz asked. "You guys, that's what! But it doesn't matter, 'cause not one duelist here can beat me, no matter what card he has!"

"Unless that duelist happens to be Jaden Yuki," someone suddenly said.

"Who's there?" Chazz demanded as he turned towards the voice. It came from the man who had taken all the rare cards.

"Someone who suspects you despise Jaden as much as I do," he replied.

"That's the sticky-fingers who took the rare cards!" Taiyou exclaimed.

"Cards? What cards?" the man asked innocently. "Oh, do you mean _these_ cards?" He opened his jacket, revealing all the rare cards he held. Chazz's friends were awed.

"Oh, now _that's_ style!" Raizou exclaimed.

"Talk about having a card up your sleeve!" Taiyou added. The shifty man chuckled.

"What's the matter, Chazz?" he asked. "Don't recognize me? How about…now?" The man removed his coat and hat, revealing himself.

"Crowler?" the three Obelisk boys shouted in disbelief.

"You know, you looked better all covered up," Chazz jeered. Crowler face-faulted, but quickly recovered.

"Yes, well, I have a plan that can make us _all_ look better, and make Jaden Yuki look like the cut-rate duelist he truly is!" he claimed. He pointed at Chazz. "I want you to be his opponent in his field test, and to use _these_ rare cards to beat him!"

"But we're not in the same dorm!" Chazz argued, even though he wanted to crush the Slifer boy. "They won't let me be his test opponent!"

"They? _I'm_ they!" Crowler countered. "I'll make it happen! And you just make sure that you use all of these rare cards to put Jaden in his place in front of the entire academy!" He burst into maniacal laughter at his plan.

* * *

At two o'clock, the field test began in the gymnasium. Several duel arenas were set up so separate matches could take place at the same time. Before long, it was Avion's turn. I walked up to the field to see a blonde hair Obelisk with green eyes.

"No way!" I cried. "_You're_ my opponent, Rin?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Rin asked. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I just wasn't expecting it to be _this_ soon!" I laughed.

"Nonetheless, I hope you're ready," The blonde said.

"You bet I am," said Avion. "Better Get ready!Cause it's time for a Magic Show!" The two duelists prepared their Duel Disks.

"Duel!" they both yelled.

**[Avion: 4000][Rin: 4000]**

"Avion versus Rin, huh?" Jaden said from his spot in the stands. "This looks like it's gonna be sweet!"

"You can go first."I said politely.

"Hmf... go!Draw!"Rin said.I summon The Dark warrior[atk:1500 def:2000] in attack mode!And put two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"Works for me!Draw!"I looked at my hand.I had Fire Magician,Water Magician,Spell Binding circle,Yami,Monster Reborn,and Dark Magician.I smirked."I summon my Fire Magician in attack mode![ATK1500DEF500]I then activate the field spell Yami! To boost my Fire Magicians attack by 300![ATK1800DEF800]Now Fire Magician,Attack his Dark Warrior with Blazing Fire!"

"Not so Fast!I activate my trap card,Monsters Destruction!Which means if one of my monsters get attacked,the attacking monster goes bye bye!"Rin said**[Avion:2500]**

I growled as I saw my Magician get destroyed.

"I activate the Spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Magician! Since my battle phase is over I put down one face down and end my turn."

"Draw!"Rin smirked."I sacrifice my Dark Warrior to bring forth...The Dark Knight!"[ATK:2300DEF:1500]A man in dark armor on a black stallion appeared on the field."Dark Knight!"Rin yelled"Destroy her Fire Magician and wipe out her life points!"

"Not so Fast!"I exclaimed"I activate the trap card Spell Binding Circle!Your Knight can no longer attack or change battle positions!"The Dark knight was trapped in a rune shaped growled."Damn!Turn end."

"My turn!Draw!"I now had Water Magician,Dark Magician,and Magician's call in my hand. I smiled The smile.

Syrus was impressed."She's gonna win this duel Jay!"

"Of course,She's gonna win Sy!Hardly anyone can beat her."Jaden said to Syrus!

"Wow...she must be really strong then!"

Jaden was to busy thinking of how Avion was gonna pull off her next move to really hear Syrus.

"I sacrifice my Fire Magician and Water Magician to summon...The one and only...Dark Magician!"A man with wearing purple armor with red rims and blonde hair appeared on the field.[ATK:2800DEF:2400}I Then activate the Spell Card Magician's Call,which allows me to choose a magician with 2000 attack points or less from my deck and summon it to the I choose...Dark Magician Girl![ATK2300DEF2000]"Gasps were heard all over the arena.A girl with With blonde hair and green eyes wearing light blue armor with pink rims appeared on the field and struck a cute pose.

Rin stared at them in awe."2800 hundred attack points!"

I smiled and said cheerfully"Yup!And you now what that means!Dark Magician,Get rid of his Dark knight!With Dark Magic Attack!"Dark Magician let out a blast of dark energy destroying The Dark Knight.**[Rin:3800]"**Now it's your turn!Dark Magician girl,Dark Burning Attack!"DMG Twirled her staff and let out a blast of Dark Magic.**[Rin:1500]**Rin fell to his knees from the attack."I end my turn"

"I will not lose! Especially to A Slifer Slacker like you!"He stood up."Draw!I discard one card in my hand to the graveyard in order to summon...Dark Chief![ATK2400DEF3000]Now Dark Chief Destroy that Slime's Dark Magician Girl!Dark Sword Rupture!"The Dark chief ran and slashed his sword into her."NO!Dark Magician Girl!"**[Avion:2400]**I growled.

"You'll pay for that!Draw!"I looked at the card and Began was shocked."What's so funny!"

"You'll see in a moment Bluey."I activate the Trap card,Magician's Rebirth which allows me to bring back A Spellcaster back from the grave by sacrificing 500 lifepoints.**[Avion:1900]**Dark Magician Girl come Forth!"A coffin then rose up from the floor and opened,with DMG coming out of it and landing next to the Dark Magician.I heard a giggle and looked around.I dismissed it as a Hallucination "Dark Magician destroy his Dark Chief with Dark Magic Attack."DM did so and dark chief disappeared. **[Rin:1100]**

"I activate my Dark Chief's special effect when dark chief is destroyed I can inflict 500 points of damage to the opponent!"**[Avion:1400]**I cringed.

"Either way it's still my turn and can still attack!"The obelisk blue students eyes widened"Oh yes,and you know what that means don't you?Dark Magician girl attack his life points Directly!With Dark Burning!"**[Rin:0][Avion:1400]**

"Now that was a Magic show!"I exclaimed giving a salute before walking away.

"You Won!" I felt someone hug me from behind.I raised a brow."Course I won!The only person who's able to beat me in a duel is You Jaden!"

He stopped hugging me."I know."

"I'm Dueling Next!"

"How do you Know?"I asked him

"They announced it."he replied.

"...Oh,Good luck but knowing you,you probably won't need it."

SKIP TO MIDDLE OF JADEN AND CHAZZ'S DUEL

"Aw, what's the matter, Jaden? Having some test anxiety?" Chazz asked in mock concern. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon!"

"No way, Chazz!" Jaden growled. "I got a whole army of vicious monsters in my deck just waiting to get at you! This isn't over; it's just barely starting! My draw!" He gasped at his drawn card, Transcendent Wings. It had been a gift from Ms. Dorothy, the Card Shack owner.

"_Now, I know I said we were out of cards, but I did hide away a few!" the woman said with a giggle. She handed Jaden a single card pack. "For polite young students like you two! Maybe you can put them to some good use…when you're not fixing old cars, that is!"_

"What do you think, Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asked his card. Kuriboh cooed in approval. "Well, all right, if you say so. Let's do it! I summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode!" [ATK: 300 DEF: 200]

Nearly all of the female audience members shrieked in delight at the winged furball. Avion was no exception.

"Oh,Winged Kuriboh is just so cute!" I squealed. Syrus and Bastion sweatdropped.

"And I'll throw down a facedown too," Jaden finished. "That's it."

"That's it?" Syrus repeated. "That's all? All he's been playing is defense!"

"It's basically all he _can_ play," I pointed out. _Besides, If I know Jaden like I think I do,he'll turn this duel around.'_

_I sure hope Jaden knows what he's doing, _Alexis thought.

"All done, huh?" asked Chazz. "Good, 'cause now I can cook that Kuriboh, and I like mine well done! There's about to be a fried furball on the field, you loser!"

"You don't scare me!" Jaden shouted.

"No big deal," said Chazz. "I don't have to; that's his job." The Obelisk boy jerked his thumb at the Dragon Catapult Cannon. "Dragon Catapult Cannon, attack!" Once again, Dragon Catapult Canon released a giant blast of energy, and it was headed right for Winged Kuriboh.

"Once that Kuriboh's gone, Jaden will be completely defenseless!" Syrus cried.

"All right, secret weapon time!" Jaden said softly as he slotted two cards into his Graveyard. He raised his voice. "I sacrifice two cards and activate…"

"WHERE DID HE GET THAT?" Crowler screamed.

"Transcendent Wings!" Jaden finished. Winged Kuriboh's wings suddenly grew a hundredfold and repelled the attack.

"Ah! It can't be!" Chazz cried.

"Oh, it be," Jaden confirmed. "Transcendent Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a level ten monster!" Winged Kuriboh LV10 had its small face wrapped in a helmet resembling a dragon and extremely large angelic-like wings. [ATK: 300 DEF: 200] "And it gets better, too! By sacrificing itself, Winged Kuriboh destroys all monsters in Attack Mode and deflects their Attack Points back as damage to you! Kuriboh, why don't you go ahead and show him how it works!" Kuriboh deflected Dragon Catapult Cannon's blast back at it, destroying it. **[Chazz: 1000]**

"Lucky punk…" Chazz snarled, glaring daggers at Jaden.

"Lucky?" Jaden repeated. "Nah, I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies. But not for you, Chazz, and that's too bad, because with a thousand Life Points apiece and my turn coming up, all I need is the right monster…and you'll be finished."

"What kind of crap are you spewing?" Chazz demanded. "As if it'd be that simple!"

"But it'd be interesting if I did draw one, wouldn't it?" asked Jaden. "Here goes something!" He drew a card. "Yeah! Elemental Hero Avian!" The feathered Elemental Hero appeared, shocking all of the spectators. "Attack!" The winged hero charged forward and slashed Chazz using his talons. The Obelisk boy fell to his knees; he was finished. **[Chazz: 0]**

The crowd wildly cheered at the upset.

"Jaden did it!" cried Syrus.

"Ms. Dorothy's cards clinched the win for him!" I exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Crowler yelled. "Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz! This simply can't be!"

"Rare cards?" Sheppard repeated. "What exactly are you talking about, Crowler?" Crowler froze up in shock, but quickly recovered.

"Nothing," he snapped. "I…have to go grade some tests…" Sheppard chuckled heartily as Crowler walked away.

Jaden waved and smiled at the cheering crowd. Then he turned to Chazz and gave him his signature pose.

"That's game!" he declared. "Unless you wanna duel again."

"Oh, we will…" Chazz growled, seething from his defeat. Syrus, Avion, and Bastion all approached Jaden.

"Hey, Jaden!" Syrus called.

"Great match!" exclaimed Avion.

"_That was well-played, Jaden!" _Sheppard said over the PA. _"Not in the history of our revered academy has a Slifer ever dueled an Obelisk during these exams. Jaden,Avion not only did you hold your own, but you won your duels! Your courage against overwhelming odds is…inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you two promotions to Ra Yellow! Good job!"_ The crowd cheered in agreement.

"Ra Yellow?" Syrus repeated. He ran over to Jaden and gave him a big hug. "You're the best, Jaden!"

"I do what I can!" Jaden grinned. I joined in the group hug.

"I new you could do it!" I cried.

"Good show!" Bastion complimented. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you two to the Ra dorm." Me and Syrus finally let Jaden go.

"Thanks!" Jaden said as he and Bastion shook hands. More cheering erupted from the crowd as confetti floated from the ceiling.

_Aw, man! _thought Syrus. _I knew Jaden and Avion,wouldn't stay in Slifer for long. I hate to see them go, but I know it's for the best. Hopefully, we can still be friends, at least!_ Jaden released Bastion's hand and waved to the crowd once more as more cheers and applause broke out.

Later that evening, Chumley and Syrus hung out in their room.

"How's this?" Chumley asked. "'Roommate wanted. No one named 'Chazz'. Rare cards a plus.' Hey, if you're not gonna help with this, Sy, you should do something constructive, like making a grilled cheese."

"I just thought they'd say good-bye to us…" Syrus sighed. "That's all I wanted…" Just then, the door opened and Jaden and Avion ran in.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, waving.

"Anything new!" I asked.

"JADEN,AVION?" Syrus shouted in shock. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your field test," said Jaden. "Oh and uh… Also, in case you've forgotten…" "We _live_ here!"Jaden and I shouted in unison.

"Huh?" Syrus asked, confused.

"Sure, Ra Yellow's nice with their clean sheets, lack of cockroaches, and those spiffy blazers, but without you, Syrus, it's just not my home!" Jaden proclaimed.

"And I can't trust him not to light the dorm on fire so...yeah!" I said smiling

"Oh, really?" Syrus cried as he dashed over to Jaden and I and hugged us. He burst into comical tears.

"Oh, come on!" Jaden shouted. "You're getting my jacket soaked!"

"L-let go!Syrus!

"I thought… I thought I'd lost you forever!" Syrus bawled.

"Chill out…" Jaden pleaded.

"And now I'm never letting go of you!" Syrus cried. Jaden and I tried to push Syrus away, but the smaller boy refused to let go. "Please, Jay! Avion! Just a couple more hugs, huh?"

"It's not the hugs, it's the waterworks!" Jaden shouted. He laughed. "At least red doesn't stain as easy as yellow!"

"That's true!" I laughed

"Aw, come on!" Syrus protested as Jaden continued laughing with me and pushing him.

"Okay, you can let go now, Syrus!" Jaden pleaded.

"Please!" I pleaded.


	6. Abandand dorm and the Shadow Realm 5

Alexis stood in front of an eerie-looking run-down building. Under the pale light of the full moon, it looked even more ominous than usual. She hadn't told anyone that she had gone here.

She walked up to the gate in front of the building and carefully placed a single red rose on the ground. She stood up again and stared at the building.

_Be at peace, brother, _she thought. _Wherever you are…_

Meanwhile in the Slifer dorm, Syrus was busy telling Avion, Jaden, and Chumley a scary story.

"And underneath the full moon, I see a path to a cavern that seems…abandoned," the small boy said.

"Oh, really?" asked Jaden. "Then what?"

"Then, at the back of the cavern, I see a mysterious lake," Syrus continued. "So I go in to look verrrrry carefully. Then, under just the right angle of light…at the very bottom of the lake, beyond my reflection…I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I go to get it, but when I reach for it…" He paused for dramatic effect. "An arm shoots out, grabs me, and begins to pull me into the lake!" He began acting out his panic. "Ahhh! Help me! Not the water! Anything but the water!"

"Oh, water's not so scary," Jaden countered.

"So long as you aren't drowning," I reminded.

"Dirty swamp water?" Syrus tried. "Oh, you're right. Only a chump would be scared of that…" Jaden and Lily gave a terrified Chumley weird looks. Then Jaden picked up the level four monster, Earthbound Spirit.

"Still, good story," he remarked. "Mid-level scares for a mid-level card."

"I'll try next!" I exclaimed excitedly. She drew a card. "Hmm… Hynozanru, a level six monster. I think I know just the story. It's something a nice lady told me before I met you 't really scare,but you story is about the Earthbound Immortals."

"May I be excused?" Syrus requested timidly.

"This tale comes from the Nazca Lines found in South America," I began, ignoring Syrus. She smiled. "The lady told me she heard this tale while traveling there. Supposedly, the Nazca Lines seal away an ancient evil that tried to destroy the world thousands of years ago.

"The lines form the shapes of various creatures: a spider, a monkey, a giant, a lizard, a hummingbird, an orca, and a condor. This is because the beings they seal, the Earthbound Immortals, take the shapes of these creatures. The Earthbound Immortals were enormous and powerful, and they were rumored to be able to send your soul right to the netherworld. If it weren't for a legendary Crimson Dragon and its loyal followers, we wouldn't be here today. They battled the Earthbound Immortals and managed to seal them within the earth.

"Even though the evil was sealed, there are people who believe it will emerge again. They say that every five thousand years, the Earthbound Immortals and the Crimson Dragon's followers battle for the fate of the world. And some say that the five-thousandth year will arrive within the next few decades."

"Whoa… What a cool story!" Jaden exclaimed.

"S-s-s-sure…" Syrus stuttered.

"Yup,I thought so to!" I agreed.

"It's my turn," said Jaden. "Avion's story was good for a level six, but me—" he drew a card from the deck, "—I hope I get an even higher level!" The card he drew was Sinister Serpent, a level one monster. He let out a small groan in disappointment.

"Aw, you lucked out," Syrus sighed, relieved. "You hardly have to scare us at all with that low card!" I groaned as Chumley sat down with the rest of them.

"I wanted to hear something _really _scary!" I pouted.

"Well, nothing we can do about it," Jaden shrugged. "I think I have a story that will do the trick. Well, it's more like a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds. But I'd only hear 'em real late at night." Avion, Syrus, and Chumley stared at Jaden intensely, captivated. "I'd think I was dreaming, but then…they sounded like voices, but not ones I recognized. I would go to check it out, but every time I did, there was nothing. Nothing there at all, except my cards."

"And?" Syrus asked. I nodded in agreement, eager to hear more.

"And, that's the end of the story!" Jaden said cheerfully.

"That's it?" the other three moaned in disappointment.

"Talk about a cliff hangar," I whined.

"But wanna hear something strange?" asked Jaden. "Lately, I've started hearing 'em again…"

_I've been hearing voices from my deck, too, _thought Avion. _I thought I was hallucinating, but if Jaden hears them too…_

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" someone suddenly laughed from behind Jaden. "Hey, I want to join in on the fright fest!" A chorus of screams rang through the room as Syrus fell out of his chair Chumley bolted, and Avion gripped Jaden's arm. The terrified students finally saw that it was only Professor Banner and Pharaoh.

"You just did!" Syrus cried.

"The way you snuck up on us and laughed like that, I thought you were a ghost!" shouted Avion.

"We're kinda on the edge of our seats, here!" Jaden joked, despite the fact that his heart was pounding.

"Or at least we _were_…" Syrus added, making Banner sweatdrop. The small boy got up again, ignoring a whimpering Chumley. "But since you're here, why don't you draw a card? The tougher it is, the scarier your story has to be!"I let go of his arm blushing.

"Oh, well that certainly sounds easy enough," the professor said. "Let's see here…" He drew Five-Headed Dragon.

"Whoa, that's a level twelve monster!" Jaden gasped.

"This is gonna be good!" I exclaimed, finally recovering from my embarrassment.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to bed now!" Syrus said nervously. Banner chuckled in a sinister manner.

"What is wrong?" he asked. "Don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island?"

"Abandoned dorm?" Jaden and Avion repeated.

"Yes," Banner confirmed. "No one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing…" Syrus gulped.

"Where'd they all go?" he asked.

"Well, that's the mystery of it," Banner replied. "But the rumor was that it had something to do with Shadow Games."

"Thanks, you can stop now!" Chumley shouted. Banner ignored his request and went on.

"You see, kids, Shadow Games are duels played with powerful mystical items."

"Millennium Items, right?" asked Jaden. "I've heard about this, but it's not true!" Banner laughed again._'They're more real than you think Jay...Where are these thought's coming from?'_

"Yes, that is what most people say," he agreed. "But I find that most stories… Well, they generally have to come from somewhere." Pharaoh suddenly let out a loud yawn, causing Banner to stand up. "Well, I think that is my cue to get back home."

"Later!" Jaden, Syrus, and I called.

"Ya know… There is this creepy building I saw in the forest once," Syrus said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Aw, sweet!" Jaden exclaimed. "Then you'll lead the way for us tomorrow night!"

"Wha?" Syrus exclaimed in disbelief.

"Wait a sec!" Chumley cut in. "Whaddya mean _us_?" Syrus promptly freaked out in shock.

"Because it's more fun when a lot of people are involved!" I replied.

"Yeah!" Jaden agreed, pumping a fist into the air.

"Yeah…fun…" Chumley said sarcastically.

"Oh, man…" Syrus moaned. Unbeknownst to the four friends, Crowler was eavesdropping on their conversation. He chuckled as an idea formed in his mind.

"This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for!" he whispered. _I think it's time the Shadow Games made a comeback…Millennium Items and all!_ He burst into maniacal laughter.

* * *

In a dark alleyway in Domino City, a duel had just concluded, and the loser was scared out of his mind.

"Okay, okay!" he cried. "You won! Please, just take anything you want and go!"

"What I want…" a masked man in a trench coat said, "…is your soul!" He held up a golden inverted pyramid with a single eye at the center. It suddenly started glowing with a mysterious light.

"No, please!" the opponent protested. "Show some mercy!"

The man just looked on emotionlessly as the pyramid's light engulfed the frightened man.

"Some mercy?" he asked. "What is that?" The gold light turned white as the opponent screamed and fell over, scattering the cards in his deck. "Rest in peace…in the Shadow Realm." As he walked up to make sure his opponent was down and out, his cell phone rang. He picked it up.

"Speak," the man ordered. "Yes, I am the Shadow Duelist, Titan." The person on the phone relayed some information. "Duel Academy, tomorrow night… I'll be there."

* * *

The next morning, classes began as usual. Professor Banner was giving a lecture while Jaden,Avion and Syrus once again snored through it. Dr. Crowler spied on the snoozing students.

_Sleeping through yet another class… _he thought. _But you'll have a make-up lesson soon enough…a lesson in the Shadow Games!_

The day passed by in a flash, and night shrouded Academy Island. Crowler stood by one of the docks, waiting. Finally, the mysterious masked man, Titan, appeared before him.

"So, _you're_ the one they call the Shadow Duelist," said Crowler.

"My opponents call me many things, but most of which are hard to discern through their shrieks of sheer terror," Titan replied. "But enough small talk. What's the job?"

"Hmph," Crowler grunted. "I want you to frighten someone so intensely that he leaves this academy and never comes back. Up to the challenge?"

"Of course," Titan answered. "I never turn my back to a challenge." Crowler tested him by quickly moving around. The Shadow Duelist continued to face him.

"Oh…" said Crowler. "My, my…you are good!"

"I'm better than good," Titan claimed. "And I'll prove it. Not just by scaring this someone, but by banishing him to the Shadow Realm." Crowler smiled as he watched the masked man leave.

"Well, all right, if you insist," he said.

Meanwhile, Jaden and the gang had gotten themselves lost in the forest.

"I mean, you _could_ look at it as being lost," said Jaden. "Or you could just say we found a couple places where it's not."

"Yeah, well, we've been finding places for over an hour now, but then I guess it could be worse for Sy," Chumley said.

"Why's that?" asked Avion.

"We could be near a lake of _dirty swamp water_!" Chumley joked with a laugh.

"Very funny," Syrus moaned. "But you were the one who refused to bathe because you were scared of the bathwater last night!" Chumley scoffed.

"Well, maybe if you cleaned it once in a while, it wouldn't be so swampish!" he countered.

"Maybe if you grew up and started to take showers…" said Syrus.

"Can we please change the subject…?" I begged. My face was beginning to get a bit green at the boys' lack of hygiene. Everyone was silent for a while, until Jaden spotted the rose Alexis had left.

"Hey, check this out!" Jaden exclaimed, shining his flashlight on the rose.

"Check out what's behind it," Syrus gulped. The group saw an ominous-looking decrepit building. A sign that read "Keep Out" was strung across the gate that lead to the building.

"It's the old dorm!" I exclaimed.

"And probably lots of ghosts…" Chumley mumbled.

"Relax, guys, there's nobody here!" Jaden insisted. The sound of a twig snapping sent Syrus and Chumely into a panic.

"So, what's _that_?" they screamed. Jaden shone his flashlight in the direction of the snap, revealing Alexis.

"Oh, hi Alexis," Jaden said casually, despite the fact that Syrus and Chumley were clinging to him for dear life.

"What doing here?" I wondered.

"That's funny," Alexis said. "I was about to ask you guys the very same thing."

"Um…" I said, sweatdropping.

"We heard about the abandoned dorm and wanted to check it out," Jaden explained after Syrus and Chumley let go of him.

"Well, that's not very intelligent," Alexis scoffed. "Don't you know that kids have a way of _disappearing_ around here?"

"Ah, come on!" said Jaden. "It's just some urban myth!"

"No it's not," Alexis argued. "Believe me, I _know_. Why else would the academy make this place completely forbidden? They catch you here, and they'll expel you, Jaden."

"Yeah, sure," Jaden said, not really caring. "Okay, so then why are you here?"

"I have my reasons; that's why!" Alexis snapped, startling Jaden and I.

I cringed and hid behind Jaden, it's been a long time since she was yelled at like noticed.

"Whoa, Alexis, no need to snap!" Jaden said. "We just came here to look around, but hey, we'll stay out of your way. Don't worry about it."

"Look," said Alexis, closing her eyes. "It's just that…"

"Just that what?" Syrus asked as the Obelisk girl walked away.

_'Oh yeah,didn't Atticus disappear here?Wait...What?Am I physic?' _

"One of the kids who disappeared here…was my brother," Alexis said. The Slifers gasped in unison.

_Oh…that explains the rose! _Jaden thought.

"Poor Alexis…" I mumbled.

"If Alexis' brother really disappeared, then the rumors aren't just rumors!" Syrus exclaimed. "I say we go back, Jaden."

"Yeah?" asked Jaden. "Well… I say we go in!"

"I agree," I said determinedly. _Maybe we can find a clue that leads to the missing students._

"What?" Syrus exclaimed in disbelief.

"See ya in a few, Syrus!" Jaden called as he, Avion, and Chumley approached the abandoned dorm. "Don't disappear on us!" This made Syrus lose his nerve.

"Disappear?" he repeated. "Oh, wait up!" He quickly followed his pals.

_Seriously,where are these thoughts coming from? _thought Avion. Alexis watched them disappear into the decrepit building.

_I hope Jaden and Avion know what they're doing, _she thought. She turned to depart, only to find herself face-to-face with Titan. The man smiled cruelly at her. A moment later, Alexis' scream filled the night air.

The inside of the abandoned dorm was in even worse shape than the outside. The paint was peeling, cobwebs hung everywhere, and several pieces of broken furniture lay strewn about the floor. A rusted chandelier hung from the ceiling, adding to the eerie atmosphere.

"This place is sweet!" Jaden exclaimed, pointing his flashlight around the dorm. "Ya know, a little paint, couple of cardboard boxes, maybe a throw rug, and we could so totally move in here!"

"What? Are you kidding?" Syrus asked in disbelief. "This is even worse than the Slifer dorm!"

"Jay has a point.I could live in here."I said.

"What's all this stuff on the walls?" Syrus wondered as he pointed his flashlight at some ancient-looking tablets that hung on the walls.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Shadow Games?" Chumley asked timidly. Jaden and Avion approached different carvings.

"Jaden, Avion, don't stand so close!" Syrus pleaded. "Are you guys nuts?"

"Hey, I think this shows the seven Millennium Items!" Jaden exclaimed. "How cool…"

"Yeah, and the text looks like hieroglyphics!" I observed.

"Can ya read it?" asked Chumley. I shook my head but stopped.I looked at the tablet and my eyes widened.

'_What da heck!'_

"Nope, sorry," I said quickly. Jaden's flashlight shone on a photograph hanging on the wall, making him gasp.

"That shows someone I've never seen before!" he exclaimed. The photograph showed a young man with brown hair styled in the same way as Alexis'. His arms were crossed and he wore a smirk on his face.

"Hey, he's wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform; he must be a student!" I concluded. I paused and took a closer look at the picture. I noticed a signature written on the bottom right corner of the photo. "Atticus Rhodes?"  
_

Alexis groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She let out a shout of surprise; she was inside some sort of coffin. She felt something around her wrists, so she brought them to her face. Sure enough, they were bound together with rope.

"Where am I?" she wondered. A sinister chuckle answered her.

"On a hook, dangling, baiting your friends into my trap!" a mysterious voice crooned.

"Jaden… Avion…" Alexis mumbled. Without warning, a bright light shone into her eyes. Instinctively, she screamed. The other students in the dorm gave a start as her cry reached their ears.

"That sounded like Alexis!" Syrus cried.

"We have to help her!" I exclaimed and took off.

"Let's go!" Jaden ordered as he took off. The others quickly followed, not missing a beat. They determined Alexis' general location by the volume and direction of her voice, and began to investigate.

"Alexis?" Jaden called, hoping for a response, but not getting one. His flashlight shone on a Duel Monsters card. The four friends hurried towards the card. Jaden carefully picked it up.

"Etoile Cyber?" I asked, recognizing the card. "That's Alexis' card!"

"Well, there's only one way that she coulda gone!" Chumley noted. He pointed towards the only doorway in the room.

"Then that's the way we're going!" Jaden declared. He pocketed Etoile Cyber, and the group hurried through the passageway the door lead to.

"Alexis?" Syrus called.

"Alexis!" Chumley echoed.

"Where are you?" I cried. _Man… The further we go down this passageway, the more I sense danger. It feels like something very dark…and ancient…is trying to suffocate me. I have a feeling Duel Academy is gonna be interesting from now on…_

The group finally reached the end of the passageway. It led to a large, round room made completely out of stone. They spotted an unconscious Alexis lying inside her coffin.

"Alexis!" Jaden and I shouted. White mist began to fill the room. A sinister chuckle rang through the air, followed by a deep voice.

"She can't hear you. She's far away…locked in the Shadow Realm."

"Shadow Realm?No!You challenged her to a shadow game didn't you" I Accused, alarmed.

"Who's there?" demanded Jaden. Titan rose out of mist.

"Your worst nightmare come true," he responded.

"Oh, gimme a break…" Jaden moaned as Syrus and Chumley took a step back.

"Yeah, how many times has that line been used?" I asked.

"Then let me prove it to you…in a Shadow Game," Titan replied.

"Who cares about that?" I asked. "All we want to do is get Alexis back!"

"Yeah!" Jaden agreed. "Hand her over right now, or you'll be sorry!"

"The only way I will free her is if you beat me in a Shadow Game!" Titan insisted.

"He's not looking at me, is he?" Chumley whispered.

"Look, I'm not afraid of dueling you, but Shadow Games don't exist!" Jaden shouted.

"The others didn't believe in the Shadow Games either, but they were soon convinced," Titan said smoothly. "For you see, when you lose in a Shadow Game, you don't just pay with your Life Points… You pay with your soul."

"So _you're_ the one behind all those disappearances!" Jaden realized. "Well you're not getting us, especially Alexis!"

"Unless you win, she's mine forever…as will you be," sneered Titan.

"You Pedo!" yelled Avion. "I'll make you pay for what you did to those students!"

"I have no interest in dueling you, girl," said Titan. He pointed to Jaden. "He is the only one I will duel." I growled for a few seconds before stamping my foot.

"Fine!" I yelled. I furiously dug into Chumley's backpack, startling the larger boy, and tossed Jaden his Duel Disk. "Jaden, kick his butt extra-hard for me!" Jaden nodded as put the disk on.

"All right, get your game on!" he yelled before taking his place.

"Shadow Game, that is," Titan corrected. The two combatants inserted their decks and turned on their Duel Disks.

"Just hang on, Alexis," Jaden murmured. "I'll get you out."

"Duel!" Jaden and the Shadow Duelist yelled.

**[Titan: 4000][Jaden: 4000]**

"Prepare, you fool, to enter into…the shadows," Titan began as he drew a card. "I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in Attack Mode!" [ATK: 900 DEF: 1500] The boney fiend queen let out a horrid screech as she came onto the field.

"An Archfiend monster?" asked Jaden.

"Yes, and now that this card's out, each and every monster with Archfiend in its name gains one thousand Attack Points!" Titan declared

"One _thousand_?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Careful, Jaden!" Syrus warned. Infernalqueen Archfiend screeched again as she filled herself with dark energy. [ATK: 1900]

"Uh, yeah, actually, I already knew that," said Jaden. "And I also know that to keep those Archfiends on the field, you've got to pay Life Points during every Standby Phase of your turn!" Titan smirked and chuckled darkly.

"No, I don't," he said. "Not after activating the Spell Card, Pandemonium!" He slid the card into the Field Spell slot, causing a bright light to emerge from his Duel Disk. Jaden and his friends had to shield their eyes from the intensity of the light. When it faded, the arena became bathed in an eerie red glow thanks to a lava pit located in the center, while the spines of sinister skeletons lay about. The students looked about, some with fear, and some with awe.

"Pretty cool," Jaden admitted.

"And it doesn't just change the scenery," said Titan. "It changes the rules. Now I don't have to pay any Life Points for my Archfiends, and if they're ever destroyed outside of a battle, I get to put another Fiend right into my hand! I know what you're thinking. Your little friend's fate is all but sealed. Well, you're right." Alexis' coffin closed, and some of the bones surrounding it grabbed it and dragged it into the ground.

"Alexis!" I cried.

"That's not fair!" Chumley growled.

"Yeah, what have you done?" demanded Syrus.

"The same thing I will do to the three of you…should you continue to pester and annoy me!" yelled Titan. Syrus and Chumley cowered back, but I remained adamant. Jaden stepped in for his friends.

"Hey! Just leave my friends out of this!" he demanded. "My draw!" He drew his card and examined his hand. _I don't have any card that can go up against nineteen hundred Attack Points, but maybe… _"Elemental Hero Avian, I summon you out in Attack Mode!" [ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000] "And I'm gonna throw down two facedowns as well!"

"Too bad you won't have a chance to use them," Titan sneered. "I summon Terrorking Archfiend in Attack Mode!" A boney fiend with massive wings appeared and roared. [ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500] "Now you have two vicious Archfiends to contend with! And thanks to the special ability of the Infernalqueen, the Terrorking's Attack Points automatically increase by a thousand, making him an even more fiendish force to be reckoned with!" [ATK: 3000]

"Three thousand Attack Points?" Jaden exclaimed.

"That's right, and now I'm going to put them all to use!" Titan declared. "Terrorking Archfiend, attack Avian! Locus Storm Barrage!" Terrorking opened his chest, releasing hundreds of locusts that swarmed towards Avian.

"No way!" Jaden shouted. "You forgot about my face-down card, Mirror Gate!" A glowing white portal appeared in front of the winged Elemental Hero. "This Trap Card causes our monsters to trade places. My Avian for your Terrorking! So now, all those three thousand Attack Points are gonna be going to work for me!" Titan grinned.

"You really thought you could bait me into a trap?" he asked. "Look around you and tell me who's trapped!"

"Whaddya mean?" questioned Jaden.

"I mean your Trap won't work against my Terrorking!" Titan clarified. "It simply activates his special ability: an ability that will determine our monsters' fate by way of chance!" Six differently colored balls rose out of the lava pit in the middle of the room. They flew over to the Shadow Duelist and spread in a circle, revealing that they were numbered one to six.

"Oh, man…" Jaden moaned.

"You see, when he's targeted by an opponent's effect, Terrorking's special ability gives me a gambling chance," Titan explained. "A number between one and six is selected at random, and if it happens to be a two or a five, then your Trap's destroyed and Archfiend stays to fight on my side. So…let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens, shall we?" A small flame appeared and randomly jumped from number to number.

"It's okay; the odds are way in Jaden's favor!" Chumley assured.

"You flunked math, Chumley," Syrus reminded.

"No, I got a fifty-four!" Chumley argued.

"Who cares?" I snapped. I was still angry with the Shadow Duelist and was in no mood for arguments. "The fact is that Jaden has a two-in-three chance of succeeding!" The flame finally stopped on the number two.

"Two!" exclaimed Titan. "It seems as though that chance has favored the Terrorking Archfiend. Mirror Gate is shattered!" The portal in front of Avian vanished, clearing the way for the locusts. "Locust Storm Barrage, finish him!" All the locusts descended on Avian, exploding on contact and destroying him. **[Jaden: 2000]**

"Well, that stinks," Jaden complained. "But at least it activates my other Trap: Hero Signal!" A spotlight shone out of the Hero Signal hologram. "When my monster is destroyed in battle, this Trap Card allows me to automatically summon a monster from my deck or my hand with Elemental Hero in its name. And I summon Elemental Hero Clayman! Defense Mode!" [ATK: 800 DEF: 2000] The stone hero crossed his arms over his body and crouched in a defensive stance.

"Oh, way to duel!" Syrus cheered.

"Keep it up, Jay!" shouted Avion.

"That Clayman should keep Jaden safe!" agreed Chumley.

"I don't think so," Titan said, smirking. He held up his golden inverted pyramid, and it shone a golden light over Jaden. "Now, the Shadow Games have truly begun! Don't your Life Points seem so utterly insignificant…now that it's your very life that's at risk?" The pyramid's light finally faded.

"Jaden!" cried Chumley.

"No!" shouted Syrus.

"Your body!" Igasped. Jaden looked down and saw that a part of the center of his body had vanished.

"Hey, my arm…" he said, noticing that his arms were also affected. Titan chuckled darkly again.

"It is the way of the shadows," he explained as a dark fog rolled into the room. "Transcending the game, attacking your body…" Jaden attempted to step forward, but found himself unable to.

"Hey, I can't move my feet!" he exclaimed.

"Of course not," said Titan. "As the shadow fog rolls past, you all will feel the darkness take you into its grip…completely." Syrus, Chumley, and Avion gripped their throats and coughed.

"The air…getting tough to breathe…" Chumley gasped.

_It's true… _thought Avion. _I can feel the darkness clawing at me…just as it has been since we got here… Funny though, it doesn't seem any stronger than before…_

"You are at the mercy of the night, now!" taunted the Shadow Duelist.

"I…I can't feel anything!" Syrus moaned.

"Treasure the numbness, for it will not last!" Titan advised. "Soon, you will be drawn into an infinite chasm of eternal darkness where every waking moment will be filled with—"

"What? Gimme a break!" Jaden interrupted. "How bad can it be? So what? Back at our dorm, we've got blackout curtains so we can sleep in later! I'm not scared of the dark! It's great!"

_Typical Jaden… Avion_ thought. The boy's eternal optimism put her in a better mood. The same couldn't be said for Titan. He held up his inverted pyramid again.

"But your blackout curtains…do not hold the same kind of mystic power as my Millennium Item does!" he proclaimed. The pyramid released more golden light.

"Whoa…" Jaden murmured.

"Oh, no…trouble!" Chumley said.

"Something bad is gonna happen…" muttered Avion.

"It's your move," said Titan. "Make it count; it may be your last."

_Wow… _thought Jaden. _Millennium Items, a shadow fog… Who could ask for a better challenge?_ His lips curved into a smile.

_What's he smiling about? _Titan wondered.

"All right Jaden, get your game on!" Jaden said to himself. "Here goes, buddy! For my move, I play—" he drew his card, "—the Spell Card, Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards thanks to the Pot of Greed's effect. "And I'll fuse this Elemental Hero Sparkman with my Clayman on the field!" Sparkman appeared and merged with Clayman. "Now, say hello to Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Thunder Giant let out a battle roar as he emerged. [ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500] "And now, I'll use his special ability, which lets me destroy a monster whose original Attack Points are lower than his. Now, Thunder Giant, let loose Static Blast!"

Thunder Giant gathered electricity into his hand and launched it at Terrorking Archfiend. Titan grinned and chuckled.

"Uh oh…" Jaden muttered.

"I activate Terrorking's special ability once again!" declared Titan. "Spin, roulette!" Once again, a flame jumped around the wheel of numbers.

"Oh no, it just _can't_ land on a two or a five _again_!" Syrus shouted.

"I doubt it…" I mumbled. The flame's jumping slowed until it finally stopped on a five.

"I win again!" Titan laughed. "It seems as though even fate isn't on your side half the time!" He pointed at Jaden. "And now, you will pay the price!" Thunder Giant's attack was reflected right back at him, destroying him. Jaden cringed and groaned at the force of the resulting explosion.

"This stinks!" he cursed. "Talk about a run of some _really_ rotten luck!"

"Jaden!" cried Syrus.

"Hang in there!" I pleaded.

_This is totally anti-lishus… _thought Chumley. _No matter what Jaden does, that Shadow Duelist's Archfiend deck can use that roulette to save himself! And this choking dark fog isn't exactly helping things, either! I mean, first Jaden came here to save Alexis, and now he might not even be able to save himself!_

"Now, all your monsters are destroyed, and you're next!" yelled Totan. He burst into maniacal laughter, certain that Jaden was doomed. "Your destiny is set. Soon, my Archfiend deck will finish off all your monsters, and my Millennium Item will finish off your soul!"

"This match isn't over yet!" Jaden argued. "I've still got a few cards up my sleeve. Like this one: Mirage of Nightmare! And I'll throw down a couple of facedowns while I'm at it!"

"You waste my time!" Titan scoffed. "You haven't done any damage to me in the last two turns, and your Life Points won't last long enough for you to use any more of your cards! Alexis' soul will soon be gone, and so will yours!" He drew a card. "It's my turn."

"Hold on!" Jaden interrupted. "I think you're forgettin' somethin'! Mirage allows me to draw until I have four cards in my hand!"

"So go ahead then," said Titan. "You could have four million and it still wouldn't defend you against the crushing power of my monster! Allow my Terrorking Archfiend to give you an example! Attack! Locust Storm Barrage!" The Terrorking once again opened his chest in order to send a swarm of locusts to attack.

"Talk about butterflies in your stomach!" Jaden joked. "Good thing I played a Trap Card: Mirror Force! Say good-bye to all your monsters in Attack Mode!"

"Totally lishus!" Chumley cheered. "That Trap doesn't activate Terrorking Archfiend's ability! If Jaden keeps this up, we can finally get outta here, and with Alexis, too!" A shiny barrier appeared in front of Jaden, repelling the locusts. The barrier then shot back streams of energy that destroyed both Infernalqueen and Terrorking.

"How…dare you!" cursed Titan.

"How?" repeated Jaden. "'Cause I'm daring, I guess."

"Well, let's see how daring you are after this!" said Titan. "I'm using Desrook Archfiend's special effect: it allows me to resurrect Terrorking Archfiend by sending this card to the Graveyard!" He slotted Desrook into the Graveyard. "Say hello to a not so old friend!" Terrorking Archfiend reappeared on the field. [ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500]

"Him again?" asked Jaden.

"And now I activate the effect of the Field Spell Card, Pandemonium!" Titan announced. "Its powerful magic allows me to draw a new Archfiend if one is ever sent to the Graveyard by an effect! Of course, this new Archfiend can't be as powerful, but then my Terrorking Archfiend is packing more than enough power as it is. Now, let's try this again! Locust Storm Barrage!" The locusts again emerged from the Terrorking's chest.

"Will this storm ever let up?" wondered Chumley.

"I'm sick of bugs!" I whined.

"Go, Emergency Provisions!" yelled Jaden. "This Spell Card allows me to sacrifice another Spell or Trap Card and gain back a thousand Life Points!" Jaden chose to destroy Mirage of Nightmare. [**Jaden: 3000]** He held his arms in front of him in order to protect his face from the swarm of locusts. **[Jaden: 1000]**

_Man… I'm slipping into more and more of a disadvantage! _Jaden thought. _This guy isn't just talk…he's outrageously strong!_

"You still stand?" Titan exclaimed in disbelief. Jaden grinned in response.

"As long as I've got two good legs!" he replied cockily. Titan laughed and held up his Millennium Item again.

"But your legs are not good," he argued. "And now, with this latest strike on your Life Points, neither are your arms!" The inverted pyramid released more golden light, causing more of Jaden's body to vanish.

"Aw, man!" Syrus moaned. "Jaden's fading really fast!"

_Jaden gotta turn this duel around! I thought_.

_Talk about hangin' on by a limb! _Jaden thought. He drew his card. "Better make this turn count. All right, I use the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive, which brings back Elemental Hero Avian! Now, fuse with Burstinatrix and create…the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" [ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200] "If effects are no good, I'll take you on in a direct battle! Now, whaddya say we turn up the heat in here, Wingman? Attack with Infernal Rage!" Flame Wingman expelled fire from his dragon arm, incinerating Terrorking Archfiend. **[Titan: 3900]**

"Oh, by the way, did I mention his super power?" Jaden added. "Your beasties won't be the only one hurtin'—you will too! You take damage equal to your destroyed monster's Attack Points!" Electricity crackled around Titan's body, making him groan in pain. **[Titan: 1900]** Parts of the Shadow Duelist's body began to vanish.

"Parts of him are starting to disappear too!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Think that could work on my waistline?" Chumley asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I commented.

"It matters not, because I have yet another Desrook Archfiend," said Titan. "I simply discard him to bring back my Terrorking. There's no escaping him. Rise again, Terrorking!" Terrorking Archfiend appeared on the field to fight once more.

"This guy's really overstaying his welcome!" Jaden exclaimed. "I've gotta find a way to get rid of him somehow! But first, I've gotta protect myself with Dark Catapulter!" [ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500] "Now come on and do your worst!"

"You want my worst?" asked Titan. "You should be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it!" He drew a card and grinned. "Especially when this card is in the mix! I sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend and call forth the Skull Archfiend of Lighting!" Terrorking disappeared from the field and was replaced with a winged fiend covered in bone armor. It roared and crackled with electricity. [ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200]

"Dude, that guy looks like a demented version of Summoned Skull!" I exclaimed.

"You wanted my worst?" asked the Shadow Duelist. "Well, now you have it! Every last supercharged bolt!" The Skull Archfiend launched a powerful blast of electricity at Flame Wingman and easily destroyed the Fusion Monster. **[Jaden: 600]**

"Oh, man…" moaned Syrus.

"Jaden!" called Chumley.

"Don't give up, Jay!" I shouted .

_Via's right, _Jaden thought. _I gotta hang on…for Alexis!_ Titan grinned darkly and held up his inverted pyramid again.

"Look into my Millennium Item, and feel yourself drifting even further into the shadows!" he yelled. "You are defeated. Your Life Points are all but gone! Soon, you will be nothing but a hollow, soulless shell!" Jaden collapsed to his knees, suddenly feeling weak and short of breath. "Feel yourself drifting…drifting…drifting!" Jaden's vision blurred until everything turned dark.

_I…I can't see anymore! _he thought, alarmed. _What's happening to me…?_ The Shadow Duelist let out a sinister chuckle. Jaden's friends recoiled in concern.

"He can't even stand up!" Chumley shouted.

"Jaden…" said Syrus. I clasped my hands together in worry.

_Oh, Jaden… I_ thought. A golden pentagram inscribed in a circle appeared briefly on my grinned and mentally chuckled at the moaning Jaden.

_Look at him suffering, _he thought. _The shadows are a powerful weapon indeed! Even the ones simply in your mind! If only he knew…_

Jaden's deck suddenly glowed faintly. The call of Winged Kuriboh echoed through the young man's head. A tiny ball of light emerged from his deck and danced throughout his shadowed mind.

_Hey… _Jaden mentally called. _That you, Winged Kuriboh? What is it, pal? Trying to tell me something?_ His eyes followed the floating light. _Whoa, stay steady, would ya? With that bright light, you're gonna hypnotize me quicker than you help me!_ Jaden gasped in realization. He opened his eyes in the real world.

_Wait!_ he thought. _That's it! That's what you're trying to tell me! We're not playing in the shadows—__**he's**__ playing with my mind!_ He found himself able to breathe easily again and stood up. "Well, no more. I've got this Shadow Game scam figured out!"

"Did he just say Shadow Game _scam_?" asked Chumley.

"That's what I thought," said Avion.

"What's he mean?" wondered Syrus.

"I mean…my soul's not on the serving plate anymore!" Jaden declared. My eyes widened.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed. Chumley and Syrus just looked at each other in confusion.

"Let's keep going!" Jaden yelled. "My turn!"

_What's happening?_ Titan thought in alarm. _Why isn't he scared anymore?_

"First, I'm gonna activate my Dark Catapulter's special ability!" Jaden declared. "It allows me to remove one card from my Graveyard for every turn Catapulter was in Defense Mode! Then, for every card I remove, I get to destroy one Trap or Spell Card out in play! So since it was in Defense Mode for one turn, I'll remove Avian. And now, I'll destroy your Pandemonium card! Storm Shower Blast!" Dark Catapulter unleashed a huge blast of energy at the Shadow Duelist's Duel Disk. The arena returned to its normal shape.

"So what?" asked Titan as he held up his Millennium Item. "You still haven't destroyed _this_!" The inverted pyramid began to glow again. Jaden smirked.

"You ought to be careful what you wish for," Jaden warned. "You might just get it!" He hurled his Elemental Hero Avian card at the inverted pyramid like a shuriken. The card hit the pyramid's eye dead on and embedded itself deep inside it.

"What did you do?" Titan demanded. The bodies of both combatants returned to normal.

"All right, Jaden!" cheered Syrus. "You got your body back!"

"I never lost it," Jaden corrected. "This whole Shadow Game was just a big fake!"

"Huh?" asked Syrus and Chumley.

"Everything we saw was an illusion," I clarified.

"It was all just hypnosis," Jaden explained. "A whole lot of smoke and mirrors to make me _think_ I was losing my soul!" He pointed at Titan "This guy's a complete sham! I mean, he's probably just some out-of-work carnie!"

"I'm not out of work!" Titan denied. "I can get my job at the fair back anytime I want!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that you could!" Jaden teased. "And I'm sure that paper-mȃché Millennium Item goes over real well with the kiddies!"

"No!" cried Titan. "Be quiet! It's real! _I'm_ real!"

"You're a sideshow phony!" Jaden jeered.

"You fool!" shouted Titan. "You forget…the girl."

"Alexis…" murmured Chumley. Titan laughed darkly.

"That's right!" he exclaimed. "Imprisoned in a Shadow Tomb! Her soul is festering in the dark recesses of the netherworld! That proves this Millennium Pendant is real! What do you have to say to that?" Syrus and Chumley exchanged worried glances, but Jaden and Avion smirked.

"Besides that you're a big dunce?" asked Jaden. The Shadow Duelist gave him a confused look. "See, all the Millennium Items were sketched on the inside of this dorm."Jaden looked at Avion,She understood. "And yours would be called the Millennium _Puzzle_, not Pendant."I said.

"You don't have Alexis' soul!" shouted Jaden. "You never did! So hand her over and hand over all the other kids you snatched!"

"Other kids?" Titan repeated in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about. And because of your earlier carnie comment, you can find your friend by yourself!" He threw a smoke bomb and attempted to escape.

"No way!" yelled Jaden. "You're not getting outta here that easy! Come here!" He began to give chase, but the mouths of the snakes in the arena began to glow. A giant golden Eye of Horus appeared on the ground. A sharp pain ran through Avion's head, and she instinctively clutched it.

"Avion, are you all right?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah…" I replied. "Just a headache…"

"Whoa…" Jaden said, awed. "How'd ya do this trick?"

"I didn't," Titan replied. Dark smoke began swirling around the arena, much to both of the duelists' surprise. It covered them both before clearing and revealing a strange orb of swirling purple energy.

"Jaden!" Syrus called. Avion's body pulsed with power. The girl clutched her head and moaned, stumbling backwards. Chumley caught her before she hit the ground.

"Syrus, Avion's not lookin' so good!" Chumley exclaimed.

"Avion! What's wrong?" Syrus asked. Avion's eyes were shut tightly and her mouth was curved into a grimace of obvious pain. The pentagram symbol appeared on her forehead again.

"What's _that_?" Chumley cried.

"The shadows…" I mumbled. "They…" I gasped and my eyes shot open, revealing blank pupils. The pentagram symbol grew brighter still as her body pulsed with power again. Suddenly, a beam of light shot out of the ceiling and engulfed her. When it faded, she was gone.

"A-Avion?" Syrus asked in shock. "Avion!"

* * *

I moaned as my consciousness returned. I opened my eyes, only to find that I was surrounded by the same purple substance that had filled the duel arena. Startled, I got to her feet.

"Where am I?" she wondered. "What happened? How did I—" She cut herself off and gasped when hordes of tiny gray blobs began swarming her. She shrieked in fright.

"What _are_ these things?" I asked. "They're disgusting!" I took a step back, only to find out that the blobs completely surrounded me. "I think I'm in big trouble…" Suddenly, my deck began to glow, and a completely solid Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl Appeared appeared. The two spirits began to use their weapons to repel the blobs.

"Leave her alone!_" Dark Magician _Girl ordered.

"Be Gone!_" _shouted Dark Magician. The bizarre creatures were forced to retreat from the combined might of the two magicians. They settled next to Avion, with DMG sticking her tongue out tauntingly.

"Dark Magician Girl?Dark Magician?" I asked, confused. "Is this some kind of dream or am I hallucinating?"

"_I wish it was, but it isn't, Miss Avion," DMG_ confessed. _"Those black blobs are really, really bad. They'll eat you up!"_

"_Their not very strong though," _said DM.

"But why are you two here?" I asked. "Speaking of which, where _is_ here?" DMG and DM exchanged worried glances. Then they appeared resigned and faced Avion again.

"_Miss Avion… We're in the Shadow Realm," _said DMG.

"The Shadow Realm?" I repeated in shock.

"_Or the netherworld, if you prefer," _said DM

"I prefer dream thank you!" cried Avion. "How do we get outta here?"

"_I'm sorry, Miss Avion," _said DMG. _"We don't know how…"_

"_All we know is that something in the room lit up, bringing the human world and the Shadow Realm together," _explained DM. _"It swallowed up Jaden and Titan."_

"_And it got you,as well," DMG_ finished.

"Man, things have gotten really outta control," I said. "I'd better find Jay and figure out how to escape this place!" I took a step, but suddenly sank into the ground. "Ah! What's happening? I'm…sinking!" Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl grabbed Avion and tried to pull her up, but whatever forces at work were too powerful for them to overcome. All three of them were swallowed by the shadows.

* * *

Jaden and Titan looked around in shock at their new surroundings.

"What is this place?" Titan wondered. "Where am I?"

"Come on!" Jaden shouted. "Enough with the tricks already!"

"A trick?" Titan repeated. "I can't do something like this!" The same shadowy blobs that attacked Avion dropped out of nowhere and swarmed the Shadow Duelist, clinging to him like a coating of glue.

"Help! They're attacking!" Titan cried. "Jaden… Save me!"

"What in the…?" Jaden said, completely baffled. He looked downwards and saw that the blobs were targeting him as well. He grimaced, but then he heard a familiar cooing from his deck. He held up his Duel Disk, and saw fur poking out of his deck. The fur trembled for a moment, and with a small _pop_, Winged Kuriboh emerged, slightly ruffled. The furball shook his entire body before standing upright.

"Now _that's _weird," said Jaden. "First I hear ya, now I see ya! What in the world's going on here?" Winged Kuriboh cooed again before flying towards the blobs. Oddly, his mere presence sent them scampering.

"Hey, way to show 'em who's boss, Kuriboh!" Jaden cheered. Jaden looked at Titan, who was being forced to swallow the blobs. "Too bad he doesn't have a friend like you!" Titan straightened up and looked at Jaden. His eyes were now a deep red color.

"Jaden Yuki," he began. His voice sounded much deeper and more sinister. "The shadows beg for a soul. Only one shall survive."

"Oh, come on now!" Jaden complained. "Red contacts? You really went overboard setting up for this, huh?"

"This duel shall now continue in the Shadow Realm," Titan said as the monsters reappeared and the rest of the shadow blobs retreated.

"So, you're sticking with the Shadow Realm thing?" asked Jaden. "Fine! At least we get to finish our match! I play the Spell Card, Monster Reincarnation! Now, by discarding one card from my hand, one of my Graveyard monsters comes back! And I choose everybody's favorite golden boy, Sparkman!" Sparkman appeared on the field Defense Mode. [ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400] "You remember him, don't ya?"

"Very well," Titan said emotionlessly. "My turn."

"Yeah?" asked Jaden. "But don't forget, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Scary! Without your Pandemonium Field Card in play, having an Archfiend out costs you five hundred Life Points per turn!" Titan hunched over, and dark smoke emerged from his mouth as his Life Points decreased. **[Titan: 1400]**

"Five hundred Life Points is nothing compared to a soul!" the Shadow Duelist yelled after straightening up. "Skull Archfiend, attack!" The Skull Archfiend launched lightning at Dark Catapulter, destroying him.

"Whoa!" Jaden cried, shielding himself from the explosion. "You're really pulling out all the stops now, aren't ya?"

"I now place one card face-down and summon the Desrook Archfiend in Attack Mode to end my turn," said Titan. A bizarre demon resembling a castle tower appeared. [ATK: 1100 DEF: 1800] Winged Kuriboh turned to Jaden and cooed warningly.

"Don't you worry Kuriboh," Jaden replied. "I'm totally still in this duel! Here goes!" He looked at his drawn card. _All right, they say the best defense is a good offense. But what's cool about this card is that it can let me have both!_ "Sparkman, I'm putting you in Attack Mode—" Sparkman stood up, ready to attack, "—and arming you with the Spell Card, Spark Blaster!" Sparkman's hand filled with electricity that formed a small handgun.

"It has three blasts, and lets me change the Battle Mode of any monster on the field for each of 'em!" Jaden explained. "And I think I know just the monster to use it on first!"

"So be it," said Titan. "Change the Battle Mode of my Skull Archfiend of Lightning. His twelve hundred Defense Points should make for easy conquest, unless the roulette negates your effect again!" The number wheel floated up again.

"Sorry, but that's not the monster I was talking about!" Jaden shouted. "In fact, my Sparkman's not even gonna use that Blaster yet! He's attacking your Desrook Archfiend with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman unleashed electricity from his free hand and destroyed Desrook Archfiend. **[Shadow Duelist: 900] **"Oh, and as for who I'm gonna use the Spark Blaster on: the Sparkman himself, from offense to defense!" Sparkman shot the ground beneath his feet with the Spark Blaster and crouched down in Defense Mode.

"Coward," taunted Titan. "First, you have your Sparkman attack my Life Points, and then you have him switch to protect your own! But it matters not. Nothing can protect you from this: the Trap Card, Battle-Scarred! With it, the five hundred return cost of my Skull Archfiend of Lightning affects not only me, but you too, and for as long as he's out on the field!" **[Titan: 400] [Jaden: 100]** Jaden growled as his Life Points took a hit.

"This is bad!" he exclaimed. "I won't be able to last another turn!" The shadow blobs circled Jaden again, but Winged Kuriboh determinedly drove them away. "Don't worry, Kuriboh, buddy! It's all good! We still got Sparkman!"

"Wrong," said Titan. "Skull Archfiend, destroy that peon! Blast Stream of Fury!" Skull Archfiend gave Sparkman a taste of his own medicine by launching lightning from its mouth and destroying him. "Next, I place a face-down card and activate the Spell Card, Double Spell. Now, by simply discarding one of the Spell Cards in my hand, I'm allowed to use one of the Spell Cards from your Graveyard! And I select Emergency Provisions! Now, I sacrifice one meaningless card and regain a total of one thousand Life Points!" **[Shadow Duelist: 1400] **

"Your fate is sealed," the Shadow Duelist said darkly. "You have not a single card remaining in your hand. Battle-Scarred will take your last Life Points next turn. Then, you'll join the rest of the students I've taken…in the Shadow Realm."

* * *

Avion felt like she was sinking into a vast ocean. Despite DM and DMG's efforts, she continued to slip deeper into the darkness. Their voices seemed faint and distorted, even though they were very close.

_Strange… I_ thought. _I'm not scared. I should be afraid of dying, but I'm not. It almost feels like…this was meant to happen._

After what seemed like an eternity of falling, Avion finally landed on what felt like solid ground. She carefully got to her feet, hoping to avoid sinking again. She looked around, but saw nothing but darkness in every direction.

"_Now_ where are we?" I asked.

"_I think we sank deeper into the Shadow Realm," _guessed DMG.

"_We wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't go to the dorm in the first place" DM_ scolded.

_"Hey!_It ain't my fault we were curious!"

"_Please stop arguing,Fighting isn't gonna help us get out of this place."_ DM and Avion reluctantly stopped arguing. "I guess the only thing we can do is look around and try to find an exit." I began walking, with the two Duel spirits sticking close to her.

I couldn't tell how much time passed as I walked. It could have been hours, or only a few minutes. All that I knew was that something was guiding me somewhere, and I followed it without question.

Avion squinted as a tiny splotch of color appeared on the otherwise black canvas around her. She quickened her pace gradually as the splotch grew larger. Her strides became longer and more frequent until she was in a full-on sprint. I ignored my burning lungs as the splotch took on a distinctive shape—the shape of three humans lying on the ground. The distance between her and the stranger rapidly shrank, and soon I was mere feet away.

Suddenly, Avion was blinded by an intense flash of light. The girl halted immediately and shielded her eyes from the intense light. DMG and DM did the same. When it was no longer painful to see, She opened her eyes and gave a start. A magnificent white dragon hovered just in front of her. It was two or three times her size, yet its body and limbs were slender. Every flap of its massive wings released a shower of sparkling dust. The dragon reared its head back and let out a roar. My eyes widened; I could sense what the dragon was trying to tell me.

"Please, don't be angry!" I pleaded. "I'm not going to hurt them Honest!"

"_Miss Avion doesn't hurt anyone willingly!" DMG_ exclaimed.

"_Yeah, she's only mean if you get on her nerves!" Said DM_. The white dragon let out a low growl, its yellow eyes flashing with anger.

"Your partner was hurt?" I asked. "I can understand your reluctance to trust me if that's the case, but I really mean no harm! Look me in the eyes and see if I'm lying!" The white dragon stared intently at Avion's mismatched eyes. The girl stared back without even blinking. Several tense moments passed. Finally, the dragon bowed its head in acceptance, but it growled threateningly.

"I get it," said Avion. "If I do anything to hurt your friends, then you can burn me to a crisp and feed me to the sharks." I carefully approached the strangers on the ground. She observed that one was a young man, likely close to her age. I briefly wondered if he was a student that had disappeared from the academy. The fact that he didn't wear a school uniform suggested that he wasn't, but I didn't dismiss the idea looked like twins both about 12 and the last one looked about her age.

"Hey," I said to the stranger. "Are you all right?" He didn't respond. I frowned in worry and knelt down beside the young man. I gently shook him, but he still didn't react.

"_What's with this guy?" _asked DM. _"He's harder to wake up than Avion!"_

"_I don't think that's what's wrong…" _said DMG.

"Right, he's not asleep, he's unconscious," I clarified. "I'll check to see if he has a fever." She carefully slid the stranger's helmet off, revealing a head of spiky black hair with gold highlights. Then she placed a hand on his forehead.

"No fever," I noted. "But…his breathing is slow and labored. I'll have to work quickly." She sat the stranger upright and pulled off both of his gloves. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"That's a cool birthmark…" I muttered, noticing that the young man's right arm was emblazoned with a familiar insignia. She decided to pay the mark no mind and removed the stranger's jacket. Then, blushing slightly, she removed his shirt. She gasped when she saw that most of his body was battered and bruised.

"This is worse than I thought…" I mumbled. "Chances are that he has a lot of broken bones, too." She growled in frustration and worry. "I could fix his injuries, but I don't have the right medicine!"

"_I know!" _exclaimed Dark Magician Girl. _"I think Water Magician's power can help him!"_ Water Magician appeared and raised her wand. _" Water Purification!"_ Avion watched in amazement as most of the stranger's bruising vanished. She heard snapping and cracking as bones realigned and reformed. Water Magician collapsed and fell to the ground.

"Water Magician, are you all ok?" I asked.

"_I used up almost all of my power,"_ She said weakly. _"But I think he should be okay, now."_

"_He's not __**all**__ healed, though," DM_ reminded.

"It'll have to do," said I said. I replaced the young man's clothes and hoisted him up, piggyback style. His head and arms were draped over my shoulders, while I held his legs at my sides.I looked at DM and DMG."Can you guys each carry one of them?Cause I really,don't feel like coming back here."They nodded and each picked one actually picked two up but still. "Now we just have to escape." The white dragon growled again.

"You're welc.," I said to it. "I promise to look after your friends. Um, by the way…do you have a name?" The dragon roared and spread its wings proudly before vanishing in a shower of sparkling dust. I smiled.

"Stardust Dragon…" I murmured. "How fitting." I began walking away. Water Magician picked up the stranger's helmet and followed slowly.

* * *

Jaden clenched his teeth. He was in a tough spot, but wasn't about to give up. Winged Kuriboh again had to chase off the approaching shadow blobs.

"Better make this turn count, 'cause one way or another, it's gonna be my last!" said Jaden. "Here I come!" He drew his card. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Attack Mode!" A man wearing blue armor and a white cape emerged. [ATK: 800 DEF: 1200] "Now, Bubbleman will just burst if he's left alone. So if he's the last card in my hand when I summon him, I'm allowed to summon another monster! And there's more! If he's the only one on the field when he's summoned, I get to draw two more cards! And whaddya know? I drew his favorite: Bubble Shuffle! Actually, it's more of a two-step. See, it works like this: I switch him and one of your monsters to Defense Mode, then I sacrifice Bubbleman and summon an Elemental Hero from my hand!"

"_If_ my Skull Archfiend's counter effect does not render your Spell Card useless, that is!" Titan cut in. "If this roulette lands on a one, three, or six, your Bubble Shuffle spell fails to activate!" The flame jumped around the circle of numbers again.

"Aw, I've had bad luck with this thing…" Jaden moaned. The flame jumped again and again, until it finally landed on the number two.

"Two?" Titan exclaimed in disbelief. Bubbleman and Skull Archfiend both got into defensive stances.

"All right, _finally_ I win!" Jaden shouted. "Now let's give a big Shadow Realm welcome to Elemental Hero Bladedge!" The golden-armored Elemental Hero appeared, ready for action. [ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800] "I know what you're thinking: 'He looks pretty sharp!' Well, you're right! So sharp, that when he cuts through your defending monster, all extra Attack Points go to you! Now, Hero Bladedge! Show him how you got your name! Slice and Dice Attack!" The blades on Bladedge's arms extended, and he easily sliced through the Skull Archfiend of Lightning. **[Titan: 0]**

"Noooo!" Titan cried. He fell to his knees as the shadow blobs slowly buried him. He struggled against them, but they devoured him.

"Wow," Jaden commented. "Now those are some sweet special effects! So realistic!" Winged Kuriboh cooed and motioned to a crack in the shadowy wall.

"Huh?" Jaden asked. "Think that's an exit? Well, good enough for me! Let's make tracks!" The boy and his partner headed for the crack.

* * *

"Man oh man, this guy is _heavy_!" I groaned.I paused a moment. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not the only person who thinks so?"

In another place and time, several people, including one named Kalin Kessler and another named Luna, sneezed.

"_We've been walking forever!" DM_ complained. _"There's gotta be __**some **__way out!"_ I clenched her teeth in frustration.

"I promised Stardust Dragon that I'd help them, but if we can't escape, I can't even help myself!" I shouted. The pentagram symbol appeared on my head again and glowed brightly.

"_Miss Avion, what's happening?" _asked DMG. Avion's body glowed with the same gold light as her forehead. The light grew brighter and brighter, until it blinded everyone.

Jaden sat up after roughly tumbling out of the crack in the shadow barrier.

"Jaden!" shouted Syrus.

"You okay?" asked Chumley.

"Huh?" Jaden asked, confused at first, but he quickly recovered. "Never better, guys! Where's Avion?" Syrus appeared distressed.

"She—" he began, but a pillar of light shot out of the ceiling, cutting him off. When the pillar faded, Avion was revealed, still carrying the mystery boy. Her companion's helmet clattered to the ground at her with the other three by her side.

"Huh?" the girl asked. She looked around and blinked in confusion. "Looks like I made it back, somehow."

"Avion!" Syrus cried. He ran over to the girl and hugged her tightly while comically crying. He didn't even notice the boy on Avion's back.

"Take it easy, Sy!" I coaxed. "I'm okay, aren't I?"

"What happened to you guys?" asked Chumley. Before anyone could answer, the giant purple shadow orb began shrinking and sparking. The friends dove to the ground instinctively as the portal created a vacuum effect that threatened to draw them in. After a few moments, the orb imploded and created a shower of brown confetti. Jaden stood up and applauded.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. "I wonder what he does for an encore!" Chumley, Syrus, and I stood up, the latter with some difficulty due to her "passenger".

"Talk about a magic trick!" Jaden continued. "There were little monsters and vortexes—"

"Magic trick?" Syrus asked. "You don't think that was the real Shadow Realm?"

"Nah, it's all mirrors and fog machines, just like I said!" said Jaden."But I'd give my entire deck to know exactly how he did it. I've never seen anything like it!" He looked at Avion. "By the way, Via, who're your new friends?" I glanced at her unconscious companions.

"Oh, them?" she asked. "Long story short, I found them. But that's not really important; they need help!"

Crowler chuckled to himself as he walked through the hallways of the abandoned dorm.

"Little Jaden must be beaten and paralyzed with fear by now!" he cackled. "Come out, Shadow Duelist! I want to hear every last detail! Every chattering of his jaw!" Crowler got no response. Instead, he found a card on the ground. "Hm? What's this?" He picked up the card. "It's that Shadow Duelist's Pandemonium card! He would never leave this behind, unless…he lost!" Crowler began grumbling and cursing about the Shadow Duelist's failure.

Alexis moaned and opened her eyes. She was propped against a tree trunk outside the abandoned dorm, and Jaden and his friends sat in front of her. She gasped in surprise.

"Well, well, morning, sleepyhead!" Jaden teased.

"Thank Ra!" I said in relief.

"Where am I?" she asked. "What are you doing here? And who're _they_?" She pointed towards the strangers Avion found, who were lying against a tree.

"Hold on, what kind of a thank you is _that_?" Jaden laughed. "We're here because we had to find the bad guy, win the duel, and rescue the damsel in distress!"

"Yeah!" Alexis exclaimed as she recalled what happened. "That strange man snatched me!"

"We think the same thing might've happened to them," I said, motioning to their unconscious companions.

"That's right," said Jaden. "We found your card—" he handed Alexis Etoile Cyber, "—and this." Alexis' heart skipped a beat as she took the picture frame.

"My…brother?" she breathed, hardly believing her eyes. "There's no mistaking it! This is my brother's signature! Oh… This is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time!"

"That's right," said Jaden. "I brought it to let you that we wanna help you find him. After all, we can't have you getting locked up in any more tombs searching for him all by yourself!"

"You really were worried about me, weren't you?" Alexis asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "You're our friend!" The sun's rays began peeking through the treetops, prompting Jaden to stand up.

"Uh oh, sun's up," he said. "We'd better get back before they notice that we're gone!"

"I'll bring these guys to the infirmiry as soon as I can," I said as I approached the strangers. She placed his helmet back on his head and hoisted him onto her back again.

"Bye, Alexis! Bye Lily!" Syrus called.

"Yeah, later!" said Chumley, Carrying the twins.

"See ya in class!" shouted was carrying the 2nd oldest. The four Slifer hurried off. "Oh, and if anyone asks, we were never here!"

"Same goes for me," said Avion as she ran away. Alexis heard her grumble, "He's _still_ heavy!" as she disappeared from sight.

_But you __**were**__ here,_ Alexis thought, smiling at the photo of her brother. _And you saved me. And now, I might still be able to save my brother, too!_


	7. Jaden vs Syrus practice duel 6

Alexis walked out to the lighthouse on the pier. The lighthouse was the only source of light nearby, as the nearly dawn sky was overcast. She was mildly surprised to see someone else was already there.

"Zane?" she asked. The Obelisk boy appeared not to hear her. "Hello?" She walked closer to her classmate. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing," Zane replied. "I just felt like being alone."

"Ya know, I thought once your brother enrolled here, you'd feel like that less, not more," said Alexis.

"Maybe that's because my brother _shouldn't_ be here," Zane responded.

* * *

A large truck pulled up in front of the Slifer dorm. The back of the truck opened, and a dozen people jumped out and marched two-by-two up the outdoor stairs. Banner and Pharaoh emerged from their room, the former wearing only his pajamas and slippers.

"Aren't you kids getting a little old to be playing war?" Banner asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Come on, you guys, how about a nice, quiet game of charades?" He looked up and saw the men storming the dorm. "Oh, no, it's the Disciplinary Action Squad! They only show when a student's in _serious_ trouble, and they're heading towards Jaden's room!"

Jaden, Syrus,Avion and Chumley snored away, completely unaware of the Disciplinary Action Squad just outside their door.

"Open up!" the Disciplinary Action Squad's leader ordered as she sharply knocked on the door. "Open this door right now or we'll bust it down!" The knocking roused Jaden and Avion.

"Oh, is that so…?" he asked. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You and what army?"

"What's all the ruckus?"I asked sleepily.

"The Disciplinary Action Squad army!" the woman replied. Jaden and I shot wide awake.

"Disciplinary Action Squad?" he repeated."What!" they rushed towards the door and opened it, only to find themselves face-to-face with the leader of the Disciplinary Action Squad and two other members.

"You must be Jaden," the leader said. She looked over at Syrus who was lying in bed,and Avion who were still sleeping. "And _that _must be Syrus and Avion." The small boy sat up and looked at her with fear. "You're all under campus arrest."

"Huh?" Jaden asked, confused."What'd we do?"

"That will be made more than apparent at the interrogation," the woman replied as Syrus put on his glasses and approached her. Jaden and Syrus gave each other confused glances.

The two boys got dressed and were escorted by the Disciplinary Action Squad to the interrogation room. Images of the Disciplinary Action Squad leader, Chancellor Sheppard, Dr. Crowler, and several others appeared on giant screens, and the boys were given their sentence.

"WHAT?" they cried. "Suspended?"

"That's what _I_ suggest," the Disciplinary Action Squad leader said. "Earlier this morning, you trespassed into the abandoned dorm. An anonymous letter from one of our faculty members confirms it. You must be punished so an example is set for all the students!"

"But what kind of example are we setting?" asked Crowler. "That we are a bunch of hard-hearted tyrants? I say we arrange something more sporting!"

"Sporting?" Jaden repeated. "Whaddaya mean by that?"

"Well, Jaden," Crowler began. "Off the top of my head, how about…you partner up with Syrus in a tag duel? Win, and you're cleared; lose and you're expelled."

"A tag duel?" Jaden repeated. "That sounds sweet!"

"B-but Jaden, he said _expelled_!" Syrus whispered.

"Chancellor, I believe they have accepted the conditions," said Crowler.

"Fine, then I'll arrange some opponents," said Sheppard.

"Oh, now Chancellor, don't you fret about that!" Crowler interrupted. "I'll take care of all the particulars for the event!"

Later, Chumley dropped by Sheppard's office.

"You wanted to see me, Chumley?" the chancellor asked.

"Yeah…" the large boy replied. "I just wanted to tell you that…that I was at the abandoned dorm, too! And that…I should be the one to duel with Jaden!"

"No, it should be _me_," Alexis said as she walked in. Chumley and Sheppard watched in confusion as the Obelisk girl approached. "Listen, they were at the dorm helping me."

"Duh, that's bogus!" Chumley denied. "Alexis, it was so totally my fault. I led them to the abandoned dorm 'cause I wanted to check out its…uh…abandoned cafeteria."

"Fat chance, Chumley," Alexis said. "Please, Chancellor, just let _me_ be his partner."

"Look, I realize the stakes are high, but the team-up has been set," said Sheppard. "Syrus is Jaden's partner, and I'm sure that he'll do fine." Chumley and Alexis gave each other worried glances.

Chumley returned to the Slifer dorm sadly. As soon as he entered his dorm room, Syrus ran up and hugged him.

"So, did he say yes?" Syrus pleaded. "Oh, _please_ tell me that he said yes! If I'm Jaden's partner, then I'll get us both expelled!"

"I tried, Syrus!" Chumley exclaimed. "I even lied and told the chancellor I was the one who led you into the dorm!" Jaden chuckled.

"Well, you did lead us into its cafeteria," he said.

"Hey, why aren't you worried, Jaden?" asked Syrus. "Aren't you afraid that I'm gonna get us kicked out?"

"Naw," Jaden replied. "I wouldn't want any other partner."

"What?"

"Look Syrus, we're gonna go in there, duel our best, and win the match. Know why?"I

"Hm?" Syrus was confused. Jaden smiled at him in response.

"'Cause you and I are gonna work out all our kinks right now! Now go and grab your deck, buddy, 'cause we're gonna duel!" Just then, Avion burst into the room.

"Sorry!" I cried. "I slept in late again!" My back cricked. "Ow!"

"What's up?" asked Jaden.

"My back's out cramped thanks to Mr. Heavy," I moaned while massaging my backside. "I'm gonna be hurt for weeks… But enough about me. What's this I hear about you guys getting kicked out?" The three Slifers quickly explained the situation. "I see. So, Syrus and Jay have gotta win a tag duel in order to avoid being expelled."

"Say, Via, seeing you reminds me…how's the people you found doing?" Jaden asked.

"Mr. Heavy ans his friends? His injuries are healing well, but he's still unconscious," I replied. "As for who they are, the faculty confirmed they're not students, but nothing else. They can't find any sort of record on these guys. There is one thing I know, though… they're cards are unlike any I've ever seen!"

_'Yet they still seem familiar'_

"What kinds of cards are they?" asked Jaden.

"Why don't you take a see for yourself?" I asked as I took out a deck from my jeans pocket.

"You stole their deck?" Syrus exclaimed.

"I didn't _steal_ it!" I protested. My back cricked again, and bit back a cry of pain. "I took it because I didn't want the faculty to get rid of them! I'm gonna give it back!" I sat on the floor, mindful of my sensitive spine, and spread out the cards.

"Junk Synchron, Sonic Chick, Quillbolt Hedgehog, Nitro Synchron, Speed Warrior, Healing Wave Generator, Shield Warrior…" Jaden read. "I've never even heard of these monsters!"

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Card Rotator, Domino Effect, Defense Draw, Urgent Tuning, Give and Take…" Chumley read. "These Spell and Trap Cards sound totally lishus!"

"There are these white cards, too!" exclaimed Syrus. "It says they're 'Synchro Monsters.' Junk Warrior, Nitro Warrior, Armory Arm, Junk Archer… Wow, look at this one! Stardust Dragon!" Syrus held up the card.

_Sorry, Stardust,_ I thought. _This was the only way to make sure you wouldn't be stashed away where your partner could never retrieve you…_

"I guess it's safe to say that our friend is a duelist like no other," Jaden concluded. He jumped to his feet. "That settles it! When he's awake, I'm gonna duel him myself!"

"Oh, Jay…" I sighed as I gathered up the cards. "It's just like you to do that. The problem is that when he gets better, he and his pals'll probably be forced to leave."

"Huh?" the boys exclaimed.

"It seems like they have nothing to do with Duel Academy besides the fact that I happened to find them in the abandoned dorm," I explained. "My guess is that they'll have to go back to wherever it is they came from."

"WHAT?" Jaden shouted. "That's not fair!"

"I thought so too," I agreed. "That's why I'm gonna try to persuade Sheppard into letting the guy stay. But first…weren't you about to duel Syrus?" Jaden gave a start.

"Whoa! I almost forgot!" he exclaimed.

Within minutes, Jaden and Syrus were facing each other near the shoreline. Avion and Chumley watched from a cliff above.

"All right, you guys," said Chumley. "Remember, this is just practice for your upcoming tag-team match, so go easy." Syrus was nervous, but Jaden laughed in his excitement. "Of course, I'm not sure if Jaden knows how to go easy…"

"That's probably a good thing," Alexis cut in as she approached. Chumley jumped, but quickly recovered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It means I know Dr. Crowler, and he's not going to match them up with any pushovers," Alexis explained. "Both Syrus and Jaden are going to need to be at their very best, because if they're not, they'll both be expelled." I nodded gravely, but tried to remain positive.

"Good luck, you two,and don't kill each other!" I cheered. My back cricked yet again. "Ow…"

"All right, Syrus," Jaden began. "Get your game on, buddy, and let's have some fun!"

"Sure, fun," Syrus mumbled. "Guess we might as well squeeze _some_ in…before we get kicked out of here."

"What was that?" asked Jaden.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Syrus replied.

"Then let's duel!" Jaden declared.

"Yeah, yeah…" Syrus agreed reluctantly. "Let's duel."

**[Jaden: 4000] [Syrus: 4000]**

"Here I come, Syrus!" Jaden yelled as he drew his card. He looked over his hand. "Sweet. I summon Elemental Hero Avian! Attack Mode!" [ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000] "And I'll also throw down a facedown! Your go!"

"All right," Syrus conceded. "Let's see…" He looked over his cards. _My Patroid's attack can beat Jaden's Avian! A good start is essential in anything! _Syrus fantasized Patrioid smashing Avian and Jaden being impressed by the move.

"Hey, what's that smile about?" Jaden asked. "Ya got somethin'?" Syrus gave a start as he realized that his poker face was terrible.

"Uh, well, um… Yeah, I think so…" he stuttered. "Patroid, Attack Mode!" [ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200] "Go! Siren Smasher!" The cartoony police car's siren blared as he charged at Avian.

"Not so fast!" Jaden shouted. "I got a Trap: Negate Attack!" A barrier appeared in front of Avian and absorbed Patroid's attack energy.

"Aw, man…" Syrus moaned. "I should have guessed that your facedown was a Trap…"

"Duh, Sy walked right into that one…" said Chumley. He felt something brushing against his legs and looked down. Pharaoh was nuzzling him, so he picked the cat up.

"This isn't a good sign," muttered Alexis. "There's no way they'll stand a chance in a tag match if Syrus plays like this."

"Come on, Sy!" I hollered, ignoring my aching backside. "You can do it!" Syrus, however, was busy drawing shapes in the dirt.

"Oh boy, don't you think that dirt is just the coolest, Jaden?" he asked.

"Sy, don't crack up yet!" he said. "You just made one mistake, that's all!"

"Yeah, coming to this school!" Syrus moaned.

"No, Sy, you just forgot to use Patroid's special power is all!" Jaden corrected. "He lets you check out one of your opponent's face-down cards once per turn! You could've seen my Trap!"

"Yeah…" Syrus mumbled. "I know I'm no good. I don't belong here!"

"Whoa, slow down there!" Jaden exclaimed. "I didn't mean anything like that!" Syrus gave a start, but his mood quickly dampened again.

"I…I know you didn't, Jaden…" the small boy said. "I know you were just trying to help. It's just that—"

"No, look, you're right!" Jaden cut in. "I shouldn't butt in. We're opponents right now, and from here on out, we oughta act like it! Game on!" He examined his hand after drawing. _All right, Syrus is in for a shock! _"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode!" [ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400] "And now, I'll have my Sparkman attack Patroid!" Sparkman formed a javelin out of lighting and hurled it at Patroid, destroying it. **[Syrus: 3600]**

"And now, Avian, attack Sy!" Jaden ordered. "Windstorm Strike!" Avian flapped his wings and charged at Syrus, knocking the small boy off his feet and sending him tumbling to the ground. **[Syrus: 2600]** "Last, I'll throw down a facedown. And that's it."

"Can I crack up now?" Syrus asked. "I just got nailed on both of our turns! I can't win!"

"Of course you can win, Syrus!" Alexis shouted. "You just have to believe in yourself!"

"Yeah, don't quit now!" yelled I.

"They're so right!" shouted Chumley. "Don't give up! I mean, duh, Syrus! That's the first thing they teach you in freshman dueling class! I should know; I had to take it twice!"

"They're right," said Syrus. "I can't give up the match so soon, especially since I'm not just dueling for myself, but for Jaden as well!" He pushed himself off the ground. "And the best thing I can do for him right now would be…to take him down!"

"Come on, Sy, you can do this!" cheered Alexis.

"We're with you all the way!" shouted I.

"Totally! We believe in ya!" Chumley agreed."You just gotta believe in yourself! Duh!" Alexis turned and smiled at the larger boy.

"Ya know Chumley, you're pretty good with words of encouragement," she complimented.

"Well, I got all kinds of books on self-motivation," Chumley admitted. "For some reason, my dad keeps getting 'em for me."

"Yeah, I wonder why," said Alexis.

"Yeah,why is that," agreed Avion.

"Anyway, at least Syrus is playing in the duel now, rather than the dirt," said Alexis. "Nice job!"

"Why, thank you," Chumley said, blushing at the compliment.

"No problem," said Alexis. "Now, the question is, how will he play?"

"All right," Syrus said determinedly as he drew. _I don't have a monster that can take on Jaden right now, so I'll have to use a different strategy._ "I'm throwing down the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! And now, I'll use its magical charm, and then draw two additional cards from my deck!" Syrus gasped at the one of cards he drew.

_Power Bond! _he mentally shouted.

_Judging by Syrus' face, he must've just drawn a sweet card!_ Jaden thought.

_Power Bond's like Polymerization, but better, _thought Syrus. _Whatever Machine-type Fusion Monster I summon, its Attack Points are doubled! But oh, well, I'm not good enough to play a card this strong, at least according to my brother…_ _I'll never forget that day. It was back in grade school, and I was dueling this really mean bully. It was my big chance to stand up to him; to show him I couldn't be pushed around!_

**_[Syrus: 1600] [Bully: 1900]_**

_The younger Syrus had Steamroid [ATK: 1800 DEF: 1800] and Gyroid [ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000] on his field, while the bully had Gearfried the Iron Knight [ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600] and one face-down card on his field._

_"All right, you're going down!" Syrus yelled. He drew Power Bond and gasped. _Awesome! Power Bond! The card my brother gave me! I'll win for sure, now!

_"Quit your stalling, you little pipsqueak!" the bully shouted. "You know you're gonna lose, so let's just get it over with!"_

_"Yeah? That's what you think, but you're wrong!" Syrus yelled. "This duel's mine!"_

_"Yeah, right!" the bully sneered. "The only thing that's gonna be yours is a severe butt-kicking!" Syrus laughed._

_"Sorry, but I'm done being scared of all your nasty threats!" he shouted. The bully growled in response. "Do ya hear that? I'm not afraid of you anymore! Know why? 'Cause I'm gonna be the one who takes you down!"_

_"Stop!" a sharp voice cut in. Syrus, who was about to play Power Bond, was so startled, he fell on his face._

_"Hey, who said that?" he demanded. He gasped when he saw who. "Huh? Zane?" The older boy calmly strode over to the bully as Syrus got to his feet._

_"This duel never happened, got it?" he asked. He held up a card. "Just take this and walk away."_

_"Nice card," the bully complimented. "You got yourself a deal!"_

_"What are you doing, Zane?" Syrus demanded. "I was about to win this duel with the card you gave me!"_

_"No, Syrus, you weren't," Zane said._

_"Huh?" Syrus asked, confused._

_"And I would've never given you that card had I known you would misplay it like you were about to!" Zane added._

_"Misplay?" Syrus repeated. "I was not!"_

_"You __**were**__," insisted Zane. "__**This**__ was the face-down card that your opponent had out on the field, Syrus!" He held up Spellbinding Circle._

_"Spellbinding Circle?" Syrus asked. _

_"That's right," Zane confirmed. "A very powerful Trap Card. And when it's sprung, the monster that it ensnares can neither attack nor change its Battle Mode. So, you would've summoned your Fusion Monster with Power Bond, and its Attack Points would have doubled, but then, Spellbinding Circle would've prevented you from attacking with him. And then, you would've been left taking a hit to your Life Points at the end of your turn for having used Power Bond!" Syrus bit his lip and whimpered._

_"You weren't thinking, Syrus," Zane concluded. "You didn't take into account the face-down card, and you didn't take into account Power Bond's adverse special effect. Sure, you may know how to __**use**__ the card, but there's more to dueling than simply that!" Syrus fell to his knees, on the verge of tears._

"Just holding this card again gives me the chills…" Syrus said to himself as his mind returned to the present. "And what did he mean that knowing how to use it wasn't enough?" He shut his eyes tightly and moaned as he pondered what to do.

_What's wrong with Syrus? _thought Avion.

_Syrus sure is struggling with his move, _Jaden noted. "Hey, you all right there, Sy?" Syrus snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"I'm gonna play this Spell Card: Polymerization!" he declared. "And I'll use it to fuse together the Gyroid and Steamroid that I have in my hand to create…the Steam Gyroid!" A cartoony helicopter and train merged together to create a train with propellers that whirled around the center of its body. [ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600]

"All right, Steam Gyroid, it's time to go locomotive!" Syrus continued. "Attack! Train Twister!" Steam Gyroid released smoke and whirled his propellers, creating a whirlwind of smoke that choked Avian. Next, he charged through the smoke and used his propellers to defeat Avian. **[Jaden: 2800] **Jaden cringed and fell to his knees.

"All, right!" Syrus cheered. "Gotcha! Had enough practice?" He gave a start when he noticed Jaden laughing.

"What are you talking about, 'Have I had enough?'" Jaden asked as he got to his feet again. "Sy, you know the old saying: no pain, no gain! And with what I have planned, you stand to gain a lot! All right, Syrus, you may be one of my best pals, but now, we're rivals! And, I've got the cards to treat you like one! Brace yourself! Now, I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization! Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman, unite!" The two cards nodded and jumped into the sky, merging together within a rapidly-forming thundercloud.

"And here he comes!" Jaden yelled. "The Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Thunder Giant floated down from the clouds, with lightning flashing around him. [ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500] The lightning caused Pharaoh to jump out of Chumley's arms and flee.

"That cat's got the right idea," said Alexis.

"Oh, please," scoffed Chumley. "It's just another monster, Alexis!"

"No, it's not, Chumley," Alexis said. "Thunder Giant can destroy one monster on the turn he's summoned if that monster's original Attack Points are less than his own!"

"Yeah, we faced this guy ourselves," I added.

"Really?" asked Chumley. "Guess practice might be getting out early for Syrus, then!"

"Okay, Thunder Giant!" shouted Jaden. "Take out Steam Gyroid!" Thunder Giant launched a stream of electricity into the sky, which rained down on Steam Gyroid. The train/helicopter hybrid tried to shield himself, but was destroyed.

"Oh, man!" Syrus moaned. "That leaves me defenseless!"

"Yeah, it does," Jaden agreed. "But I'm not done yet! Burstinatrix, I summon you in Attack Mode!" The female Elemental hero appeared and flew around Thunder Giant. [ATK: 1200 DEF: 800] "Now comes the double tag attack! Thunder Giant, Voltic Thunder!" Thunder Giant launched more electricity at Syrus. The boy screamed and fell to his knees as he got shocked. **[Syrus: 200]**

"Now, Burstinatrix, attack!" Jaden ordered. "Flare Storm!" Burstinatrix's hands lit on fire, and she launched a stream of bright red flames at Syrus. The small boy fell on his back and skid backwards a fair distance. **[Syrus: 0]**

"And that would be game!" Jaden finished, performing his signature pose. "That was a good duel there, Syrus!"

"I don't know about that…" said Syrus as he pushed himself upright. "I didn't put up too much of a fight, Jaden…"

"Whaddya talking about?" Jaden asked as he approached his friend. "Sure, I was able to pull it out at the end, but you made some sweet moves! You ought to be proud!"

"Yeah…" Syrus conceded.

"Although…I've gotta admit, I'm curious about something," said Jaden. "What was that one card you drew, but didn't play? You looked so excited!" He snatched Syrus' cards before Syrus could protest, and quickly found what he was looking for. "Ah! Power Bond? Why didn't you use it? You'd have doubled Steam Gyroid's Attack Points! You'd have had one tough monster!" He paused a moment. "You know, on second thought, for my sake, I'm glad you didn't use it!"

"You don't understand," Syrus said as he got to his feet. "My bro says I'm not good enough to use it, and I'll probably never be! And it's clear you'll never win the tag-team duel if _I'm_ your partner!" Upset, Syrus ran away.

"Sy, wait!" Jaden hollered, but Syrus ignored him.

"Sy!" shouted Chumley. He ran off after Syrus. Avion and Alexis decided to join Jaden.

"I guess practice doesn't always make for perfect, huh Jaden?" asked Alexis. "At least not when it's with Syrus, it seems."

"I don't get it," said Jaden. "He's such a cool guy. I wish he could just see what I see. The only thing that's holding him back is himself! I mean, he had this _primo_ card all set to play, but he doesn't use it! And why? Because some _brother_ of his said not to!" Alexis gasped.

"What is it, Alexis?" asked Jaden. "Am I missing something, here?"

"Yeah, that brother of his goes to this school," Alexis replied. "And you've probably heard of him, too."

"So, who is he?" I asked.

"Hello?" Alexis asked. "The third-year Obelisk Blue and number-one duelist at the academy? He's the big man on campus: Zane! And he really is as good as his reputation."

"Yeah? Well, I'll tell you Alexis, it doesn't sound like he's very good to his little brother," said Jaden.

"I agree," I said. "If someone I cared about told me I wasn't good enough to use a card, I would've been crushed. How can someone be so cruel to their own family?"

"Man, I wonder what happened between them," Jaden muttered. He stared out to sea and was silent.

"Guys, don't cry," Alexis requested.

"Oh, I won't cry!" Jaden assured. "I'll duel this guy to find out what's up!"

"That's a great idea, Jay!" I exclaimed.

"You guys aren't listening!" Alexis shouted. "_Nobody_ messes with Zane."

"They do when their tag-team partner's not dueling up to snuff 'cause of him!" Jaden countered. "Besides, I wanna see how I stack up!" I laughed loudly at Jaden's typical and Jaden stared at me.I blushed and began to fiddle with my fingers.

"That's the first time you've actually laughed since we came here."Said looked at him.

"Does she not laugh often?"Jaden shook his head.

"Show 'im who's boss!" I said, attempting to change the subject. My body stiffened as my back cramped once more. Unable to take the pain, I toppled over.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked.

"I'm fine…" Lily mumbled, frozen in her pose. "Don't mind me…"

_Well, they're not going to listen to me… _Alexis thought. "You go get him, Jaden. I'll take care of Avion."

"All right, look out, Zane!" Jaden yelled. "I'm comin' for you!"


	8. Jaden vs Zane,Mystery Man awakes 7

_Kalin Kessler threw his head back and cackled._

"_Get ready to join the rest of the taken in the shadows of the netherworld!" he shouted. "Ha! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, pound this pathetic Signer into the darkness!" The black one-eyed giant brought its fist down, intending to crush Yusei. Unable to avoid the blow, the young man shut his eyes and gripped onto his damaged Duel Runner, bracing himself for the inevitable impact._

Yusei's eyes shot wide open as he let out a startled scream. Immediately afterwards, he heard someone else scream and crash to the ground.

"What the heck was that for?" someone shouted in a disgruntled manner. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Yusei's initial shock was replaced with confusion. He slowly sat up, realizing that he was in a hospital bed. His cobalt eyes scanned the room and quickly landed on Avion. She was sprawled on the floor, rubbing her head.

"First my back, now my head…" she grumbled. "This guy is gonna be the death of me…" Yusei was more than a little surprised at the girl's resemblance to one of the Sacred Magician's, but decided to put the issue aside for the time being.

"I see you're awake," Fonda Fontaine said as she walked in.

"Miss Fontaine!" exclaimed Avion.

"And _you_ should get back onto your own bed," Fontaine said to Avion. "I'm away for thirty seconds, and you've already got a new injury."

"I'm sorry…" I apologized. With help from older girl, I climbed back onto my own bed and lay down on my stomach.

"What happened?" Yusei wondered.

"Avion and her friends over there found you 4 unconscious and injured near the abandoned dorm and carried you all the way to this clinic," explained Fontaine. "Unfortunately, the effort took a toll on her back. She ignored it for a while, but her friend Isabella finally convinced her to come."

"Convinced!I was forced!…" I muttered.

"Abandoned dorm…?" Yusei repeated. "I don't know of any…" He trailed off and gathered his thoughts. _I've been all over the Satellite, and there aren't __**any**__ dorms. _He glanced at all of the equipment. _This is far more state of the art than anything in the Satellite. But there's no way that girl could've carried me to New Domino City on foot. Just what happened to me…?_

Yusei's eyes widened as everything came crashing down on him: Kalin, the Shadow Duel, and the Earthbound Immortal's final attack. He shivered slightly as he remembered feeling crushing pain followed by an intense cold that invaded every cell in his body.

_According to Kalin, I was supposed to be sent to the netherworld by that attack, _he thought. _But unless this is some sort of illusion, I ended up here instead…wherever here is._

"Perhaps you're suffering from slight memory loss," Fontaine suggested, snapping Yusei out of his thoughts. The Signer prepared to protest, but stopped when he spotted Avion putting a finger to her lips in the universal sign for silence. There was an intense look in her mismatched eyes, hinting that she knew more than she was letting on. Yusei gave her the slightest nod of understanding before turning back to Fontaine.

"Maybe I am," he said, playing along.

"What's your name?" asked Fontaine.

"Yusei Fudo," Yusei replied.

"Well, Yusei, I certainly hope you weren't out partying somewhere," Fontaine sniffed. She glanced at Yusei's dragon birthmark and face marker disdainfully. _Kids these days… I'll never understand why tattoos are so popular._ "In any case, you should rest for at least another day. Your bruises haven't completely healed." Yusei gave a nod of understanding as Fontaine walked over to Avion. She ran her hands over the younger girl's spine.

"You should be fine now, Avion, but no strenuous activities for the next few days," Fontaine requested.

"Thank you, Miss Fontaine," I said. "You're quite the chiropractor!" Fontaine smiled at her before leaving the room. I sighed in relief.

"Finally… I was wondering if she would ever leave…" I said.

"Avion, was it?" asked Yusei. _Why does that name sound familiar'_"What is it that you're not telling me?"

"Dude, you're more observant than you look," I noted with surprise as I sat up. "Miss Fontaine didn't tell you everything because I didn't tell her the whole story."

"Huh?" asked Yusei.

I recounted the entire abandoned dorm adventure to Yusei, from Banner's story to the fake Shadow Game to her eventual escape from the netherworld. She revealed how Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl had helped her, though her ability to speak with Duel Monster spirits slightly surprised Yusei. I also explained how I had found the Signer and his friends and my eventual escape from the netherworld.

"Stardust Dragon was guarding me?" Yusei asked, surprised.

"Yup, and man, I can't tell you how relieved he is now that you're awake," I laughed. My face changed to that of one of surprise. "Whoa, I nearly forgot!" I dug into my pockets and pulled out Yusei's deck. I then stood up and handed the deck to the Signer. "I think this belongs to you."

"What were you doing with my deck?" Yusei asked.

"Sorry for being nosy, but I peeked through it, and I've never seen cards like yours,but they seem familiar somehow like I seen them before." I explained. "I mean, I've never even _heard_ of these 'Synchro Monsters' before, and I doubt anyone else here has. So, I took your deck with me in case you got searched. I bet it would've been confiscated otherwise… Hm? Yusei, are you okay?" I noticed that the cobalt-eyed boy was no longer looking at me, and instead was deep in thought.

_This is unbelievable, _he thought. _If what Avion says is true, then somehow I've ended up in the past! But just how far back in time have I traveled, and how can I return to my own time?_

"Helloooooo?" I asked, waving a hand in front of Yusei's face. "Earth to Yusei? Anybody home!"

"Avion, would you believe me if I said I was from the future?" Yusei said at last.

"Well, it's about time you— Wait a sec, did you just say you were from the _future_?" I asked. Yusei nodded.

"I know it sounds crazy, but—"

"No, no, I believe you," I cut in. "It explains your deck. It's just that—" My eyes grew big and shimmered with happiness, "—that's _so awesome_!" I whipped around so my back faced Yusei and bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"I knew time-travel was real!" I laughed loudly, hardly able to contain myself. "This is just so _awesome_!" Yusei couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto his lips. Avion's boundless enthusiasm reminded him of Leo. Almost as soon as the thought hit him, his eyes widened.

_All of my friends are still in danger because of the Dark Signers! _he thought with alarm. _And since I've __**personally **__experienced just what their Earthbound Immortals are capable of, getting home is all the more important! The question is, how…? _The gears in Yusei's head started spinning, retracing the events that led to his predicament. One link led to another, and the solution appeared before him, clear as day.

"Avion," Yusei said aloud. I snapped to attention and turned towards Yusei.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I have a favor to ask," he replied.

"What kind."

"Can you take me back to the abandoned dorm?"

"WHAT?" Avion's shriek of disbelief nearly shattered Yusei's eardrums. "I spent all that time rescuing you, and you wanna go back? You're crazy! Or misochastic!"

"I believe you mean _masochistic_," Yusei corrected while trying to ignore his ringing ears.

"WHATEVER!" I roared, slamming my hands onto Yusei's bed. "The point is that you're making a demand that's impossible for me to fulfill! Any student caught trespassing at the abandoned dorm is expelled!"

"That didn't stop you before," Yusei reminded.

"I know…" I admitted, lowering my voice. "It's just that… Well, two of my friends are already in trouble of our little 'adventure'. They have to win a tag duel—which, by the way, is being set up by a professor who hates our guts—or else they'll be expelled." She let out a humorless chuckle. "And … I _really_ don't wanna go back to that place. I don't know how I escaped it in the first place, and I don't want to chance being trapped there forever." Yusei furrowed his eyebrows as he observed Avion's distant expression.

_So much for that plan, _he thought. _I was hoping to return to my time through the netherworld with Avion's help. Still, I can't blame her for not wanting to go back. She has a valid point._

"I'm sorry dude,"I apologized.

"It's fine; you've already done more than enough for me," said Yusei. I nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll drop by again soon," I said. "See you later." I waved at Yusei and departed. Neither of them knew a white-faced Fonda Fontaine had heard every word of their conversation.

_The future? _Fontaine thought. _Is such a thing even possible? I…I must tell the chancellor!_

* * *

Jaden sat in the Card Shack, filling out a duel request form.

"I can't believe this Zane guy!" he exclaimed. "I mean, no wonder Syrus has zero confidence. If my big bro told me I wasn't good enough to use some card, I'd be insecure, too! Well, that's all about to change." He stopped writing and thought for a moment. _Hmm… I wonder… Do you spell Zane with two 'N's'?_ "These duel request forms are such a drag!"

Dr. Crowler spotted Jaden filling the form out and approached him.

"Duel request form?" Crowler asked as he snatched the paper

"Hey!" Jaden shouted.

"Planning a duel, are we?" asked Crowler. "Against whom?" He gave a start when he who Jaden was challenging. "You _must_ be joking!"

"No, actually, I'm not!" said Jaden. "I'm taking Zane on to help Syrus get over his confidence problem, so he'll be ready for our upcoming tag match!"

"Ah yes, of course, the big tag-team match," said Crowler. "The one where if you lose, you'll both be expelled from the academy, am I right? And you say that dueling Zane will help you prepare? Well, that's a shame because there'll be no duel!" He cackled as he tore the duel request form into tiny shreds, much to Jaden's horror.

* * *

Syrus sat on his bed, staring at his Power Bond card.

"_I would've never given you that card had I known you would misplay it,"_ Zane's voice echoed. Syrus covered his ears to try and shut the voice out, but to no avail. _"Sure, you may know how to __**use**__ Power Bond, but there's more to dueling than just that!"_ Syrus moaned and his under his blanket.

"Aw, man, I don't know a thing about Duel Monsters," he mumbled. "I'm gonna let Jaden down!" He mentally pictured how badly he would screw up.

"_You've gotta be kidding me!" one of their opponents complained. "__**That's**__ your move? Fine, then I'm gonna use my Spell Card to take control of your monster and attack…Jaden!" Syrus' Patroid gave Jaden an uppercut using his front tires, knocking him to the ground and reducing their Life Points to zero._

"_It's all my fault!" Syrus cried._

"_Why, Sy?" Jaden groaned. "Why?" Syrus staggered back, frightened._

"_I'll tell you why," Zane cut in. "Because he doesn't belong here."_

"_Big bro?" Syrus whimpered. Zane chuckled darkly at Syrus's failure._

"I'm toast…" Syrus moaned.

* * *

Chumley sat in a tree, arranging his deck.

"Look, it's not you, it's me," he said to one of his cards. "I just can't use you in my deck anymore. I've gotta make room for another koala!" He held up Des Koala. "Fifteen oughta do."

"Lousy Dr. Crowler…" Jaden cursed as he stomped through the forest.

"Huh?" asked Chumley.

"Where does it say those duel request forms need to be filled out in triplicate?" growled Jaden. "And…and with a number eight pencil?"

"Whoa!" Chumley cried. He lost his balance just as Jaden passed underneath his branch, causing him to drop his cards. Jaden let out a cry of shock as cards rained down on him. He looked up and saw Chumley clinging to the branch the same way a koala would.

"What is that?" he asked. "Aha… It's either a giant tree sloth…or it's Chumley."

"Hey. What up?" Chumley greeted. Jaden bent down and picked up one of the scattered cards. He looked at it and grinned.

"Wow, Chum, there's like…a zillion koala cards down here!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, they so rule!" said Chumley. "Wanna have a pick-up duel against 'em?" The suggestion gave Jaden an idea.

"Hey… A pick-up duel!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?" He ran off, leaving Chumley behind.

"Hey, where're you off too?" the large boy asked.

"The Obelisk Blue dorm!" Jaden replied.

"Why ya going there?" Chumley hollered.

"A pick-up duel!" Jaden shouted. "With Zane!"

"_The_ Zane?" Chumley asked before finally losing his grip and tumbling to the ground.

Jaden was rejected by the Obelisks before he could even get inside the dorm. They shoved him to the ground like trash.

"What's your problem?" the Slifer boy demanded.

"I ain't got no problem, but you sure will if you don't beat it!" an Obelisk boy warned.

"Yeah, Zane wouldn't waste his time with you," another jeered. "You're still probably wet behind the ears from pre-duel school!"

"I am not!" Jaden argued as he got to his feet. The Obelisks responded by dumping a bucketful of water on his head.

"_Now_ you are!" they laughed before heading back to their dorm.

"We're _gonna_ duel!" Jaden growled determinedly. He stomped back to the Slifer dorm, angry and drenched.

"Hey, Jay!" I called. Jaden turned towards her as she ran up.

"Hey, Avion," he greeted. "Looks like you're back's feeling better."

"It is," I said. "And I'm not the only one who's recovered."

"You mean…?" Jaden asked.

"Yup, our little mystery friend has come to," I said with a nod. "And I know his name now: Yusei Other 3 are still knocked out. And Miss Fontaine won't let him leave the infirmary yet, but he's almost fully recovered."

"Sweet!" Jaden exclaimed. "Now I have another duel to look forward to!" I laughed at my friend's enthusiasm.

"By the way, why are you all wet, Jaden?" I asked. "Don't tell me you guys had a water balloon fight and forgot to invite me!"

"I tried to get into the Obelisk Blue dorm to challenge Zane to a pick-up duel, but his friends didn't seem too keen to the idea," Jaden explained.

"Those jerks," I growled. "There's gotta be _some _way to get to Zane." The two friends walked to the Slifer dorm together. Chumley soon joined them, and he gave Jaden a towel to dry off with after explaining his situation.

"So what're you gonna do now?" Chumley asked.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing I'm not gonna do, and that's give up!" Jaden replied. "I'll get Zane to duel me one way or another!" He opened the door to his dorm room, and the group noticed a lump under Syrus' blankets.

"Aw, Sy, are you _still_ in bed?" Jaden asked, exasperated.

"He sure is taking this hard," I noted.

"Look, I know you're down, but that's no excuse to act like some lazy slob!" exclaimed Jaden. "I mean, even Chumley got up today!"

"Yeah!" Chumley agreed. "Lousy bladder…" Jaden walked over to Syrus' bed and pulled up the covers, but saw nothing underneath but a pillow.

"Where'd he go?" asked Jaden.

"Look, he left a note!" Chumley exclaimed.

"What's it say?" asked Jaden.

"It says," I said as I picked up the read it aloud.

_Dear Jaden, _

_I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try and stop me. It's for the best. I would only be holding you back if I stayed._

"This is bad!" I exclaimed. Jaden growled and snatched the note out of the girl's hands.

"Sy's not going _anywhere_!" he said determinedly.

"Yeah, let's go stop him after dinner," Chumley agreed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Chumley!" yelled I. "He'll be gone if we wait 'till then!"

"But today's grilled cheese day!" Chumley argued.

"If we don't hurry, it'll be Sy's last day!" Jaden shouted. He grabbed Chumley's sleeve and yanked him out of the room. I followed close behind.

Sunset soon approached, but the group had found no trace of Syrus.

"Syrus!" yelled Jaden.

"Syrus!" echoed Avion.

"Sy! It's grilled cheese day!" called Chumley.

"Where are you Syrus?" shouted Jaden.

"We missed you, Sy!" Chumley yelled. He hunched over, out of breath. "And we'll miss dinner, too, if we don't find you before the kitchen closes…"

Syrus examined his complete raft. It was small, but he decided it would hold until he got to the mainland.

"This is my only option…" he mumbled. "So long, Duel Academy…"

Jaden, Avion, and Chumley scoured the shorelines for Syrus, but they still couldn't find any sign of him. Jaden's deck suddenly glowed, and Winged Kuriboh appeared over his left shoulder and cooed.

"It's you!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Winged Kuriboh!" I gasped. Jaden looked at me with surprise.

"You can—" he began. I nodded at the unfinished question, suppressing my urge to squeal at Winged Kuriboh. The straggling Chumley finally caught up, all out of breath.

"So hungry," he panted. "Starting to hear…voices…" Winged Kuriboh flew off and pointed farther down the shoreline.

"Huh? 'Follow you?'" Jaden asked. Winged Kuriboh cooed and nodded. _Could that be where Syrus is? _Winged Kuriboh flew off, and Jaden turned to Chumley.

"Come on!" he called. Avion and Jaden followed Winged Kuriboh while Chumley moaned.

"Aw, first no grilled cheese, and now I gotta run!" he complained. "Aw, why me?" He forced himself to keep running and followed his friends.

* * *

Zane stood by the lighthouse, staring at the sunset. Alexis approached him.

"So, any new leads?" Zane asked. Alexis shook her head and sighed.

"I can't believe he's still gone," she said. "I keep searching for some sign, but it's like my brother just vanished into thin air."

"Don't give up," said Zane. "You'll find him."

"I hope so," Alexis murmured. "Speaking of brothers, Zane, I saw yours the other day."

"Oh, did you, now?" asked Zane.

"Yeah, he lost in a practice duel with Jaden Yuki," Alexis confirmed. "Your name came up too, and not in a good way."

"A big bad brother…" Zane muttered. "What, does Jaden want to scold me now?"

"Actually, I think he wants to _duel_ you," said Alexis.

"Hmph," was Zane's simple response.

"Stay back, guys!" Syrus' voice rang out. Alexis and Zane turned and spotted Syrus and his raft near the shore.

"Look, it's Syrus!" Alexis exclaimed.

Syrus saw Jaden and Avion sprinting towards him. Thinking quickly, he shoved his raft into the water and jumped onto it. Jaden forced himself to move even faster and jumped on board as well. The raft couldn't handle the force and collapsed, causing its two passengers to tumble into the sea.

"Jaden! Syrus!" I hollered in worry. The two boys resurfaced a moment later.

"Help me! I can't swim!" Syrus cried as he flailed around. The small boy managed to grab Jaden and clung to him for dear life.

"And you were about to raft into the ocean?" asked Jaden. "_That_ makes sense!" He couldn't stay afloat due to Syrus' weight, and both disappeared beneath the waves. Winged Kuriboh hovered over the water, cooing worriedly.

"Hang on, guys!" I shouted. I jumped in to the water. Chumley finally caught up.

"I'm coming!" Chumley huffed before jumping into the water. He created a huge splash that showered everyone. After the water settled down, the koala-loving boy was revealed to be standing in knee-deep water.

"It's…shallow," he said.

"Dude...I just got myself wet for nothing!" I shouted, shivering standing and Syrus resurfaced and stood up, with the latter coughing. Winged Kuriboh flew over to his partner and disappeared.

"Why are you trying to stop me, Jaden?" asked Syrus. "I stink! Please, just let me go. They'll assign you a new tag partner, and you'll have a much better shot at winning the match."

"Sy, that's your brother talking!" Jaden scolded. "C'mon, pal! You gotta believe in yourself!"

"_You_ gotta believe _me_!" Syrus argued. "I'm a lost cause!"

"He is right, you know," Zane said. Everyone spun and saw Zane and Alexis standing on shore.

"Zane!" exclaimed Syrus.

"So that's the school's top duelist…" Jaden murmured.

_He certainly doesn't look friendly,_ I thought.

"You're dropping out?" asked Zane.

"Well…yeah, kinda," Syrus admitted.

"Well, it's about time," said Zane. Syrus moaned and slumped over. He turned around so his back faced the rest, but his body trembled with barely-suppressed sobs.

"How can you say that to your own brother?" I shouted. "You should be encouraging him, not discouraging him!"

"I say it because I know him," Zane replied. Avion and Jaden both seethed with anger.

"Yeah, I bet ya think you know it all, but guess what? You don't!" Jaden yelled. "And I'm gonna prove it right now! Let's duel!"

"No, Jaden!" Syrus protested.

"Duel a Slifer?" asked Zane. He smiled in an amused fashion. "Sure, why not? After all, it's been a while since I went slumming."

"Then get your game on!" Jaden declared.

"Jaden, he's good!" Syrus exclaimed, trying to dissuade Jaden.

"I'm sure he is," said Jaden. _And I'm sure this duel will solve Sy's confidence problems without hurting mine!_

Jaden and Zane had to return to their respective dorms in order to retrieve their Duel Disks. Everyone met up again near the docks. Jaden and Zane took their places while Chumley, Avion, and Alexis stood by and watched.

"Duel!" Jaden and Zane declared.

**[Jaden: 4000] [Zane: 4000]**

"What am I supposed to do?" Syrus moaned while holding his head. "To think that this happened because of me… Jaden can try all he wants, but if he gets dealt with by my big brother…"

"Okay!" Jaden exclaimed. "Now we find out what's going on with Sy and his bro, _and_ we find out…how I rank with the best! Here I come, Zane! First—" he drew his sixth card, "—I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in Attack Mode!" The winged hero prepared his talons for battle. [ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000] "And I think I'll go ahead and throw down a facedown while I'm at it!"

"That's all, huh?" asked Zane. "Okay." He drew his sixth card. "For my first move, I summon Cyber Dragon in Attack Mode!" A large metal serpentine dragon emerged from the ground. [ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600]

"What?" Jaden yelped. "How can you bring a level five monster out on your very first turn?"

"I can play my Cyber Dragon _because_ it's my first turn, Jaden!" Zane explained. "If you have a monster on the field and I don't, he requires no sacrifice."

"Oh, wow!" Jaden exclaimed.

"And now I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card!" Zane continued. An electrified whirlwind emerged from the Mystical Space Typhoon card and destroyed Jaden's facedown.

"That was fast!" Jaden grunted.

"Not as fast as your Life Point meter will go down!" Zane yelled. "Cyber Dragon, attack! Strident Blast!" Cyber Dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a torrent of flames at Avian. The winged hero was easily incinerated. **[Jaden: 2900]**

_I tried to warn him that Zane was good! _Syrus thought.

_Zane's playing this duel like a pro! I_ noted.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule!" Zane announced. An Egyptian sarcophagus appeared on the field. "It allows me to pick any card from my deck—" he fanned his deck out and chose a card, "—then I simply place it in the capsule, and in two turns I get to take it out and put it right into my hand!" The sarcophagus opened, and Zane's card was placed inside. Then the sarcophagus closed again and sank into the ground.

_That card __**must**__ be Zane's key card!_ I thought. _To win, Jaden will have to defeat Zane before those two turns are up!_

"Man, that's gotta be the best card outta his entire deck!" Jaden exclaimed, mirroring my thoughts. He rubbed his nose cockily. "I can't wait to see what's gonna come outta there!"

_Well, __**I**__ can, 'cause it's not gonna be pretty! _Syrus mentally gulped.

I shivered and sneezed.

"It's your move, Jaden!" Zane declared.

_Yeah, and I'd better make it count! _Jaden thought. _'Cause I'm starting to get the feeling that not only is this guy as good as everyone says he is, he might even be __**better**__! But still, that doesn't mean…he's better than me!_

"All right, round two!" Jaden yelled as he drew. "And first, I'll rock Polymerization! And next, I'll roll out Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman, and fuse them to create…Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Lightning struck the ground, and Thunder Giant roared and readied himself for battle. [ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500] "And since his special ability destroys monsters with less Attack Points than him, your Cyber Dragon…is vaporized!" Thunder Giant blasted Cyber Dragon with an enormous amount of electricity, destroying him.

"Yes!" Jaden exclaimed. "Looks like Thunder Giant just made the big man on campus get a little bit smaller, wouldn't ya say?"

"Yeah, I would say it!" Chumley agreed.

"Whoa…" muttered Syrus.

"That was great, but don't get too cocky, Jay!" I warned. "This duel's far from over!"

"And the best part is that since that blast was just Thunder Giant's special ability, I still get to use his attack!" yelled Jaden. "And since you're now defenseless, I'm gonna use it directly on you!" Thunder Giant launched electricity from his knuckles at Zane. The Obelisk boy didn't even bat an eye as his Life Points took a direct hit. **[Zane: 1600]**

"You can at least _kind of _flinch…" Jaden muttered. "Oh well, maybe this face-down card will get you to later."

_Yeah, if Jaden lasts long enough to use it, _thought Syrus.

"Nice moves, kid," Zane admitted. "'Course, with my field now empty again, I can just throw out another Cyber Dragon." The Cyber Dragon emerged, ready to attack. [ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600] "Or better yet, two! I play Monster Reborn! And with just one monster in my Graveyard, you can guess who's coming back." Two Cyber Dragons now stared Jaden and his Thunder Giant down.

"But neither will be here long…in present form," Zane continued as he held up Polymerization. "Dragons, unite!" The two Cyber Dragons were pulled into Polymerization's vortex. "Now, Cyber Twin Dragon, emerge!" A two-headed metal dragon lacking limbs appeared. [ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100]

"Huh? Twin Dragon?" Chumley exclaimed. "One was tough enough!"

"That's not all," Zane said. "Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice per Battle Phase."

"Y-you're kidding!" Chumley stuttered.

"I wish he was," I said grimly.

"And that second attack will be a direct attack on Jaden," said Alexis.

"Oh, no!" cried Chumley.

_This is how my big brother duels, _thought Syrus. _He's thoroughly calculated things in order to win. No one can come close to him, not even Jaden…_

"Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Thunder Giant!" Zane ordered. Cyber Twin Dragon charged and prepared its attack.

"Not so fast!" Jaden interrupted. "I've got a Trap Card out!" Zane and Syrus gave a start of surprise. "A Hero Emerges! Now normally, you have to randomly pick one of cards in my hand, and if it was a monster, I get to summon it. But since I only have one card in my hand, let's just get right to it, shall we? Wroughtweiler in Defense Mode!" A mechanical dog appeared in Jaden's field and crouched in a defensive position. [ATK: 800 DEF: 1200]

"You'll need him," said Zane. "Cyber Twin Dragon, Double Strident Blast!" Cyber Twin Dragon's two heads each unleashed a blast of energy, vaporizing both Thunder Giant and Wroughtweiler. **[Jaden: 2500]**

"Glad you did that, 'cause when Wroughtweiler's destroyed, his special ability activates!" Jaden yelled. "It brings one Elemental Hero and one Polymerization back from the Graveyard and into my hand! And just when you thought you could probably stop worrying about 'em, huh Zane?" He revealed Clayman as well as the Polymerization.

"I don't worry," Zane said calmly. Jaden laughed.

"Man, you're chill!" he exclaimed. "Not worryin', not even flinching… You _are_ good!" Zane cracked a small smile.

"You too, Jaden," he said.

_Whoa, since when does Zane give props?_ Syrus wondered.

_If only Zane could be nice to Sy, _thought Avion.

"Now, where was I?" asked Jaden. "Oh, yeah. I was about to summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Attack Mode!" The caped hero appeared and readied the gun on his arm. [ATK: 800 DEF: 1200] "And since Bubbleman's the only monster out on my field, I can use his special ability to draw two more cards to my hand!" He drew the cards, and Winged Kuriboh appeared on his shoulder.

"Winged Kuriboh!" I squealed.

"Huh?" Everyone except Jaden stared at her. I sweatdropped in embarrassment.

"Uh, I uh…" I stuttered. _Oh man, this awkward… They can't see Winged Kuriboh!_

"Oh, never mind me!" I said, putting my hand behind her head. "I was just _thinking_ about Winged Kuriboh!" I laughed nervously, hoping that everyone would drop the subject.

_Sometimes I wonder about you, Avion… _thought Alexis.

Jaden looked at the two cards he had drawn.

_Transcendent Wings and Winged Kuriboh! _he thought excitedly. _The cards I used to trash that Dragon Catapult Cannon! An evolved Winged Kuriboh would turn Zane's Cyber Twin Dragon into a pile of cyber junk. Then, its Attack Points would be dealt to him as damage! That'd be enough to drop his Life Points to zero and win the duel! But I can't summon any more monsters this round, so I'm just gonna have to wait until my next turn. Still, I don't have to wait until next turn to use another card._

"All right, Zane, I play Polymerization and fuse my Elemental Hero Bubbleman with Elemental Hero Clayman!" Jaden announced. "Now, Elemental Hero Mudballman, rise in Defense Mode!" A giant made out of hardened mud appeared at took a defensive stance. [ATK: 1900 DEF: 3000]

"Lishus!" exclaimed Chumley. "Mudballman's got three thousand Defense Points! That Twin Dragon's attack won't get through to Jaden!"

"Go, Jay!" cheered Avion.

_But on Zane's next turn, that card will re-emerge from the sarcophagus, _thought Syrus.

"Now, gimme your best shot, Zane!" shouted Jaden. Winged Kuriboh decided to vanish for the time being.

"My best shot?" asked Zane. "You got it!" He drew his card, and the Different Dimension Capsule emerged from the ground at last.

"Ack! I forgot about that thing!" I cried.

_The capsule! _Jaden thought.

"It's been two turns since I first activated Different Dimension Capsule, and now I can take the card I first put into it, and add it to my hand!" Zane announced. The sarcophagus shattered, and Zane placed the card inside it into his hand. "You played well, but not well enough."

"Hey, gimme whatcha got!" Jaden yelled. "I'm ready!"

"I'm sure you are," said Zane. "A good duelist is ready for everything, and that means not just knowing how to use all of their cards, but knowing how to play them, too. And you play your cards well, Jaden."

_Zane's not just saying that, either! I_ mentally exclaimed. _He wants Syrus to hear it! I guess he's not so bad after all!_

_Knowing how to __**play**__ your cards?_ thought Syrus.

_That's a nice compliment, but even better advice, _Jaden thought. _Hope Sy's listenin'._

_Of course! _Syrus realized. _Knowing how to use a card and knowing how to play it are two totally different things! That's what Zane was trying to tell me all those years ago! I get it now!_

"First, I'll activate this De-Fusion card, which splits my monster back into separate Cyber Dragons," said Zane. Cyber Twin Dragon turned white, split in two, and reformed two Cyber Dragons. [ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600] "Next, I'll activate the magic of Power Bond!" Syrus and Lily both gasped.

"With this Spell Card, I'm allowed to summon a Machine-type Fusion Monster," Zane explained. "And with another Cyber Dragon in my hand as well, I can now fuse three of them together and create…the Cyber End Dragon." The three Cyber Dragons merged, creating incredible amounts of energy. The result was a massive winged three-headed beast with a long tail. [ATK: 4000 DEF: 2600]

"Plus, its Attack Points are doubled because of Power Bond's effect!" Zane added. Cyber End Dragon roared as more energy crackled off of it. [ATK: 8000]

"Wha? Eight thousand?" Chumley exclaimed.

"Cyber End Dragon can slay nearly any monster with that kind of power!" Lily cried. "And you know what's worse? Cyber End Dragon causes piercing damage!"

"Piercing damage?" repeated Chumley.

"When Cyber End Dragon attacks a monster in Defense Mode, the difference between his Attack Points and your monster's Defense Points are dealt to you as damage!" Zane explained. Jaden grimaced.

"Just hang tough!" Chumley cheered. "If you can survive his attack, you can win for sure, 'cause of Power Bond's nasty side effect!"

"Chumley's right," said Alexis. "At the end of the turn Power Bond is used, the player who activated the card takes damage equal to the summoned Fusion Monster's original Attack Points."

_Yeah, but that won't matter if you play it right! _Syrus thought. _And Zane has. I just wish it didn't have to be at Jaden's expense!_

_Zane __**knows **__Power Bond's risks, I _thought. _He wouldn't have used it if he wasn't certain he could pull off his attack. I hate to say it, but Jaden's done for!_

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Mudballman!" Zane ordered. "Super Strident Blaze!" All three of Cyber End Dragon's heads released energy from their mouths. The three streams combined into one powerful attack, disintegrating Mudballman and the rest of Jaden's Life Points. **[Jaden: 0]**

Jaden fell to his knees, defeated.

"Jaden, no!" Chumley cried.

"I can't believe it…" Alexis muttered. "He lost…"

"J-Jaden…lost?" I murmured.

"Noooo!" Syrus screamed as he ran over to Jaden, but Jaden lifted his head and smiled.

"Thanks for a great duel, Zane!" he exclaimed. Zane smiled at the Slifer nboy. He left, but not before giving Syrus a serious look. Alexis chased after the older Obelisk.

"So, Zane, whaddya think?" she asked.

"I think Sy chose good friends, Alexis," Zane replied. Avion, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley watched the two Obelisk students depart.

"Your brother's got mad skills," Jaden said to Syrus.

"Well, least I got the looks!" Syrus chirped. He burst into laughter along with Avion and Jaden.

"What's funny?" Syrus asked after they calmed down. "C'mon, let's go home and work on our decks!" Syrus nodded in agreement. "And I say we raise yours so you can finally use that Power Bond! How 'bout it?"

"For sure!" Syrus agreed. "Now I know to play it, not just use it!"

"My deck could use some work, too," I admitted. "I learned a lot from that duel." Chumley's stomach growled loudly.

"Yeah, well you know what I could use?" he moaned. "A couple of grilled cheese sandwiches!" Me, Jaden, and Syrus all held our stomachs, which also began to growl. They began scampering back to the Slifer dorm.

"Not if I scarf them all down first, Chumley!" Jaden teased.

"Not if I eat them first Jay!" I shouted.

"Wait up!" Syrus pleaded.

"Aw, we gotta run again?" Chumley groaned.

Chancellor Sheppard looked over the large number of card images Fonda Fontaine had sent him via email. As she had said, many were designs he had never seen, and some were cards that weren't supposed to be released to the public for several more years.

_It seems Fontaine's claims were true,_ he thought. _Tomorrow, I'll be certain to pay Mr. Fudo a visit._


	9. The Card thief 8

A loud scream of disbelief could be heard from anywhere within five hundred feet of the Slifer dorm. Syrus jumped,Avion bolted and Chumley shot up so fast in bed, he nearly hit his head on the ceiling.

"Jaden, what's wrong?" asked Syrus. He was so startled, his glasses were askew.

"It's my Elemental Heroes!" Jaden cried. "They're gone! Every last one of 'em!"

"What?" Syrus exclaimed as he fixed his glasses. "How did that happen?"

"I wish I knew!" Jaden admitted. "I'm _positive_ I had them all with me last night!"

High-pitched laughter suddenly rang through the air. The three Slifer boys gave a start and whipped their heads around. Standing in the now-open doorway was a guy wearing a dark red cloak. His hood hid His face, but a small amount of flaming red hair was just barely visible.

"Looking for _these_?" He asked wickedly as he held up the Elemental Hero cards.

"My cards!" Jaden exclaimed.

"_My _cards, now," the guy corrected. "A knave such as you doesn't deserve Warriors like these."

"I've seen people like you do some pretty low things, but stealing cards is as low as you can get!" Jaden growled.

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" the guy asked casually. "I mean, you _could_ duel me for them, but when your only monsters are Winged Kuriboh and Wroughtweiler, there's really not much point, is there?" Jaden grit his teeth and growled in frustration.

"But why would you do this?" Syrus demanded.

"Oh, I guess you haven't heard of me," the guy smirked. "They call me the Crimson knight, and Warrior-Type monsters are my forte. And anyone stuck in Slifer is unworthy of using such wonderful cards, so I make sure a proper duelist uses them." he chuckled darkly. "And now that my work here is done, I'll take my leave." In blink of an eye, the guy ran off.

"Wait!" yelled Jaden. He ran out the door in pursuit, only to discover that the Crimson Blade had vanished without a trace. Syrus and Avion caught up to Jaden a moment later.

"She's gone!" he exclaimed. "Oh man, this couldn't have happened at a worse time! If you don't get your monsters back before our big Tag Duel, we'll be expelled for sure!"

* * *

Yusei couldn't help but feel more than a little apprehensive. Fonda Fontaine was leading him to the chancellor's office. For some reason, Chancellor Sheppard had requested his presence. He was grateful that he was now fully dressed. Even though he was pretty sure no one knew the meaning behind his Signer birthmark, it would still cause some questions.

"We're here," Fontaine announced. "Go on in, Yusei." Yusei nodded and entered the chancellor's office.

The room was very spacious for an office; Yusei suspected fifty people could easily stand inside. He spotted a brown sofa and a coffee table to his left, and a large television monitor hung on the wall to his right. Three of the walls were plain and white, while the fourth doubled as a large window overlooking the academy. Chancellor Sheppard himself sat at his desk, which was located directly in front of Yusei. The Signer walked up to Sheppard.

"So, you're Yusei Fudo," the chancellor began. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Chancellor," Yusei responded. "But why did you suddenly summon me here?"

"Impatient, are we?" said Sheppard. "Very well, let's cut right to the chase. I received an email from Fonda last night about an interesting conversation she overheard between you and one of our students." Yusei's heart skipped a beat. "Included in the email were these images. Do they look familiar?" Sheppard turned on the TV monitor. Pictures of Yusei's cards flashed across the screen one at a time. The Signer's eyes widened.

"Yes," he said, knowing it was pointless to lie. "Those are my cards."

"Fonda scanned your deck while you were asleep since she heard you claim that you came from the future," Sheppard explained. "Our systems recognized them as legit Duel Monsters cards, even though they aren't officially registered in the network. In fact, some of your cards are named but are unreleased or still in development at Industrial Illusions. Also, I see no reason for you or Avion to lie. Therefore, we will accept your claim, at least for the time being." Yusei narrowed his eyes.

"Then what will you do with me?" he asked.

"You will pose as a transfer student to the academy," said Sheppard. "However, we must keep your true origins a secret from the students. I'm certain you can understand why." Yusei nodded, knowing such news would cause chaos and countless rumors to spread among the students.

"In keeping with this façade, you will be staying in the Slifer Red dorm," Sheppard continued. "We'll set you up with a PDA and Duel Disk right away."

"Do you have a spare set of tools?" Yusei asked. Sheppard blinked in confusion at the odd request.

"Why?" he asked.

"I've built my own Duel Disk from scratch before," Yusei explained. "If I have the right equipment, I should be able to modify an academy Duel Disk so it recognizes my cards." Sheppard stared at Yusei in awe for a moment before responding.

"Very well," he said. "I'll make the arrangements."

"Thanks," Yusei said, smiling gratefully.

* * *

I stretched my arms and grunted as I walked down the tree-lined path towards the Obelisk Blue Girl dorm for my morning visit.

"I have a feeling that today is gonna be interesting!" I exclaimed.I let my arms fall to my sides and sighed happily. I closed my mismatched eyes, enjoying the warm weather. I continued walking until something solid ran into me. I yelped and fell hard to the ground. I groaned and rubbed my sore rear end.

"Watch where you're going, slacker," a female voice spat. I quickly spotted the source of the voice nearby.

The person was a girl wearing the standard male Obelisk Blue uniform. Her flaming red hair was poofy(like Tea/Anzu's hair only blood red) like an arrow and was pointy enough to make someone bleed.. SHe wore small gold earrings, and Her eyes were a cold ice blue. She was currently gathering some Duel Monsters cards that had scattered around, and she held some folded dark red cloth in one of her arms.

"Excuse me, but _you_ were the one who ran into me," I remarked.

"Quiet!" the Obelisk girl snapped. "I don't have time to deal with you!" She stuffed the cards into the red cloth and ran off.

"Rude," I commented. "What's her problem?" Her eyes fell onto a single card that remained on the ground. "Hm? Looks like she forgot one." I picked up the card and flipped it over. "Whoa! It's Elemental Hero Wingman! I guess Jay ain't the only one who uses Elemental Heroes. Hmm… Still, something seems suspicious about this whole thing. Jay needs to see this!" I pocketed the card and ran towards the Slifer Dorm.

* * *

The flame-haired male entered her room and flopped on her bed, completely out of breath.

"Another day, another victim," he muttered. "That stupid Jaden Yuki… I still can't believe he humiliated Chazz like that during the field test! I should've taken his Warriors a long time ago." She scoffed. "Oh, well. At least those Elemental Heroes are in better hands now." She took the cards out of his cloak and fanned them out.

"Just look at these glorious cards!" She crooned. "The wonderfully plumaged Avian, thesteadfast Clayman, the lovely Burstinatrix, and brave little Bubbleman! Not to mention Sparkman, Bladedge, Mudballman, Thunder Giant, and everyone else!" The girl blinked once. "Wait a second, someone's missing, here…" She gasped. "Wingman's gone! I must've accidentally left him behind after that slifer slacker bumped into me! And chances are that she's already picked it up!" The girl growled in frustration.

"That girl is friends with Jaden," She seethed. "If she shows that card to him and tells him about me, I'll be found out for sure!" She grabbed her cloak, deck, and Duel Disk. "She's not gonna get away with the Crimson Knight's property so easily!"

* * *

"WHAAAAAAT?" Avion's scream almost cracked the window in Jaden's dorm room. "All of your Elemental Heroes were _stolen_? How? Why? Who did it?"

"We're still trying to figure that out," said Jaden.

"All we know is that the thief called himself the Crimson knight," said Syrus.

"Yeah, and it turns out Jaden isn't the only one who's been mugged," Chumley added. "We asked around the dorm, and it turns out that he's stolen all of the Warrior-Type monsters of every single Slifer student this year."

"Oh, man," I moaned. "Why would this Crimson guy do such a thing?"

"I dunno, but it seems like he can't stand us Slifers," said Jaden.

"Hmm… I wonder?," I mumbled as I took Flame Wingman out of my pocket.

"My Wingman!" Jaden cried as he snatched the card out of my hand.

"It's yours?" I exclaimed.

"No doubt about it!" shouted Jaden. "Where'd you find him?"

"Well, on my way here, I literally bumped into this really weird guy," I explained. "He was in an awful hurry to get somewhere, though I don't know where. He dropped a bunch of cards when he ran into me, and he left Wingman behind. At the time, I thought it was suspicious cause no one else but you uses elemental hero's . It's a good thing I showed Wingman to you, first!"

"Yeah," Jaden agreed. "Now let's hurry and find that thief!"

"Wait a minute, Jaden!" I interrupted. "Wherever that guy went, he's long gone. But I bet that before long, he'll figure out Wingman is missing. When that happens chances are that he'll look for him. So maybe we can use Wingman to lure him in, and then get the jump on em'!"

"That's a great idea, Avion!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "Now then, our suspect is in Obelisk Blue, at least based on what he was wearing when I saw him. I'll send Alexis and Isabella a message; maybe they can lend us a hand in catching the culprit." I took out my PDA and recorded and sent the message. "That oughta do it."

"I don't think so," a voice cut in. Everyone turned towards the door and spotted the Crimson Knight. Once again, his hood hid his face.

"It's her!" Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley cried.

"I overheard you four plotting to trap me, and I figured it was pointless to continue hiding," the Crimson knight snarled. "But I'm still taking back that Wingman."

I snorted."As if!You can't just go 'round stealing peoples cards!"

"I've done it before, and I can do it again," said the Crimson Knight. "Now, are we gonna do this the easy way…or the hard way?" He held up his left arm, revealing his Duel Disk.

"If it's a duel you want, then it's a duel you'll get!" I shouted. Chumley handed me a spare Duel Disk, and I put it on my arm. The small group headed outside, where there was more room.

"All right, here's the deal," I said after she took her position. "If you win, we'll hand Flame Wingman over and keep quiet about this whole thing. But if I win, you have to give all of the cards you stole back to their rightful owners."

"Very well, I accept those terms," said the Crimson Knight. "Because I don't lose." He turned her Duel Disk on in preparation.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Well, I hardly ever lose!" I activated my Duel Disk. "This is for Jay!"

"Duel!" the two declared.

**[Crimson guy: 4000] [Avion: 4000]**

"Prepare to taste cold steel," the Crimson guy taunted as he drew her sixth card. "I'll start by summoning Knight of the Wastelands in Defense Mode!" A young sword-wielding man wearing a tattered brown cloak and hat appeared on the field. [ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200] "Next, I'll place a card face-down and end my turn."

"Time to make some magic!" I exclaimed. "My turn! And I'll summon Fire Magician in Attack Mode!" The sorceress appeared and twirled her scepter in preparation for an attack. [ATK: 1500 DEF: 500] "Now, attack Knight of the Wastelands with Dark Flare!" F-Magician unleashed a blast of red energy from her scepter and easily destroyed Warrior Lady of the Wasteland.

"All right!" Jaden cheered.

"Just like a knave," the Crimson guy said casually. "I play My Knight's ability. When he's destroyed in battle, I can choose any Earth-Attribute Warrior-Type monster in my deck with less than fifteen hundred Attack Points and summon it to the field in Attack Mode. And I pick my Sonic knight." A red-haired man holding a sword shaped like a musical note readied himself for battleself for battle. [ATK: 1200 DEF: 900]

"Well then, I guess I'll just putdown a facedown and end my turn," said Avion.

"Which means I go," said the Crimson guy. "I'll activate my Polymerization card to fuse the Sonic knight I have on the field with the Handsome knight in my hand." A regal-looking man holding a large sword appeared on the field and merged with Sonic knight. "Together, these two create the Warrior of Tradition!" A woman appeared on the field wielding a blade similar to the Handsome Knight. She was clothed in red and had forest green hair. [ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700]

"Attack the F-Magician!" the Crimson Blade ordered. The Warrior of Tradition moved at lightning speed and cleaved the magician in two. **[Avion: 3600]**

"Did you see that, Jay?" asked Syrus.

"Yeah, the Crimson guy used his knight's ability to get the exact monster he needed to form his Fusion Monster and defeat Avion's F-Magician," Jaden said. "Via's got herself one tough opponent."

"Don't get cocky yet, Crimson guy," I said. "Cause' I'm just getting started!" I drew my card. "I summon Ebon Magician Curran in Attack Mode!" The tiny black-clad magician appeared and giggled. [ATK: 1200 DEF: 0]

_"It's about time I battled again!" _Curran exclaimed. _"Bring 'em on!"_

"I then activate my Magician's second special ability!When F-Magician get's sent to the graveyard I can summon a new magician with 1500 attack points or less!I chose my Earth Magician!"A girl clad in green with a witch's hat appeared on the field a gave a peace sign.[ATK: 1200 DEF:200]

"I then activate her ability and sacrifice my air and earth Magician to summon Dark Magician!"[ATK:2500 DEF:2100]The older magician appeared on the field and grouched."Bout time you summoned me."I rolled my eyes."It was either now or never so don't get your panties in a bunch."

_She has one, too? _the Crimson guy thought in alarm.

"Next, I equip Curran with Trial of the Princesses, increasing her Attack by eight hundred points!" I announced. Power surged through Curran, increasing her strength. [ATK: 2000]

"That's the same combo she used on Chazz!" Jaden noted. The Crimson guy seemed slightly irked by the news.

"Okay, Curran, attack the Warrior of Tradition with Wicked Whip Attack!" I yelled. Curran cracked her whip and sent it flying towards Warrior of Tradition.

"Too predictable…" the Crimson guy sighed. "I activate my Trap Card: Blast with Chain." A long chain wrapped around three sticks of dynamite appeared in the Warrior of Tradition's free hand. "This card equips to my monster and raises her Attack Points by five hundred." [ATK: 2400] "And since you already declared your attack, your little witch is doomed!" Warrior of Tradition snatched Curran's whip and gave it a hard yank, sending the little girl tumbling to the ground. She then lashed Curran with the tip of her chain, destroying her. **[Avion: 3200]**

"Curran!" I cried.

"You made a grave mistake in challenging me," the Crimson guy said darkly. "Now you will pay the price." He drew his card. "I summon Field-Commander Rahzen in Attack Mode!" An armored swordsman wearing a torn cape appeared on the field. [ATK: 2600 DEF: 1200] "And since I summoned him, I can pick a level four or lower Warrior-Type monster from my deck and place on top of my deck. This time, I'll pick Obnoxious Celtic Guardian." She shuffled her deck and placed her chosen card on top.

"Now Rahz, attack her Dark Magician directly!" the Crimson guy ordered. Rahzen charged forward, sword in hand.

"Hate to disappoint you, but I'm not taking damage this time!" Lily shouted. "Activate Magical Arm Shield!" Lily's face-down card flipped up, and a device resembling a pair of tongs sprung out and grabbed Warrior of Tradition. Then it pulled back and held the female monster in front of Rahz.

"What are you doing?" the Crimson guy demanded.

"This card lets me snag one of your monsters and make it the target of your attack instead!" I explained. "So now, Rahz must battle the Warrior of Tradition!" Rahzen slashed at Warrior of Tradition, but she blocked the blow with her own sword. Then she drove Rahzen back and finished him with her Blast with Chain. The force from the resulting explosion knocked the Crimson guy's hood off, revealing his face.

"I knew it!" I yelled, recognizing the girl as the same one she had run into. "It was you!"

"Genna?" someone asked. Everyone turned their heads and spotted Alexis.

"Alexis!Isabella!" I exclaimed.

"You've got some explaining to do, Genna," Alexis said sternly as she crossed her arms.

Isabella nodded."Spill it!"

"Who?" asked the Slifers.

"Her name is Genna Hilton, and she's one of the best female duelists in the academy," Alexis replied. "She's famous for remaining cool and calculated in even the hottest duels. Some people have gone far enough as to compare her to Athena, the Greek goddess of tactical war. And frankly, they wouldn't be far off the mark—I've dueled her myself."

"I appreciate the compliment, but I'm in the middle of a duel right now," Genna said coldly.

"I can't believe you'd stoop to this," Alexis scolded. "I thought it was weird when I spotted you sneaking around early this morning, but I never thought you were stealing other people's cards! You know that your actions could get you expelled! Now call off this duel and return the cards!"

"Butt out!" Genna snapped.

"Alexis, it's okay," said I. "We agreed that Genna will return the cards if I win. And there's no way I'm gonna let her beat me. Now, where were we? Ah yes, your Field-Commander Rahzen was destroyed by your own monster thanks to my Magical Arm Shield. So now you lose Life Points." **[Genna: 3200]**

"No matter," said Genns. "Since the Battle Phase is over, your Magical Arm Shield is no longer in effect, which means Warrior of Tradition returns to my side. Now, she can attack your Dark Magician!" "_Do something!"_He pleaded."I activate Magical protection!"Warrior of Tradition whirled her Blast with Chain over her head and hurled it at Avion. The girl cringed as the dynamite-tipped chain ran through her. **[Avion: 800]**

"What did you do!"she asked

"I use my spell card Magical protection to redirect your attack."I growled but remained calm.

"I now end my turn," She said.

_That Warrior of Tradition's gonna be tough to beat, _thought Avion. _Still, this duel's far from over. _"It's my turn!" I saw that I drew Maha Vailo. "Your Warrior's going down! I summon Maha Vailo in Attack Mode!" A dark-skinned sorcerer dressed in blue robes appeared. [ATK: 1550 DEF: 1400] "Next, I'll equip him with Elf's Light to give him a power boost! Not only will this Spell Card power up his Attack Points, it will also cause his ability will activate!" Maha Vailo glowed as his inner power surged through him. [ATK: 2450 DEF: 1200]I then activate the field spell yami which boosts up all spellcasters Attack and defense points by 300![ATK:2750][ATK :2800]

"Now, Maha Vailo, attack the Warrior of Tradition with Sacred Lightning!" Avion commanded. Maha Vailo shot lightning out of his hands and vaporized Warrior of Tradition. **[Genna: 3150]  
**"Dark Magician attack her directly with Dark Magic attack!" His staff lit up and shot a blast of dark magic towards Genna.**[Genna:350]**

"Not bad," Genna admitted. "But I still have plenty of other Warriors that can easily finish you off." She drew her card. "I now summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian that Field-Commander Rahzen had placed on the top of my deck!" An elf clothed in green armor appeared and drew his sword. [ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200]

_"I'm at your command, Lady Genna,"_ he said respectfully.

_No way!_ I thought. _He's a duel spirit!_

"I place one card face-down, and end my turn," Genna said.

_Why did she summon that monster in Attack Mode? I_ wondered. _He's way weaker than Maha Vailo. Oh well, she'll learn the hard way. _"I place one card face-down, and I'll have Maha Vailo attack your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! Sacred Lightning!" Maha Vailo launched another blast of electricity.

"Avion, don't!" Isabella cried.

"Huh?" I smirked.

"I activate my face-down card, Mirror Mail," she said. Obnoxious Celtic Guardian became clad in shiny armor that was adorned with mirrors. "This Trap Card makes my monster's Attack Points the same as your attacking monster's." [ATK: 2750] The lightning hit the armor and was reflected back, destroying Maha Vailo. When the smoke cleared, Avion was shocked to see Obnoxious Celtic Guardian still standing.

"What's going on?" I cried. "That attack should have destroyed your monster, too!"

"Normally, yes," said Genna."But Obnoxious Celtic Guardian can't be destroyed in battle by monsters with more than nineteen hundred Attack Points." I let out a cry of shock at the revelation.

"Using Mirror Mail together with Obnoxious Celtic Guardian is Genna's signature move," explained Isabella. "However, now that the turn is over, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's Attack Points return to normal." Mirror Mail disappeared from Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. [ATK: 1400]

_I walked right into that one, I_ thought, grimacing. "I play a monster in Defense Mode and end my turn."

"Armor can only take so much damage before it cracks," said Genna. "It won't be long before your defenses are gone and your Life Points are wide open." She drew her card. "I equip Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with Lightning Blade!" The elf warrior's sword transformed into a blade that crackled with electricity.

"This lovely weapon increases the Attack Points of a Warrior-Type monster by eight-hundred!" Genna explained. [ATK: 2200] "Now, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack her face-down monster!" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian slashed his sword through the floating face-down card. Mystical Elf appeared for a brief moment before shattering.

_This isn't good,I _thought. _Thanks to that sword, all she needs to do is summon a strong enough monster, and my Life Points are toast. I_ drew my card, Pot of Greed. "All right! I activate my Pot of Greed card in order to draw two new cards." I saw that I had drawn White Magician Pikeru and Spellbinding Circle. _Awesome! _"I'll put one card face-down and summon White Magician Pikeru in Defense Mode!" Pikeru appeared and crossed her arms over her chest in order to defend herself. [ATK: 1200 DEF: 0]

_"M-miss Avion, that elf looks really scary," _Pikeru mumbled.

"Don't worry, I got it all handled," I assured. "It's your move, Genna!"

"Indeed it is," Genna said as she drew her card. _This Kunai with Chain card is useless right now, and I can't summon Gaia the Fierce Knight yet. I have no choice but to attack. _"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, cut down her White Magician Pikeru!" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian rushed forward, sword at the ready.

"Not so fast!" I shouted. "I activate Spellbinding Circle!" Genna's eyes narrowed as a rune-marked circle formed around Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, imprisoning him.

"Now your monster cannot attack or change his Battle Mode," I said.

_"I'm sorry, my lady," _Obnoxious Celtic Guardian apologized.

"Don't be," said Irene. "I wasn't expecting Spellbinding Circle. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Avion's barely holding on," Syrus muttered worriedly. "I hope she has some sort of plan."

"It's my draw!" I announced. I saw that I drew Magical Dimension. "And now Pikeru's ability activates! I regain four hundred Life Points for each monster on my field."

_"Healing Light!" _Pikeru yelled as she raised her wand into the air. Light burst from the tip of her wand and shone on Avion. **[Lily: 1300]**

"Next, I activate Magical Dimension!" I shouted. "Using it, I tribute my White Magician Pikeru in order to Special Summon Dark Magician Girl from my hand!"

_"I'm scared, but I'll do it,"_ Pikeru said timidly. Magical Dimension's coffin opened, and Pikeru transformed into light and was sucked inside. The coffin closed and glowed, and when it opened again, Dark Magician Girl emerged. "_I'm Back!"_[ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000]

"Now Magical Dimension's other effect activates: it destroys one monster on your field!" I yelled. Genna gave a slight start as the coffin opened up again and caused Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to transform into light. The elf screamed as he was swallowed by the coffin, which then shattered. Genna gave Avion a fierce glare.

"You're going to pay for that," she growled.

"Actually, _you're_ the one who's going to be paying, since my Dark Magician Girl now attacks you directly!" I shouted.

Dark Magician Girl!Dark Magician! Attack Genna directly and end this duel!" Dark Magician Girl twirled her scepter and launched another blast of magic at Irene. She screamed loudly and fell to the ground, defeated. **[Genna: 0]**

I gave a 4 fingered salute.

"See? I told you I wouldn't lose!" I exclaimed.

"All right, Via!" Jaden cheered.

"She did it!" exclaimed Syrus.

I walked over to Genna, who was still on the ground.

"All right, as per our agreement, you have to give back all of the cards you stole," I said. Genna didn't respond. "Um, hello? Yeah,losing sucks, but that's no reason to lie around on the ground all day." Genna remained motionless for a few more seconds. Without warning, she sprung to her feet and delivered a punch to Avion's face. Everyone gave a start of shock. Although no serious damage occurred, the blow still sent me reeling, and Genna used the distraction to flee.

"Avion!" Jaden cried as he ran up. "You okay?" Jaden knelt down and put his hand on my left cheek, where I got punched.

"Hey!" Isabella yelled at Genna. "That was dirty! You two had an agreement; you can't back out now!" I then stood up startling Jaden and began to pursue Genna, sprinting as fast as I could.

"Wait up!" Jaden called before chasing Avion. Alexis, Syrus,Isabella and Chumley soon followed, although Chumley complained about having to run.

Genna was barely in Avion sights, but the Spellcaster duelist wasn't about to let her get away. Avion's lungs burned with the need for oxygen, but her determination burned even more. The pentagram symbol appeared on her forehead, and an instant later, a medium sized branch snapped and fell onto Genna's head. The redhead crumpled to the ground, holding her head in pain. I stared and blinked for a moment.

_Did I do that…?_ I thought. I shook my head, deciding it wasn't important, and caught up to Genna.

"What's…your problem?" I panted. Alexis,Isabella, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley finally arrived, and the group surrounded Genna in order to prevent her from running again.

"My problem…?" She repeated in a low voice. She removed her hands from her head and glared furiously at Lily. "My problem is people like _you_ making us Obelisks look bad! Your a god forsaken Slifer Slacker! I should've wiped the floor with you!"

"Whoa…" Syrus muttered. "She's like a whole different person…"

"Outside of the dueling arena, Genna's temper and dislike of students outside of Obelisk Blue are second to none," explained Alexis.

"And that Jaden Yuki is the worst of the worst!" Genna continued, fixing her glare on Jaden. "He, a Slifer Slacker, completely _humiliated_ Chazz during the field test! I can't forgive that!"

"And you think that justifies stealing people's cards?" I inquired. "I doubt you'd be happy if someone stole your cards from under your nose." Genna growled and clenched her fist in response.

"That wouldn't happen," she argued in a low voice. "No one steals from the Crimson Knight and gets away with it."

"Drop that stupid 'Crimson Knight' act already!" I snapped. "We all know who you are!"

"No, you don't!" Genna shot back. "No one does!"

"What do you mean by that?" a curious Jaden asked. Genna gasped in realization and turned away, suddenly looking ashamed. Avion's expression softened. She took Genna by the hand and helped her to her feet.

"I think I know what the issue is," I said.

"I don't need your help, slacker!" Genna protested. She tried to slap Avion's hands away, but the Spellcaster duelist held firm.

"You need someone to talk to, and we're all here to listen," I said. "And none of us are budging a millimeter until you get rid of whatever's bugging you!" Genna growled in frustration. Even she had to admit that she was trapped.

"All right, fine!" she snapped. "Seeing as I have no choice…" She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Like I said before, I stole Jaden's cards because he humiliated Chazz. But there's more to it than that. Chazz and I go way back."

"You're old friends?" I asked. Genna nodded.

"Mom and Dad are both high-ranking businesspeople," she explained. "I'm an only child, so that meant I was usually left with a nanny while they were working…which was almost all the time. I was jealous of the other kids in school… They had families, and I felt like I didn't. I didn't even have any real friends. I was always alone, and I hated it. Everything changed though, when, after much begging, Mom and Dad let me come with them on one of their visits to the Princetons."

_A seven-year old Genna looked around in wonder. The house she was in was even bigger and more extravagant than her own. Her parents had said they were going to meet some very important people. Genna was very excited to finally be going somewhere with her parents. Maybe she would find out why they always had to leave for so long._

_The experience wasn't as fun as Genna thought it would be. All her parents did was talk with another man and woman using big words that she couldn't even pronounce, much less understand. There were a couple of other grown-ups there, too. After about thirty minutes of being bored, Genna quietly stole off to explore._

_She was awed by nearly everything in the mansion. The carpets were red and plush, and she loved how springy they felt under her feet. There were lots of paintings hung high on the walls, and a few statues were dotted here and there. Even the bathrooms looked like something that belonged in a palace, with their marble flooring and sparkling sinks. Genna contemplated jumping into one of the fountains and splashing around in it, but decided not to ruin her nice blue dress._

_After two hours of exploring, Genna decided that she had covered just about everywhere. She decided it was time to finally return to her parents. However, she couldn't find the way back. The house was so big, she kept ending up everywhere except where she needed to be. She was hopelessly lost. Tired and lonely, she sat down against a wall, buried her face into her lap, and burst into tears. She cried and cried for what seemed like ages, hoping against hope that someone, __**anyone**__, would find her._

"_Hey," a small voice said at last. Genna sniffled and slowly lifted her head from her lap. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying so long, and her face was flushed._

_Standing in front of her was a young boy. His skin was exceedingly pale, as if he didn't get enough sunlight. His hair was a wild black mess that stuck up in spikes all over the place, especially in the back. His eyes were a sharp steel-gray, but his youth and innocence gave them a certain softness. He was dressed simply but formally, in a white dress shirt, black dress pants, black shoes, and a black tie. He held a deck of Duel Monsters cards in his hands._

"_Why're you crying?" he asked innocently. Genaa sniffled._

"_I'm lost…" she whimpered. "I can't find my mommy and daddy…"_

"_Oh, so your mom and dad must be who are meeting with my mom,dad and my brothers," the boy said with realization. "I didn't know they brought a kid."_

"_I got bored, so I sneaked away," Genna explained. "But I can't remember where I came from."_

"_I'm not supposed to bother Mom and Dad when they're meeting other grown-ups, but I can take you there," the boy said._

"_Thank you," Genna said gratefully. She stood up and wiped her eyes before joining the boy._

"_What's your name?" he asked as they walked._

"Genna_," She replied._

"_I'm Chazz," said the boy. "Nice to meet you."_

"_Same here," Genna said with a nod. "Say, what are those cards in your hand?" Chazz was stunned._

"_You've never heard of Duel Monsters?" he exclaimed._

"_I think I've heard that name before," She replied. "What is it?"_

"_It's the coolest game ever!" Chazz explained enthusiastically. "There are tons of monsters to summon, and spells to use, and traps to set! And since there are so many different cards and opponents, no two duels are ever the same!"_

"_Duels?"_

"_That's what a game of Duel Monsters is called."_

_Genna appeared thoughtful and curious._

"_Can I see your cards?" she requested._

"_Sure," Chazz said as he handed Genna his deck. The redhead fanned the cards out, and her eyes grew wide with admiration and excitement._

"_Wow, they all look so cool!" she exclaimed._

"_I know," Chazz agreed. "Someday, I'm gonna duel my way to the top and become the King of Games."_

"_That sounds neat!" said Genna. "I hope your dream comes true!" Chazz nodded in agreement. Genna gazed back down at the cards in her hands. "Say, which one of these is your favorite?" Chazz grinned from ear to ear._

"_That's an easy one!" he exclaimed. He searched the fanned cards for several moments, picked one out, and held it up. "This one!" Genna gawked. The card depicted a majestic-looking dragon with two tails. The right half of its body was pure white, like snow, while the left half was blacker than night. Both of the dragon's wings were spread proudly, displayed in all of their glory. The right wing was feathered and angelic in appearance, while the left wing looked demonic. And for just an instant, she swore she saw a life-sized version of the dragon appear above Chazz._

"_Light and Darkness Dragon?" Genna cried, reading the card's name._

"_Mmm-hmm," Chazz said, nodding. "I got this card only recently, but it's become my favorite. Not only is it strong, but it negates any effects from Spell Cards, Trap Cards, or monster effects by lowering its Attack and Defense Points by five hundred. Oops, I forgot you don't know what that stuff is."_

"_It's okay," Genna said as she gave Chazz his deck back. "Duel Monsters sounds really fun. I wonder if Mommy and Daddy would let me learn how to play."_

"_I hope so," said Chazz. "Then we could duel each other!" Genna smiled._

"_Yeah!"_

_It turned out that Genna's parents had only just noticed that their daughter was missing when She and Chazz returned. When they saw that Genna had befriended Chazz, however, they decided to bring her along whenever they had to meet with the Princetons. She told them about Duel Monsters, and they allowed her to learn to play the game after seeing her enthusiasm._

"Chazz told me to think about what I liked when building a deck," the present Gennna narrated. "I loved reading stories about knights and kingdoms when I was little. One of my favorite stories was _King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table_. It was only natural that I wanted knights in my deck, which was how I got so into Warrior-Type monsters.

"The next time I met up with Chazz, I challenged him to a duel…and I got royally creamed. The same thing happened the next time, and the time after that, and the time after that! Every single time I dueled him, his Light and Darkness Dragon would always be the end of me…and I was not happy about it."

"_You beat me __**again**__!" the younger Genna cried. "I thought I had you this time…"_

"_That was really close," said Chazz. "You keep getting better and better every time we duel."_

"_But I still haven't been able to stop Light and Darkness Dragon…" Genna moaned. She picked up Chazz's favorite card and sighed. "He's stronger than any monster in my deck, and he stops all of my Spells and Traps with his ability…"_

"_He __**is**__ really strong, but he's not unbeatable," said Chazz. "All monsters have weaknesses, and Light and Darkness' weakness is in his ability. He can only use it until his Attack or Defense Points drop to zero, and he gets weaker every time he uses it. Also, his ability automatically activates on cards on both sides of the field, meaning I can't use my own Spell and Trap cards."_

"_I guess you're right…" She admitted. Chazz found himself feeling a little guilty at Irene's crestfallen expression. An idea dawned on him._

"_Hey, if you want, you can borrow Light and Darkness Dragon for a while," he said. Genna snapped to attention._

"_Ruh-really?" she exclaimed. Chazz nodded._

"_The best way to learn how a card works is to use it yourself," he explained. In an instant, Genna's arms were around him, causing him to give a start of surprise._

"_Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She cried. "I promise I'll take good care of Light and Darkness!"_

"_Just remember to give him back the next time we meet," said Chazz. His face was slightly pink with embarrassment from being so furiously hugged._

"_I will!" She assured._

"What I didn't know is that Mom and Dad had decided to send me to a fancy boarding school overseas," the present Irene said. "I attended that school for a few years. I used Light and Darkness Dragon for a while, but I eventually felt guilty about using a card that wasn't truly mine. So I just kept it safe over the years while honing my skills using my own cards.

"In my many duels, I found that losing my temper could easily cause me to lose the match. I realized I would have to battle with as much fiery passion as my warriors, but my mind would have to remain as cold and clear as ice. That's how I adopted my style of dueling."

"Through it all though, I never forgot about Light and Darkness Dragon and the promise I made to Chazz. So you can probably imagine my surprise and relief when I saw him here at Duel Academy."

"Did you give Chazz his card back?" asked Avion. Genna lowered her eyes.

"He's changed," she said. "I don't know what happened over the years, but he acts like he doesn't know me. I don't know if he's forgotten or if it's something else, but whatever the case may be, I couldn't bring myself to return Light and Darkness." She reached into her pocket, pulled out Light and Darkness Dragon, and stared at it.

_I can sense it… I _thought._ That card has a spirit dwelling in it._

"I decided to try and regain Chazz's friendship another way," Genna continued. "I adopted the Crimson knight persona and stole the Slifers' Warriors while dropping hints to Chazz that I was the one responsible. It hasn't worked, and now that I've been caught, it's pointless to continue. Like Alexis said, I'll be expelled for my actions." Everyone was silent for a while.

"Look, Gena...," I said and sighed. "If it means that much...We can return the cards you stole and pretend that nothing ever happened."

They looked at me shocked surprised at how I was I looked behind my shoulder I would have noticed Jaden smiling at me.

"You'd do that?" Genna asked.

"You're cool, Genna, and you're an amazing duelist," I said. "I'd hate to lose a rival like you. Not to mention that now that Jaden's seen you duel, he's not going to let you go anywhere without dueling you."

"How'd you guess?" Jaden asked. Syrus, Chumley, Isabella and Alexis all sighed at Jaden's stupidity while I giggled. Genna scoffed.

"Fine," she said. "Just remember that next time, _I'll_ be the winner."

Avion, Jaden, Isabella,Syrus, Alexis, and Chumley spent the rest of the day returning all of the stolen cards to their rightful owners. The Slifers were naturally curious as to how the group got the cards back. They also wondered how Avion got such a nasty bruise on her cheek. The group had a simple but true explanation: Avion had caught the Crimson Knight in a bad mood, but convinced her to change her ways. When their work was completed, everyone returned to their dorms just in time for dinner.

* * *

The Slifers were about to dig into their food when Professor Banner suddenly stood up.

"Before we eat today, I have an announcement to make," he said. Several hungry students moaned, but Banner was unaffected. "We have a new transfer student. Come on in." Yusei walked into the room, though he wasn't wearing a Slifer uniform.

"This is Yusei Fudo, and he will be staying with us from now on," said Banner. "Please try your best to make him feel at home." Jaden,Avion, Syrus, and Chumley were astonished.

"Isn't that the guy you found?" Syrus whispered.I nodded.

"Why is he transferring in all of a sudden?" wondered Chumley.

"Beats me," said Jaden. "But who cares?" He stood up and waved at Yusei. "Welcome to Slifer Red, Yusei!" He sprung from his seat and grabbed the older boy's hand. "Glad to have you here! Our dorm is the best one, after all!"I stood up and walked next to Jaden.

"Nothin' will ever be our Slifer dorm!Except Ra and obelisk but Our dorm is still the best!"I said energetically with a bandage on my cheek

"I wasn't excepting such a warm welcome," Yusei admitted, surprised by Jaden's and Avion's resemblance to his friends and enthusiasm.

"Well don't just stand there, come on!" Jaden shouted. He pulled a startled Yusei and Avion back to his table. Dinner finally commenced, and although the food was typical Slifer fare, Yusei still found it better than some of the meals he had been forced to scrape together growing up in the Satellite.

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you, Yusei," Jaden said between mouthfuls. "Avion told us a bit about you."I blushed

"So, these are your friends," said Yusei.I nodded

"Yup," said Jaden. "Name's Jaden Yuki."

"I'm Syrus Truesdale," said Syrus.

"And I'm Chumley Huffington," Chumley finished.

"Nice to meet you all," said Yusei.

"Why aren't you wearing a uniform?" asked Syrus.

"I just prefer my own clothes," Yusei explained.

"By the way, Yusei, I've been wondering this for a while…" Jaden cut in. "What exactly happened to you at the abandoned dorm?" Yusei's expression grew serious at the question.

"You were there on that day?" he asked. The three boys nodded while I watched them. Yusei's eyes darted left and right, making sure no one else was paying attention. He lowered his voice.

"I'll tell you after dinner," he said. "Can we meet somewhere private?"

"Well, the four of us share a dorm room," said Jaden. "Will that do?" Yusei nodded and resumed eating. Syrus, Jaden,Avion, and Chumley exchanged glances, their faces full of confusion and curiosity.

_It sounds like whatever happened is something really serious, _thought Jaden. _But no matter what the problem is, we've got your back Yusei. You're our pal now, after all._

_I__** will no longer be righting duels unless they are important or if Avion's duels or if I think they are important such as Syrus's and Jaden's tag duel or Shadow rider events...stuff like review!I tried to add a bit off fluff if you could tell between avion and !Taco's are good and Magicians rule!Go Gir!**_


	10. Chumley has to leave!

A tiny boat cruises through the mist. A brawny man sits proudly at the bow of the craft while a slimmer one poles the boat vigorously forward. The sky shows the first hints of dawn. The seated man speaks.  
"Put your back into it! I wanna reach Academy Island by daybreak."  
The other one's voice is a croak.  
Yes, sir!

_ 'I won't have my son wasting one more slacking day at that school_,Chumley's_ coming home.'_

_This is the life. Green grass, some warm sunshine, our own private spot." Jaden yawned._

I nodded my head agreeing with him.

We were lying on a grassy cliff that was overlooking the ocean.

"JADEN! AVION!"

We both sat up to see Syrus running towards us.

"You guys gotta come quick. Something terrible has happened."

"Traps test right?You flunked."Jaden asked.

"What's wrong? Came my reply.

"Actually I got a B. But that's not so important right now. It's Chumley. His dad just showed up."Syrus told us

"Yeah? So what? He raid our fridge or something?" Jaden asked.

"No Jaden! He came here to force Chumley to drop out!"

"Drop out! "No way! Not our buddy." Jaden eyes were wide open in surprise.

I was startled."WHAT!"

"Come on then."

We ran back to the Slifer dorm where a bunch of Slifer's were gathered outside Professor Banners' room, looking inside to see what was happening.

"Scuse' us coming through." I elbowed them out of the way.

Jaden, Syrus and I looked inside. I could see sitting across from Banner, was a man with a nose and hair like Chumley, except with more muscles.

"Dude. That's his dad?" I asked in surprise.

"Looks like a bodybuilder," Syrus commented. "Though carrying around Chumley as a kid, you'd kind of have to be."

We stopped talking as the two adults continued talking.

"I mean don't get me wrong, if Chumley was any good at duelling it'd be one thing. But obviously he isn't. He's wasting his time here. It's time for him to give up duelling and come back home."

"I see your point," Banner replied. "Chumley is a bit ummm…"

"He's a bit dense, you can say it. That's why I want him to come home and join the family business."

He slammed his fist on the table in front of him to emphasize his point.

"The hot sauce business that is. You do like hot sauce right?"

"Oh yes, of course. I love it. I can't get enough of it."

"I hear what you say." He reached down and placed a big red bottle with a picture of chilli peppers on the front. "Here ya go. Free sample."

"Oh no. I really couldn't," Banner politely tried to refuse.

"Oh yes you could. Come on. Just think of it as a good bye gift from me and Chumley."

"So he's really dropping out?" Syrus looked at me and Jaden.

"Over our dead bodies." Jaden stated.

"Jaden's right, we're not going to give up Chumley without a fight. Who else is going to make us grilled cheese sandwiches?" I asked.

"Yeah. We've gotta go talk some sense into him."

We ran ito our dorm room and when we got in,Chumley was on his knees packing up his bags.

"Hey. What're you doing Chumley?" I asked him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chumley snapped at me.

"It looks like you're giving up. Like you're taking everything you've worked for and throwing it all away. Like you're abandoning all your dreams. All of your duelling goals... And you don't even care." Jaden grabbed Chumley's shoulder and turned him so they could all see his face. To our surprise, tears were running from his eyes.

"Whoa. Chumley you alright?" I asked.

"He does care." Syrus stated.

"Is something wrong?" Jaden asked.

"No. I just have something in my eye ok? Both of em. Now just leave me alone would ya?"

Chumley tried to rub the tears away on his sleeve.

"I mean, it's not like I'm worth wasting your time on anyway. At least according to my dad I'm not. But he doesn't know I could be a champion duelist. Because I have a special power that I haven't told anybody. Sometimes, I can hear duel monsters talking to me."

"You to Chum" I asked.

"Did you tell your dad about this Chumley?" Jaden inquired.

"Of course not. The only thing important to him is just hot sauce, hot sauce hot sauce!"

I grabbed Chumley's arm and helped him up.

"Come on, we need to see The Chancellor."

We went to Banner's room and knocked on the door, "Mr Huffington?" I asked.

He turned so he was facing us, "Who are you?"

"First I just want to say, I love your hot sauce!" I exclaimed.

He smiled, "Why thank you young lady. How about a free sample?"

"Are you serious? That would be awesome!" I squealed.

He handed me a big bottle that was covered in red paper. It was a bit heavy but bearable.

"Second thing, please don't take Chumley away from us. If I can't change your mind could you at least come with us to see Chancellor Sheppard?" I was trying to be very respectful.

Surprisingly he agreed. We all headed to Sheppard's office where we defended Chumley.

" Sheppard you can't just let Chumley leave." I pleaded.

"First off all, I'm not a judge and secondly it's not my choice."Sheppard said

"Chumley can't be allowed to drop out. He's got a gift." Jaden said.

"Oh sure. A gift for eating grilled cheese."

Chumley looked down at the floor hearing his father's comment.

"Look, we know Chumley. We're his roommates, not to mention his friends."Jaden defended.

"Look children" Sheppard spoke. "I respect you sticking up for your friend here. But I'm afraid that this is a personal matter. It's not your business."

"That's right. It's family business. This is why I propose a duel. Father versus son. If you have this special gift your friends say, you should beat me easily. And I'll let you stay at the academy. But, if you lose, then, you come home."

Chumley look change to one of determination. "It's a deal."

"Good. Then let's duel first thing tomorrow morning. How does that sound chancellor?"

"It can't be tomorrow morning because of the tag duels. How about 6:30pm? That gives you all six hours to prepare?" Sheppard asked.

"So be it. Tonight it will be decided if Chumley stays, or goes home."

We all left the office and walked back to our dorm room.

"See guys, what I tell you? It was a piece a cake to convince Chumley's dad to let him stay at the academy."

"Jaden, we only convinced him to agree to duel. Chumley still has to win if he's going to stay." Syrus said.

"Yeah, but come on. Chumley's dad doesn't know how to duel. He's an amateur. Am I right?"Jaden asked

"Dude,for all we know he could be a champion." I said.

"Uh hum. Actually, he's been state duel champion three years in a row," Banner stated. "Why do you think he insisted so much that Chumley go to Duel Academy? He wanted his son to be like him. Ohh and wait until you see his deck. As you all know, he earns a living with his special hot sauce. Well, his deck reflects the kick of his sauce. It can take you out in one turn, like a spicy buffalo wing takes you out in one bite. And all the morning after."

"So Chumley accepted knowing all of that?"

"Chumley, you really wanna stay here, huh?" I asked.

"Of course I do. And do you really love my dad's hot sauce?" Chumley asked.

"Yep!Especially on Tacos!"I told him

"Now come on! Let's go get your deck ready, Chum!" Jaden exclaimed.

**Nighttime!** **AT The Tool shed! Somebody get the guy a Watermelon!**

walks out of the Slifer Dorm after chatting with Professor Banner and pauses hearing...

"What's with Chumley's cards? They're all koalas!"He heard Jaden Exclaimed.

"Koalas are my favorites, duh!"Chumley retorted

He looks toward Jaden, Avion's,Chumley, and Syrus' dorm room, and overhears the conversation behind the door.  
"Now, don't get me wrong, Chumley...He heard Jaden saying.

Inside the dorm completely oblivious to the eavesdropper outside.

"Koalas are cool, but... can you win with them?"Jaden asked Chumley.

Syrus suddenly stood up.

"Here... try this card out. I got it a while back but never used it. Maybe you can."He said giving a card with a kangaroo on it to Chumley.

"Wow, Sy... really?"Chumley asked.

Syrus nodded and said."Yeah, if you join it with one of your koalas... you'll have yourself a deck from down under!

I noticed Chumley's eyes watering."What's wrong Chum?"

"N-nothing."he and Jaden stand up at the same time.

"Jinx!"I said."You owe me a soda."Jaden chuckled and went to the bunk beds and looked under that mattress and pulled a card was Master of Oz.I dug my hand into my pockets and pulled put a polymerization card.

"Oh... and I got something for ya, too! It can really come in handy!"Jaden handed him the card.  
"Huh...?"mumbled Chumley.

I handed him the polymerization card,he looked at me.

"Don't you need this card?"  
I shook my head quickly.

"Don't worry bout it I got another one."I told him and he nodded.

Chumley's dad has overheard the entire conversation. He thinks it over with a stern frown...

Another bright, sunny day on Academy Island. The arena is a room with wood-paneled walls and tatami-mat floors; both duelists are barefoot, as are the spectators. Jaden,Avion, and Syrus sit neatly at the edge of the mat, and Banner stands between the duelists as referee, Pharaoh beside his foot.

"All right, Chumley, Mr. Huffington, you both know the stakes for this match. If Chumley wins, he gets to stay at school. However if he loses the duel, well then, he has to go back home." Banner explained.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this Chumley?" his father asked.

"Does this answer your question?" He brought up his arm in front of himself and activated his duel disk. His father did the same.

**Chumley: 4000  
Mr. Huffington: 4000**

"Here I come. Totally lishus. First, I summon Des Koala (1100 attack/1800 defense) in attack mode."

A koala with brown and white fur appeared in front of Chumley. It had leaves in its mouth and belly pouch(Ha ha it rhymes)

"Uh oh. Not good, Chumley completely ignored his effect!." I exclaimed.

"In attack mode?" Chumley's father was surprised at this mistake.

"Don't you know that if you placed it facedown first, then flipped him face up that Des Koala's special ability would have caused me to lose 400 points for every card in my hand?"

"Duh, of course I knew that. At least now I do."

"Now it's too late. You should have taken your studies more seriously. Maybe now you'll learn."

He smiled as he looked at the card he drew.

"Watch him closely children. You may learn something."

"Seeing as he's a state champ, I don't doubt it," Jaden said.

"True."I nodded my head.

"Let's just hope it isn't the one turn finisher he's known for." Syrus added.

"Ready son?"

"Uhh… I guess."

"Here I come. I summon Dizzy Tiger (1800 attack/600 defense) in attack mode."

A human like tiger wearing a wife beater, khaki short pants, sunglasses and holding a bottle of hot sauce appeared. It seemed to have a hard time staying upright.

"A Dizzy… Tiger?"

"That's...different." I commented.

"You're telling me," Jaden added

"So, why's he dizzy?" Syrus asked.

"If you ask me, I'd say he's overdosed on hot sauce." Chumley snorted.

"But that doesn't mean that he don't bite." I said.

"Dizzy Tiger attack. Hot Sauce Slash."

The humanoid tiger lunged forward and swung its paw at Des Koala. He continued through until reaching Chumley and leaving a red mist with a strong smell.

**Chumley: 3300  
Mr Huffington: 4000  
**  
"That's hot sauce alright." Chumley choked.

"Oh boy! That stinks!" Jaden exclaimed.I coughed

"But his attack sure didn't." Syrus said.

The tiger still had a hard time standing straight.

"At this rate we'll be home before dinner. Which will be hot sauce I might add."

"I'll tell you what you can do with your hot sauce," Chumley snapped at his father.

"Dude,try and stay calm don't let his words get to you!." I exclaimed.

"It's nice that he's standing up for himself in front of his dad though."

Upon seeing Mr. Huffington's look aimed in his direction, Syrus ducked behind his friends.

"Chum, fight back!" Jaden encouraged him.

"You can still do this!" I cheered.

"I know. Lishus," Chumley said as he drew his card.

"Yeah, this just might work. All right, I activate the spell card Koala March. Thanks to this, I get to summon a koala monster from my graveyard, as long as it's a level four or below." Des Koala reappeared from the grave.

"Hey look guys, Chumley has his Des Koala on the field again."

"That's true. I just hope he can work it better this time around."

"Not it, them," Banner said.

"Huh?"

"Koala March lets him summon another monster from his hand," I explained.

"If he has the same one that he just brought back from the grave. You really need to study more."

"I summon another Des Koala." A second brown and white koala appeared beside its twin.

"I sacrifice both of them to summon Big Koala (2700 attack/2000 defense)."

The two beast monsters left the field and were replaced by Chumley's big blue furred Koala.

"Not bad," Mr. Huffington commented.

"No duh not bad. Now Big Koala, attack Dizzy Tiger." Big Koala charged on all fours at the tiger.

"Take down from down under." It picked up the enemy monster and slammed it into the ground.  
**  
Chumley: 3300  
Mr. Huffington: 3100**

"Dizzy Tiger's gonzo."

"Yeah, way to go Chumley!," we all cheered.

"So, you wanna fight? All right, let's fight. I call forth Dizzy Angel (1800 attack/400 defense)"

A man with blonde hair wearing a white suit and black hat appeared on the field. Like the tiger before, it held a hot sauce bottle and couldn't stand straight without wobbling.

"He reeks of hot sauce too. And seeing how much trouble he has with standing straight, I'd say he's had more of it than he needs."

"Huuuuhhhh? Wadda you juzz say?" I heard a voice coming from the Dizzy Angel.

"Now I activate the spell card, Hot Sauce Bottle." A simple red bottle appeared in front of Mr. Huffington's monster who stared at it.

"And I activate another spell card, Flipping the Table."

The field between the two duelists became a low legged table. Mr. Huffington flipped it, sending both monsters in the air. Chumley's Big Koala landed on the ground and was destroyed.

"What a card! It destroys everything on my field, everything but itself that is. Then the same number of cards on your field are also destroyed. Now you're left defenseless."

"That must be his special one strike attack," Syrus said.

"Yeah, and I don't know that I like it. It totally resets the field. It's hardly even fair!" Jaden commented.

"That's not cool man!"

"That's just like you dad! You don't like something so you trash it."

Chumley father laughed at his son's words.

"I didn't get to be a hot sauce tycoon by being nice son."

Dizzy Angel descended back to its owner field.

"Hey! Why is Angel still in the field? Shouldn't he have been destroyed by flipping the table?"

"Wishful thinking. You see, Dizzy Angel has a special ability. He can't be destroyed by the effect of flipping the table."

"What! Oh man! This guy's gonna keep weirding me out."

"I'm afraid that it gets worse. Because when my Hot Sauce Bottle is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, it special effect kicks in. This causes you to lose 500 lifepoints."

A red heavily scented mist appeared for a brief moment around Chumley.  
**  
Chumley: 2800  
Mr. Huffington: 3100**

"Ew! That stinks!"

"And I'm not done yet. Dizzy Angel; go in for your attack. Hot Sauce Sizzler."

The monster in question fired a gush of hot sauce from its bottle.  
**  
Chumley: 1000  
Mr. Huffington 3100**

"Chumley!"

"I just can't win!"I stood up at that comment angrily.

"Don't you DARE say that Chumley!"I looked at me"Sure,you may be losing now!But you can still turn this duel around!Don't you ever listen to Jaden's pep talks!A duel isn't over till the last card is played!You can do this Chumley!,I encouraged face turned into that of a determined one and faced his father.I sat back down.

"Wow...nice pep talk Via."Jaden said.

"Thank you"

"Make your move why don't ya?"

"But make sure you think it through Chumley," Banner advised him.

"Otherwise you'll be back home bottling hot sauce."

"First, I activate the spell card, Silent Doom. With it, I can summon one monster back from the graveyard in defense mode. And I choose Big Koala."

His blue furry koala appeared back on his field, but crouching down.

"Next I activate Polymerization. And fuse Big Koala with the Des Kangaroo in my hand."

A green kangaroo with red boxing gloves, boots and a purple vest appeared beside the bigger monster. It threw a few punches before jumping in the air and combining with the koala.

"To create the Master of Oz (4200 attack/3700 defense)."

Chumley's new monster was even bigger than Big Koala. Its body was mostly green and like a kangaroo, except for the koala head, it wore red boxing gloves, boots, a purple vest, a championship belt on its shoulder and carried weights in its front pouch.

"Now go Oz. Outback Attack!"

Chumley's giant monster reared back one of its fists and swung forward. The punch hit Dizzy Angel so hard that it flew back into the wall and exploded in a shower of pixels.

**Chumley: 1000  
Mr. Huffington: 700**

"Wow! What a move!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Told ya you could do it!"

"I'm still here."

"Then bring it on."

"Aww man, Chum almost had him there."

"This is a close one," I said.

"Yeah, this one's going right down to the wire," Jaden added.

"Chumley, you fought a good duel, but you've lost."

"What're you talking about? Master of Oz has 4200 attack points."

"It doesn't matter. You forget, with one flip of the table he'll be gone."

"That card doesn't scare me dad. You forget I know its weakness."

"Flipping the Table has a weakness?" Jaden asked.

"That's right. Once you use it, you can't summon up a monster. And that means you'll be defenseless dad. I'll win, you'll lose."

"Not bad son. You've accurately spotted the card's weak spot. I'm impressed. But still, it won't change a thing. See, with what I have, so what if I'm defenseless. Two Hot Sauce Bottles."

Two more red bottles appeared on the field.

"Wait. If one bottle's destroyed he takes 500 points of damage. So if two are destroyed then…"

"Then Chumley loses 1000 lifepoints." I filled them in.

"I activate Flipping the Table." Mr. Huffington flipped up the table again, destroying his Hot Sauce Bottles and Chumley's Master of Oz in the process.

"That's two bottles destroyed, meaning you lose 1000 points." The familiar red scented mist appeared around Chumley again, draining the rest of his lifepoints.

**Chumley: 0  
Mr. Huffington: 700**

"I can't believe it. He lost," Syrus was stunned at that.

"No...way"I mumbled shocked.

"Poor Chumley." we all said.

After returning to the room, Chumley started to pack his back for the trip home. We couldn't convince him to stay.

"Chumley come on. You don't really have to go do you?"

"Duh! I made a promise and I've gotta keep it."

"Then this is really it?" Syrus looked on the verge of crying.

"You're a good duelist Chumley," Jaden said.

"I'll miss ya Chum," I stretched my hand out.

Chumley grabbed my hand.

"Same to you."

Syrus and Chumley were both crying now.

"Anyway I better get going now. There's a whole lot of hot sauce out there that needs bottling."

"And I'm sure you'll bottle it great." Jaden said.

We walked to the place where we were to meet up with Professor Banner and Chumley's father. When they arrived, only the Slifer headmaster was present.

"Hey Professor, where's my dad?"

"Your father had to go. Something went wrong with the mild's. But he wrote you this and wanted me to give it to you."

Chumley took the note that Banner passed him. He unfolded it and read it out loud. "Dear son, there's more to school than just your studies. And while you may not have made great grades there, you've made some great friends. That's reason enough for you to stay."

Tears of happiness dropped from Chumley's eyes as he read the last part. He then ran to the edge of the cliff and cupped his hands in front of his mouth.

"DADDY! I won't let you down. I won't let any of you down. From here on out, I'm gonna make you proud of me. My family and my friends.

** I still find that part sad yet adorable.**


	11. Tag Duel Jay&Syrus vs ParaDox Bros

"Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki. Step forward for the second tag team elimination match," Crowler announced.

I patter Syrus on the back and sat down next to Isabella in the bleachers.

"Come on Syrus. Via and Isabella did it and so can we."

"Ok then," he replied, but less confidently.

"Since we're all ready, allow me to present our second guest tag team duo," Crowler spoke into the microphone.

Two men jumped onto the stage. They did a series of flips and then landed on the side of the platform opposite Jaden and Syrus. They were almost identical. Both were bald, had a strange Chinese symbol on their foreheads and wore Chinese style robes. The only noticeable difference was that one wore orange and the other green.

"Who're they?" Jaden and Syrus asked.

"Those are the Paradox Brothers! Your so lucky Jaden. Your dueling tag team legends, the last person they ever dueled were Joey Wheeler and the King of Games, Yugi Moto!" I exclaimed.

The crowd looked at me all funny, "What? I read a lot okay! The orange one is Para and the green one is Dox."

"Salutations you fools," the orange one greeted.

"Hope you're ready to duel," the other eye twitched...that feels funny.

"The King of Games Yugi?" Syrus looked surprised.

"Enough with the pleasantries," Para said.

"And on with the duel," Dox filled in.

"We didn't come here to talk..."

"We came, to destroy you!"_'Stop rhyming please.'I thought._The Dark Magician suddenly appeared.

_"Are they annoying you?"he asked tauntingly._

"Yes"I whispered"So shut up!"

"Crowler," Sheppard called out. "Don't you think this is going a bit far?"

"No, not at all. It's like I said. They broke a big time rule, so they should face big time opponents. And besides, the last two won their match, so Jaden and Syrus still have a chance. Come now, we can't send the brothers back now, they've come so far."

"Oh, what does it matter? You're the one paying their travel costs." Crowler looked surprised.

"Jaden, I'll leave it up to you. Good luck."

"These guys couldn't even beat male pattern baldness. So there's no way they're gonna be able to beat us."

"Oh how wonderfully clever," Crowler said, not amused. Then he spoke into the microphone again. "Duellists, prepare to battle." The Slifers and their opponents readied themselves. "The rules for this tag team duel will be the same as the last one. No sharing of strategies, advice and card not in play. But you may use what's already on your partner's field. Understood?"

"Yeah!" they all replied.

"Then let the duel begin," at that, Crowler hopped off the stage.

**P + D: 8000  
J + S: 8000**

"Get your games on," Jaden said as the four duellists started their disks and drew their starting cards.

"Here goes. I summon Gyroid (1000 attack/1000 defense)in attack mode."

A small, blue cartoonish helicopter appeared in front of him.

"And that's all for now."

"You must be joking," Para commented. "I'm surprised that that thing even has an attack mode. This on the other hand, Jirai Gumo (2200 attack/100 defense)."

A large brown spider appeared opposite of the little helicopter.I felt my skin crawl.

"What? An overgrown bug?" Jaden remarked. "This is nothing my deck won't be able to squash. Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200 attack/800 defense), defense mode." The female fire hero kneeled down before Jaden.

"The best defense you fool is a strong offense. Kaiser Seahorse, attack mode (1700 attack/1650 defense)."

A blue and purple aquatic warrior with a double ended spear and a shield stood up on Dox's field.

"I choose to play a spell card, Tribute Doll! To activate it, I must sacrifice a monster on our field. Good thing my brother is so generous with his."

Para gave his brother a nod to go ahead. "Farewell Jirai Gumo."

Black vines emerged from the spell and crushed the big spider.

"I can now summon a level seven monster this turn. And I choose the wind guard, Kazejin (2400 attack/2200 defense)!" A green head with a strange symbol of it and a pair of arms appeared in a gust of wind.

"He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team. Now that's tag duelling," Bastion commented.

"Would you mind trying to not sound so impressed Bastion?" Alexis asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yeah It's almost as annoying as their rhyming." I stated.

Isabella nodded her head in agreement and we locked gazes.

"Do you actually think you know anything of this game?"

"You're losers, you're jokes, in other words you're lame."

"And if they think this is starting to get gruelling..."

"Then wait until I give them a true schooling," Dox finished the nodded and stood up.

"You Think your so hot"Isabella started.

"But in case you don't know...your really not!"I finished laughing silently in my head.

"Jaden and Syrus they have the skillz"I turned my head to see Dark Magician Girl look looked exactly like her while the other had brown hair and purple eyes.

"You look like bulldozers runover with drillz!"The brunette wrapped.

Everyone was staring at us at this point. And we all sat down. and waited.I looked to see the Brothers look at me shocked like they didn't expect me to be here or continued with the duel.

"I play Dark Designator. Thanks to this magic card, any monster I call out that's in my brother's deck is immediately put into his hand."

He put on a look as if he were thinking.

"Now let me see... Sanga of the Thunder."

"What do you know, its right here, ready to tear them asunder."

"The duel is just starting..." Para said tauntingly.

"Yet it is almost done," Dox filled in.

"For your demise has already begun," they spoke the last part simultaneously.

I raised my voice and said,"Dude,If ya think your so cool-"

Isabella finished for me"Then prove it and duel!"

"Oooooh,you just got schooled, By an Obelisk Red .You duel all you want but it ain't gonna work .Jaden plays polymerization to bring out his wingman and Syrus uses gyroid to bring out his steamroid!The DMG twins wrapped.

The 4 snickered when they saw the annoyed looks on the Brothers face while Jaden smiled. Alexis and Bastion looked them with raised eyebrows each.

Just then a random kid yelled out."You just got burned!"

"Don't worry Sy, they're just saying that because it makes for an easy rhyme," Jaden attempted to reassure him.

"Wadda you think Jaden? If we just quit right now, we'll have some extra time to pack up all of our stuff. So... shall we?" Syrus suggested.

"The only thing we're packing is some serious duelling punch," Jaden replied in his usual cheery voice. "I'm telling you, we'll beat these guys Sy."

"You know what Jaden, you're right," he said, more determined than before.

"All aboard, I summon Steamroid in attack mode."

A cartoonish steam train appeared beside the helicopter.

"And I also play this, Polymerisation. So I'm gonna fuse my Steamroid and Gyroid together to create the ultimate engine that could, Steam Gyroid (2200 attack/1600 defense)."

The two machines swirled around each other and when they were done, there was a combination that looked more like Steamroid, but with a slightly different look and helicopter blades around its mid section.

"Now that's locomotion."

"Not a bad monster," Bastion commented. "But not exactly on the same level as Kazejin."

"Your supposed to be on our side!." I yelled at him.

"See, you guys made a mistake in all that team work," Syrus pointed out. "By sacrificing Jirai Gumo, you left your brother completely defenceless. Meaning I can attack him directly."

"Uhh Sy?" Jaden tried to warn him.

And so he should the effect of Kazejin allows it to block Syrus' attack.

"Steam Gyroid, attack Para directly."

"An attack!" he said surprised.

"Got that right!"

The gray machine advanced forward, the blades spinning around itself.

"If you please brother,"

"It'd be my pleasure indeed brother. Kazejin, defend with squall barricade,"

Dox commanded his green monster. Obeying the command, it placed itself between Para and the incoming Steam Gyroid and pushed it back by blowing wind from its mouth.

"Our monster's special ability, do you like?"

"It brings down your damage to zero, without even a fight."

"So I goofed," Syrus said in realization.

"When will you stop all the stupid Rhyming!Isabella started.

"You fail a dueling,so you can perfect your timing!"Blondey said.

"You just got schooled by Slifer red and Obelisk Blue!"The brunette continued.

"Our Boys are Hot,so they'll defeat you! I finished.

The paradox brothers were about ready to explode with anger while Jaden and Syrus were bright red.

Crowler was giggling at seeing Syrus' performance. "Do these two actually think they have a chance at beating Para and Dox? They stink worse than dirty socks? Ha! Now they even have me doing it."

"Forget it Sy," Jaden tried to cheer him up. "No biggie."

"He's right Syrus, don't give up hope up. This duel won't be over until all your lifepoints are gone!" I shouted.

"I set down one facedown and end my turn." Syrus concluded.

"At last a smart move," Para said. "My turn. I play Monster Reborn and bring back the frightful Jirai Gumo."

The big brown spider reappeared in front of him.I shivered

"And I'll also activate another spell card. Tribute Doll."

"Not again!" Syrus moaned.

"Yes again! And again I will use it to sacrifice Jirai, so that I can summon yet another level seven monster. The guard of water, Suijin (2500 attack/2400 defense).

The spider was once again wrapped by black vines and destroyed. And blue monster that looked like a pair of legs with a head in the mid section, on which was another strange symbol, appeared on the field.

"And I am not done yet. Mind if I borrow a monster brother?"

"Please, that's why he's there."

"I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse." The named monster was covered in dark fire as Para spoke.

"In case you did not know, when summoning a light attribute monster, Kaiser Seahorse's sacrifice counts as two instead of one," Dox explained.

"That means he's gonna summon Sanga!" I exclaimed.

This means I am now able to summon the guard of thunder, Sanga."

A brown and red torso with arms and a face in the middle materialized next to the blue monster.

"I know what brother, when they come together as one. Prepare yourselves. I sacrifice Suijin the guard of water, Kazejin the guard of wind and Sanga the guard of thunder. So that I can now summon the ultimate monster. Gate Guardian (3700 attack/3450 defense).

The three monsters were surrounded by light and when it faded away, there stood a giant creature. Its upper body and arms were made of Sanga, the mid section was Kazejin without the arms and the waist below was Suijin.

"Gate Guardian!" Syrus exclaimed.

Jaden was surprised, "He's gi-normous!"

"Just wait until you see his attack. Destroy Steam Gyroid. Tidal Surge Attack."

The bottom part gathered water, while the upper harnessed thunder. The mid section combined the two elements with wind and shot it out towards Syrus' machine. The fusion monster was overcome in a second and the blast passed through it and hit Syrus.

**P + D: 8000  
J + S: 6450  
**  
"This isn't a duel, its target practice for the Paradox brothers," Bastion said.

"And Syrus is the bull's eye." I groaned.

"He's just made a few bad moves, that's all," Alexis attempted to remain positive.

"Let's just hope that Jaden can make up for them," Isabella added. "Because as good as he is, he'll need Syrus to win this."

"The match just started, they've got time to turn this thing around," Blondey said.

"I know it hurts…"

"And unfortunately for you, it only gets worse."

"If it gets as bad as this rhyming then we're in serious trouble," Syrus whined.

Crowler was extremely happy. He wasn't hiding his joy because I knew he hated me and Jaden.

"Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Let's take this thing down!" Jaden shouted.

"I can't wait to see you try, so I will end my turn with a facedown card," Para smirked.

"Then it's time to go to work! Here goes. First, I'm gonna summon the Elemental Hero Clayman (800 attack/2000 defense)"

The large stone warrior appeared next to the female fire hero.

"Then I'll play Polymerization. So I can fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix to create, the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2000 attack/2500 defense) in defense mode.

The two designated monsters were sucked in the vortex and came out as one. The new hero had a feminine look, wore armour resembling Clayman's body, a helmet, a red shield on the left arm and the right one was a missile launcher. She kneeled down in front of Jaden.

"Yeah, she's bad, but not as bad as that Gate Guardian," Syrus pointed out. "She only has 2500 defense points, that guardian's attack points are 3750. Blaster will get blasted."

"Don't sweat it, that's what her special ability's for Sy. When she's in defense mode, Rampart Blaster can attack an opponent directly."

"Our lifepoints!" Para and Dox exclaimed in shock.

"Now go Rampart Blaster. Blast them with Rampart Barrage!"

The armoured female hero shot two missiles from her arm, each hitting one of the brothers.

"Sure, it's only half the points you'd normally lose, but hey it's a special effect, what're you gonna do?"  
**  
P + D: 7000  
J + S: 6450**

"I know it feels like we have your backs to the wall, but in fact the wall's right in front of you."

A gray brick wall came together in front of Dox. It had a face in the middle and pipes that made up its arms.

It's called Defense Wall (0 attack/2100 defense). And as long as it's in defense mode, all the monsters you have can attack only him."

"The Gate Guardian on offense and that wall on defense. Almost flawless," Bastion commented.

"Absolutely flawless"I sang looked around quickly."Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"I asked pretending to be innocent.I didn't notice the twins looking at me with smiles on their faces or Yusei looking at me curiously.

"I get it!" Alexis said, annoyed at him "Now are you gonna be quiet or should I move?"

"Alexis, don't blame Bastion. He's just stating the facts." I scolded her.

"It's your turn," Dox pointed out to Syrus. "What're you waiting for?"

"Uhh, to be honest, a miracle," Syrus mumbled to himself. He looked disappointedly at the card he drew. "I summon Cycroid, in uhh, defense mode." An orange, one-eyed bicycle appeared on Syrus' field with its handlebars in a defensive position. (1000) 'Aww man, Jaden's looking at me, I can feel it. I know it's a weak monster, but it's the best I can do right now.'

"You summon a bike?" Para said mockingly. "Well it's about to get a major flat. Gate Guardian, Tidal Surge Attack." The giant once again combined water, thunder, wind and fired it from its mid section's mouth. The elements crashed through the bike who futilely tried to defend itself. "And don't forget about the effect of the Fairy Meteor Crush. The difference between Gate Guardian's attack points and your monster's defense points come straight out of your life-points."

The giant charged up its attack again and shot it out at Syrus, who cried out as he was hit.

**P + D: 7000  
J + S: 1700**

"Your lifepoints are falling..."

"Your game play's appalling..."

"There is nothing left to do except give up and start bawling."

Jaden's face was hidden as he was looking at his feet. Jaden's not going to give up because I know him to well for that.

"What's Jaden doing?" Alexis wondered.

"He isn't giving up is he?" Chumley asked.

"What is he doing?"asked Yusei.(Yes I know he wasn't in the last few chapters but there's a reason for that!)

"With what they've been put through so far..." Bastion muttered.

"Jay will never give up. I know him too well for that. He's not going to give up until he has no more lifepoints." I said determinedly.

"Look at the field. It's two monsters to none," Bastion pointed out. "It's a simple calculation to figure... they'll be knackered."

"Nice going Bastion," Alexis said sarcastically. "Now you're putting them down using words I can't even understand."

"What does knackered mean?" Chumley enquired.

"It's British" I replied.

Suddenly Jaden moved his head up and was grinning.

"Well, well. The Slifer Red forges ahead," Para remarked upon seeing Jaden's look.

"When a smart duelist would have fled," Dox filled in.

"Oh man, I'm starting to wish that the academy had made us Slifers orange. Then we wouldn't have to put up with so many of these awful rhymes."

"Forget about our rhyming…"

"Just focus more on your card play."

"For the partner you have…"

"To win you have a long way."

Syrus moaned at their words. "Don't you listen to em Sy. OK?"

"But they're right."

"No they aren't Sy. Know why? Cause you're gonna be the one to take that thing down," Jaden pointed to the Gate Guardian. "So let's go. First, I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600 attack/1400 defense) in attack mode."

The gold and blue hero appeared in a shower of electricity.

"And next, I'm gonna equip him with this, Spark Blaster." A small rectangular gun materialized in Sparkman's hand.

"With each blast fired, I can change the battle mode of any monster I choose. And I'll start with, Gate Guardian. Take a knee; you're going to defense mode."

The electric hero shot a blast from its weapon that coursed over the giant monster, forcing it to drop down and cross its arms.

"You must be a fool. When Gate Guardian's on defense he never tires. Your situations just as dire."

"And though I hate to feed the fire, the Defense Wall we played you have yet to retire."

"Yeah, great. I'm just gonna thrown down a facedown and end my turn."

"Fine then, my draw. I'll simply place one card facedown. No more, no less. Brother, you do the rest."

"Excellent decision, I think it's for the best."

"For I'm quite sure that next turn I'll' win us this contest."

"Aww man," Syrus moaned. "Jaden, you heard them. Next turn they're gonna take us out. They're no point to me even drawing. If I just give up maybe they'll let you have a rematch then."

"Listen to me Syrus. One draw, that's all it takes to turn an entire duel around. You remember what happened last time you had one draw right? There's no such thing as a last draw. Cause with the right card, you can always get another draw."

"But…"

"No buts about it. Make your move pal. I know you can do it Sy. It's all up to you."

"I summon Drilloid (1600 attack/1600 defense) in attack mode."

A purple and beige cartoonish machine erupted from the ground. It had tracks and a drill on its front, as well as on its arms.

"And guess what? When Drilloid fight a monster in defense mode, it's automatically destroyed."

The two brother's eyes' widened at this.

"So open wide!" Syrus' machine sped in the direction of the Gate Guardian. Halfway through, Defense Wall interspersed itself in its path, but was destroyed when the drill broke it down.

"A nice try," Para commented.

"But not nice enough," Dox finished.

"Gate Guardian still stands…"

"Despite your best stuff."

"But that wasn't his best stuff. Right Sy?"

"Yep. But now that your Defense Wall's been reduced to rubble, you'll get it. Or at least a certain monster will anyway. I activate the spell Shield Crush."

A magic card appeared on Syrus' field. It showed a beam a green energy crashing through a shield.

"And just like the name says, it destroys any monster that's trying to hide in defense mode. Like, that Gate Guardian."

A blast of green energy shot out from Syrus' spell card. It crashed over the giant monster, overcoming it quickly.

"Gate Guardian is cooked," Para said.

"I can hardly look," Dox added.

"Nice going Sy, the bigger they brawl, the harder they fall."

"Jaden,Syrus!" I yelled and the crowd mimicked my cheers.

"Okay. I play one card facedown and end my turn." Syrus looked at Jaden. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Hey, thank you for the sweet move."

"Mind if we join in on all the praise you two?" Para asked.

"Because for destroying Gate Guardian, we should really… thank you." Their two opponents looked confused at their words.

"They say what doesn't destroy you makes you stronger. And it's true. After all, we haven't been destroyed and we're about to become more powerful than ever. I play Dark Element. This spell card can activate whenever Gate Guardian is in the graveyard. Now by paying half our lifepoints, we can summon a monster that can't be beat in battle."

**P + D: 3500  
J + S: 1200**

Dark energy surrounded the magic card and went into the graveyard section of Para's disk. It came back out and then formed a vortex in the ground, from which arose a monster as gigantic as the first. It was a huge muscled man wearing black armour, an unusual helmet and carrying a large double sided axe. From the waist down, instead of legs was a big mechanical spider.

"Dark Guardian (3800 attack/3800 defense)!"

"Invincible in battle and has that many attack points!" Bastion exclaimed.

"This is bad," Syrus said.

"Guardian, attack Drilloid with, Axe Slash Bash."

"That's it," Bastion cried out. "If this connects they'll lose."

"Jaden!"

"Syrus!"

"Uh oh!"

"JAY!"

The guardian swung its axe, producing a massive energy wave aimed at the monster, "Farewell," Para said.

"Not yet," Jaden stepped in. "I reveal my facedown Hero Barrier. Sorry fellas, but this lets me stop one of your attacks so long as I have an Elemental Hero out. And as you can see, Sparkman is standing tall."

A blue shield surrounded Drilloid, stopping the attack right in its tracks.

"Now that was a close one," I sighed.

"An impressive trap card."

"I never quite thought they'd be so hard."

"I know, we bombard and bombard. Oh well, at least our precious Dark Guardian…"

"Has kept up his guard."

"Quite right brother. He won't be blasted to shards."

"He'll finish them off next turn."

"And this duel will be ours."

Syrus sunk to his knees in despair.

"Chin up Sy," Jaden said cheeringly. "This match isn't over yet."

"But Jay…"

"But nothing Pal. Stand up."

Syrus managed to make himself stand up.

"It looks like the boy still wants to proceed."

"Really? I thought surely for mercy he would plead."

"No, he would need smarts to know when to concede."

"Can it you two!" Jaden said as he drew. "It's my turn. And I activate the spell card Pot of Greed. So I get two more cards from my deck. And next I'll play Fusion Gate. With this, I don't need Polymerization. I can summon all the fusion monsters I want. So I'm gonna start by fusing Elemental Heroes Avian, Bubbleman and why don't we throw Sparkman in as well."

Sparkman turned into a yellow light, Avian a green one and Bubbleman a blue one. "All to create, wait for it…"

The three lights swirled around each other. And there he is. The Elemental Hero Tempest (2800 attack/2800 defense)."

The new monster was a muscular man wearing blue armour, had untamed green hair and a blue visor covering his eyes. He had wide green wings with white metallic feathers and in the place of his right forearm, was a silver cannon.

"Have you forgotten about Dark Guardian? He's still deployed. And since in battle he can't be destroyed…"

"Their beast is null and void."

"Void this! Skyscraper." Jaden inserted the named card into his disk and tall city buildings appeared around them.

"Ever hear that you should never play in a construction zone? Well it's true, cause now my Elemental Hero Tempest gets an extra 1000 attack points (3800 attack/2800 defense) because it's weaker than Dark Guardian."

"What the…"

"Now, Hero Tempest, attack with Powerhouse Plummet."

The winged hero charged up its cannon and dove at the enemy. It slammed its arm into the giant and released the pent up energy, causing winds to kick up around them.

"Didn't I warn you? In battle he can't be beat. Your Elemental Hero Tempest has been wasted. So just accept…"

"Your defeat."

"Sy, can you spare a card?" Jaden asked his partner.

"Sure."

"I use Tempest's special ability." Syrus' facedown card disappeared.

"Sorry you guys, but so long as sacrifice one of our spells or traps, Tempest isn't destroyed."

The two monsters still intact, Jaden's hero distanced himself and flew back to his side of the field.

"I don't get it. Was Jaden hoping for a tie?" Alexis asked.

"No, I get it. He and Syrus can't communicate so he's trying to tell Syrus something." I whispered.

"Jaden…"

"Hey trust me. It's all good. This'll all work out if you play the right card come your turn."

"If he has a next turn," Dox said as he drew. "I play the trap card, One-on-One Fight! Thought I'm sure you'd prefer to run and hide, this forces both our strongest monsters to do battle. So I hope that your Elemental Hero Tempest is up for a rematch."

"But why?" Syrus asked. "It'll only end up in a tie again. What's the point of attacking?"

"I have my reasons."

"And they're sneaky ones," Alexis commented. "For Tempest to keep tying Dark Guardian, Jaden will have to keep sacrificing cards."

"And whatever edge they give him," Bastion added.

"But the only card they've got out is Skyscraper," Chumley said. "Which means…?"

"Well, I hate to do it, but I have no choice. Guess I gotta get rid of Skyscraper."

The buildings crumbled down, causing Tempest to lose his extra points.

"So you saved your monster," Dox said. "But not your lifepoints."

The energy waves from Dark Guardian passed through the flying hero and hit Syrus and Jaden."

**P + D: 3500  
J + S: 200  
**  
"That's all for me."

"But I give you my guarantee…"

"Next turn this duel will be our, just wait and see."

"All right Sy, it's up to you. Just remember what I said."

"Oh right."

"Got it Sy?"

"I think."

He was staring up at the bleachers so I followed his gaze and saw he was looking at Zane. When did he get there?

"Here we go," he said as he drew his card. "Ok, first off, I sacrifice Drilloid, to summon UFOroid (1200 attack/1200 defense)."

The drilling machine disappeared and was replaced by a simple flying saucer with the same cartoonish look as Syrus' other monsters.

"And also, I activate the spell card Power Bond. This lets me fusion summon a machine type monster. And I have just the two monsters in mind. Jaden, do you mind?"

"Hey, what's mine is yours."

"Then I'll combine UFOroid with Tempest, to create UFOroid Fighter.

The flying saucer transformed into a hovering platform which Tempest stood on.

"And it gets better. His attack points are the sum total of the attack points of both monsters fused (4000 attack)

"I matter not, so stop your ceaseless prattle."

"You know Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle."

"That may be, but, it doesn't really matter. Cause Power Bond has a special effect that doubles my Roid Fighter's attack points." Tempest cried out as he was powered up (8000 attack).

"8000 attack points!" the brothers said, stunned.

"Sure, your monster will survive the attack, but you can't say the same thing about your lifepoints. Now let's go. Roid Fighter, attack. Cosmic Flux Blast."

The monster shot a blast of blue energy that hit Dark Guardian. The enemy monster let out a cry as it passed through him, going on to hit the Paradox brothers.

**P + D: 0  
J + S: 200**

"Epic!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Isabella cheered.

"Well, well, they've won. I'm getting more impressed every day," Bastion had a smile as he spoke.

"I'm just happy that Jaden get's to stay here," Alexis said.

"Jaden and Syrus you mean?" blondie asked.

"Well yes, Syrus too, of course. I just said Jaden because… well… I just thought his name first."Something sparked in me but I don't know what.

"You sure it isn't for anything else?" She asked mischievously.

"Let's go and congratulate them." Alexis quickly got up.

We all ran down to Jaden and I gave him a great big bear hug.

"I new you could do it.." I said hugged back.

"I agree," Chancellor Sheppard said. "You all proved to everyone that you have the skills and more importantly, the will to be a part of the academy. You're all here to stay."

"Oh and you guys," Jaden stopped hugging me and talked to the defeated brothers. "Let me just say it was a great honour. And if you ever want a rematch, just holler."

"Yep and maybe I'll duel with Jay,It would be a great honor.." I said swinging my arm around Jay's shoulder him doing the brothers cracked a smile.

"Well said you two," Sheppard commented. "And I'm sure it'll be even better written."

Jaden's eyes bulged outward. "I'd like a three page report from all of you," he addressed me, Jaden, Syrus and Isabella.

"I want to read all about what you've learned in your tag duels. And how it helped you realize that trespassing into the abandoned dorm was wrong."

Jaden's shoulders fell down at hearing the requirements. "Talk about a bummer."

"How about ten pages? And single spaced too.""WHAT?"I exclaimed."20 pages then"He and Jaden fell down to the ground at that.

"I'll make sure they'll get it done Chancellor," Banner assured him.

"20 whole pages!" he cried out. "How can I write all that? I've never even read that much."

"20 pages!I can't even write 1!"I whined.

Syrus and Isabella looked down-ridden as well, ."We can help you."I looked up to see Blondy and the brunette..

"Hana!Rhianna!"Isabella said in shock then happiness."You mean it!?"She asked her brown eyes tackled them in a hug."Bestest friends...EVER!"They chuckled in unison and tried to pry her off but failed.

"Ten whole pages!" Jaden continued on his rant. "Single spaced? It'll take beyond forever!"

"Cheer up Jaden," Chumley said. "At least we're all here to stay."

The crowd applauded for us all. Jaden's bad mood faded away suddenly. He gave the crowd a two fingered salute. "That's game!"

Several hours later at 7:30pm

"And that is why I have learnt never to explore the abandoned dorm again… annnnnd done." I sighed.

Isabella, Syrus and Jaden sighed.

"That was pure evil!" Jaden moaned.

"I think I went to Hell and back." I grumbled.

"Finally, this had to be the worst day ever except from dueling of course." Isabella said.

"Actually I think I preferred this over dueling." Syrus piped up.

"Come on, we should hand this in to Chancellor Sheppard." Hana said getting up.

"How about tomorrow?" Jaden asked.

She like she about to disagree, but my knees gave out.

"I agree, well see you guys tomorrow."She and Rhianna said.

Hana,Rhianna,and Isabella promptly left.

I crawled over to the bunk beds hoisted myself up and landed on my back laughing obnoxiously.

Jaden,Syrus,and Chumley soon joined in.

"What's so funny guys?"Syrus all stopped laughing and gave confused faces.

"Because we're glad the day is finally over I guess?"I said shrugging and closing my eyes.

I felt something crawling on my leg.I opened my dark brown eye only to see a hairy 8 legged bug crawling on eyes shot open and I jumped off the bed running around in circles like a mad man screaming,"SPIDER!" Before I felt someone catch me and fall limp promptly passing out.

Jaden's pov.

I watched Avion as she jumped off the bunk bed and run around like a mad man screaming spider in I quickly recovered.I quickly ran up to her, poked her in the side, caught her, and slapped the spider on her leg killing fell limp in my arms passed out.I sighed._'The only thing that'll freak her out are spiders'_ I thought before placing her on the bunk beds and heading towards the bathroom with Syrus and Chumley confused over what just happened.

"


	12. Very short filler 6-7 chaptesr today!

Saturday

I was laying down on my bed currently thinking about what Yusei told A few weeks ago.

_Kalin Kessler threw his head back and cackled._

"_Get ready to join the rest of the taken in the shadows of the netherworld!" he shouted. "Ha! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, pound this pathetic Signer into the darkness!" The black one-eyed giant brought its fist down, intending to crush Yusei. Unable to avoid the blow, the young man shut his eyes and gripped onto his damaged Duel Runner, bracing himself for the inevitable impact._

_Jaden,Chumley,Syrus,and Avion were all staring at him waiting for him to continue._

_"Guys...I'm not from this place.I come from the future."_

I sat up and and decided to go for a walk. It was Saturday so I decided to wear something other than my uniform.I was wearing A black shirt with long red sleeves and black multicolored hair in a low ponytail. You could actually see how pale I was because of all the black.

Time skip

I was deep in thought when I noticed I was on the path to the Obelisk Blue Dorms. I stopped walking confused. _'Why am I here?'_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and DMG appeared.

_"Something wrong?" DM asked_

I shook my head."No...I'm fine." I said and continued walking only towards the academy to visit the card stared at me her green eyes wide with worriedly. With DM standing by her side.

Time skip.

I exited the card shop with new magician none interested me or could use them in my deck. I was already in the Hallway when someone slammed me into the wall. I looked up and was **him.** My Grandfather Viros(Yes that's his first name Christocross is his middle name)Was staring at me cruely Brown eyes filled with Bloodlust.

"Either you come come quietly or your friends get hurt." he said pointing towards DM and DMG. I nodded mismatched eyes wide in fear.

Little did we know that someone was watching our little exchange.

Y-yes G-gr-ra-and-f-f-a-th-er V-Viros," I said stuttering. He smirked evilly and grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back.I let out a cry of pain. He clamped his hand over my mouth and led me outside into the woods near the slifer dorm.

And promptly threw me to the ground and started to kick and punch and slap me over and over and even started to beat me with a stick. I probably had a few sprains and was bruised badly now. I was bleeding from my arms and legs and most likely my face to. Right when I thought he was gonna end my life a red blur came and tackled him causing him to cut my hair with his knife.

I slowly and painfully stood and looked up to see,Jaden and...Kuriboh...no it was a slightly more female version not a kuribon but something blanked so I missed a lot of what I do remember hearing mine and Jaden's name being called,a man pleading mercy,and a pair of familiar brown...no yellow eyes looking down at me worriedly before passing out.

I woke up in the infirmary. I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes only to feel a weight on my legs. I looked only to see a blurry sleeping Jaden and a Winged Kuriboh flying above him looking at me worriedly.

"Kuri!" he said.

"I...I'm...f-fine." I weakly told Kuriboh.

"Avion!" I looked up to see Hana, Rhianna, Genna, Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, and Isabella. I waved at them weakly.

"Wh-What's up Guys?" I asked.

Hana and Rhianna answered. "The sky of course!"

Alexis started to scold me. "What do you think your doing? She asked

I sweatdropped."Umm..."

"You should be resting!" She yelled at me making me flinch

Time Skip

"Five DAYS!"I yelled"YOU'RE TELLING ME I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR 5 DAYS!" Isabella nodded. I sighed and slumped down in the infirmary bed.

"...Hey." I said.

"What?"

"...What happened to...you know...Grandfather Viros?" She looked at me

"Huh?...OH! The guy who beat the crap out of you...yeah he's in court at Domino City for the time being." She told me.

I laughed loudly and the people passing by the infirmary stared at the door strangely.

"I've been asleep 5 days, had no food, and am currently dying of infirmary suffocation and am wrapped in bandages." I said/complained "I'm going back to the Slifer Dorm!"

"Wait!You can't!Jaden's thinks you-" She was saying but I was already gone.

I ran through the hallways ignoring the stares I was getting. I was currently in the red blazer and white pants I found and was running barefoot.

(Time skip at the dorms outside)

I ran up the stairs towards my dorm room and threw the door open barging in. What I saw shocked me. The Happy-Go-Luck Guy I knew for most of my life was in the corner of the room crying. I looked closer to notice that he was skinnier than before. I was shocked. He didn't even notice I just slammed the door open!

I slowly walked towards him my bare feet sore from running.I put my hands on his arms(Kinda like How Alexis did trying to cheer him up when Jesse went missing)and whispered,"Jaden...Jay?"I asked. He slowly looked up at me his brown eyes dull and the original spark in them gone. His eyes widened for a second and he closed his eyes shaking his head muttering, "I'm hallucinating...just hallucinating,she's not real...she died,she isn't real." My mismatched eyes widened and I flicked his forehead angrily.

"JADEN YUKI!You should know better than that! I'm not a hallucination! I'm as real as...as..." I didn't notice him look up at me his brown eyes containing a spark of hope and little amusement "As...card... ." I closed my eyes and nodded my head. "Yes...I am as real as childrens card games and tacos." I said with finality before I was tackled to the ground. I winced. But hugged Jaden back. He started crying again.

"Your Alive!"He said joyfully and laughed. I sat up and Gave him the biggest bear hug in the world. My stomach growled. I let go and crumpled to the floor, Jaden was watching me amused yet happy."Foooooooooood!I haven't eaten in days!" I whined


	13. Courting Avion

**A few days later...**

I was currently in Gym class watching my friends play Tennis.

"Come on"Jaden complains"Will someone tell me what in the world Tennis has to do with Dueling?

"Everything"Mindy said"Taking turns, thinking on you feet and the harder you play"She hit the ball towards Jaden"The Better you Do!"

"Well in that case"Jaden said,jumped up and spiked the ball."Huh!"His eyes widened."Avion!Heads Up!"

I turned my head to see a tennis ball fly towards me and A guy jump in and deflect it sending it towards Crowler and ,mainly Crowler though,the ball hit him in the eye. The guy who deflected the tennis ball landed in front of me a few feet away.

"Thank you"I said gratefully."Avion!" I looked to see Avion, Hana, and Rhianna come towards me.

"Are you ok?"Isabella asked"That ball nearly socked you in the face!"Hana and Rhianna nodded worried.

"Yeah,would you like me to carry you to the nurse?"asked the guy._'Is he flirting with me' _I thought a bit weirded out.

"Uh...No thanks"I said. If I had been paying attention I'd notice that he was staring at me.

_'That's Avion Mouto Vadion' _he thought dreamily blushing.

"Umm...Do you need me to carry _you_ to the nurse?"I asked noticing he was spaced out.

He laughed nervously."No,I'm good, It's Just I know you from Class.I see you around"He was saying grabbing my hand."Not that I ever had the pleasure of talking to you."

"How sweet"I said.

"O-or t-t-t-touch you."He said laughed nervously and began backing away."A-Anyway,back to my match!What was the score?Love,something I think!"

If I looked behind me I would see Jaden and Syrus but I was too busy being confused.

I'm really,really,really,really,_really_ sorry"Jaden apologized to Crowler who had a black eye"How was that?"

"Nope"He said simply."That's still not a good enough apology." then grabbed his head and tilted it making a cracking sound.

"A little harder next time some of my vertebrae are still in tact."Crowler said sarcastically.

"You know "She started"I saw the incident and technically,Jaden wasn't even the one that hit the ball if you don't mind me saying."She finished.

Crowler growled."Well I do mind,because Jaden was the one that started it!And I saw the whole thing" She looked at him worried"With my very own two eyes!"She gasped"...Well one eye."He said.

Jaden looked at the ground and muttered."Cyclops"

Crowler put His hand to his ear and said,"Hmm...Care repeating that you Slifer Sludge."

Jaden looked back at the ground."Look if you're gonna punish me, why don't you make me promise to quit Tennis?I don't even like it!"He exclaimed.

Crowler got up and started walking towards him."Don't like Tennis Eh?"Crowler asked."Then I can no longer think of a better punishment for your then.I'll make you play under the strict training of our Tennis captain whip you into shape in no time."

Jaden looked up at it."Come on"he pleaded"I said sorry!"

"Oh yes,you will be."

"Aw man,Aw man,Aw man!Where's the lousy Tennis Team!" Syrus shouted running back and forth .Avion,Isabella,and the twins watching him uncertainly.

"What's with Syrus?"Rhianna wondered.

"Avion! Do you know where the Tennis team meets"He asked

"Out on the courts" I replied a bit confused."What's wrong Sy?"

He started pacing back and forth again."What's wrong!"He asked facing me."Everything's wrong!"He disappeared down the hall.

"Care to be more specific Syrus?"Isabella asked.  
Syrus came running back and faced us again.

"It's the most unfair thing ever."He said"Crowler 's letting the Tennis Captain boss Jaden around as punishment"He disappeared again."For hitting him with that ball!"

Hana crossed her arms."How's that the most unfair thing ever?"

"Cause!"he yelled"The Captain's the guy who really hit Crowler!"

The 4 girls looked down the hallway after Syrus."Who's the Captain?"Isabella wondered.

Harrington served the ball saying Service!. Jaden and Harrington began to to hit the ball back and Jaden panted from exhaustion.

"I thought we were(pant)supposed to be playing tennis(pant)not speed drills!"He exclaimed.

"Hyah!" "Man"Jaden said backing up to hit the ball."This guy doesn't let up!" He tripped and fell onto his back."Woah! WOAH!" Jaden groaned.

Harrington walked up."Come on Jaden!"He said"No pain no gain!You gotta hustle to build that muscle!You need to sweat to become a threat!(God...He's worse than Sartorious at least he didn't rhyme)If you don't pick up the pace you won't win the race!"Harrington said.

Jaden sat up."Ok, can lay of the sports cliches.I get it."

Harrington continued."Hey,There's no I in the word Team Jaden."He said"Why that's the very first rule in Tennis!"

"Really"Jaden asked"Even when your playing singles?"

"Ok,moving on"Came Harrington's reply"It's time we work on your front hand and back hand.I think a thousand more strokes will make it more a hit?"

Syrus moaned."I get it,This guys a nut!The cliches,the crazy practicing."

"You know"Said Hana in disappointment"He _is_ a bit obsessive."

They began hitting the ball back and forth hit the ball and said"And...done!"

The ball bounced and rolled towards Avion's feet.

I picked up the ball and looked at it.

"Ah,Hi Avion!"Hana said noticing my presence.

"Avion"Harrington said. I began to walk towards Jaden.

Harrington ran up to me but I kept on walking."Hey there,Sorry I'm sweating so much I just be kicking this guys-"He noticed I wasn't there anymore.

I walked up to Jaden and said,"Jay you won't believe what I just heard"Jaden looked up."Huh"

"I was on my way here when I ran into Professor Banner"I said"He told me someone spotted Chazz the Chickenbutt."Jaden looked at me and said,"No ,Where is He?"he asked

"A slacker like Jaden Talking to a girl like Avion!No Way!"Harrington fumed."Time to run some interference!"

Me and Jaden noticed Harrington and looked at him."Time out!"He said

"What?"

"You can't talk to a first round pick like Avion!I mean you can't even return a buggy whip with some top spins! Stay away from my little Slifer Pixie!"

"Slifer Pixie?"Syrus asked. "Wonder what that would look like."He then got a picture of Slifer with wings floating around a bunch of flowers and got a sour face."On Second thought,no I don't."

"Listen Jaden I'm warning you step away from the beautiful Girl!"Harrington warned."Your way out of your league!Do NOT make me go athletic on you!"

Jaden stared at him."Woah! Bro,cool off!Avion and I were just talking here."Jaden turned back to me."Now you were saying Via?"

Harrington was a foot away from Jaden and Glaring at him immediately."Via!What is that some kind of pet name!Where'd it come from?What's it mean?

"Um,Avion"Jaden said exasperated.

"Sure,you'd like me to believe that wouldn't you?Well I don't.I don't believe anything you say!"He said jealous"Which is why"He was inches away from Jaden."This little huddle...is over!"

"Great,so then beat it!"Came Jay's reply.

"No Way bro!Know your sports!When a huddle is over you make your play!You don't runaway."

"I get it!"Jaden said"You want a Tennis match Right?"

"No way! I wanna Duel! And winner becomes Avion's Fiance!"Harrington challenged.

I jolted"Woah! Dude you serious!"I asked startled.

"I don't know about the stakes but I never back down from a challenge."Jaden said pumped up."Harrington you got it!Let's throwdown!"

"Here we go"Said Hana.

"If this guy duels like he plays Tennis,It'll be rough going for Jaden!"

**Skipping Duel of Awesomeness**

Syrus cheered and pumped a fist into the air."Alright,he's getting married!"I glared at him"Uh...I mean someday he will."I sighed and watched as Harrington fell to his knees.

"This can't be!"Harrington yelled.

"Yeah!"Jaden cheered"That's game!"

"But she was my Soul Mate! My first Draft pick! My Marky Girlfriend!"He had anime tears running down his face and he took off."MOM!"Bursts into tears.

"Huh?"Jaden mumbled."Uhhhh..."Syrus,Isabella,Hana,and Rhianna came over dragging Avion.

" You had to work for that one Jaden!"

"Hey!"he said"No pain no gain!"

"Speaking of Gained"Hana began"Has Jaden gained a wife?"

"So romantic!"Rhianna looked over at Isabella who was dragging a protesting and blushing Avion over.

Isabella walked up to Jaden."Hey!"he said.

"Congrats on winning the duel bro!"She exclaimed still holding Avion.

"Thanks!And uh...why are you gripping her arm?"Jaden asked curiously."Oh,no reason."she replied.

I finally got my arm back and glared at laughed at my embarrassment and then looked at me and asked the dreaded question.

"So uh...Via looks like I'm your fiance now Huh!Uhh,what's a fiance anyway?he asked confused.I blushed redder than hot sauce.I mumbled and looked at the ground.

"Huh?"

"I-I'll t-tell y-you when your 18."I looked disappointed.I didn't notice the smirk on Isabella's face or Hana & Rhianna's smile's.


	14. Blairs bye JayvsBastion Jayvs Belowski

The next day Me, Alexis, Zane, Syrus, Chumley and Jaden stood at the docks watching Blair leave for home. "I'll be back you guys! Just as soon as I finish grade school!" she shouted.

"Hear that Zane?" Jaden taunted.

"Oh please, I'll be long gone by the time she comes back here." He replied.

"That's true. Guess Blair's crush ends right here." Jaden said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zane said.

"Goodbye Jaden my sweet prince! I love you!" Blair shouted from the deck of the ship.

Jaden seemed to shrink into himself while My eyes burned with anger. "Wait, she's supposed to like Zane." Jaden said to Alexis.

"She does like Zane but apparently she loves you." Zane stood behind her with a smirk on his face. "Good luck." he said before walking away.

Syrus and Chumley followed. "Hey Chum, want to look at some new cards?"

"Yeah, I've got the perfect one in mind."

"Just do me a favor boys and stay away from the girls in my deck." Alexis said.

"And mine." I added with gritted teeth before glancing at the ocean. I shivered but payed no mind glaring at the boat.

"I love you Jaden sweetie!" They just heard Blair's voice over the waves.

Jaden stood there numbly waving back. To shocked to do anything else.

I clenched my fists but forced myself to calm.

I was sitting in the cafeteria eating dinner and reading a book when Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and some new guy walked in. Wait,Why is a old guy in the slifer uniform? Jaden sat down next to her and immediately started eating. Syrus and Chumley did the same but the man masquerading as a student sat there staring at the food like it was disgusting.

"Better eat or it'll get cold." I taunted.

He gulped then started eating. When they were finished, Syrus and Chumley pulled the new guy up to our room but I held Jaden back.

"You do know realize he's not a student right?" She nodded after the three boys.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, I figured as much but while he's here he might as well be treated nicely."

I shook my head, "Jaden he could be here to hurt Duel Academy not help it."

Jaden shrugged. "Well, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt for now. We'll see later." Jaden walked out after his friends.

I smiled, Jaden was smarter than some people thought. I'd worry about that guy in the morning.

The next morning I yawned as I stepped into the cafeteria. Jaden had already finished two breakfast plates and was about to start on another.

"Oi! Save some for me Jay!" I said as she sat down next to him.

Jaden grumbled but passed her the bowl. "Where's your friend?" I asked.

"Girard? Who knows but I've already eaten his breakfast." Jaden said.

The next few minutes passed in a whorl. Before they knew it they were at the Dueling arena. Crowler, of course, screeching in the middle. Bastian stood opposite Jaden with arms crossed.

"It's time duelists, to find out who will represent our most illustrious school in the annual School Duel!" Crowler said as he struck a pose. "Introducing first, from the Ra dorm, Bastian Misawa!" the crowd cheered. "And then from Slifer, some kid."

I face palmed. _'Crowler you are such an idiot.'_

"Here we go, good luck Bastian." Jaden said.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but with the deck I've prepared I don't need luck." Bastian replied. Well someone was confident in himself.

"Go Jaden!" Syrus yelled from beside me.

Crowler jumped off the field to get out of their way. Bastian started first and summoned his Carboneton in defence mode. Jaden retaliated by playing Burstinatrix. Burstinatrix destroyed Carboneton and then Jaden played a facedown card to end his turn.

Bastian summoned Oxygeton in attack mode and attacked Burstinatrix. Jaden had played the trap Hero Barrier though and Burstinatrix was saved. Bastian played a facedown card and ended his turn.

Jaden played Sparkman in attack mode and added spark Blaster to it. Sparkman used the Spark Blaster on Oxygeton and switched it to defence mode. Jaden had Burstinatrix attack but when Oxygeton was destroyed both Bastian's and Jaden's life points dropped to 3200. Sparkman attacked Bastian directly which brought him down to 1600.

Bastian summoned Hydrogeton in attack mode and had it attack Burstinatrix which dropped Jaden's life points down to 2800. Because the attack went through Bastian could summon another Hydrogeton. Bastian then played Living Fossil which brought back Oxygeton in attack mode.

"I activate the spell card Bonding H2O." Bastian said. With that he summoned Water Dragon with 2800 attack points.

"How's Jaden gonna take down that thing? Sparkman doesn't have enough points." Syrus said.

"He'll have to use polymerization." I said.

That's what Jaden tried to do. He tried to fuse Sparkman, Avion and Bubbleman to create Tempest but Bastian stopped him. Bastian's trap card was Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell. By discarding one spell card Bastian negated Polymerization and destroyed it.

"And you can no longer use the card destroyed by my Seal's effect for the remainder of the duel." Bastian said.

Wait. Jaden couldn't use Polymerization? His deck his based on fusion monsters!

"No fusions? But that's how Jaden wins all his duels." Syrus said.

Jaden switched his Sparkman to defence mode and ended his turn.

Bastian played the Mathematician in attack mode. Because of Mathematician's special effect Bastian had to throw away one card from his deck. Next, Water Dragon destroyed Sparkman. Then Avion was destroyed by Mathematician.

"I'm gonna win this duel Bastian because you know, we're different. You make all your choices at home, while I make mine on the field." Jaden said.

"Yeah, Jaden plays with his gut, kinda like how I think with mine." Chumley said.I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

Skip duel.

**[Bastion:0]**

"There you have it. Jaden will be Duel Academy's rep at the School Duel." Sheppard announced.

I ran down with Syrus,Isabella, and Chumley to congratulate Jaden.

"Awesome duel Jay!" Syrus said.

"Indeed. You beat me fair and square Jaden. Rather, you beat this deck but you can be sure there will be another." Bastian said.

"Great." Jaden and Bastian shook hands.

_"Look's like Jaden will be facing North Academy after all_."Said Dark Magician appearing.I looked at him and nodded.

"Yup!Got that right DM!"Bastion Syrus and Chumley looked at me strangely while Jaden stared at Dark Magician.

"Who are you talking too Avion?"Syrus asked.I sweat-dropped and laughed nervously."Hehehe...uh...A spirit?"I said questioningly looking at reply,"Duel spirit."

"Scratch that I'm talking to a Duel Spirit,and no I'm not insane."They looked at me weirdly."What?"Bastion spoke up.

"Your a weird one."I pounded my fist on my chest like I won a million bucks."Proud of It!"DM and Jaden laughed while Bastion,Syrus,Chumley,and Isabella sighed.

Next day.

I was walking down the halls boredly on my way to the roof,with my new found Duel Spirit Kuriboh on my shoulder and Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl by my side when Jaden ran towards me.

"VIA!Help!Hide me!"He yelled.

"Kuri Kuri!"Kuriboh pointed towards a trash looked at Kuriboh in confusion and dove behind it just as Alexis,Bastion,Chumley,Isabella and Syrus came tearing down the hall.

"Hey have you seen Jaden, Vi?"Syrus asked.I pretended to be confused.

"Uh,yeah actually I have."I told them pointing down a hallway."He bumped into me and ran that way"They left as fast as they came.

"You can come out now Jay."I told him once they out and stood next to me. "To much help I'm guessing?"

Jaden chuckled. "Yeah, they keep trying to impose their cards on my deck. I'm gonna head up to the roof and build my deck there." I looked at him shocked. Dark Magician looked at him._"So you are heading there as well then?"He asked._ "Huh,what do you mean?You heading there."he asked.

I nodded and told him why."I just had this nagging voice in my head telling me to head to the roof."I told looked at me confused but shook it off and we made our way to the roof.

"Sup!"said a guy, with purple hair wearing a obelisk blue blazer around his neck like a cape,lying on the ground."Huh..."Jaden and I looked at him."No offense,but I was hoping to find some peace and quiet."Jaden said.

What are ya doin up here?" I asked the purple head looked at us smiling.

"I'm here to duel you Jaden!"He told us.I looked at him shocked.

"Wait ,wait,wait!"I exclaimed."So you came up here and just lied there the entire day waiting to duel Jaden cause you new he'd come here?"I nodded"Yup!Pretty much man."My eye twitched.

"Who _are _you?"Jay asked him.

"Just a dude with a me Belowski."He replied"Have you ever notice clouds look like duel monsters if you look really close?"

Both our Kuriboh's came out startling us.

"Woah hey there pal!"Jaden said to winged kuriboh."What's up!"I asked my duel spirit pointed to the sky."Smart-ass."I deadpanned.

"Nice Kuriboh's there pals!I heard they liked being scratched behind the wings."Belowski said sitting and I looked at him shocked.

**"Wait,you can****_ see _**them?"we asked in unison.

"Of course.I can hear them to but my Kuribohese is a little rusty."

"You gotta be kidding me"I said.

"You know,unless you use it everyday,"Belowski picked up his Duel disk."Let's Duel!"

Again looked at his Kuriboh and me."Again with the dueling!He must think we're easy pickings because we're in red!"Jaden complained.

Belowski started talking again."Red,Blue,Yellow who cares?Those are just symbols the man uses to propagate social division."(I would continue but his words were to big for me to understand)

"Sure,Whateves!Let's just throwdown!"Jaden called.I blinked and looked at the Kuriboh's."Any idea on what Belowski just said?" I asked them.**"KURI!"**Thought's so too."

I heard footsteps and Syrus's voice."Jaden there you are!"Belowski blinked and I stared at them.

"Hey! You guys are just in time.!"Jaden called,while Belowski and I watched them.

"Just in time for what?"Syrus asked."And who's that Obelisk over there?"

"Indeed"Bastion said.

"Well,"I started" He's gonna be Jay's opponent!"I told them.

"Reaction shot!Reaction shot!"Bastion and Alexis exclaimed.I smiled though I have no idea why.

FAST FORWARD!

"Get your game on!

**[Belowski:4000][Jaden:4000]**

"Yeah,man Whatever!"Belowski replied and held up a card that looked like it had a marshmallow pillow thing on it."Alright I'm gonna summon _'Moki Moki'_ in defense mode mode He He!"

A Moki Moki appeared on the field.[DEF:100]

I heard a bunch of awws and looked behind me to see Isabella,Syrus,Alexis, and Chumley going all googly eyed over moki moki.I looked at them mimicking my actions.

"Goodness me that's not a monster that's a Marshmallow."Bastion said

"He's so cute!Like a great big fluffy pillow!"Alexis exclaimed.

"Makes me wanna take a nap!"Syrus yawned.

"You know,now that you mention,me too."He said sleepily.I turned back to the duel rolling my eyes.

"Alright,guess I'll just toss down a couple and chill now."Belowski said.

Jaden drew a card."My turn then!HA!And what a turn it'll be!"He exclaimed.

"First I'm summoning...Elemental Hero Sparkman!In attack mode!"[ATK 1600]"Then I'll play the spell card Polymerization!And since Elemental Heroes Avion and Burstinatrix are already in my hand,I can fuse them to create...the Elemental Hero!Flame Winged Man!"[ATK 2100](Yusei appeared out of nowhere and stood next to Avion...the person not the card.)"Well bud,You still want to duel me now!?"He asked.

Belowski clapped his hands and laughed."Totally Man!Those monsters look righteous!"He said."Righteous!?"Jaden exclaimed confused."That's not the reaction I was hoping for!"He replied."Kuri!"

"Yeah!Good point Kuriboh!"Jaden said."And I'll attack to know some sense into him!Go Sparkman! Spark Shockwave!"

Belowski smiled and told Jaden."Your attack won't stand man!I got a trap card,It's called human waves tactics!Wrap your mind around this and at the end of each turn I can summon a monster the same level as the one destroyed."He said."But it has to be a level it's the balance that matters man!The yin and the yang."

"Whatever that means!All I know is Sparkman's attack still happenin' and now with moki moki out of the way!Flame Wingman can attack you directly!And now I'll call it a turn Belowski."**[Belowski:1900]**

Belowski groaned and sat up."Uggh...that was very unchill dude but, now I can summon Happy Lover thanks to Human wave tactics.[ATK 800]And since Happy Lover likes to share the love I'll bring back his bud Moki Moki in attack mode mode!"[ATK300]

Jaden,Kuriboh's,and I looked behind us when we heard the got an annoyed face and I had a WTF face.

"He has such a calming presence."Bastion said.

"Moki Moki makes everything so chill!"Alexis exclaimed.

" I feel fuzzy and warm."Syrus said yawned.

I looked at them as if they were crazy and stood noticing Yusei or a pair of twins beside him."What is with you guys-'I froze mid ,pair of twins, Belowski and Jaden noticed. "What's wrong Via?"Jaden I didn't hear him. I shook my head. Blood and images of my Grandfather appearing. My eyes widened and my body shook in fear.I started to back away but bumped into someone and recoiled immediately. Tears were flowing down my face.I saw him again

"N-n-no,no,no no no no no!"I screamed.I fell on my knees hands clutching my head. "Your not Real!You can't Be!"I felt someone wrap their arms around me and thought it was Grandfather Viros. So I lashed out at them."I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!I'M SORRY!"I was crying so hard I could barely breathe now."I'm sorry"I whispered."I didn't mean to look like mother Grandpa Viros...H-honest."I felt 2 pairs of small arms embrace me.

Yusei's pov

I was in the middle of Avion's sentence did she start to hallucinate like the others.

"What is with you guys-"She ,Yuuki,Jaden,Belowski and I noticed.

"What's wrong Via?"Jaden asked but I don't think she could hear shook her head,her eyes widened and her body shook with from what I do not twins gave me an answer."Uncle Viros"I told Jaden to go back to the duel and that we would handle it but I don't really think he believed because his eyes shone with worry.

When I went to comfort her she lashed out at me and screamed. "I'M SORRY!I DIDN'T MEAN TO!I'M SORRY!" After a few minutes Judai and Yuuki wrapped their arms around her in a then did I see the had her hair styled the same way as Avion only instead of being black and Blue it was Brown and orange like Jaden's. Judai had his hair the same as Jaden's only black and blue like Avion's._'Are they related somehow?'_I thought.

Avion's pov

"It's alright"I heard, Two voices were speaking to me softly calming me down and making the pictures of Blood and Viros disappear."Listen carefully and think about that"A young female voice said."Don't think about anything else, besides Uncle Viros is gone,he can't hurt you anymore."A young male voice told me.I did as told and listened.

"No way!"I heard a very familiar voice exclaim.

"Brilliant move!"said someone with a hardly noticeable British accent.

"That Moki Moki is just something else"A female exclaimed.

"Still warm and fuzzy."

I thought about what was going on around me and tried to remember a name or something , cause my mind was blank so I listened carefully only to find myself in a had blue carpet and black walls,With a brown wooden bookshelf on the left side of the were also drawings of people everywhere on the walls and a computer desk with a laptop in the right side of the room was covered in blood but most of it was dry.I looked around the room only to notice a picture of a 12 year old girl with long brown hair,bangs,brown eyes and pale skin next to 4 others but there faces were blacked out except for 3.2 each had long blond hair and purple were smiling widely laughing at the 1 had short black hair and ice blue eyes holding the girl in a arm lock.

"That is from your old life."Came a voice.I turned around quickly to see...A dragon.I felt like I was supposed to scream but something held me dragon was white with yellow crystals for horns and claws and an orange underbelly.I gasped."Your Hyozanru!"I exclaimed in dragon nodded and flew over to me."This is your soul are aware of what that is correct."He asked me.I nodded for some reason but, it felt like I knew what he was talking before I knew what I was saying I answered.

"The soul room is the reflection of your soul inside your how Yugi's soul room was filled with toys reflecting his innocence while Yami's soul room was Dark and practically a labyrinth resembling his confusion and missing memories."I eye's widened and I clasped my hand over my mouth shocked that I knew all that.

Hyozanru nodded his head as if he knew something."As I thought,while you are in your soul room you know things from your past as Event's that have happened or will happen isn't that right."I nodded."I think it is time for you to leave. He is getting worried."He said and the room was disappearing."Wait!What do you mean he is getting worried!Who's he!?"I asked everything turned black.

I woke up groggily my mismatched brown and red eyes to see a pair of Chocolate brown ones staring at me worriedly.I held back a scream,blushed and sat up.I looked around only to see a moki moki and Belowski and Crowler in front of eyes widened when I noticed I was in Jaden's arms.I blushed even harder and went to stand up but quickly fell back down.

"Easy there Via!"Jaden told me."You had us all worried there for a while."_"It is time for you to is getting worried."Hyozanru said._

He helped me stand up and I stood next to looked at Belowski."How bout' we get back to our duel!"He shouted.

"That's chill."Belowski drew WildHeart.

"All right!"He exclaimed"I summon Elemental Hero WildHeart![ATK 1500]

"And now,GO!Attack!"Jaden shouted."Next up!Sparkman!Light up his world!"**[Belowski:2500]**

I tiredly pumped my fist into the air."Yeah!Go Jay!Show em' who's boss!"I didn't notice the knowing smirks sent my way.

"Then I'll throwdown a facedown and end my turn!"

Belowski stood up groaning." know your a real party pooper thing I got human tactics so I can summon another Happy Lover."He said.

Crowler waved his hands frantically and pointed at me and Jaden."Belowski!Shouldn't they be nodding off by now!Moki Moki is supposed to drain them!No,Just look!They're fine!Just check out his friends!"He pointed to a snoring Bastion,Syrus,Chumley,Alexis,and Isabella."Why aren't Avion and Jaden like that!?"Crowler exclaimed.

"Sir"Belowski started."I don't know what you mean dude."Crowler looked at him confused as Did I."That's your answer?"Belowski looked at me.

"Sweet looking Dragon dudette."I was confused."What Dragon?"I pointed behind me.I looked but there was nothing there."The one guardin' you of course.""Umm...on with the duel please?"They nodded.

"I'm gonna use my Pot of let's me draw two more cards."He drew 2 cards."Fall out!I got Dark factory of Mass Production!"he exclaimed."It may sound Totalitarian but it let's me bring back two monsters and put them in my hand!Now I'll pick two moki moki's since I'm already holding the third!Now I'll fuse em all together to bring out this little friend."A humongous/scratch that Gi-normous moki moki appeared."Dude!You call that thing little!More like Giant!"I exclaimed"Little friend!?"Jaden exclaimed at the same time.

"Woah...that's big!"Jaden mumbled staring at it.I looked at him like he was crazy."Big!Don't you mean huge!"I stared wide eyed.

"You said it dudes!This is Moki Moki king!"{ATK300]I started to feel a bit tired but the feeling went away quickly."Now check out his big wave."

_"Moki Moki King!"he shot a big wave of energy._I covered my ears while Jaden shouted and told WildHeart to jumped up and slashed the Moki King in half(Mokemon!)causing it to explode and shatter.**[Belowski:1300]**

"That was like so totally awesome man!"Belowski exclaimed.I rubbed my poor hurt ears."But the circle of life must go one comes many Dude!And King's special effect bring back all 3 Moki's!"

"That's just great."Came Jaden's Sarcastic reply.I had a WTF face one.I didn't know Jaden could be sarcastic!Dude you just earned a hug!The moki's did their weird moki thing and made Crowler's Helmet break.

"Alright man!And now Happy Lover!Attack WildHeart!"He destroyed Happy Lover.**[Belowski:600]**

Belowski had his Moki attack Wildheart since his trap raised it's attack to 3300 and reduced Jaden's lifepoints to 1600.

"That's enough!Go Hero Barrier!"

"Nice move man!But I've got one more moki."Moki attacked and destroyed Sparkman.**[Jaden:200]**

Skip A bit

"I'm impressed dude."Belowski said"How can you keep dueling even after all we put you through?"Belowski and his monsters tilted their heads to the side.

Jaden smiled widely,"Cause I don't give up!"He exclaimed."Especially in a duel this much fun!And I'm gonna be fighting till the end!Especially since Bubbleman's out!If he's the only one on the field when summoned,I can draw two more cards from my deck!And now I'm gonna be activating one of them!Hero Heart,it let's Bubbleman attack as long as I cut his attack points in half!"Jaden explained.[ATK 400]

"Now let's get to it!Bubbleman attack Moki Moki!Bubble Blast!"

Skip part.

Jaden activated mirror gate which caused him and Belowski to switch strategy I must say though.**[Belowski:0][Jaden:Awesome]**

Jaden and me started to walk towards Belowski.

"That's Game!"Jaden said striking his regular pose.I broke in."And What a Game!"I exclaimed."I actually thought you had Jaden a few times!"Jaden nodded while Belowski chuckled.

"Yeah,but I don't get it."He said"Why didn't you trans out?And why did you react that way?"

"Why would I?"Jaden asked with a hand behind his head."When I sleep I dream of dueling!"

"Let's just say I had a bad dream and began to dream about Jaden dueling later!"I exclaimed.

"Ohh,I think I get it!You loved dueling so much,the more moki moki tried to knock you out the more revved up got!"He said."Yeah!"Jaden said.

"Good to know!For next time."Belowski said yawning and and passing out.

"Hey!"Jaden exclaimed.I suddenly felt tired too."Is anyone awake?Hello!"I yawned and Jaden looked at me."Don't tell me your going to fall a sleep to!"

"I dunno.?"I said sleepily."I'm tired...good night."My eyes shut and I fell backwards Jaden catching me."Aww not you too!"He complained.I didn't hear.I was out like a light.

What We didn't know as Jaden carried me to the dorm was that, Yusei,Yuuki and Judai were watching us smiles on their 's was more of a smirk but you get the idea.

**Man...This took all original chapter was gonna have the adeventures with Blair the transfer almost completeded it to! but nope! It had to freeze and die on me.I don't own Gx or abriged.I do own my oc's Avion,Hana,RHianna,Isabella,Judai,And Yuuki!**


	15. Shadow Riders

After awesomely cool Japanese opening.

I woke up in the middle of the night to see Jaden's pendant he got from the Chief guy was glowing.I looked at it curiously and shrugged it off.I pulled the covers up,lied back down,and tried to fall asleep the thunder keeping me up.I restrained from grabbing Jaden's arm from fear and gripped the blankets.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

It was the middle of Banner's of class when I began to doze off,My head falling on Jay's shoulder.I quickly woke back up at the smell of food.I bolted and sat straight and glared at the substance.

"Just a moment there Jaden."Banner interrupted."I'm afraid your lunch will have to wait!It's seems that Chancellor Sheppard wants a word with you and Avion."I looked at him confused stopping my glaring contest with the fish that was staring at me and Jaden with a shrimp halfway in his mouth mumbled a "Huh?"

Chumley leaned down and whispered to Jaden.

"Psst...Jaden I'll watch your lunch for if you have a side of grilled cheese in there."I looked at Chumley and laughed. Jaden swallowed the shrimp.

"You wish!"I looked at us worried.

"Chancellor Sheppard!Jaden,Avion what'd you two do?"I looked at Syrus offended."I didn't do anything"I said and looked at Jaden amused"But he probably did."Jay's mask covered his eyes.

"Maybe it's good"He said optimistically"Like an award!"Chazz stood up and looked at him.

"Hehehe!No Way!"He exclaimed"It's never good news with Sheppard!You are so busted!"

"Actually Chazz"Banner began entering the conversation."He wants to see you too."

"Heh Wha!"

"And one other,Bastion."He stood up

**"This doesn't sound good"Me and Jay said in unison both having a bad feeling.**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

"Jaden,What did you do?I asked when we neared the looked at me."I didn't do anything!"I sighed and stiffened when I saw Crowler appear with Zane.

"Well well"Crowler began."Look at this complication of student's!Some of the best duelist's in the school I see!"He looked down and saw Jaden and me."Oh,no!Which two of these are not like the others!Clearly there's some people here that clearly look lost."Me and Jay looked at him.

**"**They are not."I looked at Chazz.

"Chazz was invited."He said.

"Pharoah was as well"Chazz looked at us.

"He means you two!"He exclaimed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Jaden looked at the Chancellor confused."3 sacred what cards?"I shook my head amused.

"Beasts"Sheppard said"And do to their immense power,they're Colossal might they were hidden here."

"Sweet,like under someone's mattress or in a cookie jar?"Jaden asked.I looked at him."Let him finish Jay!"I scolded.

Sheppard looked at Jaden amused."They are not in a cookie they're actually _much_ closer then you'd ever think!Right below you."

We all gasped.I looked at the continued.

"You see The Academy was built in part to _protect _the Sacred Beast were buried deep underground, their power safely sealed away!After all,Legend says that if these cards were ever to see the light of day,Terrible things would happen!Building's will crumble,Light will fade,and Soul's will disappear,the world will be no more.

Bastion repeated"No more"Quietly.

"So where are these cards! I say we take them for a spin!?"Jaden asked.I smacked him upside the head.

"What was _that_ for!"He answered before I got the chance.

"Haven't you been listening!"He screeched.I put my hands over my ears and smacked him to."Stop screeching like a Banshee!"

Sheppard continued ending our argument."So this is why,the 7 of you are here!To protect these three cards from the Wicked ones!"

Zane finally decided to speak.

"Wicked ones?"He asked.I gasped dramatically and everyone looked at me.

"It speaks!"I exclaimed dramatically pointing a finger at people laughed and the tense atmosphere reappeared.

"That's right.7 duelist's known as the Shadow Rider's are after these cards!And one of them are already arrived in the thick of last night's storm!"He exclaimed.

"Naturally."Bastion said calmly.I rolled my eyes from behind Jaden."Brilliant deduction Watson,Care to report anything else?"I asked sarcastically.

Everyone but him laughed at that.I pretended to be Sherlock Holmes.I began to pace back and forth with my hands clasped together behind my was watching me.

"The most important thing is how to protect these Sacred Beast Cards."I looked at Sheppard."Any Idea's Watson #3?"I nodded and took over.

"By protecting the 7 Spirit get to the cards one must unlock them!And to unlock them one must gain the key's to each is how we will protect those protecting the here they are!"He answered and took out a box."One for each of you to guard!"We all gasped... they did I just yawned from the big speech.

"Wait so we hold the keys...won't that make us targets?"Caption obvious asked.I snorted and sighed."No Duh!Watson #2!Course that'll make us targets!"He got a stress mark while everyone else sweatdropped.

"It's true,with theses keys,the Shadow Riders will seek you out!"Chazz commented this time.

"Uh..._seek _us out?You mean _take _us out!"I sweat dropped.

I looked at Sheppard and asked with excitement.

"Oh Oh pick me pick me!"I yelled raising my looked at me.

"Avion."he said.

I answered in a bored voice."And the keys can only be taken in a children's card game right?"He nodded shocked.

"How'd you guess?"He asked.

"_Hello? _Everything about this world is solved by card games!"I exclaimed."Take Yugi when he was saving the world!Marik and Bakura could only take his millennium puzzle if they beat him in a duel!Oh!OH!Aaand When the duel monsters coming to life incident,the only way to save Yugi and the world was for Atem to beat Dartz in a duel!"Everyone looked at me shocked.

Sheppard spoke up."Avion"He asked calmly"How do you know all that?"My eyebrows knitted together in confusion wondering HOW I knew all that."I-I don't...know?"I said confused.

"Anyhow...She is correct they can only be won in a children's card game!"Everybody had a reaction shot moment.

"Fortunately,for us there had been an ancient edict that demands the keys must be won in a duel!And so,I called on our schools 7 best to take up this challenge and fight the good fight!"I sweatdropped at his choice of are fights good exactly?

Sheppard coughed."Well 5 best really,but I needed 7 so..."Crowler came over to me and Jaden."Well he certainly didn't mean me!"He exclaimed.I Looked away and Jaden closed his eyes and looked up both of us saying "Hmpf"(Insert Tense music here)

"Course if any of you don't think your up to it...and feel like backing out,I won't blame all these Shadow Riders play for keeps."He opened the box revealing keys with strange symbols on them."So,who feels like saving the world!"I ran up and grabbed the coolest looking one."I call dibs on first pick!"I and Jaden chuckled at my action's.(no she is not bi-polar she just been through a lot of things)

Jaden was next and laughed grabbing a key.."Haha!Count me in!"He put it on and looked at it."How bout' that!It's my size!"

Zane smirked and grabbed one."I too accept."Bastion repeated Zane's action's.

"It would be my honor."

"I refuse,I mean our very world is at stake!Our very life,the future of the school,and if I said no I wouldn't get this very posh looking piece of jewelry!"Crowler said nervously and grabbed one.

"Yes well,good to know your doing it for the right reasons...kind of"Sheppard said."Well then,"Banner said and started walking forward."I'm the last one!"He took a key and Pharaoh started to paw at it.

"Well then!Let's get started!"Jaden put his hand on his chin for a thinking pose."I think the best duelist should go that would mean...well me!"Crowler broke in.

"You!"He screeched I covered my ears."You couldn't beat a drum!Obviously,I should duel first."He pointed to Zane."If not I say Zane,after all he did be Jaden."

"Yeah,That's right.I know all about your little match with Zane!I say little,because I heard you lost to him in no time at all!Pathetic!"

"Ahh forget em both!"Chazz bragged"I'm clearly the best choice!"I shook my head at them and looked at Chazz."Oh,really?Even though you lost to me and Jaden numerous times?"He looked away grumbling.

"This isn't a isn't a choice as to who goes first!This is war!You could be attack by your enemy at any time and any place!"I broke in.

"So your saying Chazz will break in to the Slifer Dorm While Me ,Jaden ,Syrus ,And Chumley are sleeping?"

"I'm not that low you slacker!"Chazz yelled.I smacked him in the back of the head."Enough of the yelling!"

"So my students,be on guard."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

(12:47 at night...literally!)

**Meanwhile...in the toolshed!**

"So that's pretty much what happened guys!"I told Syrus and Chumley."Pretty Sweet huh?"Exclaimed Jaden.

**"So now,we just wait."we said in unison sitting down.  
** Well Jaden was sitting down.I was upsidedown on the bed.

"Aren't you guys scared?"Syrus asked from the computer chair.

"This is no joke!"Chumley exclaimed."Creepy Shadow guys looking to beat you two so they can destroy the whole world!"Jaden nodded.

"I mean that's pretty intense!"Jaden hmm'd and I nodded joining in the conversation.

"And dangerous."

"Not to mention exhausted"Jaden yawned making me realize how tired I cause me to fall on the ground bruising my face."Ow!"They saw this and laughed.I yawned and crawled to the to sleepily walk out in my pj's.

"Don't know 'bout you 3 but I'm hitting the hay!"Jaden nodded yawning.

"Good idea"He said.

"What!"Syrus exclaimed"You two can't go to sleep now!What if a Shadow Rider Shows up!"

Jaden and I looked at him.

"Then I'm sure he'll wake us up."Jay said.

"I only hope it's not before that 12 so I have time to shower and stuff."I said.

"Wow guys,you sure seem chill."Syrus said.

"Hey wait!Make that 1 so I can have breakfast to."

"The fate of the world is in your hands,maybe you can skip break fast."Syrus said unamused.

Me and Jaden looked at them.**"What?"**

"Sy's right!"Chumley said"And maybe I can look after them for ya."

I chuckled.**"Yeah right."**

I walked over to the bed and lied down."Good night."I said before passing out.

"Okay now that that's over.I'm going to sleep!"He got in next to Avion and passed out as well.

Chumley looked at Syrus."At least they'll be well rested."(I'll finish the chapter tmmorow as well as His and Nite shroud duel,cause quite frankly i'm tired and my spelling is sucking so G'night)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Meanwhile Alexis was walking towards the Slifer what Avion said was true then that could only mean that the Shadow Riders will head for who they think are weakest._And with those __Red Jackets,that means Jaden and Avion!'she thought worriedly.'I got to warn them'_

Just then a figure stepped out of the trees in front of the red dorm.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Avion,Jaden,Syrus, and Chumley were all sleeping soundly When the window began to light Kuriboh appeared and attempted to wake Jaden and Avion.

Jaden and I opened our eyes drowsily."Woah,there winged ya keep it down?"He asked.I threw a pillow at kuriboh only to have it pass through him.

"Woul'da be quiet!Meh tryin' teh sleep!"I said from besides flew out from under the Bunkbeds and near the and Jaden drowsily got up and looked at noticed the glow of the window."What?"I exclaimed and looked got out of the bed and I soon followed.

**"Woah!"**

I attempted to wake up Syrus and Chumley only to fail miserably.

"Guys wake up!The room is glowing and we don't know what to do!"I whispered."Sy,Chum come on!"Just then Jaden's pendent began to glow.(Enter millennium puzzle music here)I looked at it.

"Jay your pendent is glowing again."Jaden gasped.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Alexis saw the dorm glowing and ran towards it opening the door and rushing in."Jaden!Avion!"She ran towards us and Winged kuriboh.

"Huh!"Just then came an evil laugh... the room started glow brighter engulfing us.I grabbed Jaden's arm out of fear.

"What's happening!"I voice answered.

"The first duel is happening!"He exclaimed and laughed again.

We arrived in a lava surrounded a volcano.

"Were are we?"Alexis asked glaring at me.I ignored her and looked of Black dragons spouting fire filling my head.

"In a very weird dream."Jaden said looking at the then a pillar of fire came shooting out making us all back out and scream.

"Or nightmare!"I exclaimed.

"It's neither!"The voice said again and the fire pillar/dragon thing fell in front of us revealing a man wearing a mask and brown hair wearing a black jacket."Hehehehe!"I let go of Jaden's arm and hid behind him.

"What's going on!"Jaden asked him

"You mean you don't know?"The man exclaimed.  
I looked at him.

"Then call me a slow learner."I told him.

"Call me Nightshroud!"The man echoed his name confused.

"I'll be the one taking that key around your neck!"

I snorted."As If!"

"You guys don't waste much time do ya?"Jaden looked at his glowing pendent.I noticed Jaden's was glowing as well.

"Jay...it's glowing again!"I exclaimed.(Cue the millennium puzzle music)

"Nice medallion,the be getting sloppy."Nightshroud said"If you think you'll be me as easy as you beat got another thing coming!I'll get that key and I'll get it now!Oh,and just to make sure of that...I brought friends!"

"What's that mean!"

"Say hello to Syrus and Chumley."

"No!"I screamed.

"Jaden!Avion!"Came Syrus's voice.

"Help us!"Screamed Chumley.

We all looked to see them in a bubble of some sort.

"No!"

**"Hold on!"**

"But that is the nature of a Shadow Children's Card Game, Key keeper."We looked at him shocked.

"Shadow Children's card Game!"I exclaimed.

"Don't you mean Shadow Game?"Jaden asked.

"What else?"Nightshroud said simply.

"Listen just duel me!But,let them go!"Jaden shouted.I nodded.

"But I need them to ensure a speedy match!After all,that protection orb there in...well,let's just say it's not built to last!"He exclaimed"Oh,and I'm afraid there's more to!If you lose your little friend over there."He pointed to me and I was surrounded by flames"Goes bye bye."

I screamed.

"AVION!"

Nightshroud held up a blank card.

"And as you see,they're not the only thing at stake if you lose,you lose your soul!"He explained"Of course,if I lose then my soul will be hey!Let's be honest with lose?No way!"

"Now we?"Nightshroud growled.

"OH and remember,the more life points you closer and hotter the flames become."

Alexis looked at Jaden.

"You can't agree to this!"

"Tell that to Avion,Syrus and Chumley!They're about to become meatballs in a lava stew!They're my best friends,and I'm not about to let that happen to them or us!"Jaden told her."Besides,this isn't my first Shadow Game.I'm just hopin' that it doesn't hurt as bad as the others."

Jaden looked at Nightshroud."Okay pal!You wanna duel!You got it!"

"Good luck Jay!"Syrus shouted.

"You can win this!"I screamed while dodging a flame.

"And just let us know!You know...if we can help!"Chumley joined in.

"Yeah thanks Chum!But I think I got all the help I need right here in my deck!"Jaden told him.

"All right!Let's throw down!"**[Nightshroud 4000][Jaden 4000]**

"Get your game on!"

"You wanna see game!How's this!"Nightshroud shouted and Drew.

SKIP DUEL OF COMPLETE AWESOMENESS CAUSE I'M LAZY!

The flames disappeared and I fell to the ground sighing in relief before promptly falling to the ground landing on my face knocked out.


	16. Infirmiry and very short duel withCamula

I woke up in an infirmary...again.I bolted straight up screaming and cringed.

"Avion!"I looked to see Syrus sitting next to a bed that had...a...knocked out...Jaden...in it.I got out of bed and rushed over immediately ignoring the pain.

"What happened?"I asked looked at me.

"A little bit after Jaden won the duel and you passing out he fell to the ground unconscious."He told me worriedly but then changed into a stern voice.

"And you should still be resting!Your burns are still there!"Syrus scolded.

Just then Jaden sat up screaming before clutching his stomach in pain.

"Dude!Calm Down!Did ya dream about a vampire or something?"I asked after I sat back down.

"Jaden are you okay?"Syrus asked next.

"Oh,man"Jaden said"Weird dream.I saw a girl."My fists clenched a little bit but I remained calm.

"A girl?"Syrus and I asked.

"You must be feeling better if your dreaming about girls!" exclaimed stepping out from behind the curtain thing.

"How is Nightshroud -I mean Alexis's brother?"Jaden asked.I looked at Jaden.

"Alexis has a brother!"He looked at me and nodded but stopped and looked at my arms.

"What happened to your arms?"He asked.I was confused so I looked at them as were singed and had a few burns on them probably from the duel.

"I don't was probably from the fire during yours and Nightshroud's duel."I told him.

Ms. Fontaine answered Jaden's question.

"I'm afraid he hasn't woken up still,"She said looking in the opposite followed her gaze to see Alexis sitting next to an unconscious young man,"He's in stable condition."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllll

Alexis walked in the room with Syrus watching over Jaden and Avion.

"How's Jaden and Avion?"She asked him.

"They haven't said anything since last night."He replied sadly.

"Oh..."She said

Syrus turned to face her."How's your brother Alexis?"

"Pretty much the he'll get better.I know it!He's a fighter you know."

Syrus nodded."I know!"

Skip conversation of extreme boringness

"Ow!"Alexis and Syrus turned there heads to see what made the saw Avion running in her blazer out from behind the curtain.

"Stay still!Your back burn needs bandaged!"

"No!It hurts and you'll only fuss about the marks on my back!"I shouted running into Alexis and grabbed my Ms Fontaine caught up she told Syrus to close his did so without took of my blazer and both her and Alexis gasped. On my back were faded scars and new ones from the recent encounter a few weeks the most noticeable one was the on on the right side of my the heart is located.

"What happened to you?"She asked shocked.I went to grab my blazer but she held it out of reach.

"Give me my blazer back!"I shouted.

"Not until you tell me where these scars came from." demanded.

"Never!"I didn't notice the ruckus we were making woke Jaden up and caused Syrus to open his eyes.I nearly grabbed it when she held it up higher.+

"Now tell me where you got the scars."I was gonna shout no again when we heard someone else answer.+

"She got them from her Grandfather 7 years ago."Came Jaden's .Fontaine,Alexis,and Syrus wasn't the answer they were expecting.

"What do you mean?"Ms Fontaine she was distracted I jumped up and grabbed my blazer and put it on,tired of nothing covering the bra and scars.

"He means I was a abused child for 8 years."I replied eyes glazing over."As a baby my Grandfather kidnapped me for revenge on his daughter I turned 3 he started to beat me to no even tried to kill me would be the Day I met Jaden."They looked at us in the times I hid behind Jaden and why I would flinch if someone yelled at me.

"It was when he tried to kill me when I decided to run away."I continued"When I was drawing he walked up behind me and stabbed me in the matter how much it hurt I didn't cry.I looked down to see what went through me to see a knife protruding out of my twisted the blade and pulled it he didn't realize is that my heart is on the right like my when I stood up blood pouring out of my mouth seemingly alive he stared at me shocked.I then ran over kicked him in the balls and jumped out the was while he was chasing after me I bumped into -he took me in.H-he a-and I-Isabel-la g-gave me home.T-they were the f-first friends I e-ever had."My voice started to crack and my eyes began to water."I-I pr-probab-bly w-wouldn't b-be here i-if n-not for t-them."I was in full out tears by now.I broke down.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllll

"WRONG!"Jaden shouted.

"JADEN?"Everyone turned to see Jaden and me.

"Doctor Crowler can win this duel!"He continued.

"We know it because we dueled him!Believe me!"I yelled.

"We know it because he can throwdown!He'll find a way to beat you!"He yelled"So get up !And get your game on!"

Crowler started to get up."I am not giving up!"

Camula smiled."Oh,are you still here?"

"You better believe it!And here to stay!And although it ills me to say it...THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!I can beat you!I can throw down and I can get my game on!"He shouted"Bleh!I suddenly feel the need to rinse my mouth out."

Jaden and I grinned."C'mon,It's not that bad teach!"

"Perhaps."Bastion said"But you know what lifepoints."Zane entered the conversation.

"That's win Crowler will need to mound quite a comeback."

"Now let's duel!"

Skipping Good guy duel.

"Now student's no matter what happens to me,Remember this!"We all gasped"It's true,I may have been hard on you at times but it simply because I believe in If I fall here there's still I know you all will rise!"

"Don't talk like that!"Zane said.

**"This isn't good."**Me and Jaden said in unison.

"Finish your final lesson yet Crowler?"Camula asked.

Crowler faced her angrily"Excuse me,But that's doctor to you!"

Camula laughed."If you wish!I'll put on your tombstone as soon as I'm finished!Vampire Genisis destroy his Golem!"

Golem went bye bye and Crowlers- excuse me 's lifepoints went to 1500 and we all gasped.

"NO!"I shouted.

Camula used her bats and werewolf and had them attack Crowler making his point's drop to 0.

" !"Jaden shouted.

" no!"I looked at us.

"Jaden, me my student's. "He told us before falling to the ground.

"His key is mine."Camula said.(That's a he!")

"Nuh uh"Chazz said."No way."

"We can't stop her Chazz."I said.

"She won the duel."Jaden finished.

"One down six to go"She said before the key turned blue and disappeared."And now my darling take my second prize."She held up a and the doll grew purple before Crowler disappeared and the doll gained Crowler's feature's.

"She put Crowler's soul in a doll!"Syrus exclaimed.

"Doll's are is disgustingly not!"Camula said before she threw him to the ground.

"That's it!"Jaden went to walk forward but Zane stopped him.I looked at Zane gratefully.

"But Zane-"Jaden was looked at Camula.

"And now I bid farewell."She said as a castle appeared on the ocean sea whatever it gasped,again.

She laughed.

"We'll find you!"Bastion said.

"And Duel!"Chazz yelled.

"Children,that's precisely what I'm hoping for."She said before disappearing into a tornado.(Cue Camula's evil laughter)

To be Continued.


	17. Arguements Short ZanevsCamula

It's friggin 8:45 am on a Friday and I can't sleep so...I'm rightin up a chapter!"Get your Game on!":)

"I play spell!Then I play a monster!And then I'll play a trap!"Jaden shouted"Well as soon as I get better I will,"He moaned.

I shook my head at him."You even think about leaving this bed,I'll make your injuries worse!"I scolded"But Camula's gonna pay!Taking a spirit key is one thing!But taking Crowler's soul is another!"Syrus looked at Jaden.

"Jay, you really outta rest"He said.

"Syrus is right"Banner began scratching Pharaoh"If we don't do our best,It will be our souls that will be sealed in those dolls!And our bodies will be!...Catatonic!"Banner exclaimed pulling on Pharaoh's scratched him and ran under Jaden's bed.I laughed when Banner followed the cat.

"No because the word has cat in it doesn't mean it applies to you!I'm sure the nines lives works with vampires!Hmm"

I stared at the bed before laughing my but can I say!The scene was just so funny!Everybody ignored me.

"Aw man"Syrus began talking.

"The worst part is,since Camula was able to take Crowler's key,She needs six more to unleash those beast cards."

I stopped laughing and stood very serious.

"And then it won't just be our lives at else in the world."I said.

"That's it!I'm dueling her!"Jaden shouted.I looked at him looked at me.

"You think so?Cause you my friend are not leaving this bed!If anyone's going to be dueling it's me or Zane!"I shouted.

Chazz grabbed two blankets and put one over me and the other over Jaden.

"You two duel!Please,you two can't even win a fight with a sheet!"He exclaimed.I wrestled to get out apparently being stuck.

"There!"I said finally free."I won!"Jaden did the same and Chazz put them over us again.

"Did not!It's two out of three!"Chazz cheered us on.

"C'mon guys!You can do it!"

"Look Jaden's not up to snuff and Avion will be watching over Jaden so one of us will have to face Camula!"Chazz took over.

"And by us you mean you."I got out of the sheet and looked at Jaden to see him still trying to escape.I let out a low chuckle and went over to help.

"Sorry Chazz,but I'm still not entirely convinced that your the man for the job.I should go."Bastion finally got out.  
They continued but I got tired of the arguing.

"Stop fighting!"They looked at me"What we need to do is work together!By protecting the keys and getting Crowler's soul back!So stop being a bunch of children and start working together!"I screamed at them.

They nodded and Jaden layed down."Alright,Alright.I'll sit out."He said depressed.

I sighed in relief.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllll

I groaned in frustration as Chumley carried Jaden."RUN!"Jaden groaned.

"Aww,more running"He complained.

"Actually,it's piggybacking!"Syrus exclaimed.I looked at him confused.

"Is there even such a word?"I nodded.

"Let's just hurry up so I can yell at Jaden later." I said.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllll

"Will someone please explain to me what we are doing heading towards this place instead of running away from it?"Chumley asked."Or walking away."  
We headed up a stairway.

"Aww,now I gotta do stairs."He complained.

"Just suck it up and walk."I said.

"Can I just drag Jaden instead of carrying him?It'd be easier on my back."He asked.I looked at him.

"You know what.I'll carry Jaden,your giving me a headache with all your complaining!I've been beat most my life and your moping about stairs!"I looked back at us.

"Quiet!"He handed me Jaden and I carried him piggy back style the rest of the way.

"We're close."Zane ,walk,walk,walk,walk...There we are!

"Ah!Right on time!"Camula walked up and looked stood on a balcony.

"Looking for me?"She asked.

"You bet we are!We want Crowler back!"Jaden exclaimed.

"Got that right!"Chazz said"So hand him over!"Bastion was next.

"Yes!Or else!"

Camula shrugged."I have no interest in little school boys!"She said and looked at and Bastion looked at each other.

"She must mean you."Bastion said.

"No!She means you!"Chazz replied angry.I walked over there and asked Jaden to slap them.

"Why?"He asked.

"Cause if I tried to slap them you would fall."He nodded and slapped them on the head.

"OW!"

"Thanks Jay!"

"Are you ready darling?"She asked Zane bringing all of us back to attention.

"Let's do it."He replied isn't he always?

Syrus looked at him worried and we gasped...for the 10nth time.

"Good luck bro."He said.

"Let's review,you win,you get Crowler's soul back and I'll be on my If I win I get your soul,your spirit key, and I get to continue my quest to unlock the three sacred beasts!"She exclaimed.

Skip duel cause I'm lazy and tired.

"I play Illusion gate!"Camula exclaimed.I looked at me.

"What's wrong Via?Is that card bad?"Jaden asked.I nodded gravely and prepared to run.

"First this spell card destroys all monsters on your side of the that's not all,it has twin function's"Camula started to explain."You see this card allows me to use any monster you use in this entire duel!"I shut my eyes."Even though you defused Cyber dragon after one did use him in the duel!"

"Please,no card is powerful enough to make a move like that there must be some kind of catch!"Zane exclaimed.

"Yes,but it's just a tiny one."Camula said"After illusion gate ,happen I still use this door,I must sacrifice a soul for the sacred beasts!"Camula's twin started glowing and I opened my eyes.

"Syrus!"She said.

"Huh!"Syrus gasped.

Oh yes!The beasts will find your soul a tasty treat for sure!"She 's eyes widened.

"Syrus Run!"Zane screamed.I went to push Syrus out of the way but was to slow cause of carrying Jaden on my back.

"Syrus!"Chazz yelled,when did he start caring?

"Sy!"

(Cue the pitiful yet sad moment.)

"Sorry Zane."Syrus whimpered.

Cut to his little speech

"Go on it!"Syrus said weakly"You have to"Zane's eyes widened"My soul is a small price to pay to stop Camula.(God he sounds so pitiful!)After all Zane,if she wins this duel she'll get your spirit key and you know what that Shadow Rider's they'll be that much closer to freeing those sacred beasts!"My eyes were watering at this point"After all Zane,if one of us have to go down,it may as well be I may have gotten the looks,but the truth is you got just about everything skills,the smarts,everything."I noticed Zane smiled."Anyway big bro,it's least this way I'll be remembered as something other than being your little brother!This way Zane.I'll be the one remembered as a we both know I'll never be able to do it by dueling."Syrus started to cry.

"I did say that since then you proved me do belong here."Zane said.I was fighting back tears now.

What's wrong Via?"Jaden asked.I sniffled.

"This scene's just so sad!"

"I love you Syrus"Zane said holding out his hand."Never forget it."

Skip

"I stand down"

"ZANE!"Syrus cried.

Cut to soul taking!

"Big brother!"Syrus fell to his knees.

"Oh,no."Jaden said.

Back at the red carpet.

Jaden had his arm around my shoulder to support himself.

"Just like that...he's gone."Syrus whimpered crying.

Jaden went down next to Syrus."That's it!"He shouted.

"Jaden?"Syrus asked.

"You here me!No more Camula!I'm through with you messing with my friends!Got that!"Jaden yelled"What you did to Crowler,Zane!It stops here!And I'm gonna be the one who stops it."I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder to calm worked. But he was still angry. He tore at the ground.

"Sure I may not be up to snuff!But I don't care.I'm taking you on and one way or another!I'm getting our friends souls back."

"Bout time!"Said mini Crowler.

"CAMULA!"He screamed before clutching his stomach."Camula here I come!So get set to get your game on!"


	18. Viro's revenge and a pair of Gold eyes?

**[Viros:3000][Avion:1500]**

Damn,I'm losing this duel!This can't be happening!I had Magician of Black Magic,Polymerization,Magical armor,Magician's training ground and Magician's rebirth in my I don't draw something good soon It's game over and My Grandfather gets the Spirit had Headless Horseman on the field and that thing has 3000 attack points!While I was wide open.

"You can do it Via!"I heard someone shout. My eyes widened when I saw Jaden,Syrus,Isabella,Hanna,Rhianna,Yusei,a pair of twins,Chazz and Chumley on the sidelines.

"Don't give up!"

"Don't let him win!"

"Stop standing there like an idiot and make move!"

I nodded and looked at my grandfather.I put my hand on my deck and closed my eyes drawing a card.

_Please,oh please be something that can help me win!_

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the card. My eyes widened and I grinned. It was Elemental Hero Avion.

Viros was startled and Jaden smiled.

"This duel is over Grandpa Viros!I activate the magic card Polymerization to fuse together Elemental Hero Avion and Magician of Black Magic to summon!The Elemental Hero...MagicMan!"[ATK:2100 DEF:2500]

A guy wearing a green hat and black and green tuxedo was wearing a black mask and had red eyes. He also a pair of Black wings And Black and blue hair.

"Please like that weakling is strong enough to beat my horseman!"Viros exclaimed.

"Not yet he isn't!But that's all about to change!For you see I activate MagicMan's special ability!"I said dramatically"If I summon him to the field directly I can remove a magician from play!If It is of an Dark attribute I can Take half of it's attack points and add it to my lifepoints!"**[Avion:2750]**He looked surprised and I grinned even wider"I then activate the equip magic card Magician's armor!It raises my Heroes attack point's by 500 giving a total of 2600!Then I'll activate the Field Spell,Magician's training ground!Which gives all SpellCaster Type monster's a boost of 1000!If weaker than my opponents! My Magician gains a total of 3600!"

"Now my turn isn't over yet I still have one more move.I give up 1000 lifepoint's to bring back a Spellcaster by activating the magic card Magician's rebirth and I chose...My Dark Magician![ATK:2500]

"Now E-Hero MagicMan attack his Headless horseman With Dark Feather Blast!"The Hero Spellcaster Held out his staff and Shot a bunch of Black pointy feathers at him.**[Viros:2400]**"Dark Magician!End this duel with Dark Magic Attack!"(i'm sure we all know what that looks like)

"NOOOOOO!"Viros screamed.**[Viros:0]**But stopped and looked at me and spoke in a clear voice.

"You may have beat you are still The spirit's you are still Arelia's Daughter."He scowled at me in disgust."You are still Yugi Mouto's flesh and blood!And I will have my revenge!By getting rid of you!"He screamed running at me with a knife pointed towards me.I was shocked stiff.

I couldn't move.I saw Jaden,Chazz and Yusei tackle Viros but I felt something go through my stomach.I looked down only to see a knife protruding through my stomach. They're were gasps and a cruel laughter.I slowly move my hand and grab the handle.I weakly pull it out before crumpling to the ground.(Bad Apple plays)

"Avion!"

"No!"

"VIA!"

"Vi!"

**"MOM!"**

Was what I heard before everything went silent. Blood roared through my ears and spilled out of my mouth.I felt someone pick me up and saw a pair of cold yellow eyes...I've seen them before. But where? The last thing I heard before I blacked out was,

"Reckless fool."


	19. Memories Real or Fake True or False?

**Dun own Gx or Gx abridged.I do own my chracters ,Hana,Rhianna,Isabella,Judai,Yuuki,Spirit,Amanda,and...I think that's it...I'll have to check my scetchbook if you want to know the cards and effects in her deck feel free to Avion looks drawn and colored thank you.**

**Memories Real or Fake?True or False?Physic or Liar**

_ "Guys Wait up!"Came the yell of a 15 year old was running down the street trying to catch up with 5 children.4 girls and 1 had blonde hair and purple appeared to be had black hair and ice blue the other had brown hair and blue boy had Blonde hair and blue girl that was running towards them had Long brown hair,bangs and brown eyes._

_ "Mai,Rai you said you wait!And I can't believe you three were in on it as well.I thought you were the sensible one Miranda!"The girl black haired girl laughed nervously."I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter Isabella."She pouted._

_"You suck."She started laughing and she soon joined in._

_(FLASH)_

_ "Leave her alone!"Screamed a little kid little girl hid behind little Jaden in fear of the bullies._

_"Or what punk!?"One of them asked._

_"Or else!"L J screamed._

_"Or else what?You gonna cry and tell you mommy?"The leader asked and pushed him away and walked toward the little girl mismatched eyes wide with fear._

_"Now you gonna do what I want or do I have to hurt you?"He asked shook her head trying to be grabbed at her hair angrily and tossed her to the other bullies._

_"She's all yours."L J got angry at eyes flashed yellow and he started to beat them up._

_(FLASH)_

_ "Supreme King!I challenge you!"Screamed a guy in a hat with a crocodile on his man in black armor lifted his helmet._

_"Very well.I accept."He said._

_ "Cliff Hangar!"The 6 kids said in unison._

_"I still think that's creepy"Mai and Kai said looked at them._

_"Nah,your just sissy' the part where his eyes change cause of Yubel,That's creepy."She said"It looks like he's staring into your soul."She shuddered._

_ Miranda stood up."They're both Atticus rules!"The 3 girls roll there eyes._

_"As If"Isabella said."Jaden's Much cooler."Mai and Kai stood up angrily._

_"NO!Jesse/Chazz is!"They screamed at the same time making it sound like Chasse._

_The blonde boy walked towards them calmly."Now now we all know that Alexis is the best."He said shaking a finger._

_"__**QUIET SORA!"**_

_**(FLASH)**_

_ I was in a dark floating around and a song sorta reflected off my life,I guess you could was a nice song so I began to sing along._

_ Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and_

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white

Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black.

_I trailed off on the last note._

_When I lived with my grandfather I wondered if I live another day and through the night.I want to tell them how I I hurt?Am I sad?I'd tried to trust people but the trust fell heart is field with will it be cleansed?Who am I?I can never go back to the past!I made it this far so I can't look back!_

_ I saw an Ocarina appear and began to play Bad Apple on it in synch to the beat._

_When I finished I placed the Ocarina in my pocket and closed my to wake what were those images were those...me and old friends?They seem familiar but from_ where?

I opened my eyes to see the infirmary...again.I sat up and put my hand in my pocket to pull out...the Ocarina!But It was a dream!Or was it?Is this life a lie?Am I in a coma and dreaming about being here?...no the pain and anger I 's is is real!"I grabbed the Ocarina and began playing Bad apple not noticing the people entering the room.(Link- watch?v=wCyQw4pB8g0&feature=endscreen&NR=1)

I heard little kids singing along and continued to play.

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white

Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black.

I stopped playing and opened my eyes to see Jaden,Yusei,Twins a boy and a girl,and And two Obelisk Blues.

He had palish skin,like me only I was much paler,Aqua blue eyes and white and black most of the black was covered by a green hat.

The girl obelisk blue looked like my magician of White and brown skin only slightly a nice figure.

I looked at the two kids to see a mini me and a mini Jaden only with our looks switched girl had my Hairstyle and eyes shape but looked like boy had Jaden hair and Eye shape but looked like was a nightmare!

I looked at the two kids like I was hallucinating.I heard people chuckle and looked at the source.

It was the Obelisk blues that were now did I realize the girl was wearing black pants like me.I waved slightly before wincing.

"Careful took a blow to the stomach not long ago."Jaden told me worried.I looked at him.

"Just...how long was I out?"I looked up thinking before replying.

"Two days."My eyes widened.

"T-two Days!"I screamed nodded.

"Oh Yeah!Via meet your Brother and Sister!Zen and Katsumi Vadion!"Jaden said jaw dropped and I did the only thing I could think of.

"WHAT!"

**I'LL try and get the other pictures up next chapter and there personalities kay!Review makes me don't have to but I would like you to.**


	20. cHUMLEY VS cROWLER CONGRATS CHUM

**MY mind is making the story I had origanaly planned out go hay wire so pretend she doesn't Have Magician of Black Magic yet ok**

"Your Joking right?"I asked with shook his head confused.

"Why would I be joking?"He asked.I sighed.

"Nothing."I said quickly.

SKip next week.

Turns out the days I was knocked out was around the time Jaden defeated was I ticked off but any way.

Morning.

Jaden complained loudly causing me to rise from my slumber.I sleepily looked at him only to see him and Syrus playing some kind of game.

"I'll never be able to pass the promotion exam,I have test anxiety!"

"Watch this!I'm taking out your Clayman with Drillroid."Syrus exclaimed."He left you wide with this card...I win!"

Jaden looked down defeated."I lost!"

"You should chill out!Like Chumley!"Syrus told abd Jaden looked at Chumley.

"But Sy isn't he like...uh..."Jaden began.

"Asleep?"I finished.

"He's fine."Syrus reassured"Just was up all night guy."

**"All night?"We asked in unison.**

"That sounds like a lot of for Chumley!"Jaden exclaimed a little loud.

"Jaden!"Syrus whispered."He already failed his exams twice!If he fails this year,he's out of here forever!"

During class.

"Not bad."Jaden told Syrus "But check out my card design!"I tapped his shoulder causing them both to look at me.I showed them my drawing.

"Wow...That's good!"They exclaimed.I smiled a little though I didn't think so.

It was supposed to be a had an outfit that looked like a mixture between Dark Magician and Dark Magician had Black hair and Red out fit was black instead of purple and had a black staff with a red orb.

"She would be called the Red Eyes Black Magician Girl."I said.

Crowler appeared and told Chumley to meet Chancellor Sheppard at his office.

Was he in trouble?"

Later

"What Happened?"Jaden sighed.

I noticed the card in Chumley's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey!He made one of your cards!"I exclaimed."And dang this is good.I can only draw people!"

"Chumley,aw man don't you know how awesome this is!"Syrus said.

"But,um what?C'mon!"Jaden said cheerfully."You should be ecstatic.I mean this is huge!"

"Sure is!"Syrus exclaimed.I nodded in agreement.

"Congrats!"

"I guess"Chumley said.

IN THE TOOLSHED!AT NIGHT.

I woke up in the middle of the night to see Chumley and Jaden I got out of bed and went outside to see Jaden talking to Chumley.I went over there.

"Hey!What's wrong?"I asked."And why are you outside?"

"They're going to kick me out tomorrow unless I beat Crowler in a duel!"Chumley said.I did a double-take.

"Woah,woah, ?"

"Didn't you just get a job at Industrial Illusions?"Jaden asked.

"That's if I beat him."He said.

"Why does Crowler got to make everything so tough!"Jaden complained.I sat down next to him.

"That would be because he doesn't like us reds!"I told them.

Jaden stood up and put his hand on Chumley's shoulder.

"Well you'll just take out that creepy Crowler then!"Jaden exclaimed.I nodded.

"Yeah!Show em who's boss Chumley!Ain't no one who can take you down!"I exclaimed."Besides We did."

"And you can too!"Jaden finished.

"You're right!I just can't lose as long as you guys are with me!"Chumley said.

"Now,tell us about that new card you made!"Jaden said/asked I think he said it not asked it.

"Yeah!What's it do?"I asked excited.

NEXT DAY

"Let's go Chumley!We're right behind you!"Jaden encouraged.

"Yeah!You can do this!"I yelled.

"Don't be nervous this duel will simply,effect the rest of your life."Crowler deadpanned.

"Uh,ok."Chumley said.

"Well are you waiting for an invitation?"Crowler asked his duel disk ready.

"I got one right here!"

**[Crowler:4000][Chumley:4000]**

"LET"S DUEL!"

"Here we go Chumley."He drew."Let's see here"Chumley looked at his cards."I think first I'm gonna put down one facedown."

"That move was absolutely...what's the yes lame!"Crowler exclaimed."I play the spell magnet circle lvl.2!

SKIP TO MIDDLE OF DUEL

**[Chumley:1100]**

"Let's just wait one minute kay!If you take out my eucalyptus mold I get a koala from my deck!And guess who wants to say hi!My little friend,Big Koala!"[ATK 2700]

Crowler laughed."More like,a big waste.I on the other hand will be summoning,Ancient Gear soldier!"

"I'm gonna play,Wild Natures Release!And now I'm gonna add his Defense points, to his Attack points!"

"When did Chumley get so good!"Alexis exclaimed.

I looked at her."Last and Jay helped him train for this duel."

"Okay koala!Take out that pile of rusty bolts!Take down from down under!"Chumley shouted.

**[Crowler:1500]**

"Alright!Now check out my facedown! Isn't this like totally awesome!" He exclaimed. "Beast swap let's me bring a monster back to my hand and then I get to summon another beast of the same level! It's switch-a-licious! Guess I'll call...another Big Koala!"

A BIT LATER!

"No!"

"Ancient Gear Golem! Attack Big Koala!"Crowler shouted."Mechanized Melee!"

"I play a trap card!And it's a totally licious one too!It's called Animal trail."Chumley explained?"Now Des Kangaroo jumps right into my hand!"

LATER

Jaden Stood up

"Chumley!Remember last night!What we said!"Jaden shouted.I stood up as well.

**"That you friends are right with you!" We shouted in unison.**

"C'mon Chumley!"

"You can do this!"

"Don't Give up!"

Chumley had a look of realization on his face.

"I get it now!That's why they have so much fun!"They never duel alone!"Chumley said."Cause they got us!And I got them!"

"That's right!"

"You can't beat me Crowler!Cause it's more then just me!It's all my best buds to!"

"Right on!"Jaden yelled

"Look at him!"Alexis said surprised.

"He's Happy!"Syrus exclaimed.

"That's a first."Bastion said

"Yeah big deal,"Chazz said being a emo prick.

"Jaden,Avion,thanks for everything!Now let's do this!"

Crowler gasped.

"I activate,Ayers Rock sunrise!"He exclaimed."You can't stop the sun from rising!Just like you can't stop my dream!I _will _be a famous card designer!And now let's see one of my first cards in action!"

"First it let's me summon 1 beast from the graveyard! Think you can guess who?"Chumley asked."The only,Big Koala!Then turn your eyes to my grave yard,and find for every beast in the graveyard, ,Dark and Rusty loses 500 attack points!"

Crowler screamed.

"Now how about we try something fuse-a-licious! I'm melding Big Koala and Des Kangaroo!TO create Master of Oz with in attack mode![ATK 4200]

"That's like Chumley's best monster!"Syrus said impressed.

"Go get em Chum!"

"Take that piece of metal down!"

"All to finally ace an exam."

"Bravo Chumley!Bravo Especially for you!"

"All right Master of Oz!Attack Ancient Gear Golem!"

"I activate!The spell,Limiter Removal!"

"Say what?"Asked Jaden

"Limiter Removal."I repeated.

"The attack points of all my machines is doubled!"

"Man this is not good news!"

"I lost!"Chumley cried.

**[Chumley:0]**

We all began to 's when I noticed Chumley crying.

"Nice work Chumley!"Jaden said.

"Yeah!"Syrus exclaimed.

I nodded my head.

"Bravo!"

"Eh,not to shabby I guess."

"But I-I still lost.I can't get my dream job!"Chumley started to cry harder.

Crowler walked over to Chumley."Stop that crying!"He scolded"It's true you have lost this duel but, losing doesn't always mean failing."

"Huh,What do you mean?"He asked.

I looked at Sheppard.

"What does he mean?"Jaden asked.

"You see"Crowler began."The duel was not to win or to prove your ability! For the talent you displayed today,how could I ever fail you!"

"We'll recommend you for the position at Industrial Illusions."Crowler said.

"So I'm not kicked out?"

"Your graduating."They shook hands."Congratulations Chumley."

"He is going."Syrus said"I don't know how I feel."

"Look"Jaden said"Chumley get's to follow his dream!Let's not be sad!It should be all party and hugs!"

I turned my head when I heard a was and Jaden made a grossed out face.

We all burst out laughing.

Later

"Chumley,good luck!"

"Well I do know one thing."I looked at me."I finally get my own bed!"

Chazz,Alexis,and Bastion looked at us quizzically as if to say What is she talking about?

NYEH HEHEHEHEHEHEH!E!


	21. Season 2 episode 3 and 33 Ra's stolen!

SKIPPING SCHOOL DUEL AND ON TO SEASON 2 EPISODE...3 A HASLE BERRY STYLE!

Year 2 of Duel Academy and it's day 3. Bad news is I have to deal with Crowler. Good news is I'm the daughter of Yugi Mouto and I got a figure now!It's an hourglassy shape but you know

(SHRUGS)

Right...Back to story!

Day 3

"This is so unchill"Jaden complained.I laughed. He looked at me confused.

"You sound like Belowski!"I exclaimed.

"Gee thanks"He said.

"Your welcome!"

"I sleep through one of Crowler's boring lectures and he makes me lug 14 replace duel disks across campus."I rolled my eyes

"I offered to help!"I said.

"Why is everyone losing theirs anyway?"He asked.I looked at Syrus to see if he knew.

"Well,"Syrus stopped and We stared at him. "You know something don't you?"Jaden asked.

"C'mon"I said"Spill it!"

"Well,I don't know for sure but I heard things."He said"You know by the river over by the west bridge."

I thought for a moment and nodded while Jaden said Yes.

"Well there's this bully over there,uh...so I He forces ya to duel him!Uh,so I'm told!"He replied quickly.I looked at Syrus.

"Yeah so?"I asked.

"And If you lose his gang take your duel disk away!"I growled at this and cracked my ignored me.

"You know more don't you?C'mon."Jaden looked at him angry.

"I'm just telling you what I heard!"He snapped."For all we know this guy could be a ugly muscle head!"I noticed something.

"Sy,where's your duel disk?"I asked.

"Well,"

"Sy,did you duel this guy and lose?"Jaden looked crestfallen.

" Yes!And he took my lunch money to!"He whined.I took the duel disks away from Syrus and lugged them over my shoulder.

I looked at them."What are you waiting for?Let's go!"I exclaimed and took off.

OPENING SONG

"Stop Right there civilians!"Shouted a voice.I raised a brow and put a hand on my hip.

"Oh,really?Says who?"I asked.

"Says me."We looked and saw a muscular teenage guy wearing a Ra yellow uniform with the sleeves ripped off and a dino bandana.

"Draw your Duel Disks!"He said.

"Sure!"Jaden said.

I rolled my eyes and got out my duel disk.

"Hold on!Aren't you scared?"He asked confused.I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

" I be?"

"Of a duel?No way!"Jaden exclaimed"Now let's Throw down!"

"It's time for a Magic show!"I said.

"But I haven't givin' my speech yet!"He argued.I sweatdropped.

**"What speech?"Me and Jaden asked tilting our heads.**

"My intro"He said and pointed to himself."Names name Tyranno."

"Whatever you say."I said

"Hey what's with your goon squad?"Jaden asked pointing at them.

"Show some respect!"He yelled.

"That's right."Said Goon 1

"State your name!"Said Goon 2

"Well I'm Jaden Yuki!"

"Avion Mouto Vadion at your service!"I said giving my 4 fingered salute.

"Mouto!King of games Mouto!"Hassleberry asked surprised.

I nodded.

He was shocked that for sure.

"We were just leaving!"Syrus exclaimed.

"TROUPE TYRANNO!"

"Okay..."Jaden mumbled."They're nuts."I nodded."True That"

"Sound off Ready!Sarge Tyranno is the Best!"Goon 3 sang.

"He likes to wear his Jacket as a vest!"Goon 4 sang.I hid behind Jaden in an attempt to escape the weirdness.

"Yeah what's your point!"I heard Syrus snap.I looked out from behind Jaden.

"Well does it really matter?Let's just throw down!"Jaden said.

"Well first let me lay down the rules of battle,"He began"You see those duel lose them things are mine!"

"And if I Win you give back the ones you stole!"Jaden exclaimed.

**"SAY WHAT?"THE GOONIES ASKED IN UNISON.**

"Just another wimp."Hassleberry said.I clenched my fists.

"Hey take that back!"Syrus shouted.

I went to punch him but DM and DMG held me back so it looked like I was struggling against thin air.

"Lemme at em!Lemme at him!I'll punch him so hard he won't know what hit em!"I exclaimed.

_"You do realize that you look like your talking to yourself right?"DM giggled._

"Control your support-men will ya?"Hassleberry chuckled.

"Easy Via." He said.I let out a huff of frustration before calming down.

"Alright!"He pointed at us"You got a deal!And a duel!"

"Are you always this dramatic bro?"Jaden asked him.

"Attention!"Syrus exclaimed."Time for combat Sarge,Lieutenant!"I sweatdropped and chuckled.

"Clearly they're not the only one Jay."

Later

"Troupe Jaden!Troupe Jaden!"Syrus cheered.

"Am I the only one who hasn't gone insane?"He asked himself.

"I'm here too you know!"I shouted.

During some part of the duel

"Nice going Jay!"Syrus cheered

"Knew you could do it!"I shouted

"Sargent Jaden is the best!"One of the goonies said.

"Deserted!"Hassleberry said.I saw him sit down depressed."Again!"He started to tear up"Oh,it's nothin' new!"He and I gasped

"I guess the only person I can trust...is me"(Cue the sad flash back)

"But why?"He asked."I'm a great leader and I always win!Who wouldn't want to root for me?"

"I'm beating you like I beat my last 12 rivals,so how come no one's cheering?"

"Well , maybe they're just bored."Jaden said.

"C'mon bored with my dueling?Now that's just crazy talk!"  
I spoke up this time and they looked at me.

"Jay has a point you 's the point in cheering for someone who uses the same strategy over and over again?"I asked and decided to rephrase that"Sorry that was harsh."I put a hand on my forehead."What we're trying to say is,If you use the same strategy-"Jay took over

"They'll get bored and cheer for someone else!"He stood up.

"You two were right!"He exclaimed.

"We always to prove it!Ready I play pot of greed!"

End of duel

**[Hassleberry 0]**

"I gotta hand it to ya son,that was one of the most intense-Woah!"Hassleberry was saying before falling into the water.

"Huckleberry!You okay?"Jaden asked.I nearly laughed at how he keeps calling him different names.

"I think I owe ya some duel disks!"He struck is usual pose.

"Oh,yeah!I was having so much fun dueling,I almost forgot!"Jaden said not noticing the admiration in Hassleberry's eyes."Thanks Admiral!"

"It's Sargent-oh nevermind."Despite the situation I laughed.

IN THE TOOLSHED!

We all looked surprised as Hassleberry entered our dorm room with a bag of stuff.

"Uhh Sarge,I don't mean to sound rude but is there a reason why you dumped your gear all over our floor?"Syrus asked.

I was on sitting on the middle was on the top bunk,Jaden was in a chair,and Syrus was sitting on the bottom.

"Cause I know you don't think your shacking up with us right?"He continued asking.

"Yeah,this place is cramped enough!We don't need any freeloaders."Chazz looked up at him.

"But aren't _you_ a freeloader Chazz?"I asked.

"Yeah but-"Jaden started.

"And you outta know about freeloaders Chazz."Syrus said cutting Jaden off.

"Yeah well what I meant to say is that we don't need anymore freeloaders."He rephrased.

"My mind's made up!"Hassleberry exclaimed. We looked at him confused."I'm givin Troupe Tyranno some time off for R&R. Jaden and Avion showed me that I have a lot to learn!"He said smiling.

"Oh no you don't!"Syrus exclaimed.I looked at him."He's already got a Wingman!"

"Yeah, a Flame Wingman!"I exclaimed jumping off the bunk."You know what I mean!"

"Guys if you want to learn,you should really be following me around."Chazz said.I rolled my eyes.

"As if!"

Hassle berry stood up and walked towards me and Jaden."Hassleberry reporting for duty!This is truly an honor Sargent, Lieutenant!"

"You can call me Jaden!"He said.

"You can call Me Vi or something from Avion just not Via. That name belongs to him."I pointed my thumb towards Jaden.

"Sir yes Sir!"He said.

Few weeks later.  
Some days Jaden reappeared

"I don't believe it!It's day to of the Gx tournament, and nobody challenged me to a duel yet!"Jaden complained.I looked at him.

"Maybe some people actually want to keep their medals."I told him looking through my of White magic,Black Magician,Magician's call-

"It's true!"Hassleberry said"Everybody knows you two are the best Sarge."I held a finger up.

"Correction He's the best.I'm just the sidekick."I said.

"I thought I was the sidekick?"Syrus said.

"Let me rephrase that...I'm the _female_ sidekick."

"I guess your right."He then I saw Winged Kuriboh appear by Jaden's shoulder.

"What's up!"He asked.

"Jay what's WK saying?"I asked.

"That's weird It was sunny 10 seconds ago."Syrus commented.

"What in tarnation!"Hassleberry exclaimed.

"What's happening!"

"What is that?"Jaden asked.

"Oh nothing,just your average everyday pillar of fire!"Syrus exclaimed sarcastically.

"Must be a Duel."Jaden said.

"A big one!"I said loudly.

"Yeah but who's duelin who?"Hassleberry asked."And what kind of crazy cards are they playing!"

Just then a golden dragon that was gravely familiar appeared in the fire.I gasped and turned deathly pale.

"Oh, the winged dragon of Ra."Is what I wanted to say but no words would form.

Me and Jaden ran through the elevator door.

"Is Chumley really back?"Jaden exclaimed.

"Wait up!"I shouted running after him.I caught up slightly out of breath and stood up.

"Chumley!"I exclaimed.

"Jaden!Avion!Give me some love!"He said crushing us in a group hug.

"Can't breathe..Chum!"Jaden said weakly.

"Let...go crushing...spine."I tried to say.

"Well what have we here?"I heard a man ask.

"Why these are Chumley's former roommates!"I heard Sheppard exclaim." Yuki and Mouto Vadion!"

"Mouto!"He said surprised."And Vadion?Well I didn't know Arelia and Yugi had a child!"

"And so this is Jaden-boy!"He said walking towards Jaden."Why Chumley over hear tells me your the cat's pajamas!"He exclaimed shaking his hand.

"The what?"He asked.I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"He means Chumley talks very highly about you."I started to walk towards me before he gasped in shock.I raised a brow as to why he did that but he recovered and shook my hand."It's an honor to meet you two."He said.I nodded..

"Likewise."

Sheppard took over.

"Jaden,Avion meet Maximillion Pegasus!"He exclaimed"President and founder of Industrial Illusions!"

"Of Course,Hi!But um..Why is he here.?"He asked.I slapped Jaden upside the head

"Ow!What was that for?!"He complained.

"You were being rude."  
He sighed.

"Of course I was."

" about that."

"WHAT!Someone stole the winged dragon of Ra card!"Jaden exclaimed in shock.

"No way!But that's the most famous card in Duel monsters!."Jaden yelled in nodded.

"Yes,and the most original contained the spirit of Ra!"

Skipping long story.

"Like I companies Chief designer stole it from our vaults."

"And that's not all!"Chumley said angry."They stole my grilled cheese to!"

I looked at Jaden."Well looks like we'll have to get Ra and Chumley's grilled cheese back!First sacred beast's now next a crazy evil fortune teller looking to brainwash everyone?"I ask sarcastically.

Jaden shrugged."Maybe."

"We have reason to believe that Ra is here."Sheppard said"In fact,several duelists have reported several Ra related injuries."

"I knew it!"They looked at me curiously.

"Jaden remember the day you,Syrus,Hassleberry and I were outside in the woods and it suddenly got dark when it was very sunny out?"I nodded."Right,well a saw a golden dragon appear in the flames and I recognized it as Ra but I thought I was just seeing things but turns out I wasn't."I nodded.

"So I wasn't imagining things"Jaden said in relief.

IN THE TOOLSHED.

"If I had known you were coming I'd have made a grilled cheese!"Syrus exclaimed.

"Nah,that's isn't the time if you have some bread and cheese and maybe some butter-"Chumley was saying but Hassleberry cut him off.

"Just check the fridge!"

"Since we're stuck here wanna duel?"Syrus asked.

"Well actually,"Jaden said scratching his head.

"You two're gonna go look for Ra aren't you?"Chumley asked.I nodded.

"10-4"Jaden said.

"Well then take these"He said handing us each a card."They're new cards that I designed yours is a field spell and Avion's is a new might come in handy."He said.

"Thanks Chum"

"Thank you Chumley!"

IN the woods.

**"PEGASUS!" we shouted.**

" !"Jaden said stopping to catch his breathe.I caught up to Jaden and I fell to the ground.

"H-how do you run t-that fast?"I shrugged.

Pegasus looked surprised.

"Jaden-boy!Little Avion!"

Later.

"This isn't the first time someone tried to use a counter-fit Ra card."Pegasus said

**"Really!"We asked**  
Pegasus nodded.

"There was an incident several years ago,but the Egyptian gods considered the copy an insult!"He exclaimed."Out of anger Ra sent that duelist to the Shadow Realm!"

I shook my head."Why is it always the Shadow Realm?"I asked but before he could answer an Austrian guy interrupted us.

"Well well well,hail to ze Chief."

"Fronz!Have you lost your mind?"Pegasus asked shocked.

"Hey that's the card!"Jaden exclaimed.

"Give it back!"I yelled.

"Return it at once!"He demanded."Don't do something you'll regret over later Fronz!"

"So Pegasus,We meet you really want this card have to earn it"Fronz said putting Ra in his deck and shuffling it"As you used to say,It's your move my friend."Pegasus held out his Duel disk.

"So it's a duel you want?"He asked

"You got it!"I exclaimed.

"So let's throw down!"Jaden said."Stealing cards and making counter-fit cards is not cool bro!Who do you think you are?"

"And stealing a god card is a big mistake,ans we're here to correct it!"I said getting my duel disk ready.I saw winged kuriboh appear by Jaden's shoulder and Dark Magician by me.

_"You do realize he could beat you with a single stroke of his god card right?"DM asked._

"Thanks for your lack of faith DM."I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Don't worry it's all good Kuriboh!"Jaden assured.

Pegasus's eyes-er...eye 's dwelve into his mind shall we?

_' -boy and Little-Avion can see monster spirits!And now they're taking on an Egyptian god card!Just like my old pals Yugi-boy and Little Arelia!"_

Back to Avion's pov.

"So do they teach you about God cards in zee school?"Fronz asked."First there is Obelisk the Tormentor-"I cut him off.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of we know."I said a little annoyed.

"Everyone knows the Egyptian god cards!"Jaden exclaimed."That's dueling don't think your scaring me."He said.

"Besides we dealt with Shadow Riders,Vampires,abusive grandfathers,Shadow Games,Sacred Beasts.A god isn't going to scare us."I said. Pegasus's eye widened again.

"Very well,if you two are such an expert let's get this show on the road."

**"Game on!"**


	22. Fronz vs Jaden & Avion! most of it

The three of us stood in a triangle.**[Fronz:4000][J&A:4000]**

"Non-Criminals get to go first!"Jaden said."So I play Polymerization!Fusion time!So I'll combine my WildHeart and my Necroshade to create Elemental Hero,Necroshaman!"He exclaimed.[ATK:1900]

"Next up Necroshade's special ability activates! Since he's in the graveyard,I can summon another E-Hero to the field now! And I don't have to make a sacrifice. So I play Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode!"[ATK:2500]

"He played Neos! Has that even been released?"Pegasus exclaimed.

"I end my turn!"He said. I drew a card.

"Magician's next!"I said and looked at my hand."I activate the magic card Polymerization to fuse Black Magician and Elemental Hero Avion to create...Elemental Hero MagicMan![ATK:2100]"I then equip him with Magical armor boosting his attack points by 500!"[ATK:2600]"I'll finish by putting down 2 facedowns and end my turn."

"Now let the fun begin!"Fronz exclaimed."Look at you two,your quivering like a frightened little school boy!"

"Please!Nobodies quivering."Jaden laughed.

"Well you two should be. Because I'm about to play Ra's disciple!"He exclaimed holding up a card.I sweatdropped.

"Come again?"I asked confused.[ATK:1100]

"When this monster is successfully summoned,I can take two more disciples and add them from my deck and to my hand!"He said."i then activate the spell card known as trap booster!I discard one card,in order to summon the ultimate offering!Now by paying 500 lifepoint's I can summon a monster to the I choose my Ra's disciple!"Fronz exclaimed summoning him."And then I use the same effect to summon a third one!"My eyes widened when I realized what he was doing.

"How could you draw him on the first turn!"I looked at me confused but his eyes widened in realization.

"Your going to sacrifice them to summon Ra!"Jaden yelled.

"That's right children.I sacrifice my Ra's disciples in order to summon,The Winged Dragon of Ra!"Fronz exclaimed.

Pegasus looked at us."Jaden,Avion! This is it!"

We looked at the sky were the gray storm clouds and lightning were.

Fronz started to chant."Great and mighty beast of the hear my cry!"The symbol appeared on my forehead and Jaden and Pegasus noticed and their eyes and eye widened.

**"Appear in this Shadow Game,And bring me victory in this fight.I call out thy name!Winged Dragon of Ra!"I shouted.**I stopped chanting the pentagram symbol disappeared.I wobbled a bit from lightheadedness and stood up straight...To see the biggest dragon in my life.

"You okay Via?"Jaden asked worry in his voice.I nodded looked up at the sky to ee Ra descending down from it.

"Wow...That's him!"Jaden said in shock."Ra!"

"He's huge!"I exclaimed and Fronz laughed evil...ly.

"The one and only!"He roared and shook the Earth."You know about his attack points little ones?I take the attack points of my disciples and add them together.[ATK:3300]

Jaden and I looked at it."I've seen this thing in a text book,"Jaden was saying.

"But seeing it in person is another story!"I shouted.

"You have to stop this Fronz! Only a duelist chosen by the Egyptian gods can control this creature!"Pegasus yelled at him.

"Yeah, that's why I made this card!"He said holding a hand out."God of the sun you will obey me!For see i have found the secret to obtaining your wild spirit!"Ra looked down at him."I am your master now Ra!From my hand I play Mound of The Bound Creator!"Chains came out of the ground and began to wrap around Ra.I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands quickly but stopped.

"You can't do that to Ra!"I cried."He's a god not a slave!"

"Oh,but I can."Fronz said.

"What is that?"Jaden asked mortified.

"Somehow,he made a card that can control an Egyptian god!"Pegasus exclaimed shocked.

"Yes I most powerful of all the Egyptian God cards...is now mine"

Skip some of duel.

I nearly ran over and punch Fronz in the face when I saw Ra thing.

"You all right Jay,Vi?"We turned around when we heard Chumley's voice.

**"What are you guys doing here?"We asked.**

"What do you think we're doing here!"Syrus crossed his arms.

"We're providing emotional back up!"He said.

The 3 were all in front of Pegasus.

"Thanks guys!"Jaden said grateful.I nodded.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll ll

Close to end of duel

I growled."You got move from Marik!"I accused.

He had 1 life point left.

"Activate Blaze Cannon.

"AHHHH!"Me and Jaden screamed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll ll

End of Duel.

"Attack with blaze cannon!"Jaden shouted.

**[Fronz:0][J&A winner]**

Fronz fell to his looked at Ra before it disappeared.I waved at it._Awesome meeting you! _

He nodded at us before vanishing.I walked over and patted Jay on the back."Congrats on being chosen Jay!"I congratulated.

He smiled sheepishly.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll ll

"Hasta La Vista!Chumley!"Syrus were watching the plane leave,waving at it.

"See ya next time Chum!"I shouted.

"Don't be a stranger!"Jaden yelled.

"What's up Jay?"Syrus asked.  
I looked at him.

"I was just thinking how great it was to see Chumley!"Jaden told him.I pulled out the cards Chumley and Pegasus gave was an exact replica of me wearing a black and purple demented version of DMG's the other Had white hair, blue eyes, and wore a white and blue version of DMG's Magician of Black Magic and Blue-eyes White Magician.

I smiled and put them in my deck.I put my arms around Jaden and Syrus and looked at them and noticing Jaden blush.

"I don't know about you guys,but I think we should have grilled cheese for dinner in honor of seeing Chumley again!"They nodded.


	23. It nearly Happened and Isabella's back

I was playing Apple on the Ocarina I decided to visit Hana,Rhianna,and Isabella.I haven't seen them in a while and decided to see how things were I ran to the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorms.

"Sapphire Angel!Attack him directly!"I heard someone shout.I began to run faster I stopped when I saw was wearing white...But that could only mean!? I looked at her for a few moments before getting out my duel disk. Anger that she joined the Society of Light flowed through me.

"Isabella!"I yelled. She looked at me brown eyes cold.

"I challenge you to a duel!"I said. She nodded looking bored.

"Fine but if you lose you have to join the society of light."I agreed to her terms.

**[Isabella:4000][Avion:4000]**

"I'll go first."Isabella said and drew."I play Topaz Angel in attack mode and put 2 cards facedown!Turn end."

A Girl with blonde hair wearing a white wavy dress with black stripes appeared.[ATK:1600]

"My go!"I looked at my hand."I activate the spell Magician's call! By giving up 1000 lifepoints I can call up a magician with more then 1500 lifepoints! Come on out Magician of Black Magic!"  
[ATK 2500]

_"I am here Mistress."she said."Tell me,Do you like Angels burned or crisp?"_I blinked before laughing.

"I dunno but let's try burned!MOBC attack her Topaz Angel! Black Magic!"I exclaimed. She twirled her staff before jumping into the air and let out a blast of dark magic.

She growled but not before a yellow gem took the Angel's place.**[Isabella:3100]**

"I end my turn with 2 facedowns."

"Watashi no turn!"She drew."I place a monster in defense and activate Angel of Hearts!It allows me to bring Amethyst Angel to the field."[ATK 1200]  
A pinkette wearing purple appeared on the field.

"I activate her effect!By decreasing her attack points by half she can attack you directly!"_"Sorry!"_

Amethyst Angel told me before scratching me with feathers. **[Avion:2100]** I flinched but didn't say anything.

"Turn end"

"Boku no turn!"I drew Blue-Eyes White Magician.I laughed. Isabella was taken off guard.

"What are you smiling about.?"She asked ferociously.

"Oh,nothing...Just your return to the blue dorm."I said."I play the spell card Summoning of Blue-Eyes!"She gasped and took a step back.

"You lie!Only Kaiba owns them!"But she sounded worried.

"It allows me to summon any monster with Blue-Eyes in it's name and I chose the Blue-Eyes White Magician!"

A girl with white hair and blue eyes(She looks like Kassandra from the Egyptian Arc)Wearing white and blue armor appeared.[ATK 3000]

"MOBM attack her face down!"She let out a blast of Dark energy and destroyed her face was Cobalt Angel. A yellow-brown gem appeared.

Now BEWM attack and destroy her Amethyst Angel!White Lighting Magic!"She shot the staff in the air, did a flip and and shot a blast of white lightning at the angel.

_"AHH!"_

**[Isabella:1300]**_  
_

"I activate Double attack!As the name implies I get to attack again!Go Magician of Black Magic!"

She growled softly and I smirked "Get ready to wear blue again!"

"NO!"She screamed before falling to the ground.**[Isabella:0]**

"That's a magic show!"I said giving a 4 fingered salute and walked over to her.

She stood up groggily."Ugh,What happened?"She asked when she saw me.I smiled widely.

"Well you just got possessed and I stepped in and saved you from the tortures of light!"I said was Flabbergasted.I gave her a salute and began to head towards the red dorms.

"See ya!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll ll

I was about to open the door to my dorm room when someone came running out of it. Care to guess what happened? No? You guys suck.

I ended up landing on my back arms to my side while someone was on top of me with there hands on each side of my head. Our legs sprawled out.

I blushed bright red and I was sure they did as well.I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of wide brown eyes. 'And who do we know with that eye color?'

"Jaden are you okay!"Someone sounded like Syrus so I went to look only to feel something crash onto my eyes widened.

Syrus gasped and both Jaden and I blushed even harder. We heard a flash and Jaden scrambled off of me.I looked up to Chazz holding up a camera and Hassleberry smiling.

I looked up at Jaden only to see him looking at me as well and blushed looking away.I slowly looked at him again only to look away blushing but mentally kicked myself for realizing that could only have happened if we looked at each other at the same time.

I heard chuckling and looked to see Syrus,Chazz,and Hassleberry laughing there butts off.  
I remembered Chazz took a picture of me and Jaden kissing when we fell and immediately ran to grab the camera.

"Give me the camera!"I exclaimed trying to grab it but Chazz held it to were It was out of reach.

"No way slacker!"He told me"I still got to show your 'moment' to everyone."At this Jaden ran towards Chazz.

"No you won't!"He exclaimed.

"Show what to everyone?"I heard someone ask. It sounded like Isabella but I was to busy trying to grab the camera.I finally gave up exhausted and fell to the ground.

"Why do you have to be so cruel!"I complained.I looked to see who was here only to see Chazz showing the picture to Hana,Rhianna and Isabella.I stood up and was about to tackle them but Hassleberry and Syrus held me back.

"Slow down there soldier!"

"Lemme at him!Lemme at him!"I yelled struggling.

"It just a picture!"Syrus exclaimed. The three girls looked at me and Isabella and Rhianna hurried over to me.I shrunk down over there...girly gazes.

"I knew you two were together!"Rhianna exclaimed hearts in her eyes.

"I thought you guys had a thing for each other but this is rich!"Isabella told me laughing.I pouted and struggled more.

"Gee thanks,AND WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!"I exclaimed embarrassed. Hana walked over.

"Now there is no need to be shy!It's obvious you to like each other."She said.I blushed brighter than possible and I was sure they noticed.

"See,I knew it!"They exclaimed.

"Aw,ain't that cute!"Hassleberry said"Lieutenant Vi's blushing!"

"Lemme go!Lemme go!"They didn't so I did the only thing I could think of.I elbowed them in the stomach and ran._I will not...fall._

Jaden's pov.

"Aw,ain't that cute!"Hassleberry said"Lieutenant Vi's blushing!" I looked at her out of my eye to see she really was blushing!I watched as she struggled and elbowed him in the stomach and ran off._Does she not like me?_ I thought afraid.

"Poor thing's scared of rejection! "Hassleberry guessed. But not before I took off after her.

Later

_ I was in the middle of the woods searching for her lost when her Duel Spirit Dark Magician appeared. "She's that way." He said pointing left. I nodded._

_"Thanks!"  
_

I took off in that direction when I heard crying. I stopped when I saw Avion curled up in a ball crying and mumbling. I walked towards her and crouched in front of her whispering her name,but I don't think she heard me. I listened to hear what she was saying.

"Can't...He likes Alexis...already threatened...scared...rejection...Jaden"She mumbled. I looked at her shocked. She thought I liked Alexis! Why can't she like me? And what does she mean by threatened? I slowly looked at her and pulled her into a hug,hands brushing through her short hair and whispering to her. When she stopped crying she looked up and gasped when she saw me. She blushed and looked down stuttering. I did the only thing that came to mind. I closed my eyes and leaned down to kiss her.

**Finally!Haha!I did it and nobodyy can stop me!Bwahahaha!MWahahaha!hahahaaha!**


	24. The D episodes

**My minds screwing the original plot again!Gah!I was planning on them getting together in season 3 but mind stopped me. Think they're together to soon tell me and review please?By the way I'm not a very big fan of season 2 so I might just skip to 't want me doing that?Deal with it.  
**

I looked up and gasped when I saw Jaden. I looked down at the ground blushing and stuttering trying to say a sentence. My heart stopped when I saw him lean he going to? My eyes was! Slowly my eyes closed without consent.

He pulled away and my eyes opened when we heard footsteps and the crunching of was Syrus,Chazz,and stared at us with smirks on their looked at them innocently.

**"What?"we asked completely innocent.**

They stared a bit longer before and Jaden and I joined in,but not before Jaden grabbed a hold of my hand.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllll

I woke up only to find I had my head buried in Jaden's chest.I blushed so red I could have put ketchup to shame.I went to move,but found that he had his arms wrapped around me tightly keeping me there.I shut my eyes tightly forcing myself to go to sleep. It sadly didn't work. Jaden mumbled in his sleep and his grip tightened.

"Wake up!"I whispered. Jaden didn't budge.

"Jaden!Wake up!"I said louder. He stirred a little.I got an idea.

"Jaden...there are free eggwiches in the cafeteria!"I whispered even louder. His eyes opened slowly. When he noticed me turning blue his eyes widened and let go blushing.I gasped for air rolling on my back.

"Air...Oxygen...I live!"I exclaimed waking Hassleberry up,falling off his bunk, and causing Jaden to laugh.

Hassleberry yelped and sat up glaring at us."What in tarnation was that for!"

I laughed at him which made him angry. So he grabbed Jaden's arm and made to pull him off the bunk,but startled Jaden into causing him to grab my arm pulling us both off the bunk.

"Gyaaah!"I screamed and Jaden yelped.

"Woah!"Jaden yelped. Hassleberry went to move out of the way but was to slow. Our position was,Hassleberry on the bottom,Jaden on top of Hassleberry,and me on top of Jaden.

"Get off of me will ya Sarge!"He yelled.

"Can't,Hassleberry!I'm stuck too!"

"And I'm to lazy to get up!"I exclaimed. No it's not an excuse.I _was_ to lazy to move.

Just then Chazz walked in glaring at us.

"Will you three shut up!" He screamed "People are trying to sleep!" I lazily moved my arm and pointed at him.

"Yellow,Black,Green sing!"I shouted. Chazz looked confused.

"What?"He asked confused.I smiled from on top of Jaden.

"Exactly!Goodnight."I said before passing out. Jaden groaned and Hassleberry looked at Chazz.

"Little help here soldier?"He sighed and walked over picking me and Jaden up and throwing us on to the bunk bed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllll

We were in the infirmary visiting Syrus.

"Feeling better Sy?"Jaden asked him.

"Yeah took quite a shock there."I said but realized what I said"No pun intended."

Syrus sat up."Yup!Much better."

"Awesome!"I exclaimed.

"You had us all worried there."Jaden said."That was some match! In the end,the important part is you finally stood up to Zane!"I nodded in agreement.

"Hey speaking of my brother,"Syrus started"Where is he?"

"That's a good question."I said"He just sorta disappeared. Wonder where he went though?"

The voice cam thing turned on.

"Attention slackers!Will Jaden Yuki and Avion Vadion enter the Physics lab immediately! You have a pop quiz to take."It Crowler's voice and Jaden had a look of terror on our faces while Syrus tried to cheer us up.

"C'mon,it's not that bad!"He said."It's one teeny little test."We shook our heads.

"But I fail epicly at physics!"

"Just a test!"Jaden yelled."Test are the enemy Sy!"Just then The doors opened and Hassleberry and his squad came in.

"Why are you here?"I asked them.

"We heard about that pop quiz of yours."He explained. Jaden stood up.

"Awesome!So what's the escape plan?"He asked.I nodded and Syrus looked at us surprised.

"Escape plan?For one test!"

"Kids it's pop quiz time!"Hassleberry exclaimed appearing next to Jaden and I. His goonies did the same grabbing each of our arms.

"Your the best duelist's we got!"Goony #1 said.

"Miss the test and they'll expel you both!"Goony #4 said.

"They're right."Syrus said sadly.I tried to point at Jaden.

"But I'm not the best!Jaden is!"I exclaimed.

Time skip.

Hassleberry and his goonies threw us into the physics lab waving.

"Oh,and Good luck!"

"And I thought you were on our side!"Jaden complained.

"Mighty good friend you are!"I whined.

We stood up and Jaden noticed something.

"Hey,we're the only ones here!"He exclaimed.

I looked around."You're right!"  
Just then a light appeared on some old guy.

"Wrong!It is I,your substitute professor, Eisenstein!"He said.

"Oh hi! Were's everyone else?"Jaden asked.

I nodded."Yeah,did you eat them or is this a pop quiz for two?"

"I think you've been misinformed my 're dueling!"He said getting his duel disk ready.

"Sweetness!"Jaden said."Now that is my kind of test!

"Epicness!"I exclaimed.

"Get your game on!"I pouted.

"I face winner!"I nodded.

"So it's Jaden und Avion is me, do you think your luck will hold up in here?"Eisenstein luck?"Or will it collapse like a sphere of a neutron star."

"Whaa?"I was confused.

"A spereoid what?"Jaden was to apparently."I'm not lucky,I just believe in my deck!"He said holding up his deck.I nodded.

"True,belief in your deck is a big thing when dueling."I said.

"Come now,your deck is just paper und doesn't believe in a thing!"

"It does!And I'll prove it!"Jaden exclaimed.I was sitting in a chair watching there argument.

"Und I put my faith in science!"He exclaimed"You cannot argue with he principles of physics!"

"Here,here!"I looked to see Bastion with...white hair?Wait what?"Alright Jaden,game on!"

"You ready Eisenstien,Let's duel!"

"It's Eisenstein!Now feel the power of science!"He drew.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Skip to where Hassleberry and them come in.

"AHHHHHHHH!"They all screamed.

"Someone close the door!"Crowler shouted"HURRY!"

SKIP MOST OF DUEL

"Duel monsters cannot talk."Eisenstein said.I got angry at this and stood and Crowler looked at me surprised and confused.

"You do realize Duel Monsters was based on a game in Ancient Egypt right?"I asked Eisenstein. He nodded."Well the cards are exact copies meaning their spirits dwell within them!You have to be able to see the spirits!They can talk!And they are real!"I looked surprised but nonetheless didn't believe me.

"Silly girl,Duel monsters are just do not to duel."He said.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllll

"My Elemental Hero Neos!"Jaden exclaimed after activating O-Oversoul."Now it's fusion time!Neos and Glowmoss merge together to create E-Hero Glow Neos!"[ATK 2500]

"But that's...Impossible!"Eisenstein exclaimed.

"Just wait there's more!He's gotta sweet effect! When he's summoned, he can destroy any face up spell card on the field!" Jaden explained. "Sorry pops! But Neos is going straight for your field spell!.

Glow neos flew toward Eisenstein and fired at his duel destroying the space field.

Skip

"How could it be that I was wrong?" Eisenstein asked.

"At least your physics are way better than ours." Jaden said striking his usual pose. "And that's game!"

Eisenstein sighed I ran over to Jaden and hugged him from behind."I get to duel you now!"

"It's seems you were right. There is room for faith." He exclaimed."How Would you two think about teaching an old man new tricks?"

"Sure!Einstein!"Jaden said enthusiastic as ever. Me,still hugging him however wasn't as enthusiastic.I laughed nervously and sweatdropped.

"Eisenstein!"

"I'm not really one for teaching but I could give it a go!" I said unenthusiastically.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey DR.C we passed our test!" Jaden told Crowler giving him a peace sign. I laughed at his actions."In fact I think we got an A!"

"Think again!All my test,will be given, once the GX tournament is over!" Crowler exclaimed. I fell anime style.

"What!" I exclaimed. "We heard you! You called us here for a physics test!"

Crowler looked at us and growled. "Believe me, if it were my test you two wouldn't have passed!"

(Que minor flashback)

"If you didn't set that up!" Jaden started.

"Then who did?" I asked slightly freaked out.

"As a butterfly sheds his cocoon, I must shed my past!" We all looked strangely at Bastion who was wearing nothing but a pair of gray boxers. I screamed and covered my eyes.

"Ahhh! My poor virgin eyes!" I screamed. Jaden had to comment on Bastion's weirdness.

"Can't he do that with pants on?" He asked only then noticed me on the floor curled up with my hands over my eyes.

"He's gone now." Jaden said sweatdropping.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Next day in Sheppard's office.

Me,Jaden,and Hassleberry were watching cartoons on Sheppard's big screen TV when we heard 's voice.

"Chancellor Sheppard a word please?"

Jaden looked toward the door while I had my head on his shoulder.

"What are you three doing in here?" Crowler asked. "And why is her head on your shoulder?"

"Well Chancellor Shep's out of town." Jaden replied. "And we didn't want Sheppard's wide screen TV to go to waste."

"And I'm just plum tired."I replied to his second question.

"Right." Hassleberry said.

"Don't you people have dorm rooms?" Bonaparte asked. I answered with my eyes closed.

"Duh, but they don't have cable. Much less a TV."

"Pull up a cushion," Hassleberry said sitting cross-legged."The title match is about to start." They had a reaction shot moment.

**"Did you say Title-Match!" they asked in unison.**

Hassleberry grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

_"Thought this day would never come!"The announcer said." First time in 4 years, The D will defend his world championship_ title!"

I sat up and opened my Jaden leaned forward."Sweet! Is this a dream?"

"I always wanted to see The D in action!" Hassleberry exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yugi is cooler."I stated bluntly.

"This is all a fop a" Bonaparte said speaking french "He should be making a comeback in our tournament not on TV!" We looked at him.

"And what makes you think he would've joined this tournament?" Hassleberry asked. I nodded.

Bonaparte raised a finger smiling. "Let's just call it a hunch."

"Are you friends with The D?"He asked.

Bonaparte looked at Hassleberry. "Not exactly, but I know two people who's close to him." He explained.

Crowler looked at the clip board he was holding. "Aster and Miranda." He said. My eyes widened when I heard Amanda. "Not only are they close friends, but The D is their legal guardian."

"Well all be," Hassleberry said shocked. "So The D happens to be Aster's and Miranda's pappy!"

Crowler looked at him and so did Jaden and I. "Step father to be exact. His real pappy is missing."

The three of us looked at each other.

"It looks like Aster only told us half of the story." Jaden said.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllll

"If he keeps removing his cards in play,he's not going to have any left in his deck!"Jaden exclaimed.

I was watching closely.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllll

"The D's in trouble!He'll never beat em all!"Jaden said.

"He can't even beat one!"Hassleberry exclaimed."Cause thanks to magician's Valkyria he's prohibited from attacking any spellcasters!"

"Awesome strategy!"I exclaimed in happiness.

"That's all he's up against!" Jaden exclaimed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Huh?"

"What Happened?"

"The cable went out!"I and Jaden running towards the TV to try and fix it.

"Fix it!"Bonaparte cried.

"Jaden,Avion hurry!"Crowler screamed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Jaden started to bang at the TV.

"No good, worthless flaty!"I sweatdropped at his choice of words but let out a chuckle. "We'll miss the end of the duel."

Hassleberry jumped over the couch."Allow me Sarge! I'll smack some sense into it!"

He went to punch the TV but Crowler and Bonaparte held him back. I chuckled nervously.

"Easy does it cowboy!" Crowler exclaimed.

"Hands to yourself!" Bonaparte said.

"Shorties right! It's Chancellors Sheppard's, and He's not an enemy You want to have!"Crowler yelled.

Me and Jaden watched them sweatdropping.

"Excellent point."Shortie said. "We're already on his naughty list."

We gazed back at the TV.

"But what happened?" Jaden asked. "Did The D win the match?"

We heard a sound coming from the TV and looked.

"It's back on."I said shocked.

_"We go now to our field reporter, Lilly Sky"_

_"What a mess Scott."She said. "We're still sorting out the details."_

Jaden gasped.

_ "But it seems during today's championship title-match. A massive Explosion cracked the Kaiba Dome!_

_"And do we know the fate of the two duelists."Scott asked.  
_

_"I'm afraid dueling Champ, The D has disappeared."  
_

_"Thank you Lilly"  
_

"That can't be good." Jaden noted.

I nodded.(Cue foreshadowing music)


	25. Meet Jesse and Help! I might faint S3

**History class sucks! Mr. Jensen is practically only talks really loud and doesn't have the hypnotic voice!And ifnyou want to know the pairings please tell me there are a lot...I as I said before, I don't really like season you ask me, Sartorius/Saiou is the most annoying villian of all time!You cannot change must accept your fate! Destiny rules all! (Let's out an air of breath.)Really annoying...I'm rambling aren't I?Right. On to story.**

'Third times the charm!'

It was year 3 at Duel Academy and I've gotten even better. I beat Jaden 3 times.(Pumps a fist in the air) "Woo!"

In the Slifer Dorm Pharaoh meowed.

Me, Jaden, Hassleberry, and Syrus were eating lunch... or was it dinner? (Shrugs) Jaden looked up from eating his rice.

"Guess this means we're upper class-men and woman now!" He exclaimed. "This is nuts! We're about to kick off year number three" He was talking with his mouth full of food "And it almost feels like we didn't get a summer break! Uh...did we?"

I nodded keeping my eyes on the creepy fish.

"I'm just glad that last years behind us." Syrus said chewing on a piece of shrimp. Jaden smiled and pointed his chopsticks at him.

"You said a mouthful! We need to move on, not look back!" He said. "And uh... why are you staring at that fish?"

I leaned over not moving my gaze away and whispered. "It's staring at me."

He chuckled while Hassleberry and Syrus looked at me strangely. Jaden then grabbed the fish with his chopsticks and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Not anymore." He mumbled. I stared at him before laughing at his actions. What can I say he's funny and kind.

I nodded after laughing and began to stuff my face with the rice finishing it in less then 30 seconds. They stared at me and the rice bowl curiously.

"How in tarnation did you...?"

"What did?"

Jaden and I laughed at their shocked faces.

Hassleberry shook his head before looking at us. "Can we make a deal?" He asked. "No talk of satellites. Or the word destiny."

Syrus nodded. "And no matter what, nobody say the name Sartorious. Or I'll have a nervous breakdown!" I raised a brow at that.

"Please," Hassleberry said with a shrimp halfway in his mouth. "You have more breakdowns that a nervous hen in a hen-house." He said.

"Nice metaphor Hassleberry." I complemented. He nodded.

"Thanks Lieutenant Vi!" I didn't notice Jaden's fist clench cause it unclenched as fast as it came.

"And on that note," Jaden said holding his ball of rice up. "Everything's back to normal." Just then Winged Kuriboh appeared.

Jaden and I looked at him. "What's up?" Jaden asked. Winged Kuriboh pointed towards the sky. My response.

"You hang out with Kuriboh far to much."

"Cool!" Jaden exclaimed getting up. I went after him.

"What's cool?" Syrus asked. "Jaden, Avion!"

We ran outside to see Jaden's Neospace buddies. We waved.

"Hey it's my pals from Neospace!" Jaden exclaimed waving. I laughed but continued waving.

"What up Alien dudes! And don't point to the sky!" I shouted in greeting.

"We gotta chill sometime!" Jaden yelled.

Syrus and Hassleberry sweatdropped as they saw us run off. "Yup, everything's back to normal."Syrus said. Hassleberry just blinked with a shrimp in his mouth.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll ll

On top of Duel Academy.

"You know, "Jaden said looking at his Neospacians, "If it weren't for you guys I don't think I'd be sitting here."

I was leaning on a wall watching him talk to his Neospacian friends smiling.

On the ground.

Syrus looked worried. "Uh, oh. He's talking to himself again. I'm no therapist but that can't be good."

Hassleberry was leaning on the statue thing. "Actually, creating imaginary friends is a natural development of the incompetent adolescent mind," He said...smartly? Wisely?

On the roof.

"Just think, when Aster beat me and I couldn't see my cards, I almost gave up dueling!" Jaden exclaimed. "But luckily, I met you! And all of you helped me to start over again."

The black panther sighed. "Ah...memories.

(Cue flashback)

SKIP FLASHBACKS

"Huh, those were some great times huh guys!" He asked. "Saving the world one duel at a time." Jaden stood up and looked at me. "Don't you think Via?" I was shocked but nodded nonetheless. He then pointed at Neos.

"And destroying that satellite with your bare hands, talk about sweet!" He exclaimed. I chuckled.

"Yes," Neos said. "However without the help of your dinosaur friend and Avion's Magician it wouldn't have been possible." Neos shook his head.

I looked at him and nodded. "No prob."

Jaden laughed and turned towards Hassleberry and Syrus. He yelled.

On the ground.

"Hey Hassleberry!" He looked up to see Jaden shouting at him. "Elemental Hero Neos says Thank you!"

Hassleberry was confused. "Who?" He raised a hand sweat dropping. "Uh...He's welcome...Oh, and uh, Nanu Nanu!"

Syrus looked at Hassleberry. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It's alien talk." Hassleberry whispered. "When your best friends go insane, it's best to just play along."

Syrus laughed nervously sweatdropping.

In the forest Chazz's pov

"I can't believe I actually liked that girl." I complained. "I quit that lame club. The Chazz is a new man."

Skipping flashbacks. I thought I said this already!

"Just wait until our rematch." I said thinking of Jaden. Just then a image of Hana appeared in my head. She was giggling.

"Your so funny!"  
My eyes widened and I gasped. Of course! I was going after the wrong girl! It wasn't Alexis I should be after, It was Hana Rodgers!

I started to run when I noticed them.

Avion's pov.

"Well if it isn't Jaden's little groupies!" I heard Chazz call. I ran next to Jaden to see Chazz,Syrus, and Hassleberry talk more like argue.

"What are you doing in these parts!" Hassleberry demanded.

"Looks like I'm back" Chazz said. I covered up a laugh. He was covered in blue paint!

Later In the Toolshed!

"So it's true." Jaden said as the 4 of us walked into Chazz's room.

"You really did come back!" I said surprised. Jaden smiled.

"It looks like things really are back to normal here guys!" He said.

"Not quite" a new voice said. We looked and gasped. A girl with blue hair and brown eyes came walking into the room.

She held her hands clasped together. "Guess who?" She asked smiling.

Jaden grabbed the iron bar and groaned. I clenched my teeth and I'm sure Syrus noticed because he sweatdropped.

Hassleberry gasped and said, "It's Blair!" He looked at Chazz. "Now that I think of it, didn't she have a thing for you?" He asked.

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Hello guys. Your looking at Slifer reds newest Freshman." It was my turn to groan and drop to the floor.

"My title is ruined!" I complained.

"What!" Syrus exclaimed. Jaden stood up looking at my position on the floor.

"Your just a little kid Blair!" He continued.

Jaden looked at Syrus. "Well, she is taller than you Sy!"

I stood up and laughed but still a little depressed.

"Where she bunkin'" Hassleberry asked.

"Not here" Chazz said looking at us. "This is my palace."

I smiled cruelly. "Well then consider yourself a prince, cause you just got a princess!" I laughed ebily inside my head.

'Bwahahahaa!Mwahahahaha!Hahahahaha!'

I our dorm room Pharaoh mewed.

Sheppard's PoV

"_Jaden,Avion your my most gifted students, yet after two years your both still in the Slifer Red dorm!'_

Slifer Red Dorm

"I called it!" Blair yelled at Chazz.

"Well I built it! And there's only room for one!" Chazz yelled.

Hassleberry,Jaden, Syrus, and I were watching them banter back and forth. It was quite amusing actually.

Back to Sheppard's Pov

_'Perhaps you two need to learn from someone new! Someone who isn't impressed with your victories over the Shadow Riders. Someone who doesn't know about your defeats over the Society of Light. Someone who can hone you and push you to the ends of your limits. A hard headed man like Thelonious Viper. Jaden, Avion I'm afraid your third year isn't going to be easy.'_

Just then he gazed at the dress that belonged to someone but to whom he didn't know. He was told it was supposed to fit a reincarnation of a queen. But so far it fit nobody but perhaps...

Avion's PoV

'Will Avion Mouto Vadion please report to the Chancellor's office please?'

They all looked at me. "What? I didn't do anything!" I said before running towards the Chancellor's office.

When I opened the door I screamed.

"I didn't do anything!" Sheppard raised a brow.  
"Wait...so I'm not in trouble?" I asked.

Sheppard shook his head. "Actually I wanted you to try this on." He handed me a black dress with gold markings and black straps.

I looked at it and nodded slowly. "Riiiiiight. Okay whatever." I left carrying the dress and entered a bathroom. I put it on and walked out. I gasped. I was...I was...I shook my head and put the heeled boots on.

I walked back to Chancellors office.

When he saw me his eyes widened. He then walked up a and shook my hand. "Congratulations, you are the reincarnation of the S Queen!"

"S Queen?" I asked deeply confused.

"Well I don't actually remember what kind of queen it was,just that it starts with an S. Super, Supreme, Sabotaged, so on so forth."

"Well I think she should wear that tomorrow for when the transfers arrive." I heard Crowler say. I looked at him shocked as if to say :When did that freak get here?

"5 minutes ago. And you see she should wear the dress tomorrow because I think it would give the school a good reputation." He continued.

"Wee Wee." Bonaparte agreed nodding.

I looked at them shocked. "W-What?"

"That is a good idea. What do you think Avion?" Sheppard asked me.

I sighed knowing I wouldn't be able to win the argument.

"Fine..."

"Wonderful. You may head back to your Dorm now." He said. I walked away listening to the loud clip clatter of my boots.

NEXT DAY

A jewel of a duel

I was looking around for Jaden ,wearing the dress that Sheppard gave me, down the Halls. Just then I saw a purple cat like creature run down the halls. I instantly knew it was a duel spirit so I chased after it. My black high heeled boots click clacking loudly against the floor my dress flowing behind me like waves. I followed it to the roof. And on the roof was no other than Jaden Yuki. I blushed when I realized what I was wearing and went to run out of sight when I crashed into someone.

"AHH!" I exclaimed before someone caught me. I blushed and was pretty sure Jaden heard me scream. I looked up to see who caught me only to see a pair of Bright Emerald Green eyes. I blushed redder at the close proximity and started to stutter.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry I-I didn't see you there." I said.

"Easy there partner! You nearly hit the ground!" The boy said. I studied his features. Blue Hair, emerald green eyes, and tan skin.

Just then I heard Jaden's voice. "Via! That you?"

I turned around towards the sound of his voice. "Y-yeah! It's me!" I then remembered the boy standing behind me. "Hey what's your name?" I asked curiously facing him.

He looked surprised but told me. "I'm Jesse. Jesse Anderson!" The name seemed familiar but I couldn't name from where.

"Jesse...sounds familiar." I mumbled but shrugged.

"The rally!" I exclaimed. "We're going to be late!" I turned and ran towards Jaden but not before being tackled by the spirit I was following.

I caught it surprised and began to pet it. "Easy there. Hey that tickles!" I began to laugh as it rubbed its head on my cheek.

"Ruby!" I heard Jesse exclaim. Ruby, I'm guessing, jumped out of my arms and onto his shoulder. "I thought I told you to stay put!" He scolded.

"Dude is that a monster spirit or am I still dreaming?" Jaden asked not noticing me.

"This here is my pal Ruby Carbuncle," Jesse told him.

"Ruby who?" He asked making me sweatdrop.

"No," the boy said with a hint of a laugh in his southern accent. "Ruby Carbuncle."

_"Hold on?" Jaden asked, "then that means you can...?"_

"Yup," the boy answered. "I assume that you can, too. That must make you two the infamous Jaden Yuki and Avion Vadion."

Jaden finally noticed my presence. When he saw what I was wearing he blushed. "Nice dress Via!" he exclaimed. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Thanks." I said quietly. Jesse looked between us quietly thinking before saying his realization out loud.

"You two like each other but never confessed have you?" He asked making us both blush. "A-as if! We're only friends! Besides he likes Alexis." I said the last part a little dejected. If I looked at him I would've noticed his sad face and that Jesse looked at me and Jaden with a plan forming in his head.

I went to grab Jaden's arm to drag him to the rally when Jesse wrapped his arm around my waist making me blush and Jaden's fists to clench.

"Well you can be my Girlfriend then!" Jesse exclaimed smiling at me. Jaden tried to change the subject.

"So how long have you been able to see Duel Spirits?"

"Since I was born I think," Jesse answered "and from what I hear it's the same thing with you two. Comes in handy doesn't it?"

I nodded still bright red.

"It's so rad... usually." Jaden said walking over and pulling me away from Jesse. He then wrapped _his _arm around my waist and pulled me close. I blushed redder then possible then. "Anyway I never seen you here before. Are you a freshmen?" Jaden asked eyes narrowing. Jesse grinned.

"Uh…no actually," Jesse answered, "I transferred here. And I'd like her back if you don't mind." He pulled me back, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on my head.

My thoughts? What da fuck! Am I being fought over?

I was to wrapped up in my thoughts to realize I was being pulled back and forth.

"She's my friend. Meaning hands off!"

"I'm her new friend so you back off."

Syrus and Hassleberry appeared to see me being fought over.

"Poor Vi, being fought over like a damsel in distress." Hassleberry said sadly. Syrus sighed.

"It's like two knights fighting over a princess." Syrus observed. Hassleberry looked at him weirdly.

"Well then let me be the first to welcome ya to the island." Jaden said through gritted teeth. Jesse grinned.

"Why that's mighty kind of ya," He said smiling like nothing ever happened.

When I woke from my thoughts I blushed even redder if that was possible. Jaden had me by the waist and my head was on his chest.

"That's strange," Jaden said, "have we meet before?"

"I don't know, but it sure feels like it," He answered, and I'll be taking her back now," Jesse then grabbed my arm pulling me into his chest. I nearly fainted then and there. Hassleberry and Syrus noticed and decided to break up the fighting.

"Aha," Hassleberry said, "there you two are." I looked at him gratefully from my place on the battlefield. He nodded like he understood.

"The Rally's starting!" Syrus called out to us.

"Hey, wait?" Jaden asked, "that's today?"

"It's right now!" Syrus said.

"So forward march!" Hassleberry ordered

_"Guess we got to jet," Jaden told Jesse angry, "see ya around." He then took off but not before grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Jesse. "Come on Avion, Kuriboh!"_

**I might do a love triangle thing between Jesse Avion and Jaden. But I'm not sure so I'll let you all decide.  
**


	26. Jesse vs Jaden Jelousy is annoying

**In the rally**

I sat next Jaden blushing thinking about the events that happened earlier that day. And Jaden was sitting next to Hassleberry. We were all looking forward waiting for Chancellor Sheppard to make the announcements.

"Alright!" The Chancellor called out, "settle down! As you know it's the start of a brand new year. Does anybody remember their summer break cause I don't?" He laughed. "But I do digest. With every year…"

I saw Hassleberry look behind him to see Chazz sitting there.

"Hey Princeton!" Hassleberry exclaimed gaining Chazz's attention. "This here area is for the red barkers!"

"Oh yeah?" Chazz asked, "then what are you doing here Huckleberry? Cause the last time I checked you were a Ra Yellow Bran, so what gives the right to set here?"

"For one people actually like me," Hassleberry answered with a laugh.

"He's got a point Chazz," I said.

"Not this freak," Chazz groaned.

"Is that why you came back, Chazz?" Hassleberry asked, "to be with your girlfriend?" "AS IF!" Chazz yelled at him, "she was the one who liked me!" I was looking back and forth between them holding in a laugh. Not noticing Jaden holding my hand.

"Poor naive freshmen."

Blair raised her hand, her back facing us.

"We the students of Duel Academy, solemnly promise to by the academy regulation to resolve all conflicts with dueling. To show respect for our Professors and our follow piers! Unless they plan to take over the world." She finished with a smile. I laughed.

Blair put her hand down and she walked back to her set though as she walked by she looked up at Jaden and gave him a wink making me twitch while Jaden just looked freaked out.

"So mush for her crush on Chazz," Hassleberry said while Jaden just nodded.

"Now then as I said with each new school year comes modification and improvements," the Chancellor went on, "here at Duel Academy we strive for perfection, so to keep each of you on top of your games. We've invited a few new students from each of our Duel Academy World Wide Branches."

"Duel Academy has world wide branches?" Hassleberry asked, "you learn something new everyday."

"This rules!" Jaden exclaimed, "I got to get my game on." I rolled my eyes.

"Time for introductions," the Chancellor said, "visiting us all the way from East Academy; Adrian Gecko!" A boy with red hair walked out of a side room to clapping. "And hailing from West Academy; please welcome Axel Brodie! And joining us from our branch in the South it's Jim "Crocodile" Cook!"

"Hi mates," Jim greeted in his Australian accent as he ran out of the room holding the Crocodile over his head.

"And last leading the pack at North Academy it's Jesse Anderson!

I blushed when he mentioned Jesse and Jaden noticed. He squeezed my hand harder.

"Jesse?" Chazz asked in shock, "Jesse Anderson? No way. He's the one with the Crystal Beast deck."

"Crystal what?" Jaden asked as he and Hassleberry looked at Chazz.

"Speak up son," Hassleberry told him, "what do you know?"

"A couple of years ago," Chazz started, "Pegasus created some cards, but his corporation didn't release them. My Family offered millions for them, but he refused to sell."

"I don't get it," Hassleberry interrupted, "what are they made of? Gold?"

"Rule Number One!" Chazz yelled at him again, "never interrupt The Chazz when he's in the middle of a long monologue. The legend of the deck goes way back to the Ancient Romans. Their emperor, Julius Ceaser, managed to gather seven rare jewels from around the world. One form each place he conquered. But while they were being transported back to Rome, the ship was caught in a storm and the jewels were lost. Until Pegasus found them then he took a fragment of each one and created seven new cards."

"The Crystal Beast Cards?" Hassleberry asked.

"How'd you get so smart Hay-see?" Chazz asked in a sarcastic tone, "yeah, the Crystal Beast Cards! Then he gave them away to some tournament winner."

"So that means, this Jesse kid was the winner, right?" Jaden asked before he turned around to the front, "How sweet! I gotta duel this guy!"

"Not if he doesn't show up," Hassleberry told him making me chuckle.

Just then the door slammed open. Everyone looked only to see Jesse and Isabella there panting.

"Sorry folks," Jesse said, "I guess I got lost. This schools a lot bigger then mine."

"And I forgot where the auditorium was," Isabella laughed nervously, "my bad."

Me and Jaden stood and looked at them.

"Hey Jade!" I greeted her. She walked over and smacked me on the head. "OW!" I glared at her. "What was that for!" I complained.

"I dun care if you were abused! You know I don't like it when you call me that!"

"But you two are twins! Your names should sound alike!" I said trying to compromise.

"Hey Vivi!" Jesse said breaking our argument. I blushed at the new nickname. "Jay didn't do anything to ya did he?" I was confused so I shook my head slowly.

"No...why?" I asked.  
Before he could answer however Jaden grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. Everyone was watching us interested.

"I thought we established that she was mine already." Jesse said grabbing me from behind Jaden and pulling me close. I blushed. (Don't say she blushes to much cause how would you react if two hot guys were fighting over you?) Great another role of me being a Damsel in Distress.

"Sorry what was that?" Jaden asked pulling me away from Jesse and into his chest. I went even redder. I didn't notice the curious faces or glares that I received. After a few minutes of being fought over and being tossed back and forth, the second they let go of me I fell towards the ground and would of landed on my butt if Hassleberry didn't catch me.

I had the swirly eyes thing going on. "I got ya Vi."

"Well know anybody named Jesse?" Jaden asked him grudgingly.

"Yeah," Jesse answered, "sure have."

"What you've seen him?" the Chancellor asked, "where is he?"

"Your all looking at him," Jesse answered, "I'm Jesse. Sorry. I guess I never properly introduced myself. I was so excited to meet you I guess I plum forgot." I was being dragged to my seat now.

"Let's start over again shall we?" the Chancellor asked, "joining our school from North Academy; JESSE ANDERSON!"

Jesse ran down the stage and climbed up it before he walked up to Adrian to shake hands.

"Thanks for wasting everyone's time pal," Adrian told him.

"Huh?" Jesse asked before he looked over at Axel who glared at him.

"Just kidding."

Jesse laughed nervously before going to shake hands with Jim.

"Good day," Jim greeted, "names Jim Cook. And this is Shirley."

The Crocodile growled making Jesse freak as well some of the others.

"Please tell me that was your stomach?"

"I can't."

"Oh yes," the Chancellor said, "and last, but lest I'd like you to meet out visit Professor from West Academy. Say hello to Professor Thelonious Viper."

The guy walked up to the Chancellor, shook his hand, then turned to the students.

"It's an honor," he told them, "for those of you've heard that my methods are strict, your right; however, that being said I've always felt there a method to my madness. You see I think actions speak louder then words, so why don't we skip out the pleasanter and get down to business."

"Gee…he seems like a barrel of laughs," Jaden said.

"Now then why don't we kick off the year by holding an exhibition match," Viper told them.

"Where you aware of this?" Bonaparte asked

"Please I'm always the last one to know." Crowler replied.

"Simmer down, so I can choice the compositors," Viper told them again, 'or should I say victims.' "Jesse Anderson and his opponent will be…Duel Academy's top student."

"I accept," Chazz said as he stood up from his seat.

"Jaden Yuki and Avion Vadion! Chose who will duel!"

I laughed when Chazz fall over. "You can Jay."

"Sweetness," Jaden explained, "the first day of the year and I duel the dude with the legendary deck. This rocks."

"Hey!" Chazz yelled, "I'm the best! Not him!"

"You'll always be number one to me boss," an Ojama Yellow said.

"And you'll always be number 2 if you know what I mean!" the dark haired yelled at it.

"Hey, Jay!" Jesse called up, "this duel is going to be a regular hoot!"

SKIP TO DUEL

I sat with Alexis and Blair as we watched the duel from the stands as Isabella stood with the others from the other Academies.

"Jesse, you're a nice guy, but I'm not going to go easy on you," Jaden told him, "that's not how I roll."

"Of course," Jesse agreed, "I wouldn't expected anything less from Jaden Yuki, so as they say; may the best duelist win."

"Don't worry I well," Jaden stated, "ready?"

"You bet," Jesse answered.

"Game On!" they both shouted.

"Visitor's first," Jesse told him, "here goes!"

Jesse drew his sixth card, looked at it, and then looked at Jaden. "Alright it's bling time," Chazz said.

"I play this little guy," Jesse told him as he held out the card, "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle!"

"Awesome," Blair mumbled.

"Chazz, was right," Jaden pointed out.

"Right about what Jay?" Jesse asked.

"Your cards," Jaden answered.

I heard some one whistle from behind her and knew that it was Jim Cook before Adrian spoke up.

"They excites."

"Jesse, why is everyone staring at me like that?" Emerald Turtle asked.

"This is the place I was telling you about," Jesse answered, "this here is Duel Academy."

"Oooh," Emerald Turtle groaned, "it's a lot bigger then I thought and you know I'm intimidated by large crowds."

"I've got a little trick that'll calm you down," Jesse told him, "when you look out in the crowd just picture them all in their underwear."

I covered up a laugh.

"Really?" Emerald Turtle asked, "are you sure? Should they be in boxers or briefs?" I couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.

"Awesome you chatted it up with your monster just like me," Jaden said in awe.

"Well, of course," Jesse said with a smile, "there my best friends. No, their my family."

I smiled a little.

"Sam hill," Hassleberry said, "this kid's as weird as you two."

"Yeah," Chazz said, "looks whose talkin."

I smirked as I watched the duel.

"I'll place this here face down and that's that," Jesse told Jaden.

"Alright!" Jaden said as he place two fingers on top of his deck, "on that note." He then drew a sixth card. "Watch this. I play my Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!"

"Awesome," Jesse said in awe, "an honest to goodness Neo-Spacian! I've heard about these guys, but I never seen one."

"Next up I send one card to my graveyard, so his special effect kicks in," Jaden went on, "Sonar Wave!" His Dolphin let out a high pitched sound that revealed some of Jesse's cards. "If there's a monster card in your hand with 300 attack points or less it's instantly destroyed. Then you loss 500 life points, so let's see what you've got there Jess?"

Me and Isabella watched in horror as Ruby was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

"Come on?" Jesse asked, "not my Ruby."

Jesse: 3500

"Hey, that's the way the crystal crumbles bro," Jaden told him, "now for O-Oversoul! With this I get to bring back the Elemental Hero card that I just tossed."

"You had this all planned?" Jesse asked.

"Of course," Jaden answered, "so give it up for Elemental Hero Neos!"

"I've always wanted to meet him," Jesse said in awe, "talk about bad timing. If we weren't dueling right now I'll ask for his autograph. Oh well. The funny thing is it's all bad timing for you."

"Why's that?"

"Cause I active my Triggered summon trap card!" Jesse announced, "since you've just special summon a monster I get to play one, too. In fact we both to get summon a monster if it's level 4 or below."

"Man you scared me," Jaden told him. "cause for a second there I thought you were going to destroy Neos."

"Did you say destroy?" Emerald Turtle asked, "Jesse, would never do something like that!"

"I have to admit the turtle's right," Jesse agreed, "destroying an opponents deck just isn't my way."

"Huh?"

"If I whipped out your cards before you use them, well, that's no fun," Jesse told him, "you see, the reason why I duel in the first place is so I can learn new strategies, but I can't do that if I get rid of them. So I'm given you a chance to show me what they can do. Now go ahead and give me all you got."

"Alright now we're speaking the same language," Jaden told him, "if you want to see what my card can do then feast your eyes on this. I summon my Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!"

"And I play this," Jesse said, "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!"

"Holy Toledo," Cobalt Eagle said, "talk about a full house."

"We're in the big league now," Emerald Turtle told it.

"Your on Neos!" Jaden announced, "attack his Emerald Turtle!" Neos did as it was told and destroyed the turtle. "Grand Mole, your turn to show off!" Now his Grand Mole did as it was told and destroyed Jesse's Eagle. "Bring up the rear my Aqua Dolphin!"

Jesse cried out in pain when the attack hit him making Isis to look worried about him

Jesse: 2900

Isabella smirked once again when she saw a glow coming form the smoke and she wasn't the only one.

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

It was then that Crystals appeared onto the field.

"Those Crystal Beast should have been destroyed," Aqua Dolphin said.

"Actually they were, but they have a special ability," Jesse stated, "get this instead of going to the graveyard they stay by turning into precise Crystals."

"Your kidding?" Jaden asked, "dude that's righteous. Your monsters rock. Get it? Rock?"

"Uh…not really, but if you think their cool now just you wait," Jesse told him, "my Crystal Beast are full of surprises."

LATER

"If you like my last two monsters then you'll love this," Jesse stated, "it's my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat."

'This one looks tasty," she told Jesse, "he'll make a purrfect snack."

"Easy."

"I haven't had fresh meat in a cat's age," she growled.

"Down girl," Jaden told her a bit freaked.

"Ah, she's harmless, but this isn't," Jesse told him, "it's called Timp to the Crystal. And it gives me more bling for my buck. See since I have three Crystal Beast in play once you draw I get to invite one more to the party." Jaden drew another card from his deck. "Say howdy to my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger. Ready?"

"Why don't you tell our friend here about my special talent," Topaz Tiger said.

"I almost forgot," Jesse admitted, "when ever my tiger attacks his attack points increase by 400. Topaz show 'em what we mean!"

"No not Aquaos!" Jaden yelled when his Aqua Dolphin was destroyed.

Jaden: 2600

"Let me sink my teeth in now?" Amethyst asked.

"You want a taste now, uh?" Jesse asked, "well, once I cut your strength in half you aloud to take a bite right out of Jaden. Have fun."

I looked worried when Amethyst pounced onto Jaden.

"Be gentle?" he asked her.

Jaden: 2000

"Come on Jaden!" Isabella called out to him.

"You've been through worse then this!" I finished.

"I have?"

"I've only scratched the surrrrface," Amethyst Cat told Jesse.

"Patients girl," Jesse told her, "you've done plenty for now. Take a cat nap."

"Good idea," Jaden agreed, "as for me nap time is over, so I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!"

"Well all be an other space man," Jesse said in awe.

"Neos, Scarab contact fusion," Jaden told them, "Jesse, meet Elemental Hero Flare Neos!"

"Now that's a combo," Jesse told him in awe, "let's see what else you've got?"

"Well I aim to please, so here," Jaden answered, "this one is for you. My Neo Space Field Spell! Now for every spell or trap card out on the field Neos gets a 400 attack boots plus a little extra thanks to my field spell.

"He's so cool," Jesse said in awe.

"Oh yeah?" Amethyst asked, "what does that make me? A used box of kitty litter?"

"Come on?" Jesse asked her, "just because I can appreciate my opponents monsters doesn't mean I don't like you guys any less."

"Hey, kitty cats!" Hassleberry called out, "your nine lives are up!"

"You said it," Syrus agreed, "de-claw those things Jay!"

"You heard the man Neos," Jaden told his monster, "there's more then one way to skin a cat, so let's try Flare Storm!"

"It won't work thank to this," Jesse told him, "tough break, but do to my Last Resort trap card I can active a field spell, but there's something in it for you, too. You get to drew yourself a bonus card." Jaden scowled as he drew another card. "As for me I active Ancient City-Rainbow Ruins."

Isis let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know that she was holding until then as Neo Space creaked and then crumbled away and in it's place was a mausoleum.

"Where are we?" Jaden asked.

"We're in Rome which means that you Neo Space it gone, so are all of those extra points," Jesse answered him, "oh yeah. Now for the effect of my field spell. Guess what? Since I have two Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap card zone my attack damage gets cut in half."

Jesse: 1650

"This guy reminds me of me," Jaden said, "without the good looks not to mention the winning personality. Now I switch Grand Mole to def mode."

"I'm afraid you can't do much else because Neos goes back to your deck," Jesse told him, "looks like some ones a little forgetful."

Isabella giggled making Jesse look at her with a smile before turning back to the match.

"But I have personality," Jaden whined. I covered up another laugh.

"So you like my Crystal Beast do ya?" Jesse asked, "looks like today's your lucky day! I play Rare Value. When there are two or more Crystal Beast in my spell or trap card zone and I sacrifice one I can drew two new cards. Sorry turtle, but I'll bring you back soon buddy old pal." Jesse then placed two fingers on top of his deck. "Now to drew. I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!"

"How many of those things do you have?" Jaden asked.

"I would love to pummel that little toothpick of a man," Amber Mammoth said.

"Topaz Tiger time to whack that mole," Jesse told his tiger.

Topaz Tiger did as Jesse told it do and destroyed Jaden's mole.

"Looks like you've forgotten something," Jaden told him, "when ever my Mole's in a smack down both monsters go back to their our hand."

"Not to shabby, of course, I'm not alone," Jesse reminded him, "you did noticed the elephant in the room right? Well here's a closer look."

Amber Mammoth charged at Jaden and stumped on him while I looked off to the side when I heard foot steps on the stairs to see a boy with silver hair and blue eyes and a girl looking similar to him wearing a purple dress walk towards and joined us.

Jaden: 300

"This is code red boys," Hassleberry said, "the serge needs back up."

"You don't know the half of it," the boy told him making everyone look up at him. "Jaden's way in over his head this time."

"Aster?" Hassleberry asked as everyone looked back at him. I looked at the girl confused and a name popped out of my mouth.

"Amanda!" I exclaimed before clasping my hands over my mouth confused. She smiled at me knowingly before walking and sitting next to Hassleberry.

"Why are you two here?" Chazz asked.

"Gee, thanks," Aster said, "nice to see you, too. I'm a student here remember?" I laughed.

"Student?" Chazz asked, "I thought you where back on the pro circuit."

"We _were_ till I heard those Gem Beasts are here," Miranda answered, "their legendary dude." She talked exactly like Aster! Are they twins?

"Hold up Phoenix?" Hassleberry asked, "your given up the pros just to get your hands on some cards?"

"Not quite Hassleberry," Aster answered, "only Jesse can control the Crystal Beasts. They have a bond."

"How sweet," Yellow said, "kinda remembers you of our bond right boss?"

"You wish," Chazz answered before hitting him with the back of his hand. "Get lost."

"A bond?" Hassleberry asked, "like that wacky glue?'

"This might be a little over your head, but some duelist have a drawn connection to their cards," Miranda answered, "ever noticed Jaden and Avion's always talking to their monsters? Well Jesse can do the same thing with his Crysta Beasts. In fact even when they get destroyed their spirits are always with thim. Let me put it into your language soldier. It's like Jesse has his own personal army ready to back them up when ever their on the battle field."

"Cards that talk?" Hassleberry asked, "monster spirits? What kind of fool do you think I am?"

"Hassleberry, I think you don't want me to answer that, so let's move," Aster told him, "what I'm trying to say is Jesse didn't choose his monsters. He was chosen by them."

"The cards picked them?" Alexis asked.

"Give me a break?" Blair asked as she looked back at the duel.

"Yeah," Chazz agreed, "we all need a break from this duel."

"All this junk about talking cards is hooey," Hassleberry said.

"But it's true Hassleberry," Hana chimed in as she walked up to them.

Aster looked at her for the first time not knowing that she was there till now.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Hana Rodgers." She said purple eyes twinkling. That's right, they never met have they?

"I'm surprise to see that some one is taking the fact that there are people out there that can see and talk to duel spirits seriously, Mr. and ."

"Call me Aster," Aster told her.

"Just call me Miranda," She said. Hana nodded before sitting next to Chazz who blushed.

"Anyway," Aster said as he went on, "you don't believe me? Then why don't you give Maximilian Pegasus a call. He told us all about this back when I won my first Industrial Illusions' tournament."

**Flashback!**

Aster and Miranda were standing next to a table looking around when a man with silver shoulder length hair walked up to him.

"Aster-boy," the man called out making Aster and Miranda look at him, "that was quite a tremendous victory. You are without a doubt one of the finest duelist I've seen. Your in my top 7. Yugi Mutou is number 1 of course, the number 2 slot goes to Seto Kaiba, I have to say Joey Wheeler is number 3, and then the fourth is you."

"Who the fifth, sixth, and seventh?" Aster asked.

"Jesse-boy, Little-Arelia, and her daughter, oh what was it again... Little-Avion." the man answered.

"Who are they?" Aster asked.

"I meet Jesse a few years ago at a regional tournament down south as soon as Jesse took the field the something that happened back at Duelist Kingdom happened," the man started to answer, "the Crystal Beasts cards I had with me began to call out to him."

"No way," Miranda said in shock, "I thought they were just a legend."

"Oh their real and now they belong to him," the man told him.

"He took them for keeps?" Aster asked, "I would have paid anything for them."

"To bad that they weren't for sale," the man told him, "they needed to choice a duelist they wanted."

"You mean the cards picked him?" She asked, "what about these Arelia and Avion?"

"I met Arelia during Duelist Kingdom and Avion when she was 5." the man answered, " You would never guess she was Yugi's child. So adorable that one! It was when I met her she challenged me to a duel. Magicians versus toons. She beat me on her first try too!" He said pausing and taking a breath.

"My dear children," the man continued, "there are mystical powers out there that you wouldn't believe. Well cheers." He held up his Champagne glass. "Here's to all of you future victories."

**End of Flashback!**

'Jaden, I hope you know what your dealing with,' Aster thought.

'I have no idea what I'm dealing with,' Jaden thought, 'I'm just glad those Crystal things don't have any attack points. No Atk points.' "But that can only mean…"

"Huh?"

"Your planning to sacrifice those jewels aren't you?" Jaden asked.

"Huh?" Jesse asked, "how did you know?"

"What's Jaden talking about?" Chazz asked.

Isabella sweatdropped seeing what Jesse was doing.

"Alright you got me," Jesse told him, "I'm going to trade in my Crystals for an upgrade."

"So then I was right?" Jaden asked.

"Almost," Jesse told him, "here's the deal. There's 7 crystals and when their all on the field they merge to make something new."

"Sweetness," Jaden stated, "this I gotta see. You'll play it soon right?"

"Not quite," Jesse answered.

"Huh?"

"What fun is that?" Jesse asked, "I don't want this to end yet. I'm having a blast. Sorry your going to have to wait."

"Me?" Jaden asked, "wait? If you won't summon it then I'll force it out." I shook my head. "I active Convert Contact. Since my field is empty I can take one Neo-Spacian from my hand and one from my deck and send them to the grave then I can drew a card for each monster on your field plus the card I could normal drew. That's two." Jaden drew two new cards. "I play and this may sound strange, a spell card called Cocoon Party! Here's how it works. For every Neo-Spacian in my grave I get a cocoon."

At that three cocoons appeared on to the field with baby Neo-Spacians inside them

"How cute," Jesse said in awe, "little baby aliens."

"Sure their small now, but you know kids these days," Jaden told him, "before you know it their all grown up, so I play Contact."

I watched in awe as three Neo-Spacians took the place of the cocoons.

"Not bad," Jesse praised him, "three Neo-Spacians in one turn."

"That right," Jaden agreed, "now watch this. Thank to Hummingbird's effect I get a 1000 life points. 500 for each of you cards." (1300) "But that not all. Next I'll active Neos Energy giving my Dark Panther 800 extra attack points. Now go use them. Attack his Amber Mammoth!"

The Panther did as it was told and destroyed Jesse's monster.

"Remember?" Jesse asked, "thanks to my field spell I lose half as many attack points." (1600) But I got to say your deck is awesome Jay."

"Right back at chya," Jaden told him with a smile, "now, uh, how about you play this secret monster of yours?"

'Believe me I wish that I could,' Jesse thought with a nervous smile, "you want to see a monster? Well here's my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus." A beautiful white horse with wings and a blue crystal horn appeared on the field. "Ready?"

"Okie dok," Sapphire Pegasus agreed.

"Then for starters let's show off your special effect," Jesse suggested, "when Sapphire Pegasus joins the field guess what I'm allowed to do? Take a Crystal Beast from my graveyard and summon it." A red crystal appeared onto the field. "Surprise it's good old Ruby. And she's got a special ability, too, be careful for what you wish for because now you have to face all 7 of my Crystal Beasts at once. Alright Ruby it's your time to shine."

Ruby burst from the Crystal and lifted it's tail up just before red lights shot from it and hit the other Crystals.

"Now you can merge them right?" Jaden asked.

"You have a one track mind," Jesse told him, "don't chya Jay?"

"Is he going to summon this dragon of his or what?" Aster asked.

'Or what,' Isabella thought with a sweat drop.

"Alrighty gents follow me," Sapphire Pegasus told them.

"Aye Chief," Cobalt Eagle said.

"Pegasus attack Dark Panther!" Jesse ordered to which Sapphire Pegasus followed. "Amethyst."

"This time it's purrrsonal," Amethyst purred.

"Time to pounce girl," Jesse told her.

The students watched in amusement as Amethyst attacked Jaden and starched him twice.

"Meouch," Jaden said.

Jaden: 700

"Cobalt Eagle!" Jesse ordered next to which the eagle followed. "Amber Mammoth!" The elephant also followed the order. "Now it's your turn Ruby."

Ruby fired a red beam at Jaden knocking his life points down again.

Jaden: 400

"Sam hill."

"Oh no."

"Jaden!"

"Jay!" I shouted.

"That's got to hurt," Isabella said with a flinch.

"You alright?" Jesse asked Jaden.

"I've been starched, trampled, and pecked, so yeah," Jaden said, "I feel just peachy." He smiled at Jesse. "What else do you have in that bag of tricks?"

"That's all," Jesse answered him.

"Good," Jaden stated, "then I'll go." Jaden placed a hand on his deck. 'Come on deck don't fail me now.' He then drew a card before looking at it. "Watch this." He then held out a card. "I play the spell card Fake Hero. Thinks to this I get to summon any Hero from my hand. And I choice my Neos. But wait? Next I play Contact Soul! Since Neos is on the field I can summon another Neo-Spacian from my graveyard. And I pick my Air Hummingbird. Now merge to form Elemental Hero Air Neos!" Nakia was staring in awe when a monster that looked Neos with the body, but was red and had wings appeared out onto the field. "And get this since you have more life points then me Neos gets extra points. 1200 big ones to be exact. Not a bad special effect, uh? So it's game over. Neos finish this."

Now both girls watched with horror, but Isabella almost fall down the stairs when Jesse started on about the Rainbow Dragon like he had it in his deck.

"Sorry to interrupted, but it's time," Jesse told him, "remember that monster you wanted to see?"

"Oh yeah," Jaden answered.

"He's going to summon his dragon," Aster said, "it's about time."

"Finally!" Miranda exclaimed but didn't sound as excited. Only amused.

'Haha,' Isabella mentally laughed nervously, 'If only you guys knew.'

"All 7 Crystal Beast are here which means there's only one thing left to do," Jesse said, "I play Rainbow Dragon! Meet the most feared creature in history. You'll never survive." She let out a sigh as she was thinking that Jesse went a little over board with this one. "Just kidding." I laughed unconsciously.

"Huh?"

Elemental Hero Air Neos attack went through and destroyed Jesse Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat before it knock Jesse off his feet and took the rest of his life points.

Jesse: 0000

"Nice duel," Jesse told Jaden when he sat up.

"Wait?" Jaden asked, "where's Rainbow Dragon?"

"Well that's the funny thing," Jesse stated as he rubbed the back of his head. "I haven't got that card in my deck yet Jay. *Laugh*."

"Ah?" Jaden asked in confusion, "come again?"

At this the crowd started to boo at Jesse while Isabella sweatdropped and I laughed.

"Sorry everyone, but I know it's out there somewhere!" Jesse called out to them.

"What'd ya mean bro?" Jaden asked.

"According to legend the soul of the Rainbow Dragon lies inside an ancient stone tablet, but no one knows where to find," Jesse answered, "but when it is found according to Pegasus it's going to made into a duel monster card." He then turned to the crowd.

"Hey, folks! If anyone sees a tablet let me know ok. Cause I plum need it!"

** Ahhh... good episode. So funny.  
**

**Anyway I set up a poll thingy for you guys. Read and REview! Although you don't have to!  
**


	27. Nameless chapre cause I'm lazy

**IN THE TOOLSHED!**

Isabella, Jesse, Jaden, and I were in the Slifer dorm after coming back from the card shop. I laid down on mine and Jaden's bed as Isabella sat at the edge while Jesse and Jaden sat on the floor getting ready to open the cards.

"Geewilliekers," Jesse said, "Your campuses card shop puts ours to shame. I never seen so many booster packs in one place." Jesse dumped the cards out onto the floor as he sat across from Jaden. "What'd ya say we crack them open?"

"I say the only thing better then opening new cards is dueling with them," Jaden answered he and Jesse opened the packs. "Dude check out this rare one."

"Cool," Jesse said, "here's two more." It was then that Ruby, R-Angel, Winged Kuriboh, and Kuriboh came out of their cards. "What's up?"

"What! Someones out there?" Jaden asked Winged Kuriboh.

All four of us looked at the door to see a shadow move from it, so Jaden got up and ran out of the door to see the person running away with Jesse, Isabella, and me right behind him.

"Hey!" Jaden called out, "get back here!"

Me, Jesse, and Isabella watched as Jaden ran after the person before following right behind him just as two Duel Spirits came out; Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

"Avion, I think you should be careful," DMG said.

"I agree." DM said second..

When we finally caught up to Jaden I could no longer see the person who was spying on us.

"He can't be to far," Jaden told us before he spotted some one by the cliff making him stop. "Hey, buddy!" Jaden, Me, Jesse, and Isabella walked up to the guy. "Have you see any suspicious people run by?" Jaden asked. "I see you're a man of few words."

"I lay off the jokes Jay," Jesse told him.

"Huh?"

"Axel Brodie, is a pretty serious guy," Jesse answered him, "rumor has it he trains for duels by putting himself in danger and then tries to escape."

"Oh," Jaden said. I shuddered as some bad memories appeared.

"Some one forgot to tell him it's a game," Jesse went on, "he seems to think that if your life is not at risk then your not dueling with everything you've got."

"Wow," Jaden said in awe, "this guy's pretty hard core. I outta give that a shot."

"This isn't child's play son," Axel told him.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" Jaden asked him, "I happen to enjoy child's play."

"He didn't mean it that way," Jesse told him, "it's all good." He then looked at Axel. "Right Axel?"

Jaden looked at Axel with confusion, "What did you mean?" Axel didn't say anything else as he turned and went over his device. "Well good talkin to ya."

"Be careful Jaden," Jesse warned him, "I also heard tell that Axel is Professor Viper's protégée, so something tells me we shouldn't mass with him."

"What's a protégée?" Jaden asked, "a card?"

Jesse and Isabella looked at him with sweat drops while I shook her head in disbelief while Jaden just looked at them with a big goofy smile before they headed back to the dorm room.

"Partner." I said simply.

Next Day; Classroom!

I stood in between Jaden and Jesse while Isabella stood next to Jesse as they stood in first of the Chancellor and the teachers.

"Settle down," the Chancellor said, "Professor Viper has an announcement to make."

"I don't repeat myself, so listen up!" Viper yelled.

I looked over at Blair who was standing next to a Ra Yellow student.

"Marcel, you might want to pay attention to this," she told him.

"Oh," the boy said, "right."

I looked up at Viper with a glare making Jesse look at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Feast your eyes on my newest invention," Viper told them as he held up a band that looks like the ones that Jesse and Jaden were wearing. "The bio-band! And starting now you are all accorded to wear one. Is that understood?"

"But what do these things actually do?" Jaden asked as he looked at his own.

"Beats me," Jesse answered as he looked at his.

I shrugged looking at Jaden's bio-band before looking back at Viper

"Over the next few weeks you'll be apart of a series of survival duels," Viper went on, "you well all begin with the ranking regardless of your dorm color or grade level. Anyways back to my bio-band system." Viper started to pace up and down in front of them. "This devices gather and transmit data on your dueling onto a sentimental computer which then measures your energy, evaluates your decisions, and over all you fighting spirits."

"I don't know what he said, but it sounds cool," Jaden said making Me and Isabella sweatdrop while Jesse looked at him.

"Once the evaluates is complete each of you well be given a score and failure well not be tolerated," Viper informed them, "they say you're the best of the best. They call you people the elite now prove it."

"Messier, what if this machine determined the students spirit is to weak?" Bonaparte asked.

"Simple," Viper said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "A dorm demotion and if one should receive a second low score the next step is expulsion." The teachers that where standing on the other side of Viper walked over to talk to the Chancellor. "For those of you who don't think they can handle this then I suggest you go home now."

"I think his plan rocks," Jaden said with a smile, "we get to duel everyday."

"Aren't you worried that you might get kicked out of school?" Jesse asked him with a worried tone in his Southern accent.

"Not a chance Bro," Jaden answered him, "my scores are going to be through the roof." I face palmed and shook my head. But not before letting out a chuckle.. "I wonder who I'm going to duel next. Maybe another one of you new guys or maybe…"

I let out a sigh as I shook her head at him.

"Go back to your dorms and await for further orders," Viper told them.

Later on!

We all started to walk again when we heard the Chancellor's voice on the intercom.

"_Attention Students! The survival duels well begin following fifth period. Be sure to active your bio-bands, so you can be properly evaluated_."

I was beginning to get bored so Jaden decided to tell us jokes.

"So I said you call that a trap card…" till he was interrupted.

"JADEN! AVION!" a voice that sounded like Syrus called out to us. "WAIT UP?!"

"What's up Sy?" Jaden asked.

"Who died Syrus?" I asked tilting my head.

"We have to stop this," Syrus told him, "it's all wrong. Viper's hiding something. All the signs are there. The deep voice, the angry stare, even his name reeks of evil Jay, Vi. Let's face it ever meet a nice guy name Viper?"

"No...but I do now a guy name Viros." I said quietly a chill going down my spine at that name.

Jaden looked up in thought. "Uhh..."

"You mean you actually have to think about it?" Syrus asked, "we can get kicked out of school or worse one of might get hurt."

"Aren't chya over reacting?" Jaden asked, "he maybe a little strict, but I don't think that he's out to hurt anyone."

"Oh yeah?" Syrus asked, "what about the point system? If I choked I'm out of here."

"Relax Sy," Jaden told him, "Just have a good time and what ever happens happens."

"But Jay…" Syrus stopped himself from going further. "Never mind. I thought being here meant something to you. I guess I was wrong."

I watched as Syrus ran off looking down and slapped Jaden upside the head. He glared.

"What was _that _one for?" He asked angrily.

Jesse watched us curiously.

"Oh, nothing except for the fact that you just unknowingly hurt Sy's feelings. " I said angrily turning my head. "He had a point you know! Viper has every single sign!" I turned around. "I should know." I said the last part sadly before walking away a tear falling down my face.

"Via..." JAden started but I already left.

LATER...IN THE FOREST.

I kicked a random leaf. "Stupid Jaden" I huffed angrily. I heard wailing that sounded suspiciously like Syrus. I ran towards that direction only to see the guy from earlier and Syrus hanging from a tree.

"Syrus!" I cried in exasperation and worry.

"Avion!" He yelled from his upside down position.

"How do you always get yourself in these situations?" I asked him while sweatdropping.

"I'm the sidekick how else?" He called to me. "Go get Jay!"

Axel finally decided to but in the conversation.

"You were that girl Jaden was with earlier aren't you?" He asked. I nodded but stopped when I realized what must have happened to Syrus.

"Why?" I asked sharply. "Got a grudge or something against him? That why you kidnapped Syrus."

Axel walked over and freed Syrus dropping him on the ground.

"You and Jaden seem to be close. Closer they are better the bait." He said walking towards me. Next thing I know I'm the one upside down.

RED DORM

"Well, I don't do everything he says," Hassleberry stated.

"Ah," Jaden sighed as he walked into the dorm room. "Love that shower. Oh and, uh, thanks for cleaning it Hassleberry."

"So you don't do everything Jaden says, uh?" Jesse asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I, uh, cleaned it for myself," Hassleberry answered him. Winged Kuriboh came through the window blowing the curtains.

"Hey, Kuriboh," Jaden greeted.

Jesse looked at Jaden as Kuriboh was telling Jaden something.

"What's he saying Jay?" Jesse asked.

"Wait?" Hassleberry asked looking at him, "you hear it, too?"

"WHAT!" Jaden shout making Jesse and Hassleberry look at him. "Where is she?" He sounded worried.

"Who?" Hassleberry asked, "you're freaking me out son. What are you talking about?"

It was then that Ruby Carbuncle came out and told Jesse what Kuriboh told Jaden.

"Bree."

"Your kidding me?" Jesse asked, "When Ruby?"

"Their everywhere," Hassleberry said.

To Jesse's surprise Jaden threw his Pjs at Hassleberry already dressed.

"Hassleberry wash my Pjs," Jaden told him as he ran out of the dorm room.

Jesse stood up and ran out of the dorm to see Jaden already disappearing through the forest.

"Wait soldier?" Hassleberry asked/called out, "which detergent?"

In the forest.

It wasn't long till they found Jaden who was looking like he was about to murder some one and that was when Jesse noticed Axel Brodie though what he really noticed was that Avion was hanging over a cliff on a robe.

"It's him," Hassleberry said.

"Hey!" Jesse called out, "what are you doing?"

"What I do best," Jaden answered.

"Game on!" they both stated.

Axel: 4000

_Jaden: 4000_

_TO THE POINT WERE AVION IS SAVED._

_The rope snapped so I screamed._

"Via!" I heard Jaden scream.

Jesse grabbed the rope. "Don't worry Vivi I got ya."

Hassleberry looked towards Jaden. "Don't worry Sargent! Lieutenant Vi is A-Okay!"

Jaden let out a sigh of relief and looked like he was about to fall down. "That's good."

SKIP DUEL

Axel: 0000

'You've gotten what you wanted Viper,' Axel thought, 'Jaden used all of his power.' "My mission is complete." Without warning Axel's bio-band lit up and making fall to his knees. 'Somethings not right.' "What have you done Viper?" When I jumped up and down at Jaden victory, I stopped when I saw him fall to the ground on his back out cold. Everyone's eyes widen in shock and in horror before we ran over to him.

"Jaden!" I called.

"Jaden!" Jesse called out.

"Say something?" Syrus asked as all three of them ran over to him.

"Get up Serge!" Hassleberry joined in.

"Let's get him to the infirmary," Jesse suggested as Hassleberry picked Jaden up.

With the help of Syrus and Jesse, Hassleberry was able to get Jaden on his back before taking off of the infirmary with the other three right behind him.


	28. Primitive instincs and eavesdropping

In the infirmary.

"So what, exactly happened out there?" Miss Fontaine asked.

"He was duelin'" Jesse answered. " And then he just plum collapsed."

I looked at Jaden's sleeping form worriedly. put a finger to her chin.

"That's impossible." She exclaimed "No one falls into a state of complete fatigue from just dueling!"

Jesse and Hassleberry looked at each other. "Well,things _did _get pretty intense." Hassleberry explained.

"Yes but still, this doesn't add up. He must have a preexisting condition."

looked shocked and I soon understood why.

"Mmm, Hey! What happened?" Jaden asked sleepily waking up. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes but I blinked them away.

"Umm...Why is everyone staring at me like that?" He asked.

"Your awake!" I exclaimed.  
He groggily looked at me.

"So are you Avion." He said. "What's the big deal?"

Intro song Get your game on!

After intro game song!

"Being sick, rocks!" Jaden exclaimed. "And since when could you cook?"

I blushed. "Dorothy taught me."

Hassleberry ran up next to Syrus. "So does that mean your feeling better Sarge? Lieutenant Vi here was pretty worried when you fainted."

"Mmhm!" He said or tried to since he was stuffing the bento I made into his mouth.

Syrus was surprised. "Well that was fast." He said.

"Too fast if you ask me." Hassleberry mumbled. I nodded but sighed in relief.

Me, Blair, and (Uggh) Alexis were watching him inhale the bentos I made.

"Uh, maybe you might want to think about coming up for air." Alexis said snottily. Blair looked at Alexis and said wisely.

"Never get between a man and 5 trays of Avion's cooking." I blushed redder.

"So when do you think you'll be coming to Slifer Red?" Syrus asked.

"Never!" Jaden said swallowing. "Not as long as Via cooks that is!"

Syrus looked at me. "Well at least we know you make a good fiance."

Alexis,Blair, and Hassleberry was surprised. Well more like Alexis was overflowing with anger and jealousy.

"WHAT!" They shouted. "FIANCE!"

I looked back at Syrus. "You still remember that?" I groaned.

Jaden looked up at me. "What's a fiance-"

I cut him off. "Tell you when your 18." I said quickly. He raised a brow in suspicion(I didn't know he could be suspicious!) and continued eating.

Hassleberry looked at Jaden. "Can ya spare a bite?"

"Dream on! It's my food!" He told him. "Via made it for _me_."

"Possessive much?" Syrus whispered to me. I blushed.

"Shut up Sy." I whispered back.

Ms. Fontaine then walked up holding a clip board.

"According to our test results you seem to be fine." She looked at Jaden and us her. "That was quite a recovery! But don't be fooled Jaden, "He looked at her still chewing, "Your body's been under stress. We need to make certain that this won't happen again. So it is in my opinion to not do anything to strenuous for the next two weeks."

Jaden stopped chewing, grabbed the bentos and started to pour the food in his mouth. He chewed all that and swallowed. I looked at him amazed. Never in my whole life I've been living with him and his sister have I seen him do that.

"No prob! But, one question. Is eating considered strenuous?" He asked. I laughed.

Just then he jumped off the bed and ran out the doors.

"Hey wait!" exclaimed. "Stop!"

"Gotta jet!" He called. Syrus,Hassleberry, and me dashed after him.

"But Jaden!"

"So much for R&R!"

"I'll keep an eye on him for ya!"

"Slow down!" She shouted.

**Out with Avion and the 3 musketeers.**

We were walking out of the building me next to Jaden and Hassleberry and Syrus behind us.

"I gotta find someone to duel!" Jaden exclaimed, his hands behind his head.

I shook my head chuckling. 'Of course he'd say that. But it's one of his charming qualities.' I thought. I blushed when I realized ehat just went through my head. Jaden noticed.

"You alright Via? Your face is all red." He said. I went brighter but forced it down.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I assured. He nodded but didn't look like he believed me.

Just then Jesse walked out.

"Howdy do boys! And girl." Jesse greeted. I waved.

"Hey Jesse!" Jaden said.

"So I guess your okay!" He said walking over.

Jaden put a fist on his chest. "Totally! Never felt better! But who wouldn't after eating the bento's Avion made."

Jesse looked surprised and turned to me. "You cook?"

I nodded blushing. "A little, but I'm not very good. Dorothy has been teaching me." I said quietly. After all these two have been fighting over me so I wouldn't I be quiet.

Jaden looked at me shocked. "Not very good? Your an awesome cook!" He exclaimed shocked.

"Thanks Jay." I said looking at the ground. He put an arm aroung my waist making me blush even more.

"Relax Via! Your the best cook I know!" Jesse noticed his arm and smiled.

"Well, guess what I heard. There were some rumors goin around saying you were retirin' from dueling for good!"

We looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"Are ya?"Jesse asked.

(Crunch!) Hassleberry screamed.

"AHH!" We looked to see a crocodile biting his butt.

"I've been hit!" He yelled and ran around before falling to the ground. (Haha Rhyme!) "Requestin' backup!"

Just then a guy with bandages covering his left eye,wearing a brown hat, and cowboy like attire, came running towards him.

"Shirley! Down girl,heel!" He exclaimed patting her head. "What's gotten into ya girl?"

Hassleberry got up angrily. "I'll tell ya what's gotten into her! My rear end!" I laughed and Jaden looked at me with a raised brow.

"What? Nothing's funnier than a crocodile biting someones butt." He rolled his eyes but chuckled.

"Sorry mate. But I'm afraid Shirley here is not responsible for her behavior."

Me and Jaden looked at Jim.

"Uhh, Jim?" Jaden started asking.

"Who is responsible?" I finished.

Jim had Shirley on his back and turned to us.

"Not _who's _responsible, more like _what's _responsible." He said.

"Huh?"

"It might sound strange but, there's something in the air that's triggering his primitive instincts."

"Ohhh." Jaden said like he understood and nodding his head. Me and Jesse looked at him surprised.

"You understood that?" Jesse asked shocked. I looked at Jaden incredulously.

"Not a word."

Jim pulled out a device of some sort out of his pocket.

"This might clear things up for ya." We looked at it. "It measures vibrations in the atmosphere. Normally there's a balance of negative and positive energy, but that's not the case here." Jim explained and I groaned resting my head on Jaden's shoulder.

"It's _never _the same here."

Jesse looked at Jaden and me. Mainly Jaden.

"Maybe that's why you've been so wiped out lately." Jesse said.

"I guess anythings possible." Jaden replied. I turned my head slightly and looked at Jim.

"So now what?" I asked. "What are we supposed to do to get things balanced again?"

"We start, by finding the source of the problem." He answered.

**In the woods.**

"Wild life excavation is a hobby of mine, so I'm always making sure the environment is safe for Shirley." He explained using his Duel disk to move away branches so we could get through.

His machine thing started to make weird noises.

"Huh?"He mumbled. The bush in front of us started to move making me take a step closer to Jaden.

Shirley started to growl, so Jim took off his scarf and wrapped it around her eyes. She stopped growling.

"Come on. Easy now."  
Jaden looked at Jim and said, "Let me guess,bad vibes?"

Jim nodded at him. "That's why I covered her eyes mate. I'm trying to stimulate all of her external stimuli."

I looked at him flabbergasted not understanding a word he just said.

"This isn't the time to start speaking Australian Jim!" Jaden exclaimed confused as well. I slapped him on the back of the head as Jim began to walk away. "Uh,yeah. Let's move on then."

"Ow! What did you do that for Via?" He asked rubbing the bump on his head.

I glared. "Jim _is_ Australian you nimrod!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Hehe, oops?"

"No time to be speaking Australian." Jim grumbled.

Just then Hassleberry came up and put his hands on mine and Jaden's heads looking like a crazed Lunatic. (Good song Lunatic Blaze is. _Hatred seeping out of every pore for you. Your fire has made my life a burning hell!)_ The 3 of us looked at Haslleberry who was growling. I noticed something was wrong with his eyes. It was a greenish-brown color and his pupils were slits.

He then jumped towards Jim but not before saying. "Attack Croc man!"

Jim caught him. "Easy boy!" Me, Jaden and Jesse held him back.

"Hassleberry chill!" Jaden exclaimed.

"What was that all about?" Jesse wondered. "I understand the croc, but why are you going nuts?"

"Dude are you on steroids or something!" I yelled getting strange looks from Jesse and Jaden.

"What? I heard steroids are bad for you."

They laughed and I smirked.

"It's cuz Hassleberry's part animal!" Syrus exclaimed coming over to help us. "And I'm not talking about his baboon brain!"

Mine and Jaden's eyes lit up with realization.

"You don't think-" I began. Jaden cut me off.

"Your right! Since his accident, He had Dino DNA in his blood."

We backed away from Hassleberry. Well more like Jaden had to pull me away since I was still holding him back.

He growled and Jim smirked. "Part dinosaur eh? Well I have to admit that's a new one. But it sounds fun, so it's a fight you want? Then count me in mate." He said duel disk ready. "I'd love a fair go. Dinosaurs are some of my favorite creatures. In fact, dinosaurs and crocodiles share a common ancestor. So when you really get down to it gents and lady, Hassleberry and Shirley are cousins!"

I blinked weirded out a bit.

Hassleberry got out his duel disk. "Let's duel!"

"Don't go throwin a wobbly. I'm just lookin' for a friendly game mate."

Jesse tilted his head looking at Hassleberry. "I don't know about you guys, but when I see a pre-historic monster, the last thing I wanna do is duel em."

Jaden looked at Syrus. "He does look vicious." He said.

"Then let's go!" He complained. "I've got a long life ahead of me! I don't want to be Hassleberry's next meal!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You think he'll eat ya? The worst thing he'll do is tear ya to shreds." Jim assured. Syrus panicked. "I'm just kiddin' little buddy, but you might wanna stand back. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get through to im'. I can't be responsible for your friends actions."

Jaden grabbed my hand and ran to the side. Jesse and Syrus following him. "Later!"

"Game on mate!"

"Raaa!" Hassleberry roared. "Dino Man Make First Move!"

**[4000] [4000]****  
**

"Play Gilosaur! Now Dino friend go Bye Bye!" A bigger dino with purple spikes appeared.[2400 ATK]

"He sacrificed Gilosaurus and used it to bring out dark triceratops!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Watching him duel like this pretty rad don't you think?" Jaden asked.

"Yes sir. I recon having Dino DNA would be pretty cool!" Jesse exclaimed. I nodded.

**"This Duels Awesome!" The 3 of us exclaimed in perfect unison.**

Syrus sighed and sweatdropped.

"My go!" Jim drew. "Alright now I summon my flint Cragger! Next I'll be sending him off to the grave yard. But not before he does 600 hundred points of damage!"

Hassleberry fell to the ground shaking his head before looking up at Jim angrily. "What in Sam hill did you do that for!" I smiled.

"He's back to normal!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Show some respect! Drop and give me 20!" He yelled.

"I don't know what's worse. A man who thinks he a dinosaur, or a man who thinks he an obnoxious drill Sargent." Jesse said. I couldn't help it but laugh. Jaden growled and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, his chin resting on my head.(Yes I'm short) I stopped laughing immediately and blushed suddenly quiet. Jesse and Syrus noticed.

"Jaden what are you doing?" Syrus asked perplexed.

Jesse leaned down towards Syrus. "I made Vivi laugh so he got jealous and tryin to prove that she's his unconsciously." He whispered.

I was to busy blushing to hear them.

Syrus whispered back to him. "Ok, for a second there I thought someone told him the meaning of fiance."

Little did they know Jaden was listening to their conversation.

"What's fiance mean anyway?" Jesse whispered. Syrus was shocked. "You mean you don't know either?" He asked a little loud.

Jesse shook his head. "It means your going-to-be wife. Jaden might not know it but Avion will have to marry him someday." Syrus whispered. Jesse was shocked.  
Jaden smiled a little at the thought. Not disturbed like he was with Blair having a crush on him. Jesse noticed.

"What are you smilin' bout Jay?" He asked.

"Nothing important." He replied.

(Skipping entire duel cause I can and I'm quiet frankly tired.)

"I'm all tuckered." Jim said looking at his bio-band that was glowing just a second before.

I raised a brow still blushing.

Hassleberry fell to the ground on his knees.

"Hassleberry!" Jesse yelled.

"Jim!" Jaden yelled.

"Guys!" I yelled.

"That's weird."Hassleberry said. "Something sucked the life out of me!"

"I think I know what." Jim said still looking at his bio-band. "It must be this bio-band. I could of sworn when the duel ended it activated somehow. And left us feeling stuffed!" He said shaking a little. "I don't know about you mate, but I'm gonna be having me a snoozer." Jim said before promptly falling forwards onto the ground asleep.

Hassleberry looked up shaking. "Alright, over and out guys." He said before falling backwards asleep.

"Guys?" I asked.

"Are they alright?" Jesse wondered.

Snores.

"It sure sounds like it." Syrus noted. "Aw, they're purrin like kittens."

"I don't know about you guys" I said still being held by Jaden blushing. "But I'm not carrying them. Anybody got a phone?"


	29. 2 3 episodes? I dunno Viper's next!

In the infirmary.

"This is exactly what happened to Jaden!" Ms. Fontaine exclaimed. "Sudden acute fatigue. Seemingly brought on by dueling!"

Jim and Hassleberry were on the infirmary beds shirtless with wires on their chests. Me being a girl covered my eyes screaming, "My Virginian eyes!" They got a good laugh out of that. Though that wasn't the first time I've seen a guy shirtless. I've seen 4. I was on my to the hot springs in nothing but a towel when I entered to see Jaden,Chazz,Syrus, and Chumley already in there with nothing but towels around their waist. Jaden was obviously shocked by all the scars I had and blushed (Dunno why), while the guys freaked and blushed as to why I was in there and were I got my scars from.

Back in the infirmary

So Jaden being a good guy pulled me over and put my head into his chest, my back facing everyone else.

"Yep! Question is why now." Jaden said raising a brow.

Jesse looked at Jaden. "Remember what Jim said, about the weird energy? And how it's being caused by our bio-bands."

"I've been saying this all along!" Syrus exclaimed

"You know Jim brings up a good point," Said little Ms. Jealous. "I've never thought of that." And glared at me when she saw My face in Jaden's chest.

He noticed and held me closer sending a look in Alexis's direction. She was surprised. (Woah whoa whoa! Rewind! Did Jaden just turn bad or something?)

"What?" She asked. Jaden ignored her.

"I did!" Syrus said angry. "But nobody listens to me! I'm just the wimpy side kick who's here just for everyone's amusement!" He ranted looking at Jaden who looked back at him with a brow raised. "I _never _have an idea that might help move the plot along!"

"Anyway," Alexis said with a roll of her eyes. "Back to Jim's idea. We should confront Viper about these Bio-Bands."

"I give up." Syrus said.

Intro song!

End Intro songs

**"Meanwhile at The Tool Shed!" "Somebody get the guy a watermelon!" "AH...It's good to be back! HAha!"**

Me,Jesse, and Jaden were walking down the stairs of the Red dorm.

"Hey guys, what's up!" Jaden said. I looked to see who he was talking to only to see Alexis and Syrus.

"Just wondering what time your going tonight." Alexis said batting her eyelashes.

Jaden unaffected asked her, "Going where?"

They held up envelops of some sort. **"To the party."**

"Party?"

"You were invited weren't you?" Syrus asked surprised. "Even I got one!"

Jesse and I took out our invitations.

"Course he was. Tell em Jay." Jesse said. Jaden looked at Jesse nervous.

"Uhh...maybe mine got lost in the mail?"

"Nice try, but all the invitations were and delivered by that rich kid from East Academy." Syrus explained. "Adrian something? Anyway, He's calling it Duel for Jewels."

"If you ask me it's just some pathetic attempt for some loser to try and make some friends! Wish I thought of that."He said sadly.

I looked at my invitation and handed it to Jaden.

He took it and looked at me confused. "Your invitation."

"But then you can't go Via."

"Why go if your not there?" I asked but blushed when I realized what I said. "I-I-I mean I didn't want to go anyways."

He smiled. "Thanks. But no thanks." He handed it back to me. I took it shocked. "But...didn't you want to go?" I asked confused.

"Nah, I'm way to cool to duel for jewels." He told me.

Syrus laughed and we looked at him. "I think rhyming's funny."

"Hey I have an even better Idea! A Slifer slumber party!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Huh?" Jaden mumbled.

"What?"

"Good thinking!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Yeah Sy! We can stay up all night-" I started.

"And talk about Trap cards and dueling strategies!" Jaden finished.

Alexis and Syrus got weird looks on their faces and Jaden,Jesse, and I had our arms slung over each others shoulders. Jesse on the left, Jaden on the right, and me in the middle.

"You serious?" Syrus asked.

"Of course they are!" Jesse said as we were walking forward.

**"We don't joke about cards."**

Syrus and Alexis looked after us.

"Oh hey Avion can I talk to you for a moment. In private." Alexis asked me. I raised a brow and Jaden's eyes narrowed.

"Uh..sure I guess." I said confused. Why would she want to talk to me? Doesn't she hate me? I followed her to the side of the Slifer Dorm after unhooking Jesse and Jaden's arms off my shoulders.

Next thing I new I was back against the dorm wall with Alexis's duel disk to my throat.

"Stay away from Jaden if you know what's good for you got it!" She asked me. I nodded fingers crossed behind my back. "He belongs to me. Not you. He doesn't deserve someone as imperfect and ugly as you. He deserves someone who's worth his time and not some scared, little abused girl with bi-polar problems!" I bit back a growl.

"Besides your a dump. Mismatched eyes one of them red the other brown. You look like a demon with your pale skin and black and blue hair! How messed up are you?" She asked duel disk cold and hard up against my skin. One jolt of her arm and I'd be a goner.

"Stay away from Jaden and nothing will happen, understood." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her petty threats. I pretended to be scared and nodded with wide eyes.

She removed her arm and duel disk and walked away. I followed finally complying with the urge and uncrossed my fingers.

"Jinx" I whispered.

Later

"Is the coast clear?" Syrus asked. "I don't think they'll appreciate us stealing their food."

"We were invited." Jesse told him. "We're just getting in to go."

"And with all that grub," Jaden started looking at him.

"Whose gonna miss a few dozen stakes?" I asked finishing his sentence.

"I still think that's kinda creepy how you guys do that." Syrus admitted. We grinned.

"One of the perks of living with a pair of twins for 10 years." I said, making Alexis growl with Jealousy.

"You gain Friend-telepathy!" Jaden finished grinning. Alexis noticed something.

"Uh...guys. I think we've been spotted." We followed her gaze to see two helicopters caring something with two people standing on it.( Very informative I know.) We ran towards them.

"Nah, they're just there liftin' the food in." Jesse assured.

"Food schmooze! That's Chazz!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Yeah and that's the kid who left me off their guest list!" Jaden said.

I patted his back reassuringly. Before I noticed something and took off Jaden doing the same.

**"And I smell a duel!"**

Skipping all of this Jazz and the duel with Adrian and Chazz. Well to the the funny part anyway.

"You guys might not believe this! But I'm actually rooting for Chazz!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Get It right Sy. Don't you mean 'The Chazz'." Snotty Mcsnot snot said.

Jesse looked at us. "The Chazz"

"Yeah haven't you noticed?" I asked him.

"Chazz spends the majority of his time thinking of ways to prove he's cooler than everyone else!" Jaden said. "He even made up his own cheer.

I nodded. "Show him Sy."

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"

Jesse turned his head away and blinked. "Not bad. Wish I could afford a cheer like that." He said.

Skippidy didppidy dip da loo!

Chazz fell into the water lifepoints hitting 0.

"Still think your so High and Mighty?" Adrian asked tauntingly. "Cause from here, it looks like you can't get any lower Princeton. Your washed up."

"Hey Chazz" Syrus started. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think!" He shouted. Syrus yelped. "Will somebody get me a towel already!"

"Just great. I lost, I'm soaking wet!" O-Yellow appeared. Chazz looked at him.

"Your still my favorite spoiled brat!" He said.

Adrian fainted after a light glowed.

"Adrian!" Jaden shouted.

"Help!" O-Yellow shouted. Me and Jaden saw Chazz sinking. "Boss is sinking and I can't swim!"

"He's drowning!" Jaden exclaimed as ,Jesse and me ran towards the water.

"I'll save him!"

Later

We watched as the hospital peoples carried the fainted students away in stretchers.

"I know school can put you to sleep but this is ridiculous!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Well it looks like Viper struck again." Jesse said.

I nodded.

Next Day or so on

In the gym.

"They turned the school gym into an infirmary!" Syrus exclaimed. "This is getting out of hand!"

"You said it half pint." Hassleberry agreed. "These students are dropping faster than cow pie!"

Jim, Alexis,Syrus,Jaden,Hassleberry, and I were looking down at the run down students.

"I don't know what you just said but I'll take it as a metaphor." I said.

"And Viper's nowhere to be found! What are we gonna do?" Jaden asked.

Later in Sheppard's' office...I think.

"What! What do you mean Sheppard's gone!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"I mean he just up and left!" Crowler said with a frightened look on his face. Hard to tell with him looking like Lady Gaga. "He hit the highroad! Out on the pavement!"

"He left this place Adreur!" Bonaparte exclaimed.

"He chose heck of a time to go A-wall." Hassleberry said. "Case you haven't noticed, we got ourselves a school full of casualties here!"

"Yeah these survival duels have to stop!" Jesse agreed.

"And who do you suggest should stop them?" Crowler asked. Both he and Bonaparte looking at us. Jesse pointed a finger at them.

They gasped. "That's right boys. It's time for you to step up! Things are getting out of hand!" Jesse exclaimed. "Your the grownups here right? Do somethin' grownup-ish."

"Like what?" Bonaparte asked. "We're powerless! Go bother Viper! He's the one that's been making all the decisions around here!"

I waved my hand at them like they were stupid. Which they were.

"Uh, Hello! Viper _is _the cause for all this!"

Everyone looked at me.

"You did figure that out right?" Jim asked them.

"Uhh, Of Course we did!" Bonaparte shouted. "Only an imbecile wouldn't know that! In fact we were about to suggest you were the ones to find him."

"Yes that's right!" Crowler agreed immediately. "And we'll stay right here! In case Sheppard comes back." He laughed nervously and entered the room. We turned towards her.

"It's Adrian!" She exclaimed. "He somehow just woke up!"

In Adrian's room

"What?" Jaden asked shocked

"Talk about a quick recovery!" Hassleberry exclaimed. "Wish I could say the same for Chazz."

"Unlike him, It takes a lot more than this to keep me down." Adrian said.

He looked at Me and Jaden.

"Jaden, Avion, I figured out what's been causing all of this." He began, "Our bio-bands."

"I thought so." Jaden said.

"Yeah,but there's more." He continued. "I did some research. Viper's not just draining our energy to make us weak, I know this might sound crazy but, according to the evidence I found, he's collecting our energy and storing it somewhere."

Jesse looked at Jim. "Hey Jim, this might explain those weird vibes you were picking up."

"Well that settles it soldiers." Hassleberry said. "Time to locate the enemy."

"I can make that real easy for ya." Adrian said again. "A few nights ago, I saw Viper and Brodie walking around in the woods. "I followed them until they disappeared into some abandoned laboratory."

"We know that place." I said with surprise. "That's where Jay dueled Wheeler and Professor Banner went ninja on them."

"Yeah, the animal lab." Syrus said.

"Man was that a weird episode." I mumbled before blinking in surprise at what I said.

"So I don't get it." Syrus said...again. "Why would Viper want to go there?"

"Simple, who would think to look for him in that place." Jaden told him. I nodded.

"Good point Sarge."

Alexis broke in. "You said you saw Axel? He must be in on it too!" She exclaimed.

"They both came from West Academy. It wouldn't shock me if they were in cahoots." Hassleberry said.

"Alright!" Jesse exclaimed. "Let's skedaddle! We got work to do."

**"Let's do this!"**

In the woods.

We were walking towards the animal lab when Jim noticed Hassleberry's expression.

"Hey mate, you look worried."

Hassleberry looked up in surprise. "Who me? Well, uh... Remember what happened last time?" He asked.

Jim looked at him with a thumbs up. "Of course I do! And if it happens again, your in good hands."

"Thanks Jim." Hassleberry said gratefully.

"Viper's hideout dead ahead!" Jaden exclaimed.

"It is?" Hassleberry asked.

Me and Jaden walked forward and a door opened.

In the building.

I came running back around the same time as the others. "See anything?" Jaden asked. I shook my head sadly.

"Negative." Syrus said.

"Upstairs is clear." Blondey reported.

"Done a full search. This place is deserted, maybe Viper got a new HQ." Hassleberry suggested.

"Hey guys!" We turned our head towards the sound of Jesse's voice. "There's a down button." He said looking at an elevator.

"But we're on the ground floor." Syrus noted.

"Apparently not." I said.

"Must be an underground basement." Hassleberry said.

"Uh, all basements are underground." Alexis told him.

"Shut it blonde." She glared and I ignored her.

"Hold on mates, I'm picking up a disturbance." Jim said.

"Besides breath?" She asked. Now it was my turn to glare.

"Do you ever shut up?" I asked. She ignored me but Jaden noticed my annoyance. He put his hand on my shoulder calming me down. I sighed.

"One way to find out," I said. "Let's head down."

"Not so fast Vivi!" Jesse warned me. "We don't even know if that elevators in service." He than walked towards it.

Miraculously it worked and we were all in. Unfortunately it was a bit cramped with 7 people so I was stuck in between Jaden and Jesse.

"So much for wishful thinkin'" Jesse said breath right next to my neck. I shivered and rubbed my poor sensitive neck.

"Hey look!" Syrus exclaimed.

"What's the big idea?" Jaden asked. "When'd we get outside again?"

"I don't think we're outside Jay."

Outside the elevator.

"I've never seen a simulated environment this realistic." Jim said in awe.

"Focus!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"Yeah! This is not the time to enjoy the view! Let's move out!" Jesse told us. "Matter of fact , the best thing to do is divide and conquer."

"Yeah!" Jaden said agreeing.

"First we need to synchronize our watches so we can rondezvous." Hassleberry said.

"Awesome Idea!" Syrus exclaimed before saying sadly, "One problem though, none of us are wearing watches. Got a back up plan?"

"You bet I do! Let's all head down at the same and hope for the best!"

**"Yeah!"**

Somewhere in the fake woods.

We were walking when the lights suddenly went off. I felt someone grab on to my hand but I didn't notice.

Me, Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus were walking around and passed a camera. We stopped.

"We gotta be close." Jesse said and he and Syrus continued walking. Jaden and I followed but I put a hand on his shoulder when he looked like he was in pain.

"You alright Jay?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

"I'm fine Via." Just then I got an image in my head of Jim and Shirley fighting a tiger. My eyes widened but I forced myself to keep walking but stopped when I noticed Jaden did.

"Surprise." Said a very dull voice.

The two us gasped. It was Professor Stein.

"So we meet again."

Jaden put a hand behind his head. "Hey aren't you...wait... don't tell me," He removed his hand and looked at him. "Professor Stein!"

Stein looked at Jaden. "The right answer, for once."

I looked at Stein. "We have you for intro to Duel History." I said.

He looked at me. "Ahh, Avion. Tell me, What was the nameless Pharaohs name?"

"Atem." I answered automatically as if I knew the answer by heart.

"Correct."

"Uh, one question." Jaden began to ask. "What brings you to these parts?"

"How typical. Always looking for the answer. Try thinking." told Jaden.

I nearly laughed. "Um,"

"On second thought follow me." He said and began to walk away. "You won't be disappointed."

"Uh,hold on! So were exactly are we going teach?"

"On an exciting adventure with bone-chilling surprises around every corner."

"Gee," He said as he dashed off after Stein, me following. "You make it sound so thrilling."

Halfway through the walk.

"So you have, any interesting history lectures lately?" Jaden asked.

"Glad you asked. I led an exhilarating talk on the post Paleolithic era and it's modern day effect." He said.

"Huh?"

looked back at us. "I know, your thinking about how can the civilization that pre-dates the neolithic revolution create a past time as multivasided as Duel Monsters."

"Uh, yeah," I said very confused.

"Actually I was thinking about cheeseburgers." Jaden admitted. I stifled a laugh and Jaden noticed and grinned.

We arrived at a metal bridge of some sort with a door on the other side.

"We're here." said in his dull voice. Man how I survived his lectures in class I have no idea.

"I deduce that your looking for Professor Thelonius Viper. He's just behind that door."

"Yeah thanks." Jaden said.

"Thanks !" We took off towards the Giant metal doors and tried to open them. No avail.

"By now I'm sure you realize it's locked." Stein said smiling. "Duel me and I'll let you in."

I was shocked to say the least. Don't tell me he's working for Viper!

"Duel you? And risk my life? No thanks!" Jaden exclaimed.

"C'mon Jaden. Where's your sense of adventure?" Stein asked. Why Jaden?

Jaden held up his bio-band. "Look dude, don't you know what happens to people who wear these?" He asked. "You've been to the Gym?"

"Of course. I'm well aware of the adverse effect of bio-band technology."

**"Huh?"**

"Let me put it into words you'll understand." Stein threw off his Obelisk Blue jacket "The students of this adversary are throwing their lives away by neglecting their studies."

"So that's why your dueling me?" Jaden asked.

Stein looked up. "That's right. I blame you for the downfall of this school."

"What!"

"Hang on a sec!" Jaden exclaimed. "What did I ever do Bro?"

"On the contrary, It's what you 'didn't' do Jaden." He said. "Like staying awake in class to set an example."

"Uh well, you kinda hafta admit. You do kinda have a hypnotic voice." Jaden said nervously.

"Why thank you." Stein said. "But this isn't about me, your nothing but an negative influence and it ends here."

"Game on!"

SKIPPING DUEL WITH STEIN CUZ LISTENING TO HIS VOICE MAKES ME SLEEPY.

Stein lost the duel and fell into the deep dark abyss.

"Professor! No!" Just then Jaden's bio- band started to glow. "Graah! Aw,man. What's the deal?" Jaden asked before falling to the ground.

I ran over to him dripping wet. "Jaden!"

"Wake up!"

Much later.

"Ah, Earth to Jaden!"

"Please wake up!"

He opened his eyes.

"Rise and shine! There's no sleeping on the job!" Jesse said

"Your ok!" I exclaimed .

"And your soaking wet." He said. "Huh? Wait. What happened?"

"Well you were dueling our history teacher , and after you won you past out." Jesse explained. "You had little Vivi here worried." He said pointing his thumb at me.

I blushed. "S-Shut up!"

"Hey! Wasn't Syrus here too?"

"Yup! But he was so worried about ya, he ran off to find help."

"Sounds good."  
Jaden said but then realized something. "Hold on! With Viper out there no ones safe!"

"We were right! He's been stealing our energy and Via are you okay?" I blushed.

"Y-yeah fine." I said stuttering a little. Jaden tried to get up but winced in pain.

**"Jay!"**

I rushed over in worry. "What you need now is rest. With you in this state I'll be taking Viper on!"

"Thanks Jess, but I have a feeling it's me and Avion, Viper wants." He told him.

He smiled. "Besides you know us! We're magnets for power hungry loonies!" He laughed. "All the stories I could tell. Like this one time-" Jesse cut him off.

"Hold that thought. Listen!"

"Huh? **Listen to what?"**

"Someone's out there"

"Oh, is it...Viper!" Jaden asked. "I told you he was close by!"

"It's someone else." Jesse said crossing his arms. His eyes narrowed. "Someone I've been lookin' for for a lo-ong time."

"Someone's stalking us." He said. "It's a duelist I've met years ago."

(Que Fasback)

(Skip Queing Flashback)

"But I never did find him. I came close a few times, but Trapper caught on pretty quickly and always stayed one step ahead." Jesse told us. "Now this may sound crazy, but I saw him down here."

"You sure?" Jaden asked.

Just then we heard maniac laughing. I was creeped out by the sound of that laugh.

"Is that?" I asked. Jesse ran out and I stayed with Jaden.

"I recognize that laugh anywhere!"

"Not my Pegasus!"

Me and Jaden walked over to see what happened only to see Sapphire Pegasus on the ground. "What's going on?" Jaden asked. "Is it Trapper?"

"The one and only"

Skipping the whole thing with trapper cause it's really sad Sorry guys.

"You did it Jesse!" Jaden exclaimed.

"You won and got Pegasus back!" I exclaimed hugging him. Causing Jaden to growl and pull me away, wrapping his arm around my waist, making me blush.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it with out ya."

"Jesse." Trapper said weakly. Jesse gasped. "You were right. I was once like you before I started trappin'. I had an unbreakable bond with my monsters. But one day it was taken away. I vowed to take away a spirit every time I dueled. Hopin' I could fill the void. But then I met a man named Viper"

"You met Viper!" Jesse asked.

"I did and he promised me that if I helped him out, I could get my hands on the Ultimate spirit." Trapper explained from his spot on the floor. "If I wanted, the Rainbow Dragon could be all mine. So I took him up on his offer."

"You tell us were Viper is!" Jesse demanded before his bio-band glowed.

"I'm sorry." Trapper said.

Jesse fell forward and Jaden and I caught him.

**''Jesse!"**

Just then Trapper began to glow kinda to the point were we had to shield our eyes. And when we looked back...he was gone. Vanished. Poofed!"

"Huh?"

"Where's he go?"

"I dunno."

"He just plum disa-" Jesse was saying before groaning in pain.

"Jesse you ok?" Jaden asked him. "Lemme help."

"Am I the only one who had enough sense to remove the bio-band?" I asked myself.

"It's cool. I'll be okay.'' Jesse looked at Jaden. "Why don't we go find Viper and put an end to all of this?"

"Alright, but first let's go find the others.'' Jaden agreed.

"We gotta make sure they're not hurt. Well Alexis can be hurt for all I care." I said shrugging before helping Jaden carry Jesse.

**Ok look I had to have Alexis threaten Avion sometime or else the plot for season 4 would be confuzzled and screwed.**

**Pairings are  
**

**JadenxAvion  
**

**ChazzxHana  
**

**JessexIsabella  
**

**BlairxMarcel  
**

**HassleberryxMiranda  
**

**AsterxRhianna  
**

**Got it. I might do an Ouran Highschool host club story. I dunno depends. I guess. Cuz I have a walkthrough of the story in my mind and it's funny. At least I think it is. Any...way Read and Review!  
**


	30. Sorry it's so short but duel is 3 episod

Jesse was lying against a wall with me and Jaden looking after him.

"Boy that duel sure did take it out of ya." Jaden commented. Jesse looked at him.

"A little. But we gotta git some giddy up in our step." He said. "But we gotta hurry. Rest is for the weary Jaden, you hear me?"

Jaden laughed a little. "Ok Jesse, but right now you _are _the weary."

I looked up. "They'll find us. Don't worry. They got Syrus with them, and Jim of course."

"Well that's a relief." Jesse said relieved. " What do ya reckon, that they got the gumption to look in here. I mean I hope they'd follow you two down here but, they'd follow your lead anywhere."

I could almost hear Jaden's thoughts as they were written all over his face. It said, 'Weird, Prof. Stein said the same thing'.

"Jaden! Avion!" I jolted out of my thoughts at the sound of Syrus's voice.

"Jaden your okay!" He said in relief.

"Please take this! I carried it for hours." Syrus said, holding out a leaf full of water to Jaden. "With no spills!" Just then it spilled a little. Me and Jaden held in a laugh.

"Thanks Sy!" Jaden said thankful "But I'm just not thirsty."

Syrus's eyes started to water and I resisted the urge to smack Jaden in the back of the head. Jim and Hassleberry helped Jesse.

Me and Alexis ( Glaring daggers at each other mind you.) Helped Jaden.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Viper's had duelists waitin' for us." Jesse answered. He smiled. "Took a pretty big toll on us too."

"An ambush huh?" Hassleberry guessed.

"Mate, those duels must have tuckered you out." Jim said.

Jaden answered. "Yeah, but I wish you could see the other guy."

I nodded in agreement. Pale skin like moonlight in the dark. "Yeah, he just vanished."

Syrus looked at me. "You mean he just left?"

Jaden and I shook our heads. **"Nope."**

"He vanished." Jaden said.

Jesse spoke up. "Alright then! What's the next move guys?" He asked.

"To take Viper down." I said practically saying no duh!

Jim took out his machine thingy. "My incidometer indicates a strong energy presence up over there!" He said looking up. We followed his gaze.

"Ya'll ready now?" Jesse asked.

"Oh,yeah." Jaden said. "Let's go!"

""You know it." I said.

We started walking and Syrus looked at Jaden. "You know I carried that water for three episodes Jay."

I looked at him strangely. "You make it sound as if we're in some kind of anime!"

They looked at me strangely and Syrus nodded. "That's true." I got an image in my mind.

"I can already imagine it." I said daydreaming. "Yu-Gi-Oh GX. The main protagonist, Jaden Yuki ,saves the world one duel at a time. From Shadow Duels to different dimensions, to evil kings and their servants, nothing will stop our Hero from saving the world or protecting his friends." I finished with a shake of my head. Black-Blue hair swaying.

They looked at me amused. "You have quite the imagination mate."

"You know me so well Via." Jaden said. I blushed and poked his cheek.

"That would be because I _live _with you-" Just then an alarm with off stopping my sentence,our walking, and Alexis's glares.

"That doesn't sound good." Jaden noted. I nodded. Syrus panicked.

"Gah! I didn't do it!"

"What just happened?" Hassleberry asked.

"Look guys!" Alexis exclaimed and we followed her gaze to see doors closing in on us...and fast!

We all gasped.

_"Attention! Quarantine procedures have been initiated." _We gained looks of horror on our faces.

_"Please evacuate the building immediately. Anyone remaining, will be terminated. Have a nice day."_

"Terminated!" Jaden exclaimed. My eyes widened and I started to run dragging Jaden with me.

I looked back at them stopping. "Well what are you waiting for? RUN!"

"You heard her!" Jesse yelled. "Let's go!" They took off after me.

llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll

"Run run away!" I screamed mimicking Demyx.

The doors were closing fast. _"Warning, 30 seconds to evacuate."_

(Clam!)

"Quickly now!" Jim exclaimed. (Clam!) "Those doors are closing fast!"

We made it into a room only to see the next door in front of us closing. Sad part was it was to far away for us to reach it in time.

"Over there soldiers!"

"We'll never make it!" I shouted.

The door was almost closed now. "We're to late!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Great." Just then Axel broke through the roof, (No, I'm not joking it's true) and glass was everywhere.

Jaden gasped. "Axel!"

Axel then through these bar things that shot rope out of it barely holding the door. We stood there. He looked back at us.

"Hurry you guys!" He shouted. "You're running out of time!"

Jesse took off. "He's right! There's no arguing with that!"

"That's for sure!" Jaden said and we took off.

"Faster! The ropes won't hold!" Axel yelled at us.

Jim slid under but Hassleberry stopped. "Here let me help ya." He offered.

"Just go! Go!"

Jesse was next. "Thanks Brodie!" And went under. Me and Jaden were next.

"Axel come on!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Just go! Jaden! I'll be right behind you I promise!" I went under regretfully. " He was struggling under all that weight.

"Jaden the other door is closing!" Syrus yelled.

Jaden came under.

"Hurry up!" Hassleberry shouted. Jaden was running towards us. "C'mon soldier hit the deck!"

"Don't you dare die on us!" I screamed. Jaden slid under the door and over just as the door closed. I sighed in relief.

"Now let's go!"

llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll l

We made it through the last of the doors. (Clam!)

"Were's Axel?" Jaden asked. "He was right behind us."

I gasped in surprise. "He's not with you?" He shook his head.

We were all next to Jaden who was on the ground, on his back, with his arm over his face.

"Only you came through Jay" Jesse said. Jaden slowly stood up.

"He risked his life for us... and it won't be in vain!" He exclaimed angrily.

Hassleberry growled. "GRAH! That's really startin' to bug me."

"More waves?" Jesse asked Jim. He nodded.

"That's the most powerful source of energy so far." He said Australian...ly.

I heard someone gasp when we saw an elevator thing come up with Viper in it.

"Hey something's moving!" Jaden exclaimed. "Hah! It's Viper!"

He laughed and put armor of some sort on.

"Hey where's he goin' ?"

"Think he wants us to duel em." Jesse asked.

"Let's find out!" Jaden said and took off. Us following.

llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll l

We were currently running up flights of stairs (Which was drastically tiring.)

"C'mon guys!" Jaden shouted. We soon arrived at an arena of sorts.

(Skipping intro and duel and I'll promise not to skip as often when they get to the diffrent dimen- Wet gof Wivor!) (Spoilers!)

"Ah!"

"Crazy"

"What's crazy is that I'm most likely physic!" I exclaimed remembering what I said from earlier. I was ignored.

"This isn't the Juel Academy I remember." Jim said. (I put J instead of D cause that's how it sounds so Bleh! Sticks tongue out)

"What is this place?" Mc jeally Jel!  
XD

"Something tells me...we're not in Kansas anymore!"

**To be continued...**

**This ain't a trick no! I'm not lyin'.**

**And the best part is I'm net even tryin'!**

**So wipe those eyes ans stop that cryin!**

**Shady can cry much better!**

**Lion King!**

**Shady can do it better!**

**Yugioh!**

**Shady can do it better!**

**Your mom!**

**Shady can do her better!**

**Furries!**

**Shady is the best on ever!**

**AH...the glory of ShadyVox! He shall one day rule the world and you would already know that if you read 'I'm in GX!' **

**Judai may be OOC in it and well...the pint is I dun own Shady can do it better! Sadly... Anyway R&R Read and Review!**

**XD :) :D :3**


	31. Diffeernt dimensions?

**Continuing episode  
**

**Recently.**

**"Guys...I don't think we're in Kansas anymore"  
**llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll l

The building we were standing on started to tilt. We screamed.

"It's the end of the wo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-orld!"

It stopped and Syrus stopped screaming, and Jaden fell to his knees.

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know mate."

"I've never seen so much sand!"

"Guess we should go down and take a closer look."

ON THE GROUND.

Hassleberry and Jesse were helping Jaden.

"You know," Hassleberry commented, "For a scrawny guy you sure are heavy!"

Jaden laughed. "Thanks Hassleberry, I think."

I snorted. "Course he's heavy. He's a guy what do you expect!" I exclaimed.

We stopped walking.

"Hey don't mind him." Jesse said looking at Jaden. "After that last duel...We're just glad your still with us."

"Hey guys!" Syrus said noticing something. "Why is there 3 suns in the sky?"

"Beats me." Hassleberry said. "But it might explain the the ocean's one gigantic sand box!"

I shrugged.

"This is to weird!" Alexis said pushing me to the ground to stand next to Jaden. He noticed and glared weakly. We didn't notice. I for one was to busy wiping sand off my butt. "Why has everything around Duel Academy become a desert?"

"I'm not sure Alexis but look!" Jim pointed towards a rock. "See how the land cuts off. Based on those rocks configurations I'd say the ocean didn't just dry up, it wasn't here to begin with." We gasped.

"Say what?"

"That weird glowing figure...maybe it had something to do with this." Jaden guessed eyes closed and head down. He opened them. "This is all just so strange."

Just then the building continued to fall and collapse the rest of the way. We looked behind us.

"The tower!" Syrus said.

"It's collapsing!" I exclaimed.

Rocks started to fall. "Incoming!"

"Move it!" We took off.

But a hand grabbed Syrus's leg making him fall and causing us to stop upon hearing him scream.

"Man down!"

Syrus looked to see what had grabbed him. "Something got my leg!"

"Not something," Jim said. "But someone."

It was Axel Brodie.

"Look it's Brodie!"

"He made it!"

The sand started to come towards us and Jim shouted, "Everybody tuck and roll!"

Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh came out.

"Get a load of that guys." Hassleberry said.

"Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh." Jesse said in awe. Just then DM and DMG appeared. We didn't notice making DMG pout.

"You can see them Hassleberry?" I asked.

"Nice to know you care about us." Said a very familiar voice. I gasped and turned around to see DM and DMG.

"You guys! Are.. solid...?" I exclaimed confused as to why that was so. DM looked at himself. DMG poked DM in the shoulder making him roll his eyes. I stifled a laugh.

"So it appears." He said. DMG nodded her head excitedly.

"Yup!"

I chuckled before suddenly remembering the people behind. They stared at DM and DMG weirdly. Syrus blushing like ketchup staring at Dark Magician Girl.

Just then an image entered my mind of Bonaparte and Crowler being attacked by a Harpy Lady and Jesse using Sapphire Pegasus. I gasped and took of running.

"Were you going Via?" Jaden called. "Crowler and Bonaparte are in trouble!" I called back.

They were about to chase after me but stopped when they saw what I was doing. I stopped a few feet away.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magician girl!" I shouted. They looked at me. "Attack Harpy Lady with Twin Dark Burning!" They nodded and spinned their staffs putting them together and pointing it at Harpy Lady. And shot. She vanished into stars...at least it looked like it.

Crowler and Bonaparte fell to the ground and screamed holding each other when they saw the spellcasters. I held in a giggle. My eyes widened and I sulked in an invisible corner. "I'm turning girly! No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!" I whined. Dark Magician then came over and whacked me with his staff.

"OW!" I complained. I glared. He shrugged holding in a laugh.

"Looks like our monsters aren't just monster spirits anymore!" Jesse exclaimed. I looked at DM expecting an answer. I didn't bother with DMG since she was just talking to a very red Syrus.

He sighed, "Your friend is right. I don't know how, but... we're flesh and blood now."

"So that must mean when you summon a spirit, it comes to life!" Jesse conceded. (Can't believe I spelled that right.) "And then you can use them to duel other monsters!"

I nodded. "My spell-casters took down the Harpy just like they would in Duel Monsters."

"That's right," DMG said finally entering this conversation. "So you should be careful. Who knows what's lurking around here." Just then she gave me a wink. "I approve of your choice." She said looking in Jaden's general direction. I turned nearly as red as Syrus.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked stuttering. Just then She disappeared smiling.

Hassleberry looked at DM, and the Kuribohs. "I guess Seeing is believin'"

"It's way to dangerous out here." Jesse noted. "Let's go inside. It's like the only place that hasn't changed."

INSIDE THE BUILDING AND IN THE INFIRMARY ALMOST

The door to the infirmary opened showing . When she saw Jaden she became worried instantly.

"Oh my! Set him the table!" She exclaimed pointing towards a table.

They carried him in and Crowler clasped his hands together.

"What about me?" He asked. "I was manhandled by a monster!"

Bonaparte joined in. "Yeah whatever, I got a blister from all the sand in my shoe!"

Later inside.

was using a stethoscope to check Jaden's breathing on his back.

"...and then Prof. Stein disappeared...and then this guy Trapper disappeared...And then Viper disappeared!" He explained taking breathes.

She stopped an took off her stethoscope. "That's all very interesting Jaden, " She looked up towards a bed. "You can put Axel right there."

They set him down and I watched being unusually quiet.

"Who can we move to make room for you Jaden?" She asked. Chazz turned over. I gasped shocked.

I didn't even realize he was there! "He can have this bed. "He said getting up, "I'm sick of this place."

"Thanks Chazz that's so kind of you." She said. We stared shocked at the Ojama trio on Chazz's bed.

They smiled. "Pretty comfy boss." Yellow said.

"YOU THREE! GET OUT OF MY BED!" Chazz screamed.

"Take it easy boss your not well."

"That's right! You don't want a relapse."

"You need your rest or else your gonna get sicker!"

They fell out of the bed as Ms. Fontaine layed Jaden down.

"Woah!" Winged kuriboh joined them.

"Kuri!"

"How are you guys real?" Chazz asked. "What's going on!"

"We don't know but they sure aren't spirits anymore." We turned to Hassleberry who had his arms crossed.

"What?"

"That's right!" Alexis said nodding. "Chazz, it seems we're in another world!"

I rolled my eyes. "No duh! Blondey! Course we're in another world!" I exclaimed glaring at her. She glared back. "I figured that out hours ago! Maybe that's why your blonde!"

"Why don't you shut it Two eyes!" She argued. "Maybe you should get your face checked in the ugly department."

"Why don't you look in a mirror...Oh that's right! You broke it!"

"Lieutenant,soldier no fighting while Sargent is in the hospital got that!" We nodded grudgingly.

"Oh, the Horror!" Crowler exclaimed over dramatic. "We've fought for our lives!"

"I like my flesh before me!"

"Get a grip!"

"Huh?"

Syrus faced them angry. "You two should really chill out! Aren't you supposed to be the guys with all the answers here?"

"That's right. So what's next?" Hassleberry asked. I stood up answering before Alexis could.

"I 'll tell you what's next Hassleberry, We're going to search the school and round up the students." I said taking up the leadership role. They looked up at me surprised seeing how usually I'm not the one who does the leader thing. "Then, we''ll start gathering information on this place."

He nodded. "Looks like we got ourselves a plan." Syrus glared at Crowler and Bonaparte.

"Now was that so hard?" He asked angrily. The mumbled

Jesse spoke up. "Alright,now how bout we use the gym as headquarters?" Crowler looked up.

"Excuse me!" He exclaimed. "We're the adults so we'll be calling all the shots! Now let's search the school for students and gather them up in the gymnasium."

Bonaparte looked at him. "How long did it take ya to think up that great idea."

"Ok everyone let's split up!" Jesse said taking over. "Now remember were we are. We're not home so keep your eyes and ears open. And watch out for anything Un-ordinary. Cause' who knows what's next around the corner"

llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll l

(Damn it October! You made me bleed badly! You hear me cat!)

"Y'know guys, I think I need a bath really bad!" Yellow said looking at himself.

Green held his stomach. "Yeah! I can feel my stomach turn upside down!"

"Though you don't smell as bad as the boss" Black mentioned.

Chazz looked at them angrily. "QUIET! BEFORE I CLEAN ALL YOUR CLOCKS!"

Alexis,Hassleberry, Syrus and Hana looked at him. Only Hana was giggling.

"You mean it boss?" Yellow asked. "Cause my watch is running slow."

"Your so funny!" Hana said giggling. Purple eyes shining. He blushed.

Bonaparte sighed looking at Marcel.

"Looks like we did a good job of gathering up all the students." Jesse exclaimed. I nodded.

"Too true. But we still got a good number of classmates who couldn't be found." Jim told him.

Crowler and Bonaparte looked at Jim. "We did a head count. Out of all the pupils, about a hundred ended up here."

Crowler looked back at the student's. "Uh...Listen up everyone! Remain calm!"

A guy wearing glasses with hair over one eye spoke up. " Stay calm!" He exclaimed. "Duel Academy's been turned into a giant sand castle!"

"School's out as far as I'm concerned." A Ra yellow said.

"Totally!" Emo kid (As I'm calling him) Exclaimed.

They got up and ran towards the exit but were stopped by...Shirley!

"Roar!"

They backed up. "Stay away!"

"I wouldn't go outside." Jim said. "Shirley most likely the nicest thing your gonna meet." They looked at him.

"Then what are we supposed to do then?" Ra yellow kid asked.

"Just stand there and do nothing!" Emo kid yelled.

"How do you know if people aren't already looking for us?"

"What if they never find us in here!"

"Settle down, we understand your concerns. " Jim told them. "But running amuck won't help anybody."

"Jim's right!" Jesse exclaimed. "We gotta keep our heads straight fellas!"

"Now from the information we gathered so far, we know we're in an environment that is completely new to all of us," Jim said "And from personal experience, it isn't a safe one."

That comment caused the students to start chatting.

"Listen Y'all!" Jesse exclaimed. "I know there's been rumors about duel monsters comin' to life. And it's true! Which means we need to be extra aware of our surroundings. And this will be easier if we break into groups and use the classrooms as base camps!"

"Good news!" Dorothy exclaimed coming out of nowhere. Which caused me to jump. "If your hungry then great! Cause the kitchen is cookin'! And there's plenty of food!" She said with her hands on her hips.

"At least we have a cook." Crowler said.

"How much food are we talkin'?" Jesse asked. I nodded eagerly.

"Yeah!"

She put a hand to her chin before holding a finger up. "Hmm... based on the number of students, I'd say a weeks worth of food and water."

This caused the students to gasp.

"Only a weeks worth of food!" I exclaimed.  
Jesse shook his head.

"That ain't exactly plenty."

"No it's not. But we got our work cut out for us." Jim said. "We got one week to figure out were we are and how to get home."

"Oh, yeah!" A kid shouted. "And how you gonna do that?" We looked to see that it was the same Ra yellow kid. "You don't even know what this place is you outbag!"

"We're gonna figure it out but we gotta stand strong together!" Jesse yelled. "We can't start pointing fingers! You know that. These are all things we learned through dueling! So can the negativity got that!" Jesse yelled at the kid glaring.

"Jesse!" Yelled a familiar voice. It sounded like...Adrian!

"Adrian is that you!" Jesse asked yelling...still.

"You know it! It's good to see you guys!" He called back. "I don't know were anyone was!"

"Are you okay?!" Jesse called.

"Yeah I'm fine! But we might have bigger things to worry about!" Adrian yelled. "Someone's heading in this direction!"

Later on top of the building.

"Who is that?" Bonaparte asked.

"Maybe it's maintenance?" Crowler guessed. We took off running towards the man.

On the ground on the sand near the guy.

"Ahh!"

"Get down!" Adrian said grabbing him and pulling him to the ground. Causing the Harpy Lady to scratch his back.

Adrian screamed.

We hurried over to them Duel Disks at the ready.

"That was quite the acrobatic maneuver mate!"

"I'm fine" Adrian groaned after hearing the guy gasp looking at him. "It's just a minor flesh wound."

"She's coming back for seconds!" Jesse exclaimed and got his disk ready.

"I got this! I don't have a bio-band so I won't be affected!" I told him. He hesitated but nodded.

I drew 5 cards quickly and looked at them. I placed a card on my duel disk.

"I summon the Dark Magician!" [2500 ATK] He appeared. "Take her down with Dark Magic attack!" He nodded and twirled his staff shooting out a blast of dark magic.

She giggled and dodged stretching her wings just before the blast hit her and multiplied.

"Gah! Look out! She just activated Elegant egotist! She's twice as strong now!" I exclaimed. Dark Magician nodded.

"Right." He looked at me and I understood.

"I summon Dark Magician girl! I also activate magician's training giving them a boost! Now obliterate those Harpies!" They nodded and attacked eliminating them.

llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll l

We entered the infirmary.  
Jim carrying Adrian and Jesse carrying... Bastion?

"Ms. Fontaine! We got two more wounded!" Jesse exclaimed. "For ya to take a look at!"

Jaden looked at... Bastion? in surprise.

"Hey is that...?" He asked.

"That's right it's me Bastion."

"You look terrible." Jaden commented. When I saw Jaden was awake I had to restrain myself from running over and hugging him.

"It's true." Bastion said Jesse helping him on the infirmary bed. "I feel it."

He looked at Jaden all serious like. "Jaden...do you remember your match with Professor Eisenstein?" He asked.

I raised a brow. "You mean the one where you ran around in boxers scaring me for life?"

Jaden nodded.

"During that duel I began to appreciate his brilliance. It was just then that I realized is that if I dedicated myself to his teachings, the knowledge I could learn would be limitless! Then I found myself working with him on his uni-vised duel theory."

"What's that?"

"It's based on the theory that there exist 12 different dimensions! And one of them has a world were Duel spirits live. And when we discovered ways to transport to these dimensions, something went terribly wrong! It appeared that we struck an inter-dimensional vortex which triggered a incredible force of vortex energy. The entire lab was consumed by an incredible light! When I gained consciousness I found myself in a sandy no-mans land." Bastion explained looking up. "And you Jaden, how did you arrive in this desolate world?" He asked.

"I was in a duel. And I won. Then there was a big flash of light." Jaden told him.

He turned his head. "Interesting, it seems we're all stranded here in this dimension." He noted.

"Not for long. Hey is this the world Eisenstein was talking about?" Jaden asked. "Cause we've seen duel spirits come alive out there."

"It's Eisenstein." Bastion said. "And yes, I believe we are in that world. And apparent-less world it is." Just then he stood up and grabbed Jaden by his blazer. Jaden gasped and so did I.

"And it's not safe! Do you hear me Jaden? They're after us! We're in their world now and their alive! They're alive Jaden! Alive!" He screamed.

"Calm down, you gotta relax!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Grab em!" Jesse shouted. Him and Jim grabbed Bastion.

"Ms. Fontaine! He needs some water!" Jim yelled.

"Is he okay?" Jaden asked.

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest." Jim replied.

I walked towards Jaden. He looked at me. "Can...can I hug you now?" I asked tentatively. He nodded chuckling a bit.

I bear-hugged him. "Your okay!"

He bear-hugged me back. "Course I'm okay! Nothing can keep me down!"

I felt someone glaring daggers at my back but I ignored them.

llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll l

I was in the infirmary sleeping. Sitting in a chair head lying on my arms,on Jaden's bed. Blissfully unaware of the conversation or the hand running through my short hair.

Jaden was sitting up running a hand through Avion's hair. "Hey Axel!" He whispered. "You awake?"

Axel opened his eyes and turned towards him. "Oh good your up!" Jaden said. His voice returning to normal. "Couldn't sleep huh?"

Axel closed his eyes and turned on his side.

"I just wanted to say, what you did back there at the lab, was pretty cool." Jaden told him. "So I owe you one pal."

"Your welcome Jaden. Now get some sleep. Your girlfriend over there has the right idea."

Jaden didn't notice Axel saying girlfriend. Just then W-Kuriboh flew up.

"Kuri!" My mismatched eyes opened slowly. The feeling of a hand running through my hair made me sleepy. They started to close.

"What's up?" Jaden asked. Just then sound of screaming jolted me awake.

"What da fuck!" I screamed jumping out of my chair only to land on the floor.

"Language!"

"Sorry?"

"Did you hear that?" Axel asked sitting up. I nodded.

"Let's go!"

They jumped out of their beds and we ran out of the infirmary and down the hall.

"This way!" Axel shouted.

Run run run run run run run run run run run run run run run run run Hey wait it's Jim and Jesse!

"Hold up!" Jaden shouted.

"You feeling better?"

"Hey your up!"

"Yeah a lot better." He said.

"So you guys heard it to?" Jesse asked.

"What! Dude, you kiddin me? I think the whole school heard that!" I exclaimed no longer sleepy.

Run run run run run run run run run Dude why is Blair on the ground with her arm glowing?

"Hey it's Blair!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Why is her arm glowing?" I asked no one in particular.

Jaden and I knelt down next to her. Jaden was holding her and I kept the jealousy in check.

"Hey Blair...are you okay? Wake up! What happened?" He asked.

"Jaden." She mumbled looking up at him. "It took him. It took Marcel! I tried to stop it but it scratched me with this gross looking hand!" She exclaimed before closing her eyes.

"What took him? Blair!" Just then Axel pointed to her arm. We gasped but it didn't really seem all that surprising to me...wonder why?

"Look at that." He said. "It scratched her? I'll tell you I've never seen a scratch looking like that!"

"Hang in there! Ms. Fontaine will know how to fix this right up!"

"You two take her. And we'll go look for Marcel! Sound good?" Jesse asked. I nodded. Jaden picked up Blair and took off, me following.

"Let's go!"

run run run run run run run run run run run run run run run run run run run run run run run run run run run run!

"Just hang on! We're almost there!" Jaden told her. I nodded in worry all jealousy leaving me.

**Fina;;y! thought I would never finish this chapter! Stupid school stupid not coming trick or treaters! Humpf!**


	32. Submarine and Scorpions Blair is scratc

Game on!

End Game on!

IN the infirmary.

Blair was lying down on the infirmary bed hyperventilating ( I dun know what else to call) with a rag on her forehead.

"I'm worried about Blair." Bastion told Ms. Fontaine who sighed after pulling up the covers for Blair. "The school doesn't have the proper resources to treat her. We need to get back to our world before her condition worsens." He said. "I'm sure a real hospital would be more than capable of helping her." Jaden looked at Bastion and I nodded sadly.

"Your right! But if you don't know how to get us back, then how will she get the help she needs?" He asked him.

"I wish I had the answer for you. But I'm at my wits end." Bastion told him. "I just hope the other students don't become this ill."

"Poor Blair." I mumbled sadly.

"There's gotta be something we can do. Right Ms. Fontaine?" Jaden asked her.

She walked to wards us and shook her head. "I'm afraid we've run out of the medicine I need. Now unless you know a place that has all these medications then I'm afraid her condition will only get worse." She said holding out a piece of paper.

I grabbed it. My eyes widened. "That's a pretty long list..."

"A first aid kit?" Bastion asked and exclaimed. "The submarine! I saw one stranded in the desert! It must have a first aid kit in there somewhere!"

"You think Crowler will let us go?" Jaden asked.

llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll l

"Absolutely not!" Crowler shouted slamming his hands on the desk. "I'm the one in charge of Duel Academy and I say no one goes anywhere!"

"But we gotta get that first aid kit!" Jaden complained. "It's not like we can just run to the drug store and put an order in.:

"You won't even have to go Professor." Axel said. "You'd be better off staying with rest of the remaining students anyways."

"True..." Crowler said removing his hands and looking at us. "But if something would happen to you, your parents would have my job."

"Now I can't risk my ten year pinch." He sat and looked down. "Oh, why must all the important decisions fall upon my shoulders?"

"Alexis who's he talking to?" Syrus whispered.

"Probably his ego Syrus because you know he loves the sound of his own voice." She said loudly crossing her arms. Hassleberry looked at Crowler.

"What'd you talk yourself into doin' Professor?" He asked.

Just then Jaden slammed his hands on Crowler's desk startling me. "Look! There's no medicine left and we need to find some fast! So listen and give us the green light to go find that sub!"

Axel stepped up. "Don't worry Professor. As long as I'm with them nothings gonna happened." He said pointing a thumb at himself.

"He's right. Both Axel and I have taken Jeulin' in the Desert 101." Jim told him holding up a finger. "Now show em what else we've got." Axel nodded. And dumped out a bunch of PDA looking things.

(Skip rest of conversation cause it's late and I have school tomorrow.)

(Next day in the real world...literally)

"So here's the game plan" Jaden started saying as soon as we were outside. "We'll get the first aid kit and you guys guard Duel Academy!"

Hana nodded. "Sure." And Chazz spoke up. "If trouble comes lookin' me and my Ojamas will be sure to look out for it! Right?" Chazz asked.

They stopped flying and attached themselves to Chazz trying to hide. I stifled a giggle as Chazz's eyes widened.

"I'll go with you Jaden." Adrian said. Jaden nodded.

"Okay, but I thought that you were hurt?"

"Don't worry about me." He told him. "I'm feeling _much_ better." Adrian smiled. "Plus after Avion saved me from that Harpy, it's the least I could do to say thanks."

I fought down a blush. Man, all this blushing is getting on my nerves.

"Sweet!" Jaden exclaimed. "Sounds good, "He looked at Jesse and me ,"We should head out."

"Yeah." I pumped a fist in to the air after Jesse said that. Everybody looked at me.

"Let's go find us a submarine!" I shouted. There were chuckles and laughs at that.

"You got it." Adrian said.

Jaden held up a hand. "Alright guys! Let's do this! Good luck."

Chazz snorted. "We don't need it!" Hana giggled.

**"See ya." Hassleberry and Syrus said in unison.**

"Don't get hurt and ask questions later." Hassleberry said.

Me, Jaden, Jesse, Adrian and Jim took off walking.

SKIP TO THE SUBMARINE

Jaden was last to get in. He climbed and jumped off the ladder landing next to Jesse.

"Hello!" He called hands around his mouth. "Anyone HOME!"

"It's empty." Adrian said. "I think it's deserted."

I rolled my eyes. "Brilliant deduction Watson. Care to point out the obvious?" I asked sarcastically.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Axel asked. Jesse turned to Jaden.

"Any ideas Jaden?"

"Spread out." Jaden said facing him. I pulled out the list and handed it to Jesse. "Here's the list of first aid items Ms. Fontaine needed." I said.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed. "I'll look for this," He face the rest of us. "And the rest of you can can search for food and supplies that we can bring back with us."

We nodded. Just then W-Kuriboh flew up around Jaden's shoulder. "Kuri!"

"Sure Kuriboh, you can help me search around." He said.

"Kuri!"

"Via can help to if she wants." He looked at me and I nodded pale as snow...wait no I'm already that pale so...as a ghost.

llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll l

Jaden opened a cabinet and sighed. "Empty."

I looked in the fridge and my mismatched eyes widened. "Empty!" Just then Both Kuribohs appeared.

W-Kuriboh hovered over a trashcan thing and Kuriboh hovered over stove. I walked to the stove and Jaden to the trashcan and we opened them. I gasped. There was a few good cans of food! Jaden apparently found the same thing and smiled.

"Kuriboh you are awesome!"

"Kuri!"

llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll l

A few before meeting with Axel and Jim.

Jaden looked at me. "Hey umm, Via?" He asked. I looked at him with a brow raised.

"Yes, what on your mind Jay?"

"I was just wondering...but would you-" He was cut off.

"I see your back." Came Jim's voice. Jaden sighed and I looked at him confused. What was he about to ask?

llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll l

"Guys great news!" Jesse shouted running towards us. He stopped in front of Jaden. "I've found the first aid medicine!" He held up the box. "They had heaps of the stuff."

"Sweet! Nice going Jess!" I exclaimed. Jaden smiled.

"And we found some food!" Jaden told him. "Well, actually Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh found it," They appeared around our shoulders. And Jaden pointed his thumb at them.

Jim turned. "Blankets."

Adrian walked over. "Sorry guys but I got nothin'" I don't know why but I had a strange feeling that we shouldn't trust him. "It's like a maze down here. I managed to find the communication center, but all the hardware was fried and I couldn't access any info." He told us. "So, what's the next move?"

"Well we got what we came for" I said. "So I guess we should head back to DA"

Just then sand and a scorpion came out of the entrance. We turned our heads. Ok...scratch that 'Scorpions'. ATK 900

We gasped. "Scorpions!" Jim exclaimed. Jaden held up his Duel Disk.

"Well they're about to get crushed!" He said. "Here goes!" He drew. I play Clayman in defense mode!" DEF 2000

The scorpions backed up. "They're retreatin'!" Jesse shouted in shock.

"Well now's our chance." Axel said. "Let's make a run for it!" We did as he advised and took off. We entered a room and Axel started to seal the door shut.

"I reckon we're safe for now." Jim observed.

"Guys," Jaden said looking at his Clayman that was now in facedown defense position. "I think our chances...have just gotten worse!"

Axel looked through the cubbyhole in the door and gasped. "8 Claws Scorpion is out there!" He looked at Jaden. "And with your Clayman facedown, that means his attack points are gonna raise by 2100!" It was Jaden's turn to gasp. ATK 2400

"With that many attack points Clayman's history!" He exclaimed. "And that means we are to!"

The door started to burst and I felt someone grab me.

**"INCOMING!" **The door burst and we flew.

llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll l

"Everyone alright?" Jim asked. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jaden holding me and coughing from the smoke.

"Yeah,(Cough) but those scorpions might change that!" He said. I broke out of his grasp and looked at him worriedly before we all stood to face the scorpions.

"You guys ready?" Jaden asked. Jim, Adrian, and him got their Duel Disks ready. Axel then moved in front of them arm stretched out.

"Hold on!" He exclaimed. "If all of you Duel these creatures then all of you lose energy!"

I walked forward. "That's why I'll take em on!" They looked at me. "Jesse lost energy all ready and I'm not wearing a bio-band." I explained. "I can Duel all the time necessary." I held out my Duel disk. Jaden stared at me incredulously.

"No way Via! It's to dangerous!"  
I slared at him.

"Yes way! Now you all better get out of here before I kick you out!" I told them. "Besides my life is full of danger!"

"Dark Magician! Hyozanru! Time to make an entrance!" I yelled placing them on my duel disk in attack mode. ATK 2500 ATK 2100

"Now how bout you teach them who's boss boys?" I asked. They nodded (If dragons can nod) and started to destroy them.

"Crikey!" Jim said as the sub began to shake. "That can't be good." I looked around.

"What's happening!"

"We're sinking!" Jaden exclaimed.

"But how?" Jesse asked.

Sand started to pour out from the opening.

"No time to waste!" Axel said. "We gotta move! This way!" He took off and we followed, sand pouring out behind us.

"Hey!" Jesse asked as we were running. "Do you think this submarine has a back door or emergency exit?"

"Negative!" Axel told him. "The only way to get out, is the same way to get in!"

"Crimey!" Jim exclaimed. "That doesn't leave us to many choices now does it?"

"Maybe maybe not!" I yelled.

"I wonder...if they have those torpedo thingies down here!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Hey!" Axel said in realization. "I think I see where your going with this Jaden!"

"Those tubes could be our way out!" I shouted. "Jay your brilliant! If we weren't running for our lives I'd kiss you!" I didn't notice the stares or his bright red face.

Axel pointed behind us. "But there that way!" He exclaimed.

"What!" He complained. "Aw, man!"

llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll l

In the torpedo room.

"Now what?" Jim asked.

"We open them." Jaden said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
We walked towards them.

"Yeah, but then a ton of sands gonna come rushing in!" Axel pointed out. A light bulb appeared above my head.

"Oh! I get it!" I exclaimed. They looked at me. "I think it be best for Jay to explain seeing how I'm not the best with words." They looked at Jaden.

Jaden opened one of them and looked at us. "And our secret weapon will come rushing out."

They gasped.

Later

"Jaden you ready?" Axel asked. "This plan of yours better work cause we won't get another chance."

"Just do it!" Jaden shouted.

"On three. One...two...three!" Axel opened it.

And Jaden held up two cards. "I summon Elemental Hero Neos and Grand Mole!" He shouted. "Contact Fusion!"

Sand filled the sub.

Out of the sand.

"Alright! Neos did it!" Jaden cheered right-side up...or should I say right-side down.

"Yeah Jaden, he did it all right." Jesse replied dryly from under him. I chuckled from atop of Jaden. Why do I always get stuck in these positions? (4 Kids logic is confusing) Jaden looked at him confused.

OUT OF THE SUB

"That was quite the ride." Jim asked. I nodded

Axel held up his tracker thing. "The signal is pretty strong. Now all we have to do is follow them back to Duel Academy." Axel said and looked at Jesse. "Have you got the first aid-kit Jesse? He asked.

"You better believe pal! Now how about you say we put it to some use."

"Yeah,we better get a move on mates." Jim said.

"Yup!" Jaden agreed.

Adrian looked at him. "Jaden, nice work in there." Jaden nodded.

"Thanks! But we're not out of the dunes yet Adrian!" He said. "We may be out of this but who knows what's next!"

(Que Foreshadowing music)

**Haha! Tried to add a bit of Fluff. But I'm not sure if that failed or not. Oh! And please tell me if you like the Jadion/Avden Pairing or not please!**

**I have svhool tomorow so I'll try to update as much as I can! REad& Review!bTACOS!  
**


	33. Duel Ghouls!

"Exactly where I left you." Axel said picking up one of his tracker things. "And this one makes 5. That means were halfway home so easen in up, isn't an option."

"That's right," Jaden told us. "We gotta hustle it up. You guys ready?"

"You bet!" Jesse said. I nodded.

Jim turned and pointed at something. "Look." He said. We did and saw a... dinosaur fossil! I grabbed onto Jaden's arm from fright. I mean seriously, I don't get that scared but when it comes to Viros...or skeletons well...

Jaden either didn't mind or didn't notice.

"How long do you think he's been there?" Jim asked.

"And how long before we end up just like him." Adrian said. My grip tightened and Jaden looked at me but I didn't notice. "We got to find a way to get back to our dimension."

"Yeah!" Jesse agreed. "But right now, we have to stay focused and get these meds back for Blair!"

Jaden nodded looking at Jesse. "Jesse's right. There's no time to lose guys."

**"Right!" We said when I realized something.**

"Wait...Which way is home?" Jaden asked.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllll lllll lllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll llll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllllllllll lllllllllll l lll l llllllllllllll

AT DUEL ACADEMY

I got an image of Chazz being surrounded by Ra's and Blues. My eyes widened but I kept quiet.

"Hey look we're almost back!" Jaden exclaimed. He was right, Duel Academy was in distance.

"Let's keep movin' Blair's waitin'" Jesse said.

"Right." Jaden said nodding. Just then Kuriboh and W-Kuriboh appeared. We looked at them.

"What's up Kuriboh?" I asked. He pointed to the sky and I sighed. W-Kuriboh told us what's happening.

"Guys look!" Axel exclaimed pointing towards a great giant green worm.  
My response, "EWW!"

"What is that thing?" Jim asked.

"That's Sand Gulf," Jesse told us, "And it's headed towards Duel Academy!" Adrian finished.

"I'm on it!" Axel then pulled out his Duel Disk gun thing. "Go Blaze Accelerator! Fire Volcanic shell!" Axel told his monster. Blaze Accelerator fired destroying the giant worm.  
"Head to the school!"

We began to run towards the DA. Just then another worm thing appeared. "Oh,no!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Look out! There's another one!" I warned.

Axel held up a spell card as we stopped. "I'll handle these moths, now move!"

"You got it!" I said and we took off, again.

"Boy I heard the expression taking one for the team but this is like 5 or 6 for Axel!" Jaden exclaimed. (Is it just me or do I keep on writing Jaden exclaimed?)

Later.

"It's awfully quiet around here." Adrian remarked as we looked around for signs of people.

"Where is everybody?" Jesse asked. I shrugged just a bit freaked out. "I dunno Jess."

"I thought there would've been someone guarding the entrance." Jaden said raising a point.

"That's true" I said as I walked over to him. "Something's not right."

llllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllll lllll lllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll llll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllllllllll lllllllllll l lll l llllllllllllll

Jaden opened a door and looked in. "Hello?" He called. I entered next.

"Anybody home~!" I yelled. "Hassleberry? Syrus? Chazz? Isabella? Hana!"

We were all inside now. The room was just plain...empty.

"Look there's somebody." Jim said. We looked to see a Obelisk Blue student coming towards us.

"Huh, we got some questions..." Jaden started to say but trailed off when he noticed the weird behavior.

Me and Jaden walked towards him. "Hey were'd everybody go?" Jaden asked. I nodded.

"And why is it so quiet?" I asked.

The guy held up his duel disk. "Duel me." He said. We were surprised to say the least.

"Say What!" I exclaimed.

"Look! To your right Jay! Vivi!" Jesse called. We did as told and gasped. Students from all dorms were surrounding us.

"Duel...Uhhh...Duel me..."

"What's going on!" Jaden exclaimed grabbing my arm and pulling me behind him.

"I'm not sure," Jim said, "They're acting like zombies." I shivered.

Jesse looked at him. "Zombies! That stuff only happens in the movies!" He exclaimed. (I really need to stop doing that.)

"Yeah they just wanna duel...real bad." Jaden said looking at Jim. I nodded gripping Jaden's arm. He looked back at them.

"Need to duel." Said Duelist numba 1. Jim leaned to the left. "Still don't believe they're zombies?" Jim asked.

"I'm still not sold on it. But let's not stick around and find out." Jesse told him. Adrian looked at us.

"Agreed. Now let's get to the nurses office and help Blair."  
I nodded.

"What he just said." My voice quivering just a teeny bit.

"Right. Let's get a move on." Jesse said.

Jaden nodded. "Alright." They started to corner us.

"Duel...me...Duel me...Duel..."  
I got my duel disk ready as did Jaden.

"Question." Jim began. I looked at him. "How are we supposed to get past these blokes?"

"I'll tell ya how!" Jaden started.

"We get our game on!" I finished.

"Jaden no!" Came the sluts voice. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. What? No Avion? I see how much you care.

"Huh?" We looked to see Alexis, Isabella, and Hassleberry charging towards us with a cart of some sort.

"Don't do it!"  
She shouted. I looked at her.

"We don't need your slutty advice!" I called putting my hands around my mouth to make it louder.

She ignored me. "Don't duel them Jady!" I nearly gagged when I heard her call him that and nearly burst with anger.

"Here comes the carburetor!" Hassleberry called being the one to drive the cart. (That's what it looks like so I'm calling it that.)

"Hey where you guys been?" 'Jady(Gag) asked. "And don't call me that!"

"Explain later run now!" She said as they passed us but not before pushing me to the ground.

"Gah!" I exclaimed falling on my butt only to see myself surrounded.

"VIA!"

"Duel me...must duel...duel..." I stood up and got my DD (Duel Disk) ready.

"If it's a duel you want it's a duel you'll get! Go Hyozanru take em down!" I shouted and took off after Jaden and them when he attacked making them fall.

"We gotta get somewhere safe!" Slutty Mc Slut slut said when I caught up.

"Gee thanks for leaving me to...Oh, I dunno. The Duel zombies!" I shouted at her. Jaden's eyes widened and stared at her as we were running.

"You did what?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, she pushed me to the ground and left me for dead!" I said glaring at her. Jaden narrowed his eyes and did as well.

"Why, Alexis?" He asked. She ignored him.

We soon made it to a...bathroom? Alexis looked in.

"This seems like a good place to regroup." She said. I raised a brow and began to question whatever fucking sanity she had left.

We walked in and gathered around. "Alright Alexis." Jesse began. "What's goin' on?"

"Why is half the school moaning and groanin'" Jim asked. I glared at her.

"Yeah, and why'd you leave me for dead huh?"

"Well you see," She began narrowing her eyes. "We don't exactly know the why, we just know the when."

Hassleberry closed his eyes leaning on the wall. "While you boys and girl were on your mission, it started happenin'" He told us. "First it was just a handful of kids acting strange."

"Soon that number began to multiply!" Alexis said. "It's like this. Whenever they find someone who's not like them, they challenge them to a duel. Thing is though, they keep coming and coming. Whenever they're defeated, they get right back up. And since the bio-bands are still working, eventually you...you drop. And...you become one of them" She explained and glared at me. "And to answer _your _question, I don't like you and you should just stay away from him!"

I rolled my mismatched eyes. "Yeah yeah you told me this before. Besides Little Ms. Jealous I have known him longer than you. 11 years to be exact so mmm" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Seriously! So those students are like a bunch of Duel Ghouls?" Jaden asked surprised. "And...who are you guys fighting over?" He asked.

We glared at him and he was unaffected. Though Alexis's glare wasn't that scary as she was surprised to find out that he knew we were fighting over someone. I looked at her and glared.

"See~" I sang cruely at her. "He's smarter than you think! So Ha!"

"Hey are you guys talking about-" Jesse cut Jaden off.

"So what do we do?" He asked. "Is there a way to beat these things? Maybe like a source or somethin that created them. If we destroy that, they should return to normal!" Jesse exclaimed. (Dammit here I go again!)

Later sometime- oops I mean sometime later.

"So until we find a way to stop them, the gym and Sheppard's office are the safest areas." She said. Just then Axel poked his head through the bathroom door.

"Most of the students who haven't become infected are there." Alexis said. (They make it sound like some sort of apocalypse. Instead of Brains! It's Duel!) "The doors are boarded up tight."

"So, uh, Is Syrus at the gym?" Jaden asked.

Hassleberry looked down before looking at us guiltily. "Well, we got separated." He said. "We're not sure what happened to the little guy. It's like he went A-wall."

"I'm sure he's fine." Alexis said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know him, he's probably hiding in a locker somewhere." I growled at her and they seemed to notice. Jaden took her hand off his shoulder.

"Eh, he does that. I hope he's safe." He said looking at the ground. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm certain that he's fine. Syrus is a fast runner. If they find him he'll just run and they won't be able to catch him." I told him. He looked and smiled at me making Alexis growl.

"Thanks Via."

Jesse broke the electricity by holding up the first aid kit. "We need to find a way to the nurses office pronto!"

Alexis and Hassleberry looked at each other.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllll lllll lllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll llll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllllllllll lllllllllll l lll l llllllllllllll

"Ready Jesse!" Jaden asked. "It's time we make our way to Ms. Fontaine."

"You betcha!" He replied. "Now let's do this partner! I spoke up right when they went to take off

"I'm goin with ya." They stopped an looked at me. Jaden's eyes widened.

"But Via it's to dangerous." Jaden said. I glared and he faltered just for a second.

"I. Don't. Care." I said scaring the shit out of Hassleberry and the others. "I've been through worse, besides you'll need someone to duel the ghouls right? And I am the only one not wearing a bio-band so shut up and let's go!"

Jaden smiled and nodded. "Right!"  
We took off but not before a certain...blonde stopped us.

"Jaden stop it's to dangerous!" She yelled. "It's not safe!"

"Wait!" Axel stopped us. "You'd be total fools to go in without a plan."

"Fine then!" Jaden said. "If you got one then why don't you start talkin Axel"

"UWAHHH!" We turned our heads towards the sound of the scream and rushed out.

Only to see a Ra yellow student slowly stand up moaning and groaning.

"They got another one." Alexis said.

Hassleberry nodded. "Yup."

They faced us. "Duel me." The new one said.

"Jaden~ Avion~" Came an eerily familiar voice. Oh,crap. Not him to!

We gasped.

"Huh!"

"Jaden~ Avion~ Duel!" He said. "Duel me~"

"Why do I have a feeling I know who that is?" I asked.

The ghouls cleared the way to show Chazz with his head down chuckling ghostly.

He walked forward and looked up. I gasped.

"They got Chazz!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Duel me Jaden,Avion" He said. The Ojamas appeared. Yellow weakly raised a hand.

"That's right. Duel him Jaden, Avion. Duel him now." Yellow said. "Or you'll have to duel us."

Yellow,Black and Green did a poor weak dance.

"Not you guys to!" Jaden exclaimed. "This is a zombie triple feature!"

"Jaden~ Avion~Chazz want duel." He said. "Must get revenge and make you pay for pain you caused. join us now Jaden, Avion." He said smiling. "Join us now while you still have a choice."

"Chazz your a Duel Ghoul?" I asked.

"Duel me~" Chazz said stepping forward.

"Enough standing around!" Hassleberry exclaimed running towards the cart. "It's time somebody did somethin'!" He said grabbing hold of it and running towards Chazz. "Out of my way you sleepwalkers! Unless you want a ride on my Hassleberry Express!"

"Hey wait!"

Hassleberry ran towards Chazz but stopped right in front of him. Chazz stared down at him. "Chazz want duel."

"Ah!" He screamed.

"Guys this ways clear!" Axel shouted somewhere behind us. we looked behind us and gasped...again.

"Let's go!" Jesse said.  
Me and Jaden stayed for a second.

"C'mon Hassleberry!" I shouted.

He looked at Chazz. "Sorry Chazz!" He then pushed the cart forward knocking them all down and promptly ran for his life after us.

"It's like Deja vu!" Jaden said as he ran inside after Jesse.

"Thanks Axel!" I shouted and ran in. Hassleberry was next.

"I-mighta-made-them-angry!" He said quickly. Axel entered and closed the door.

We panted from exhaustion and I leaned against the wall.

"That wasn't what I had in mind." Hassleberry told Jaden.

"Are we trapped her?" Alexis asked.

We turned our heads towards the sound of crying. "Huh?"

"W-where'd you guys been?" Came Syrus's voice.

"Sy!" I shouted.

"Your okay!" Jaden exclaimed. "Via said you would be!"

"Syrus!"

"Hey Sy!"

"Good to see ya!"

"G-go away guys," He said. I felt hurt. He was my friend, why would he ask such a thing? "I-I don't want you to see me like this." We walked forward.

"To see ya like what buddy?" Jesse asked.

"We've all seen you cry before." Jaden said. I nodded.

"Yeah!"

'i got scared and hid in my favorite locker," he said and his voice soon changed and stood up. "But I'm glad your here now." He faced us. "Very glad, get your game on Jaden, Avion."

**"Syrus!" We exclaimed taking a step back.**

"Not you to Sy!"

"They got him" Alexis said pointing out the obvious. I was to shocked to be sarcastic.

W-Kuriboh then flew to a locker and they each opened showing... the three musical duelists ugh.

"Duel~" One opened locker

"Duel~" Two opened locker

"Duel~" Three opened locker.

**"Me~" they all opened they're lockers.**

"Not these three again!" Jaden moaned. I groaned.

(Flashback)

_I was walking to the Red Dorms with Jaden when these three guys appeared. 2 were Obelisks and one was a Ra. The one obelisk and RA were standing next to the Black haired Obelisk who was kneeling in front of me._

_The Ra yellow started. "Will you~"  
_

_Next was the standing blue. "Marry~"  
_

_Then was the kneeling blue. "Me~"  
_

_We stared at them a bit freaked out. When I regained my voice I deadpanned. "No"  
_

_They fell to the ground anime style. "Besides I already have a fiance." I pointed at Jaden.  
_

_(End Flashback)_

"Ah, great." I said annoyed.

"Who knew they could sing!" Hassleberry said surprised.

"At least the doors secure." Jim said. Just then the door opened proving Jim wrong and showing Chazz and the other ghouls.

"No escape, Jaden, Avion." Chazz said.

"You just jinxed us Jim!" I yelled.

"Sorry mate." He apologized.

"I think we're surrounded guys!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Got any garlic?" Hassleberry asked.

I rolled my eyes. **"They're not vampires!,**mate!" Me and Jim said in semi-unison.

Chazz laughed. "Duel me." Syrus held up his Duel Disk. "Jaden,Avion, you will pay."

"There's nowhere to run." Chazz said. And both he and Syrus laughed. It sounded like hehehehehe.

"There's no choice!" Jaden said getting his Duel Disk ready. "Don't do it Jay!"

He drew 5 cards and looked at his hand and drew an extra. "Sweet! Game on! I play polymerization!" He exclaimed. "To fuse together Elemental Hero Avion and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to form, Elemental Hero FlameWing Man!" I watched in awe as he appeared. {2100 ATK}

"Now what?"

"I hope you know what your doin!"

"I hope so to." Jaden said. Just then he pointed to a wall. "Now FlameWing man, take out the wall behind us!" He did as told and shot out a blast of fire. Destroying the wall.

"Duck!"

"Fie in the hole!" I however failed to realize what was going on and someone had to pull me to the ground. They're arms wrapped around me.

Smoke covered the room and when it cleared we were already gone.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllll lllll lllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll llll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllllllllll lllllllllll l lll l llllllllllllll

Somewhere in the school.

Hassleberry was against a wall sitting on the ground knees to his chest. "Chazz and Syrus," He said sadly, "How could we just leave them behind?"

"We'll get em back!" Jesse encouraged. "Just you wait and see!"

Jaden began to take off his backpack. "Hassleberry!" He looked up.

"Huh?"  
Jaden tossed him the pack. "Hold this would ya?"

Jaden faced all of us determined. "Listen guys! You gotta get to the gym!"

"And you?" Jesse asked. My eyes widened as I realized what he was planning.

"Jaden..." I growled.

"I'm going to the nurses office!" He said taking the first aid kit from Jesse. "By myself. We still gotta give Blair and Ms. Fontaine the medicine."

"Wait!" Axel said. "Think for a second, they're both on the other side of the building. You'll never make it! They're to many ghouls between here and there."

I nodded. Before poking Jaden in the chest. He looked down at me. Damn still a head shorter.

"And don't you think for a second that your goin' anywhere without me got it!" I said poking him. He smiled lightly and noddedbefore grabbing my hand.

"Axel's right." Adrian said. "Besides how do we know they're not already one of them?"

"They might, they might not!" Jaden said determined expression again. "It's just...It's just a risk we're gonna have to take. They're all alone."

Just then his PDA started to fuzz and Ms. Fontaine's voice called. "Help! Anyone there!"

They lifted there heads up. "Huh?" I reached into Jaden's pocket making him blush and pulled out hid PDA.

"Hello! Hello~!" I called back.

"Avion? Oh, thank goodness! Is Jaden there?" She asked.

"Yup! Are you okay?" I asked

"Ms. Fontaine!" Jesse exclaimed.

"She and Blair must be okay!" Hassleberry said.

"We are for now but I don't know how much longer we'll last. People keep banging on the door! They're-" The connection broke off.

"Ms. Fontaine!"

"Are you still there?" Jaden asked grabbing the PDA away from me. "Please come in! Ms. Fontaine!"

"We got the medicine! Is Blair okay! Please come in!" I called worriedly.

"Jaden, Avion...I don't know how much longer I can keep them out."

**Read an Review Please! reviews make me happy! :) And If I don't updae next week then that's because my friend Trey, would have comitted suicide. I just hope that Garrett is right and he's only saying that for attention. He's only 12! Possibly 13 I dunni I don't keep track of ages. Not to long ago I found out Kevin was a year younger than me! Man looks are decieving...I always thought he was older than me can you believe that?**


	34. Blairis saved adn I'm tired!

"Ms. Fontaine!" Jaden shouted. "Do you read me? Are you okay? Ms. Fontaine!"

"Please answer us!" I pleaded.

"Jaden, Avion I can barely hear you." She said. "We've been surrounded. They're trying to get in! Blair needs that first aid kit!"

The PDA started to fuzz again. "You're breaking up!" I shouted. "Hello! Hello!"

"Jaden, Avion, come in!" She shouted. We need help! Please hurry!" Was all she said before the connection broke.

lll'lllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllll lllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllll l l llllllllllllllllllllllllllll ll lllll llllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll l

"It's no use!" Jaden yelled. "We can't get in touch with Ms. Fontaine anymore..."

"We've got no choice! We gotta go and rescue them!" I told them.

"We may be their only hope. And I don't plan on letting them down!" Jaden said and took off.

"Jaden!" Jesse called after him. "Wait!"

He stopped and looked back. "What?" He said. "We can't just stand around and do nothing!"

I walked over and smacked the back of his head. He glared. "Are you trying to call me stupid?" He asked angrily.

I shook my head. "Nope! We understand that but..." I glared. "You ain't going in there alone so...sign us up!" I said pointing a thumb at myself.

"Hope ya didn't think your on this alone! We're comin' with ya!" Jim nodded after Jesse's exclamation .

Jaden turned his head and looked at us. Adrian, Axel and I nodded.

"Now while we're gone, Hassleberry,Isabella and Alexis, you two take these supplies and make your way over to the gym." Jim told them after setting down the supplies we got from the sub. Alexis began to protest.

"But we should help you! And Avion will only get you guys hurt!"

We glared. (Aka Jaden and I)

"It's okay Alexis." Hassleberry whispered to her. "Our job is just as important as theirs is." Isabella nodded. "He's right."

"Yeah!" We turned in surprise towards Adrian who had his eyes closed. "We need to keep the gym secure. We can't let it get overrun as it might be our last stronghold."

Jesse and I faced Jaden. "Okay Jaden, let's do this!" Jesse said smiling.

Jaden turned to him smiling. "Right!" I pumped a fist in the air.

"Adventure numba five! Eliminate the ghouls and save Blair!" I shouted.

I gained some strange looks but I ignored them.

"Hey,guys" Axel spoke up. We faced him. "I've been thinkin' about a way to keep those Duel Ghouls distracted. Trust me, I think I know two people who can wing it." He said.

Sometime later

{Mission impossible music plays}

We were hiding in a hallway and Duel ghouls were everywhere but Kuriboh and W-Kuriboh lead them away.

When they were gone Jaden poked his head out. "Winged Kuriboh's leading them away!"

I poked my head out next. "That was a great idea Axel. And so is Kuriboh!"

Axel walked out. "And I'm just gettin' warmed up!"

Axel then ran over and pushed a pair of doors open. He looked in before turning to us. "Follow me." He walked in.

We ran in after him quietly. We entered to what has appeared to be a classroom.

"Now if the schematics I saw online are correct," Axel began walking towards the area where a teacher stands. "This floor board opens up, to a vent shaft." He said stabbing at the floor before lifting up a board and placing it next to him.

We watched. "Bingo! This shaft will give us a clear path to the nurses office!" Axel looked at us. "There's no way those Duel Ghouls will be down here!" I smiled and pumped a fist in the air.

"Go Axel!" Jaden growled a bit but remained smiling nonetheless.

"Everybody in!" He said. "We're going Down~!" He said falling in the hole. I was next.

"Adios amigos~!"

After the extremely fun fall. Axel began to kick a vent door thing open and climbed out.

"So far," He said.

**"So good." Jaden and I said in unison.**

We climbed out.

"Duel me..." Came a red Duel Ghoul. I flinched.

"Looks like we spoke to soon." I said.

"You said there'd be none of them things down her!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Guess I was wrong." Axel said a bit miffed.

The ghoul continued walking towards us and held up his Duel Disk. "Duel." He stopped. "Duel me."

W got ours ready. Jim was having trouble getting out of the vent because of Shirley. "Little...help...fellas?" He asked.

Adrian narrowed his eyes. "Listen guys, I'll take this one on."

Our eyes widened. "Huh?" Jaden gasped

"You will?" I asked.

"You just keep heading to the nurses office. And I'll meet up with you there. This won't take long." Adrian said. He faced Jim who was looking at him from the corner of his eye. "Jim you go with them alright."

Jim smiled. "Got it." And got out of the vent by crawling. We took off.

"We'll see ya soon!" Jesse said before leaving as well.

in some hallway some place in Duel Academy.

"Duel me...Chazz want duel..."

"Wait up for me..." Syrus ghoul said after Chazz ghoul.

Axel opened the door. "Coast is clear. Now what?" Jaden asked.

"We wait here." Axel told him.

"For what? They're gone." Jaden said opening the door the rest of the way. "Now let's go."

"Hold on you doofus there's another one coming." I said pulling Jaden back down by the rim of his blazer.

"Know it all, are we just gonna stay in here?" Jaden asked. "I mean it's just one of them."

Shirley growled and Jim faced her smiling. "Shirley, you ready?" He asked. I raised a brow. Ready for what? "Cause I think it's time we go and take a crack at em. Now let's go Juel!" He said sliding the doors open.

We looked at him. "Are you sure?" I asked. He ran out and stopped.

"Good day, Name's Jim." He said tilting his hat a bit. "You ready for a fight?"

"Duel me." Said the Ra yellow holding up his Duel disk. We stood up.

"Jim you sure you got this guy?" Axel asked. Jim turned his head. "No worries mate. You just get those meds to Blair."

"Good luck!" Jaden said and took off. We followed but not before I nodded at him.

"Don't need it!" He said Duel Disk at the ready.

lll'lllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllll lllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllll l l llllllllllllllllllllllllllll ll lllll llllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll l

Me and Jaden poked our heads out to see Duel Ghouls clawing at the door to Ms. Fontaine's office.

"Looks like she's boxed in alright, Jay." I said.

"Yeah," He said grimly. "For the time being. We gotta figure out another way to get in there."

"Ideas Axel?" I asked.

"Uh little help back there?" Jaden asked. "Hello~"

We looked behind us to see Axel missing. "Huh?" We looked up to see Axel crawling into a vent and hold his hand out. "Up here!"

In the vent.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Jaden asked. (Mission impossible theme still playing)

Axel looked at us. "Now, we set up another diversion." He said. "This time, I'll be the decoy that leads these things away."

"And we drop down," Jaden began.

**"And rescue Ms. Fontaine." Jesse and I said.**

Axel jumped down and looked at us. "Exactly." He said and took off.

While Axel was leading them away. "Look, There following him!" I exclaimed. Jaden nodded. "Yeah!"

"Jaden, Avion look, over there!" Jesse whispered. We did as told to see a hole above the infirmary.

"That's directly over the nurses office!" He exclaimed. We got up.

"And the ceiling!"

"It's open!"

Jaden hung upside down in the opening that was over the infirmary.

"Ms. Fontaine! Blair!" He called. "You in here?" He did an awesome acrobatic maneuver and landed on the ground on his feet. Jesse was next. Then it was my turn. When I jumped out I did an mid air flip and landed on my feet.

"Are we to late?" Jesse asked.

We gasped when we saw Ms. Fontaine was alright and was watching over Blair sitting on the bed.

"Your okay!" Jaden shouted.

"Super!"

"Alright!

"Boy, are we glad those things didn't get in here. We were afraid we didn't make it in time!" Jesse said in relief.

But I wasn't so sure. Why? (shrugs) I dunno.

Jaden held out the kit. "We brought the first aid kit. Blair your gonna be alright now!" He said.

"Guys... I don't think that's Ms. Fontaine." I warned. They ignored me.

She stood up. "Thank you Jaden But I think Blair's going to be fine without it." She said.

**"Huh?"**

"You don't need it?" Jaden asked.

"Why no-" Jesse cut himself off when she started laughing.

"I'm prescribing a different treatment." She said looking at us wearing the face of a ghoul. We gasped. "By becoming one of us. So Jaden, Avion care to duel?" She asked.

"Oh,no! They turned you to!" Jaden exclaimed. "It's not to late to save Blair so, your on."

"Submit to us Jaden, Avion. It's easy. At least it can be." She said.

"Understand this! Cause that is not going to happen!" I shouted.

"Too bad. Guess it's the hard way then." Ms. Fontaine said. "Which won't be too good for you."

Jaden turned to us. "Jesse, Avion. It's now or never to save Blair." I nodded.

"Okay!" Jesse said. "What're ya thinkin'?" He asked.

"Her take this." Jaden said handing me the first aid. "While I'm dueling you sneak around and help her!"

He got his Duel disk ready. "Ms. Fontaine, you got yourself a duel!"

Skip cause I'm tired.

"The ceilings giving out!" I shouted.

"I'll take care of Blair!" Jesse said and jumped onto the bed and hovered just as a piece of the ceiling came crashing down. I wasn't so lucky and got crushed by one.

"Gah!" I screamed. And tried to get up.

"Via!"

Later.

Ms. Fontaine 0

Smoke blew everyone and made the rock fly off of me, I was grateful for that, but made me fly as well.

I flew out of the room after Jaden, Jesse and Blair and hit against the wall.

"AH!" I screamed and fell on the floor.

"Ms. Fontaine?" Jaden asked after getting up when the rocks and stuff fell in front of the doors. "Duel Ghouls? You guys make it?" Just then his bio-band glowed. "Ah!"

"Are you okay? Jaden!" Jesse yelled.

"Yeah, stings a bit though." Jaden replied. Just then he noticed my knocked out form on the floor.

"Via!" He got up and knelt down next to me. "Via? Wake up!" He shouted lifting me up. I groaned. Jaden sighed in relief.

"Phew. Close one." I sleepily opened my eyes to see brown one's staring back at me. I let out a startled scream and fell out of his grasp and onto the floor. I let out a whimper.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked.

"Your not hurt are you?"

I shook my head slowly after sitting up.  
"How's Blair?" I croaked. Jesse looked at Blair.

"She seems alright. She's sleeping."

Jaden laughed. "Looks like she sleeps even more then I do!" He joked. "Let's get out of here.

Just then Ms. Fontaine's laughing could be heard.

"It isn't over yet." She said.

"What?" Jesse asked holding Blair.

She stood and so did the ghouls. "Don't you see?" She asked. "There's no stopping us!"

"I guess she made it." Jaden said grimly.

I quickly drew a card and weakly summoned her. "I summon Magician of Black Magic!" My twin appeared. [2800 ATK]

"Take Blair to the gym." I ordered. She nodded. "Yes mistress." She said and took Blair away from Jesse and flew off. I stood up weakly but would of fallen if Jaden didn't catch me.

"Thanks." I managed to say.

"Let's make tracks!" Jesse said. Jaden nodded and picked me up bridal style. Me to weak and tired to protest. They took off.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l lllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll lllllllllllllllll l l llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l lllllllllll

In the gym. "Her fevers dropping." Alexis said. Her, Jesse, Hassleberry, Isabella, Jaden, and I were all hovered over Blair. Well actually I was sleeping, my head on Jaden's lap. "The medicine's saved her." She said removing her hand from Blair's forehead. Winged Kuriboh appeared.

"That was a close one!" Jesse exclaimed. Jaden nodded. "Yeah!" Then he turned to Isabella. "What about Avion? Is she alright?" He asked glancing at the girl on his lap. She nodded at her twin.

"She should be fine Jay. She's just worn out is all." She replied. He sighed in relief.

Blair turned in her sleep.

"It's good to see Blair feeling better!" Hassleberry exclaimed. Alexis faced Jaden.

"Now we got to worry about saving the others.

He nodded. "No joke."

"If we were able to save Blair then we can save them all!" Jesse exclaimed successfully waking me. "One at a time if we have to!" I was to tired to get up so I put my hand out on the ground as if searching for something. When my hand came into contact with a pillow I pulled and threw it at the sound of the voice.

"Hey! What'd you throw that at me for?" A voice asked.

I turned in my sleep. "Sleepy...no talk..." I said falling back asleep. I didn't hear the laughter that followed as I was already dreaming.

**Hahaha! Tried to add fluff. Read and Review! **


	35. Marcel is Bonaparte's son!

In the infirmary.

"Just relax Blair." I said wringing out a rag and placing it on her forehead. "Your doing great." Her eyes opened starling me. She looked towards us and let out a breath of air.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Jesse said. "Your lookin' a whole lot better!"

"Yeah!" Jaden exclaimed. "That medicine sure did the trick!"

She smiled but it turned into a frown.

"Huh?" Jaden asked. "Blair?"

She groaned and looked up dazed. The three of us looked at each other.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llll llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll ll

"Jaden, this is all my fault." She said. "I'm so sorry."

"Hold on just a second!" Jaden exclaimed. "You can't really mean that!"

I nodded. "After all you didn't scratch your arm or turn the students into a bunch of Duel Ghouls."

She began to laugh which made me raise a brow. She then sat up. "Who's tickling me?" She lifted her covers to se Ruby and Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh. The three then flew about start to play fight making us sweatdrop.

"Ruby!" Jesse scolded.

"Winged Kuriboh." Jaden said.

"Really?" I asked as we looked at each other before smiling.

"Spirits." Blair said annoyed.

"Dinner! Come and get it!" Dorothy yelled just as my stomach growled.

We turned.

"Food? Awesome!" I exclaimed and took off.

"Alright." Jaden said.

"I'm starvin'!" Jesse exclaimed. "I can't wait to see what Dorothy cooked up."

At the food place.

"Calm down everyone! And take your fair share." Dorothy said removing the lid to show...were those bricks?

"Share of what? Barbeque brick!" An obelisk asked.

"Aww..." They moaned.

Dorothy looked down and apologized. "I'm sorry, but this is the best I could do. Those Duel Ghouls took over the schools food storage facility. If you don't want any of this we could always try and catch rats in the basement." She said and the students went hurriedly to grab a brick. Dorothy panicked and waved her arms.

"Not all at once! Everyone form a line!"

"Check it out!" Jaden said lifting up his Brick on a Plate. (I totally gave it it a name.) "It's got rhythm! Like one of Sy's science projects.

I poked my and chuckled. "It dances!"

"Smells good." Jesse said grabbing a piece of it with a spoon.

"And looks delicious!" Hassleberry said. Dorothy wiped an eye with a finger.

"I'm so glad your not scared of it. Good luck!"

I looked at her. "We could never be scared of your cooking Dorothy." She smiled gratefully.

I then saw Jaden out of the corner of my eye devour The Brick on a Plate whole.

"It's amazing!" He exclaimed. I took off a piece and put it in my mouth. I swallowed and smiled.

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed.

Jesse took a bite of his. "Kinda like, a bit of old fudge!"

Hassleberry was next. He ate it whole like Jaden and I resisted the urge to laugh. "It's great!" Then he stared at the plate sadly. "I just wish..." He licked the plate and it was harder to not laugh. "I had a little more."

Dorothy looked down in shame.

Me and Jaden faced Hassleberry. **"You know there's not enough."**

"We need to ration it out." Jesse told him.

"I know, my bad."

She smiled. Just then the same Obelisk (I'm calling him O-Green from now on) stepped toward Dorothy.

"Hey! We're still hungry! We want something else!" He shouted.

O-Black was next. "He's right! I'm an Obelisk blue so I should get more!"

"Ra yellow to." I was friggin' steaming with anger and they noticed.

"Got a problem Missy?" O-Green asked.

"Got a problem?" I asked eerily calm. "Of course I got a problem. You freaks are the problem! Dorothy here shouldn't have to deal with the likes of you! She's doing everything she can to make sure you got food and what do you do?" I ask shouting. "Demand for more! I should just feed you to the Ghouls now and laugh while you beg for mercy!" I screamed at them. They weren't even cowering. Oh bad choice on there part.

"Maybe I should feed you to Hyozanru! He's flesh and blood now, not to mention a dragon! Now what do Dragon's eat?" I ask. They didn't answer. "Snobby little brats like you! Who don't appreciate what others do for them!" I was about to yell some more when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I calmed down instantly. Damn him and his presence.

"Relax Via they're not worth it." I let out a deep breathe of air and did as told. Jaden removed his hand and turned to the crowd of students that were trying to get more.

"Everyone chill! Listen up!" He ordered. Everyone turned to him. "We're all in this together so start acting like it! Or else Avion will yet at you again!"

"That's right! So stop rebelling-aching all ready!" Jesse exclaimed.

"And take your pompadour and pack down!" Hassleberry demanded.

"You want some!" Asked O-Green. (I just realized this but that could stand for Ojama Green when it's meant to stand for Obelisk Green hair!)

"Hey!" Shouted a voice and O-Green gasped turning to look at none other than Axel. "That's enough everyone! I think you need to calm down! But if you chose not to, you'll have to answer to me!" They groaned.

We turned towards Hassleberry who growled. "We could eat all we wanted, if we could just get to the food storage facility!"

"Maybe those Duel Ghouls deliver!" Jaden joked trying to lighten up the mood. I laughed making him smile. Hassleberry had anime tears falling down his face. 'Wait... isn't that because we're in an anime?' I thought before having my eyes widened. 'What?'

"That 's just not funny!" He whined.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llll llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll ll

Next Day.

"Hey does anyone know where the guy with the pompadour went?" Jaden asked. I shook my head.

"Well, I heard somebody talkin about him and his buddies thinkin' about fondin food." Jesse said.

"How'd they sneak out of here?" Axel asked.

"My fault Axel." Jim admitted. "They got through a hole in the loo. Thought my team had this place nailed down tight."

"What are we to do?" Crowler asked Bonaparte. "It's far to risky to go out looking for them."

"They'll be okay." Bonaparte replied. "Hopefully they find food and Marcel."

_"Attention students!"_ Came non-accent Marcel's voice over the speaker.

_"As your host I would like to welcome your to your new home."_

"Marcel!" Bonaparte exclaimed.

"Where'd your accent go?" Jaden asked. I rolled my eyes. "What's going on here? We want answers! Got that!"

_"Everything will be made clear in due time."_

"In due time! How bout right now." Hassleberry demanded.

"No joke." Jaden said.

"Marcel! Where are you? ! We're your friends remember!" Blair said standing up.

_"Silence! Marcel is nothing but a shell for me. I rule this world now and I turned your classmates into my loyal Duel soldiers."_

"Huh!" Blair exclaimed.

"A shell!" Bonaparte screamed.

"What's he talking about guys?" I asked.

"I have no idea Vivi." Jesse replied and Jaden shrugged.

"Okay..." I said.

Skip conversation

Skip duel

"Jaden,Avion!" Blair said. We looked at her.

"What's up?" Jaden asked.

"And don't even think about pointing to the sky." I warned.

"It's the Vice Chancellor. He just took off and started running!" She exclaimed.

"That's a first." Jaden said.

"No! He started running into the school!" She said. We gasped.

"Does that guy have a death wish!" I exclaimed.

"Huh? Into the school?" Jaden asked looking back at her.

"Yeah, and I'm going after him!" She yelled and took off.

"Wait up Blair! I'm coming with ya!" Jaden said and took off. I followed.

"Don't forget me!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llll llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll ll

"Vice Chancellor!" Blair yelled.

"Wait up!" Jaden called running after her.

"Blair stop! It's not safe!" I shouted. "The Duel Ghouls remember!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llll llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll ll

"Vice Chancellor!" Blair shouted.

""Marcel!"" Jaden and I shouted when we saw both him and the Bonaparte.

They turned and faced us. We stopped running once we reached them.

"I want some answers!" Jaden said. "And I want them now!"

"Why did you bring us here and what'd you do to all our friends!" I demanded. "Tell me!"

His eyes widened in...what was that? Shock...anger...joy...I really couldn't tell.

"Start talking!" Jaden said angrily after Pharaoh hissed. "You know a lot of people have been hurt and it's all your fault!" He seemed to realize something. "Wait a sec. I thought you wanted the power facility."

"What are you after here!" I yelled at him. "Fess up! Or else things will really get ugly!"

Bonaparte stood in front of Marcel protectively. "It will not! I won't let you threaten my son like that!"

We gasped. Though I wasn't really all that shocked...Huh wonder why?

We looked at Blair and pointed towards them. She nodded.

We gained weird looks on our faces. (One of those rare funny faces they make)

""YOUR SON!"" We exclaimed.

"But why keep it a secret?" Blair asked Bonaparte.

"Favoritism. " He admitted. "I had to make sure to treat him like any other student." He said sadly.

"Are you sure your not making this up?" Jaden asked. I nodded.

"I am not! It is true! Marcel is my son!" He exclaimed angrily looking at Marcel. "Alienating him was the hardest thing I ever had to do. " Just then Marcel put on hand on Bonaparte's shoulder and held his clawed one by his throat. "Sacre Blue!"

"Marcel!"

"What?"

"That arm!" Jaden exclaimed. Marcel began to chuckle evilly.

"I'm so glad you two are here, Jaden, Avion." He said. "After all, this has all been for you two."

"All for us!" Jaden said shocked.

"Guys!" Blair said. We looked behind us. "Duel Ghouls!"

My response. "Oh shit. We're in deep trouble now guys." If it weren't such a bad time Jaden would've laughed.

"Okay I'm lost," Jaden said as we faced Marcel. "Your Bonaparte's son,you brought us to this weird world, I mean what's next?"

"What's next?" Marcel asked. "Let me show you."

""That doesn't sound good.""

Marcel's clawed arm began to glow yellow making Bonaparte scream. He held up his glowing arm and dropped Bonaparte to the ground and said in a strange voice, "Prepare yourselves."

We knelt down. "You okay Bonaparte?" I asked.

Bonaparte looked at Marcel. "My boy!"

Marcel began to laugh as he jabbed his glowing arm into the ground. Mist stared to come out of the crack and the earth (or is it planet?) Began to shake. The crack grew bigger and we stood up.

"Marcel quit it!" Jaden shouted. "What are you doing!"

The crack began to open and Marcel laughed even louder. Spikes began to come out of the ground. I gasped and nearly screamed when one came out of the ground not even an inch away from piercing me.

"Where'd that come from!" I shouted my short hair blowing in my face.

Another came out of the ground. "There's another one!" Blair screamed.

The shaking stopped. And we looked around.

"What are these?" Blair asked.

"I don't know! What about you Jaden?" I said.

"I've seen these before." Jaden told us in surprise.

Bonaparte gasped. And Pharaoh mewed. I stifild a laugh cause it sounded like Meoooooow. Like a opera singer or something. But a yellow light came out of his mouth so I was like WTF.

"Well Jaden,Avion." Came Banner's voice. I was freaking out man. Seriously, I thought Banner was dead! I let out a startled scream when I saw the ghostly form of him standing next to Jaden.

""Professor Banner!"" Jaden said and I screamed and latched onto Jaden immediately. "Y-y-y-your a ghost!"

He looked at me. "Well, more like a spirit but y'know." Jaden said.

"Who's that?" Blair asked.

"It's a ghost!" Bonaparte exclaimed. Banner looked at us.

"How rude of you!" He scolded. My grip tightened and Jaden tried to calm me down. "See, we prefer spirit. Do you know we're you are?" He asked. "It was here that the three Sacred Beast Cards were sealed away." I looked down in shame.

"And I was in the infirmary, to hurt to do anything." I mumbled sadly.

"Don't say that Via! It wasn't your fault that you have a crazy killer for a grandfather!" Jaden told me. I looked up and nodded lightly. "And I knew it looked familiar."

The crack then stopped glowing revealing a very wide and big crack. And Marcel chuckling evilly. (He isn't bad enough to be ebil!)

"That cat should really learn to keep it's mouth shut." He said in that creepy weird voice. "But he will learn, Right now!" His eyes glowed and Banner gasped, disappeared into that light thingy, and was stuck in Pharaoh's mouth again.

"So is this true!" I asked, no longer latching on to Jaden. "Is this really were the Sacred Beasts are?" Marcel smiled and Began to laugh maniacally.

**Read and Review peoples. PLease?**


	36. Avion's duel with Chazz

"Marcel, listen to me!" Jaden shouted. "You don't want to mess with the Sacred Beast cards!"

Marcel laughed. Just then there was roar from below the crack. "Then maybe you shouldn't have messed with me!"

"Uh, maybe he's gotta point." Jaden said as we all looked down. Another roar.

"There's my Que. See you around." He said and jumped down into the opening.

"Marcel come back here!" Bonaparte demanded.

He began to laugh when he landed. We walked forward.

"Marcel!" I shouted. He jumped again and took off lower.

"And don't think of following me!"

"Don't disobey your father!" Bonaparte said.

Pharaoh opened his mouth and Banner came floating out again.

"Hello Jaden,Avion." He said. Jaden and I gasped. "I'll have you know that these Sacred Beasts are powerful and dangerous creatures. You must stop Marcel from acquiring them." Banner told us.

"Got it!" Jaden said. I nodded. We were about to jump down when Blair Gasped.

"Oh no! Look! Duel Ghouls!" We turned our heads to see in fact Duel Ghouls heading towards us.

"Don't these guys ever take a break?" I asked sweatdropping.

We all stepped back. "Trouble!" Jaden exclaimed. "Blair, you and the Vice Chancellor have got to get back to Jesse and the others!" She nodded.

"Right! But aren't you to gonna come with us?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, sorry, but we gotta stop Marcel."

Bonaparte faced us. "Jaden,Avion, Please help my boy." He pleaded. "He's a good kid."

"Don't worry we will. I promise." Jaden said. I nodded

"And I'll make sure that he keeps it." I said. "Now let's go!"

Jaden jumped and I went second but not before hearing Blair say, "Be safe both of you."

When I landed Jaden grabbed my hand and we took off.

Later.

'We gotta stop Marcel from getting those Sacred Beasts!' I thought. We stopped running when we saw Chazz.

"Chazz!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Jaden~ Avion~ Hope your not in a hurry." He said...ghoulishly.

"What're you-" He cut himself off and we turned to see Duel ghouls heading towards us.

"Duel Ghouls! Not here to!" I complained.

"Duel..." Chazz said. I faced him and held up my Duel Disk. "If it's a duel you want then it's a duel you'll get!"

I leaned towards Jaden and whispered. "While he's distracted I want you to make a run for it and stop Marcel."

He looked at me worriedly. "But if you lose you'll become a Duel ghoul!" I rolled my eyes.

"Losing isn't really on my check list Jay." I said.

Skipping cause It got deleted and I'm pissed off at that so...were I left off.

"I fuse...Elemental Hero Avion...and Black Magician to summon...Elemental Hero," I coughed out struggling against Force Raider's grip on my throat. "Magicman!"

"Destroy his Force Raider!" I screamed kicking Force Raider in the face and falling on the ground. [2100 ATK]

Magicman let out a blast of black magic and I hurriedly crawled away gaining help from Jaden. Force Raider went bye bye.

[Chazz:3200]

"It can't get any darker in here now can it Chazz!" I exclaimed from mine and Jaden's spot on the floor. Currently after helping me crawl away he was holding me and wouldn't let go. "When Magicman destroys a monster your lifepoint's go to!" (Yes it's the same effect as Flame Wingman's. Don't like it then you can suck on my non-existant dick) "But go easy on him dude!" Magicman looked at me. "It's still Chazz after all!" He let out a blast of dark magic.[Chazz:1300]

Chazz ran around screaming hot over and over again. Before landing on his butt on the ground and waved the fire out.

"Do ya give up?" I asked still on the ground.

Chazz stood up and drew. "Not yet Avion!" He showed us a card. "Cause look at this!" I gasped.

"Polymerization!"

Magicman jumped and flew over in front of us.

"I fuse Dark Blade and Pitch Dark Dragon! To create, Hahaha, Dark Blade Dragon Knight!" [ATK 2200]

My eyes widened. "This isn't very good."

"And then I equip the spell fusion buster!" Jaden tightened his grip around me. If I wasn't dueling with my sanity at stake I probably would've blushed. "Which gives my Dragon Knight 300 more attack points!" {ATK 2500] "Now go medieval on Magicman! Go Dark sword slash!" Chazz shouted. He attacked and sliced Magicman in half causing a bunch of smoke to clear. I winced.

When the smoke cleared up I gasped. He was de-fused. On my side of the field were Elemental hero Avion and Black Magician.

"What happened!" I exclaimed shocked. "I didn't activate De-Fusion!"

Chazz pointed to me. "Fusion Buster causes fused monster to become unfused." He explained. "So Magicman has been busted back to the two weaker monsters it came from. And now one of those monsters suffers my knights wrath." His knight went towards My Magician and attacked but Avion flew in front of her and got destroyed instead. Our faces had the look of WTF Just Happened. I stood up and Jaden let go standing as well.

Either way I cringed when He got destroyed. [Avion:1200] "And by the way, there's still more. You see, when I send Buster to the graveyard, your polymerization card gets destroyed!" I growled and Chazz smiled and his eyes were all crazy. "Face it Avion, you just can't win. There's no getting past me." He began to laugh. My eyes narrowed. 'As Jaden would say, I got to get my game on!' 'What am I gonna do?' I thought. 'C'mon Via! Make this draw count!'

I drew. I smiled. "I play Fake Magic! Now with this trick I get to summon Magician of Black Magic! [2500 ATK] Chazz laughed.

"She can't beat Dark Blade. You see without your Fusion cards, your cards are to weak beat the Chazz!" I sighed.

"Even as a ghoul he still has an ego," I mumbled. Jaden heard me and smirked. My Magician laughed.

"Be that as it may He is right in a way." She said. My eyes widened in realization. "I have the same abilities as Neos remember, Avion." I nodded and turned back to Chazz.

"Think again!"

"Say what?"

"I activate! Magical change! By sending a Magician back to my deck, I can summon a spellcaster of the same level!" I exclaimed. "And I chose my Elemental Magician!" [1900 ATK] "Now how about a little show off with contact fusion!" I shouted raising my hand in the air. I smirked and put my hand into a fist. "You see, very much like Neos and his Spacians I don't need a polymerization!" I explained. "Now fuse to form the one and the only! Elemental Black Magician!" [ATK 2500]

A girl still looking like me appeared. Only wearing a very...colorful outfit. Her top was styled like DMG's and black. The skirt red and boots dark purple. The hat was Black with blue rims. And her staff was Black with.,.. a pink orb on it.

"Still not strong enough." Chazz pointed out.

"She is if you fact her in! Her special ability! Cause you see...it sends your monster straight back to your hand!" I shouted. "And guess what? With no monsters, She can attack you directly! Go Elemental Dark!" Chazz screamed when she attacked and his points hit 0.

"Now that's a Magic Show!" I exclaimed giving a 4 finger salute before shouting in pain. Chazz began to fall forward. "Catch him!" I ordered. She did as told. We ran forward. I had no idea why, as to why I feel tired all of a sudden. I'm not wearing a bio-band so...what?

We ran past Chazz after Elemental Black Magician set him down.

'Sorry Chazz,' I thought as we were running. 'But we got to save the world...again.'


	37. I did it I did it! Tennis courts&Sorries

"We gotta find Marcel before he gets to those Sacred Beasts!" I exclaimed. We stopped momentarily only to find out that Duel Ghouls were right behind us. We went to take off but were stopped by Syrus.

"Sy!" Jaden said shocked.

"Hey there, Jaden, Avion. Let's Duel." Syrus said hugging us. I was officially creeped out. "Duel me guys."

"Sy, please let go." I begged.

"Hey! Let go!" Jaden said.

"Duel~" We gasped and turned our heads.

**"Duel me now. Duel me now." They repeated over and over.**

"No more!" Jaden screamed.

"Stop hugging me!"

Later

"My turn!" Syrus said.

"Man!" Jaden exclaimed as the ghouls summoned more monsters.

"Dude 2 against 15 isn't fair!" I complained.

"Everyone! Attack them at the same time!" Syrus shouted.

Just then W-Kuriboh and Kuriboh appeared.

"Ah?" We asked. He started glowing and we shielded our eyes.

"Sweet move Guys. Now let's get outta here!" Jaden said and they took off.

"Hey wait up!" I shouted and we followed them.

"Sorry Sy!" Jaden apologized. "Gotta save the world!"

"Aw, man! I can't see!" Syrus complained.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllll llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllll lllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllll

Jaden gasped when we saw a metal thing on the ground. I guessed what happened and my eyes widened.

"Please don't tell what I think has happened." I said.

Jaden nodded grimly. "Marcel already got to the Sacred Beast Cards!" He grabbed my hand and took off. I felt my face heat up but I forced the blush down. "We gotta find him!"

I saw a hole in the ceiling and stopped therefore making Jaden stop.

"What's wrong Via?" He asked. I pointed toward the hole.

"He must of escaped through there." I told him. We somehow found a way up and were crawling through it sometime later.

"Wonder where this leads to?" Jaden wondered. He poked his head up after moving something. "Where are we?"

"Jaden." I said with a warning tone. "I can't hold on much longer."

He looked around and gasped when he saw Crowler and the Duel Ghouls.

"Jaden, trespassing are we. You know this office is off limits don't you?" He asked. Jaden quickly got out and helped me.

"Not you to! We gotta get outta here!" Jaden said. I nodded. Crowler laughed.

"There's no where to run. Hehehehe" Just then a light came in.

"Jaden, Avion."

""Professor Banner!"" We exclaimed.

"You must get to the tennis court. Your friends have found a way- What ho!" Banner shouted when Pharaoh jumped up and swallowed him.

Crowler looked at Pharaoh in fright. "The cat! Watch out!" Crowler ran away screaming the cat jumping at him. If it wasn't such a bad time I would've laughed.

They fell and we jumped over them and ran. "Thanks Pharaoh!" I shouted.

"Later Crowler!" Jaden said as we followed the cat. "We gotta world to save!"

We were running down the Hallways when I realized were we were heading.

"Fuck! Did Banner say Tennis court?" I asked out loud.

"Language! And Yeah he did!" Jaden replied as we were following Pharaoh. "Why?"

"Cause that's were Harry-something challenged you to a duel! And were I became your," I paused and forced down a blush. I'm sure he noticed. "Fiance."

He laughed. "I'm not that much of an eye sore am I?" He asked jokingly and ran faster.

I shook my head smiling and blurted out, "Nope! Hardly!" I blushed and gasped when I realized what I said. "Umm, Tennis court we come!" I didn't notice the ghost of a smile on his face.

Later.

"Professor Banner!" Jaden began, "Aren't the Tennis courts the other way? Where exactly are you taking us!"

I stared at Jaden. How the heck did he remember where they were? Even I forgot!

"Don't follow me," He replied, "I'm stuck inside a cat!" We gained looks of horror on our faces.

"What!" I exclaimed still running. "So where's Pharaoh taking us?" We turned a corner only to see a fish on a plate...Dammit!

"To a fish!" Jaden complained. A net went over Pharaoh. I looked only to see Ghoul Crowler.

"Hello again." he said. "It's rude to run off."

"Crowler listen!" Jaden started but stopped and gasped when he looked behind him. I did as well. Duel Ghouls right behind us! We were being surrounded.

"I guess...I'm just going to have to teach you some manners." He said holding up his Duel Disk. Jaden raised a brow.

"You and what army!" He shouted. The ghouls began walking towards us. "Oh, that army." He said stupidly. I rolled my eyes and just had to comment.

"Are you trying to be a blonde?" I asked. "Cause you'd look terrible as one."

He chuckled nervously. "No...was that sarcasm?"

Crowler and them walked towards us and we backed up. Only to bump into each other and get trapped against a Jaden tried opening it. "better get your game on Jay or you'll be long gone." He said. They continued heading towards us and I panicked.

"Ok, sorry bout this Jay but if it's we make it out of this alive I'm sorry. I know you like Alexis but," I started. He looked at me confused and shocked.

"What are you talking about? I don't like- mmf!" I shut him up with a kiss. My first one. His eyes widened but they closed quickly. After a few seconds I pulled away and the door opened and we fell backwards and the door closed fast.

"Gya!" I landed on my back.

"Woah!" Jaden landed on his face.

We looked up to see...gasp!...Bonaparte.

"Bonaparte!" Jaden exclaimed red as ketchup. I got up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked blushing madly at what I just did a few moments ago.

"Sorry to ruin your moment but Jaden, Avion, there's a secret way out." He began. "There's a network of underground piping that leads out of this room."

"Uh... but where does it lead to?" Jaden asked standing up.

"To the Tennis courts where the rest of your friends are." He replied. "Now you two need to hurry. I'll stay behind and make sure no Duel Ghouls get back there."

"Be careful." I said sadly no longer red. I was regretting my decision already. I just gave my first friggin kiss to someone who doesn't even think of me that way! How stupid could I be!

Later!

Me and Jaden just decided to summon a monster and barge into the Tennis courts.

Neos and MOBM broke the smashed the roof and entered.

"Neos! Magician of Black magic!" I heard Jesse exclaim.

"Where'd they come from?" Blair asked.

"Jaden?" Alexis said hopefully.

"Bro? Avion?" Isabella asked.

We climbed up and waved holding onto the floor. "Wazzup everybody?" Jaden asked smiling.

"Didn't do anything to fun without me now did you?" I asked grinning like a madman.

Jesse smiled at us. "I think we just found our way out guys!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllll llllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllll lllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllll

Someplace underground in a dark place.

"Jaden, Avion, Were in tarnation are we?" Jesse asked us.

I shrugged and looked at Jaden blushing a little.

"I'm not exactly sure." He said. "But an underground tunnel system."

"Looks like it goes on forever." Alexis said. "How did you find it?" She asked looking at Jaden.

"Yeah Jay! Vivi! What made you want to come down here in the first place?" Jesse asked.

I looked down. "Bonaparte." I said. "He's the one who showed it us. After he rescued us from Crowler and me making a mistake."

They gasped and Jaden looked at me confused. "Crowler!" They exclaimed.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and forced me to look at him. "That's no mistake Via. Why would you think that?" Jaden asked.

Alexis looked at us with jealously and rage and decided to make a move. "Oh no!" She cried. "If they got him we're done for!" She exclaimed apparently trying to sound weak so he would comfort her.

"No we're not!" Axel said which made me smile a little when she got frustrated. "You can't start thinkin' like that! We made it this far didn't we? We just need that card." Jesse looked at us.

"That's right! We found a way to get home!" he told us. "Pegasus was able to create the Rainbow Dragon card! And it's supposed to be able to get us back to our world!" I looked up smiling momentarily forgetting the regret. We didn't notice the stare we were getting from Isabella.

"Well did he get it to you?" I asked, voice filled with hope.

He nodded. "M hm. He sent it to us through an inter-dimensional portal! The power of that card, will widen the portal and get us all home!" He turned his head, "Right Bastion?"

He nodded.

"Well then? What are we waiting for!" Jaden asked and we turned to face him. "Let's get that card and head home!" He faced me. "We'll talk later okay." I blushed and nodded. Just then a very annoying sound went off.

"Hello Jaden, Avion." Came Marcel's voice through the speaker. "I wanted to applaud you for avoiding my ghouls all day this time. But I think, enough is enough. So if you want to settle this once and for all, meet me in front of Duel Academy." He said. I clenched my fists. "If you win, I'll release all the students from my control. But if you lose," I could hear him smirking. "You and your friends will serve me forever. And don't think I forgot about you Avion." Everyone turned to me and my eyes widened. "If he loses...you die." I started shaking.

Wh-what! D-die?

"So Jaden...do you agree to my terms?" He asked. Jaden growled. "As an assentive you have only 30 minutes to get up here. Or I'll send your Duel Ghoul friends away forever!"

"He's not giving us much of a choice now is he?" Jim asked. Isabella shook her head and looked at me in worry.

"I'm afraid not." She said. "So what do you reckon bro?"

We turned to Jaden who was shaking with anger and held up an fist. He looked up angry. "If he wants a duel! He's got one!"

**I did it! I did it! Hahahaha! How do you like them apples! Huh? Took me forever to decide that. Do ya like it? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?**

**Read and Review peoples!  
**


	38. Home,reason,and falling!

I would I really really would write this duel. But it's 9:04 and I have to go to bed soon because of school so I'll write as much as possible.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllll

"So Jaden has to reach Marcel in 30 minutes?" Alexis asked.

"Yup. And if he doesn't Avion dies and our friends are sent away forever." Axel clarified. I was still shaking.

"He's right." Hassleberry admitted. "So we gotta find that Rainbow Dragon!"

"And how to unlock it's power." Bastion finished writing in a small notebook. Jim turned to him.

"So Bastion what do ya reckon?" He asked. "Think this card can get us home?"

"After all it took to get it. It better." Hassleberry warned.

"Jaden, this duel must be a trap!" Alexis said. "We can't trust this guy!"

"I'd say she's got a valid point there mate." Jim agreed.

"But do we have a choice?" Axel asked. "He's got the upper hand now! So it looks like we'll have to play by his rules."

"But he doesn't play fair!" She protested. Jaden spoke up.

"Well it's a risk...that I'm gonna have to take." He said. They looked at him. "I can't chance losing our friends, or Avion, forever." He looked down. "I gotta duel this guy."

"Well then, Sarge, I'm goin with ya!"

"Me too!" Alexis said.

"Me three!" Blair exclaimed. "We're going to do this together."

"I'm going alone." Jaden said and with finality.

That snapped my head up and I looked at him incredulously. "Your what!"

"It's just not safe." He explained. "Marcel's to powerful."

"How come!" Hassleberry asked.

"I-We tried to stop him. But we were to late." He said sadly. "Marcel was able to get the three Sacred Beast cards."

"You can't blame yourself Jaden." Blair said. "You guys tried everything you could."

I glared at him, walked over, and smacked the back of his head. Everyone looked at me bewildered. Jaden even glared holding his head.

"What was _that _one for!" He demanded.

"So what if he has the Sacred Beasts?" I said angry. "You beat them once, and you can do it again!"

"Right!" Hassleberry said.

"But last time Banner gave me a special card," He said.

'Why does nobody ever tell me these things?' I thought.

"Without Seraphiel the Philosophers Stone I would have never been able to beat them on my own." He told us. "The Sacred Beasts almost had me for dinner."

"That's it!" Bastion yelled suddenly. We turned to him surprised. "I've figured it out!"

"Figured what out?" Hassleberry asked.

"What Eisenstein was trying to say. Before the transmission cut out." He said. "Remember, he was going to explain how to unlock the dragon. The Sacred Beasts! They're our ticket out of here!" I raised a brow.

"Are you sure about that?" Jesse asked. "Those things are so strong."

Bastion nodded. "I know, the key, must be summoning the dragon in a duel. Where it's power could be released."

"And that dragon would have to be in a pretty powerful battle now." Jim noted.

"Indeed it would." Bastion agreed. "And here's how. The Rainbow Dragon would have to go up against the 3 Sacred Beasts ."

"You sure?" Jaden asked. Bastion looked at us.

"Just think about it, if the Rainbow Dragon fought them, then maybe, the energy released would awaken it's full power and open the portal!"

My eyes grew wide. "That makes sense! And then-"

"We could go back home!" Isabella finished.

"Exactly! Now that Dragon card has to be summoned. Of course we do have to find the card first but," Jesse cut Bastion off.

"There's no time to waste! I'm gonna go find that Rainbow Dragon and when I do, those Beasts won't know what hit em!" He exclaimed.

"I'll be going with you." Isabella said looking at him. He nodded smiling. "Now you stall Marcel and then I'll join you with the card!" He told Jaden.

"Sounds good." Jaden said nodding. Axel put his DD away.

"I'll go with you two Jesse."

"We've got company!" Jim shouted. "Time to juel some Jhouls!" ( Man it sounds like he's saying IT's time to jewel tome jewels) (No offense Jim fans)

"They're slouching down this tunnel to!" Hassleberry exclaimed. "Can we escape through that tunnel Axel?"

"No dice." He replied. "We're surrounded." We all stood up alarmed.

"It's an ambush!" Hassleberry yelled. "Get ready cause we have to get Jaden to the front of the school before time runs out!"

"At least we got a game plan now." Bastion said.

"Some good that is!" Hassleberry said. "Cause it's game over if we can't escape!"

Skippidy dippidy dip da loo!

Me and Blair screamed. Us, Jaden, and Bastion were surrounded!

I was drawing cards trying to get a monster strong enough to take them down, but no such luck.

Jaden held up his DD. "Well here they come!"

Bastion looked at him. "Don't do it Jay. Your nearly out of time." He held up his DD which I found a little strange since he didn't have one or a deck when we found him. Wonder how he got it... "Hurry to Marcel."

"Thanks man." Jaden said gratefully.

"I summon Black Tyranno!"

"And I play, Oxy-geddon and Hydro-geddon!"

Skip Duel and rest of encounter.(Next day in the real world.)

Okay where were we...oh right big flash of light and Rainbow Dragon and Yubel.

Wait...am I in sub consciousness or something?

Any way the Academy were back and we were all passed out. Axel was lying on his stomach, I had my head on Jaden's shoulder, Jaden in between me and Marcel, Marcel on Jaden's other shoulder, Blair lying on her side head facing Marcel, and Chazz ans Syrus leaning against the stone pillar things. I groaned and stirred in my sleep. I opened my eyes to see Axel and Blair standing.

"Yeah.' She said shocked. "And from the looks of it, back home!"

I lazily looked at the source of the noise.

"She's right! Just check it out!" Hassleberry told them. "Blue skies, birds chirpin', the ocean's splashin'!" A ra yellow and Slifer red ran up.

"And best yet!" Yellow started.

"No Duel Ghouls!" Red finished.

Jaden opened his eyes just as Ms. Fontaine out her hand on Marcel's shoulder.

"Did we make it back?" He asked. I looked at her sleepy. Jaden noticed Marcel and gasped.

"He'll be fine." She promised. "And to answer your question Jaden, Yes, thanks to you two we're back home!" She exclaimed gesturing to me, who layed my head back on Jaden's shoulder trying to sleep.

"Shh...sleepy" I mumbled not fully awake yet. They laughed and Blair leaned down.

"You hear that Marcel?" She asked. "We're home!"

"I can't believe we actually did it." He said shocked looking around. "Can you Jesse?"

I lifted my head off of his shoulder now awake. "Jesse? Jesse!" I stood up Jaden doing the same.

"Hello?" He called. ""Jesse!"" We shouted.

I had a minor flashback to the duel.

"Jesse!" Jaden yelled.

"What are you waitin' for?" I asked staring at him. He looked at us sadly smiling.

"I can't! It will only reduce the energy spike!" He said. "And the portal home won't be able to open. I gotta keep the strength of my attack up!" He winked and gave a four fingered salute. "Catch ya later partners!"

"The duel..." Jaden said in realization. I shook my head tears threatening to fall.

"That idiot!" I screamed. "He was giving it his all!"

Jaden looked down, "Oh no." He said eyes shut tight. And at the same time we looked at the sky and screamed.

""JESSE!""

""JESSE-E-E-E-E"" The sound echoed around us.

IN the Slifer dorm.

3rd person pov.

Axel looked up at them. "It seems those two and the spirit has some history," He began, "What if, the spirits true target, was them the whole time?"

Everyone gasped.

"C'mon, were are you getting this stuff?" Chazz asked. Axel closed his eyes again.

"The duel," He informed them. "I overheard a couple of things. Not enough to piece all together though." Alexis placed a hand to her chin.

"Hmm, I wonder if..." She trailed off and Atticus leaned forward.

"If what Lex?" He asked. "If you know somethin'...then spill it!"

She looked at her brother. "After we got back, everyone was in a great mood. Everyone except Jaden." She said. "I saw Avion trying to cheer up but it wasn't working."

Flashback.

"Jaden!" Alexis exclaimed. Jaden had his hands to his knees muttering, with Avion having her hands on her shoulder trying to cheer him up.

"It's all my fault." He mumbled. "It wants us. It's all because of us." Avion looked at him sadly and Alexis gasped.

"You know that's not true Jay!" She said.

"It's all our fault!"

"Listen! Don't say that ya nimrod! If it wasn't for yo-us, we and the entire school and its students wouldn't be here right now! Everyone would still be in that dimesion and starving!" She told him. "It's not our fault! How could it be?"

Alexis watched them too confused to be jealous. "Cause we know the spirit that possessed Marcel," Alexis's eyes widened. "We're the ones who sent Yubel away!"

End flashback.

"Yubel, and after that he wouldn't say another thing." Alexis finished. Just then the door slid open revealing Sheppard.

"Chancellor Sheppard?" Chazz asked.

He closed the door. "Why yes, and what I just overheard Alexis say, seems I arrived at a good time."

"You see there's a reason why I had an interest in those two since they first got here." He started. "Sure they were fine duelists, bit I was most intrigued by something I heard from Jaden's parents. That when they were young kids, they had a deep connection with a duel spirit." They gasped and Isabella looked up sadly.

"Let me guess, Yubel right?" She asked. Sheppard nodded.

"That's right, but there's more to the story then just that." He said. "You see, Jaden's parents were hardly home to long hours of work, so Jaden would invite various numbers of friends over and spend all if his free time dueling. Avion just started to live with them but she was already close to Jaden and Isabella. And then one day..."

FLASHBACK

[Kid:2200] [Jaden:1800]

Little Jaden was rocking his chair back and forth but stopped to draw a card. "Alright, here goes! Draw!"

Little Avion cheered when she saw what he drew. "You'll win this duel!"

He smiled. "Ah! Sweet! I can finally call you out Yubel!"

**"She was Jaden's favorite card and what Avion thought was the coolest."**

"Ok, I sacrifice these two guys to summon Yubel!" L-Jaden said as he removed the two cards and layed Yubel down.

Yubel appeared beside him laughing in spirit form. Avion looked around in wonder but watched the duel. The kid smiled.

"Then I activate, the trap card Counter Code 1 2 3!" He exclaimed. Jaden blinked and gasped while Avion covered her mouth in horror. "With this card, when there is a level 1, level 2, and level 3, on my field it's special effect activates! One that negates Yubel's summoning and destroys her!"

Avion's eyes widened. "Yubel!" Jaden cried removing and looking at her card.

Kid drew. "Alrighty, my turn! Oh, Yeah!" He said. "Dragon Zombie! The Crass Clown and Skull Service, attack!"

They did so and Jaden screamed and fell out over the chair by the force. Avion ran over worried.

"Jaden!" She yelled and knelt down. Kid stood up worried.

"Jaden are you okay!" He shouted.

Jaden picked up a card and looked and looked at it. "I'm so sorry Yubel." He apologized. "I did my best to call you out." Avion would have comforted him if she knew what to say. Kid placed a hand on Jaden's head.

"Don't get down on yourself. You played well Jay." He said and helped Jaden up. Avion was still on her knees.

"Not well enough." He replied. "I couldn't summon Yubel! As usual..." He said sadly. Kid laughed and held up a finger.

"Your always trying to summon her." He pointed out. Avion nodded. "Why not try a different monster. You know, pick something with a lower level maybe?"

"You don't understand." Jaden said a tear running down his face. "My dad bought me Yubel and it really means a lot to me." Jaden looked up at him and Avion was watching the conversation. "It's like sometimes I can actually hear her! Asking me to summon her!"

"Come on Jay but now your just talkin crazy!" Kid said jokingly.

"Oh, is that so?" Asked a voice. Avion looked around before her mismatched eyes landed on the card in Jaden's hand. Kid's eyes widened and he screamed in pain before falling to the ground. Apparently unconscious. Jaden gasped and Avion ran over to him checking his pulse.

"Hey you okay? Say something!" He cried. Avion looked at Jaden and said,

"He's alive." She told him. She looked around. "Somebody help!"

End flashback.

"Doctor's ran all sorts of tests, but they could find no explanation for his condition." Sheppard continued as the students were all listening carefully. "Mediacally speaking." They gasped.

"Wait then," Alexis started.

"Your saying that it was Yubel!" Atticus exclaimed.

"Nobody can know for sure. But I do know every time Jaden put Yubel in his deck, bad things would only happen to his opponents. All except Avion. Eventually everyone got spooked and refused to duel Jaden as long as he had that card. Only Avion and his sister would duel him. Isn't that right Isabella. She nodded sadly, finger tracing the wood on the table.

"We were the only ones who could duel them. I got an injury once or twice but it wasn't long." She said. "Avion hasn't gotten any."

Hassleberry stood up. "So then, what did the Sarge go and do?" He asked.  
Sheppard looked off in the distance.

"Well as luck would have it, Kaiba corp. were accepting card submissions at the same time." He narrated. "The winning design would be sent into space to be infused with magnetic cosmic waves, Jaden submitted a design for Neos, which was accepted. But they also convinced Kaiba Corp. to send up Yubel. He loved that card so much he could never get rid of it. Instead, he hoped that the infusion would make her safe to use. And so two satellites were sent into space. One with Yubel, and the other with Neos. The cosmos did they're thing, and made Neos a great success. But Yubel on the other hand,well, we're just now learning the effects. Effects that are quite troubling. And that that only Jaden and Avion have any only true insight into." He finished.

Unbeknownst to them Aster and Miranda are outside the room eavesdropping.

'So it wasn't my destiny heroes and Jaden's heroes that were touched by the cosmos' Aster thought. 'But Yubel was to!' He smiled. 'Very, Very interesting'

Miranda looked at him suspiciously. 'Just what is Destiny Boy planning' She thought. They heard footsteps.

"That you Zane?" Aster asked. Zane looked at them.

"Tell me, you two wouldn't happen to have any interest in that Yubel card would you?" He asked.

Miranda shook her head and Aster shrugged. "Course not, what would we care about some A-wall duel spirit?" She asked.

Zane smiled. "You tell me." He said before clutching his heart in pain.

"You okay?" Aster asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He replied and stopped clutching his chest. "I'm fine."

"What eves. Not like I care anyway." He said turning his head and Miranda looked at him in worry for she knew what was wrong.

'When will they remember?' She thought. 'After all I can't tell them myself. And why does Zane pretend he's alright?' Miranda rolled her eyes. 'I swear he acts just like her it's uncanny.' Her eyes turned distant. "I wonder when Spirit will show up?" She wondered out loud accidentally. Making Aster narrow his eyes at her. Miranda gulped. 'Uh oh.' She thought. 'I just activated protective brother mode'

"Spirit?" He asked eerily calm looking at her. "Who's Spirit? Is he your boyfriend?"

She shook her head. "Nope! Just a friend!" Aster glared.

"Better be. No one touches my sister without going through me." He said darkly scaring the shit out of us both. (Seriously I'm getting creeped out by what I'm writing)

Avion's pov Slifer dorm.

"It's all our fault!" Jaden groaned. "Sending her to space without a clue what would happen!" I watched in pain as he banged his fist on his pillow. I feel sorry for it. That poor pillow. "I should've gotten rid of her when the trouble first started! Now because of me, Jesse's gone!" I was confused. Why did he stop saying our and started to say my instead? I'm confused.

Night time.

Winged Kuriboh flew over to Jaden. "Kuri!" He bolted up.

"What are you sure?" He asked. My eyes widened.

Later

We were heading through the woods me tagging along with Jaden after a few minutes of bickering, heading towards the portal.

'We're going to save you Jesse' I thought ans certain Jaden was thinking the same thing. 'Just you wait'

We arrived at the graveyard were we ended up in that Aztec place I was stuck in a coffin! "Stupid Aztecs" I grumbled.

We looked at the sky to see the clouds all grey,black and moving really fast.

We turned towards the Golden light of the portal and ran towards it.

We stopped right in front of it. "Jesse, hang on!" Jaden said determined and went to take a step forward but was stopped.

"Jaden!" I heard Axel shout. "Avion!"

"Wait!" Bastion yelled. "It's to dangerous! We can let you two leave like this!"

"We have to rescue Jesse." I said, our backs facing them.

"I'm not even sure if this portal opens up to the same inter-dimensional world that we came from!" Bastion shouted.

"That may be" Jaden started. "But it's a risk I'm willing to take." He started to walk forward again.

"Me to!" I said and went after him.

"Yeah? Well not alone your not." Chazz said and walked forward. "Wait up."

"NO!" Jaden yelled turning around. "I already involved Jesse and Avion in this! I'm not going to involve you guys to!"

"Well I hate to break the news mate" Jim said. "But it's already to late for that. We're friends. So we're involved whether you like it or not." He finished bluntly making me laugh.

"Yeah and you can sign me up, to go with you to." Axel told us stepping forward .

"I offered first though." Chazz said. "So you know that means I'm more heroic." I laughed harder. People were ignoring me.

"You were always more heroic Chazzy." Hana said appearing out of nowhere scaring me.

"Gya!" I glared at her and 'Chazzy' blushed.

"We're coming to." She said showing Isabella.

"You can count me in." Alexis said. "All for one and one for all!"

Hassleberry was next. "I'm reportin' for duty too Sarge, Lieutenant."

"Can I grab a jacket first?" Syrus asked.

"Look everyone, I'm all for friendship but the odds of returning are-" Atticus cut him off.

"Alexis you should stay back. Let me go for you instead." He said being the big brother.

She glared at him and sighed. "Fine!" (Sorry Alexis fans but she is _not _going to be in the other dimension)

"Hey! No one is asking you guys to go," Axel said. "It's true. The odds are slim" Jim finished his sentence "But it isn't about odds. It's about friends. That's all there is to it."

I nearly cried in joy when I heard Alexis wasn't coming and smiled when the others where.

I nodded my head and Jaden smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Kuri!"

"Huh? Kuriboh what's up?" Jaden asked and turned his head. "The portal is closing!"

"The portal is unstable. Venturing through it now would mean certain doom." Bastion exclaimed. "Step back! There's simply no telling what it could do!"

Axel leaned down angrily towards Bastion scaring him. "Tell you what we're gonna do! Find a way to steady it! NOW!" Bastion nervously fiddled with his pockets.

He pulled out a PDA. "Well...I...Uh...I suppose if we generate a strong enough power blast we _could _stabilize it." He said and poked a few buttons. "And the good news is we're surrounded by duel energy! Which means we could summon out duel spirits for real!"

"Well what are we waitin' for?" I ask.

"Yeah pull them out!" Hassleberry exclaimed. Few moments later we're standing in a line like the military and instead of guns we're holding cards.

"Do it up Jaden!" Axel said.

"I summon Elemental Hero Neos!" He shouted.

"Magician of Black Magic!" I yell.

"XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Valkyria!" Hana shouted.

"Sapphire Angel!" Isabella screamed.

"Super Conductor Tyranno!" Hassleberry said.

"Go Fossil Warrior Skull King!" Jim commanded.

"Volcanic Doom Fire!" Axel yelled.

They all appeared.

"Don't you worry Jesse!" Jaden yelled.

"There's no way! We're giving up now!" I exclaim.

"Now open fire!" Jim said.

"Right at the portal!" Axel ordered.

I smirked. "You heard em boys and girls! Fire!"

"Give it all you got!" Chazz shouted.

"And don't hold back!" Hassleberry said as his eyes did that Dino thing they do.

The eight Duel Monsters shot at the portal but it was not stabilizing.

""Come on!"" I said through gritted teeth. I heard Jaden say the same thing. ""Stabilize!""

"We need...more power" Jaden said.

"Go Super Viacroid Stealth Union!" I heard Syrus shout. I gasped and looked at them.

"Nice on Sy!" I complement. He smiled.

"No prob!"

"Need a hand?" Bastion asks and holds up his Hydrogeddon.

"Go Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Atticus shouted.

Alexis left angrily.

They shot at the portal and the clouds began to glow sending a bright yellow gold light towards the portal.

"Check it!" Jaden shouted. I grin and pump a fist in the air despite my annoyance as my hair flies in my face.

"Woah! GO team Red!" I exclaim. They looked at me. I shrug and look at them.

"What? I'm allowed. Besides no one else decided to name our team." I say.

"The portal's stabilizing!" Hassleberry said.

I cover my eyes and scream as we're all engulfed by a bright light. I scream as I enter some passage way thing with Isabella.

We scream as we fall into the depths of somewhere.


	39. Duel with Bird Brain and a door

We landed in what appeared to be a deserted village. I went to get up only to fall back down. I let out yelp.

"What are you wearing?" I hear Isabella ask. After she helped me up I look down at my outfit to see what she meant only to scream in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I was pretty sure the entire dimension could hear me.

Somewhere else during that time.

"WHAT THE HELL!" They heard someone scream.

"That sounded like Avion!" Axel exclaimed.

"VIA!" Jaden yelled.

Back with Avion

"VIA!" I heard someone yell. I couldn't tell who though. But it was familiar. Right back to my current outfit. I was wearing the dress Sheppard and Crowler gave me for the rally. Boots and all.

"Why of all things do I have to wear this?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"But It looks good on you." She replied. I sigh and look at her only to burst out laughing.

"What?" I point at her clothing. She gasps and screams as well.

She was wearing a black dress with yellow outlining. (Princess Judai's dress basically)

"Nice, looks good on you." I mimic. She glares and I laugh. "C'mon let's go find Jaden and the others." I blushed a little when I said his name.

She raises a brow as we started walking. "Just what exactly happened during the Duel Ghoul incident?" She asked.

"N-nothing!" I exclaim blushing. She nods not at all believing me.

"Tell me." She ordered firmly. I sighed and blurted out all that happened.

From my point of dueling Chazz, to where we failed to stop Marcel, the vent thing,Crowler began attacked by Pharaoh and being led to a fish, to me kissing him, and the last part of where we met up with them.

She nodded as if she understood. "Ah... and you think he doesn't feel the same way huh?" She asked. I was about to answer when we bumped into someone, or should I say something. The thing turned to us. It was a Duel Monster. A mix between the Dark Magician and a vampire I think. He glared and picked me up by the arm. I winced but remained strong.

"Intruders huh?" He asked gruffly. I smiled sweetly and waved ignoring the pain and judo kicked him in the face. Kinda hard since I'm wearing a dress but I manage. I drop to the ground and do a roll. I got up grabbed Isabella's hand and took off running for my life, tripping a few times because of the dress.

I let go of her hand sometime during the running and grab the edges of the dress and lift them up so I can run better. Just then I trip over something and fall into a whole of some sort dragging Isabella with me, cause she grabbed my hand. We scream.

I land on something soft. I look only to see a mob of two toned brown hair and I grin.

"Jay!" I exclaimed. He lifted his head up long enough to see me.

"Via! Your okay!" He said in relief. "We heard you scream and we worried and...what are you wearing?" He asked. I got up off of him and blushed. Brushing the dirt of the dress.

"Oh nothing much Bro." Isabella said as Axel put her down. I nodded and said sarcastically.

"Yeah! Nothing much except running from a mutant that's screaming die! Every 4 seconds" I said chuckling. Just then Axel grabbed us by the collars and pushed us out of the way.

"""Woah!""" He took out his awesome DD.

"Wait!" Jaden said before gasping at the muscular girl in front of Axel. "Tanya?" He asked.

"That you Jaden?" She asked before looking at me and Isabella. "You must be Avion."

Axel moved his eyes over to Jaden. "You know her Jay?"

"Yeah!" He said nodding. "We had one heck of a duel!"

Later walking through some alley.

"Glad you could join us Bastion." Isabella said.

"So Tanya," Bastion began, "A portal in your world opened up and brought you to this dimension?" He asked.

"Yes" She replied. "It happened to others as well."

We walked into a city of some sort.

"And when we arrived, we were all forced to go down here."

""But where is here?"" Jaden and Isabella asked. I nodded. We knelt down.

"It's a new world of some kind." Tanya told us. "That appears to be run by duel monsters. Or at least a select few of them." We looked down to see Bird duel monsters bossing around some other duel monsters. "See those winged beasts down there?" She asked. "They seem to be the ones calling all the shots."

We looked back at her.

"So... Can we do anything to help stop them?" I asked.

"I'm working on it," She said. "I got my soldiers good to go but," She pointed at a building. "We need, a distraction." I stood up.

"Distraction Huh?" I asked. She nodded.

"Straight ahead is the Winged Beasts head quarters. We're planning to ambush them, but with all those Kurama's playing guard duty down there, we won't be able to take them by surprise."

Axel looked up. "Where I come from, It's all ways best to attack undercover at night." He said. "Do you know what powers those lights?"

She nodded her head. "Uh huh." We looked at Axel.

"So do you have a plan?" Jaden asked him.

"You better believe I do." He replied.

Running towards the building.

"This way!" Tanya said. We stopped running and leaned back against a rock. Jaden,Isabella, and I gasped.

I watched as a monster fell on the ground a little after being threatened. I watched in horror as the Kurama whipped the poor creature.

"Someone save me!" It wailed in fear.

I went to take off to help it, Jaden doing the same. "We gotta help him!"

Axel grabbed our arms. "Stop! If you go now, you'll both end up just like them." He said. I looked back at the creature sadly.

At the building.

"Up there is the power source to the lights." Tanya explained. And the six of us climbed up a rock and began to run again.

We leaned against another rock. We turned our heads to see a guard.

"We gotta keep that guard busy." Axel said. He looked at the light source. "Here's what I'm thinking. Cut the power,cut the light."

Tanya looked at him. "And without light, those Winged Beasts won't see us coming." She finished.

"Exactly." Axel said. "Now you'll distract him while I cut the power."

"How about you guys deal with the lights, and Avion and I'll take care of him!" Jaden exclaimed and we ran out.

"Jaden! Avion!" Axel shouted. Tanya,Bastion, and Isabella gasped.

"Axel," I said facing him. "Your the man with the plan! We'll keep him busy, while you pull the plug!" The two of us ran towards the bird guy.

"Hey Bird Brain!" Jaden yelled.

"Bird face! Over here!" I shouted. He turned to face us.

"Ah," He said. "Humans. What are pathetic little worms like you two doing up here?" He asked.

"Looking to take you down!" Jaden replied getting his DD ready.

I nodded growling a little at the insult. "Got that right!"

"Down to where?" He asked. "Your sheer human level?"

"Listen up!" Jaden told him. "Who gave your feathered friends!" He began.

"To boss everyone around?!" I finished his question.

"Right, you mean pleasure." He said and began to laugh maniacally. "Humans never understand their place in a packing of linoleum. But I'll teach you."

I growled.

"Is that so?" Jaden asked. "Then educate me!"

I sighed. I never get to duel the fun ones.

"You challenge me?" Bird brain asked. "Now who's the real Bird Brain?"

"Get your game on!" Jaden said.

He smiled. "Hmm,Then so be it."

"Prepare to get swooped off your feet pal!" Jaden yelled and I laughed. They looked at me.

"What? It was funny." I defended. They went back to the duel.

""Let's Duel!""

[Jaden 4000] [BB 4000]

"But Jaden! When you duel in this world, the damage you take, is for real!" Tanya warned making me worry. "Once your lifepoints hit zero, then it's game over. And you get sent away. Straight to the stars!"

"To the stars?" Jaden asked confused. My eyes widened.

_"Supreme King! I challenge you!" Jim yelled. I was standing beside him and Axel._

_The King lifted up part of his helmet and we gasped. "Very well." He said smiling cruelly. "I accept."  
_

_"Jaden!" They exclaimed. I just stood there frozen to the spot.  
_

_"G-g-guys." They looked at me still stunned. "I-I-I don't think that's Jaden." I said. "U-u-u-unless..." My eyes widened in realization. "The duel! I knew I shouldn't have gone with you guys!" I yelled and dropped to my knees. Tears were making their way down my face.  
_

I realized I had another vision thing, and that I missed most of the duel. I pouted still stunned.

Jaden held out his hand. "I play my trap! A hero emerges!''

"Are you sure about that?" BB asked. "Cause my level tack spell card is still in play. So when your hero emerges, your few remaining lifepoints, will be completely destroyed!" I held a fist my chest in worry. "Just like you."

"Is that a fact?" Jaden asked surprising me a bit. He held out his cards. "Okay then. Go ahead and pick the hero I get." I smiled knowing what will happen. BB laughed.

"It doesn't matter, but, I'll chose the middle!" He said and I gained a confused look when I realized I knew what cards Jaden was holding. 'Neos, Winged Kuriboh, and Clayman.' I whispered shocked.

"Hmm, looks like I get, Winged Kuriboh!" He shouted. "And you know what that means!" [ATK 300]

I held back a squeal. It's still so cute!

"With that little furball!" He began to laugh. "That means your deck is weaker than I believed." I grew angry at that comment.

"OI! Bird Brain!" He looked at me. I was unaware of the red energy surrounding me. "Don't diss the Kuriboh!" He was shocked.

'That energy.' He thought. 'I only felt it around their presence, Could she be?'

"It means that your in a heap of trouble!" Jaden yelled. And BB faced him. "With Winged Kuriboh, your level tax, is about to get refunded!" I nodded.

"Big surprises are often held in big packages." I said.

"Remember, Level tax doesn't affect level 1 monsters!" Jaden told him and narrowed his eyes, "And guess what? I got another surprise! I activate Transcending Wings! Now this should even the playing field! Don't You think Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asked his monster.

"Kuri!"

"But he can't!" BB exclaimed worried, "He's just...Level one!"

We smiled. "Not after I send two cards to the graveyard!" He said. A light appeared and BB screamed. Kuriboh level 10 appeared.

"Winged Kuriboh is now a level 10!" Bastion exclaimed.

"And even with the level tact spell card, Jaden's got enough points to survive!" Tanya said.

"No duh! Jaden always wins!" Isabella told them.

"Woah! GO jay!" I cheered pumping a fist in the air. He smiled but screamed in pain as he got hit by the spell card.

"Jaden!" I yelled. [Jaden 100]

"Now it's your turn!"

"For what?" BB asked.

"For my Winged creature to attack!" He replied. "Now my evolved Winged Kuriboh's ability destroys all your monsters! And you get hit for all their attack points!"

"What!"

Kuriboh began to glow and BB covered his eyes.

[BB 0]

I cheered in victory as his life points hit 0.

Jaden fell to the ground on one knee and I ran over.

"Jaden!" I exclaimed and put my hands on his shoulders.

Bastion,Tanya and Isabella came over as well.

"Are you all right?" Asked Bastion.

Jaden looked up. "I think."

"Kuri!" W-Kuriboh said appearing.

"Thanks bud." He said.

Just then the lights turned off.

We watched as monsters began attacking the Kurama's.

"The darkness worked!" Bastion said.

"Thank goodness." Isabella said relived.

"It did!" Tanya exclaimed.

Jaden and I stood up.

"Jaden,Avion" BB said and we turned towards him surprised.

"Oh no." Jaden said. My eyes widened.

"Oh yeah. He lost so that means-!" We walked over and knelt down.

"What's, gonna happen to you?" Jaden asked him.

He lifted his head up. "My energy,... will now be...sent to the stars." He looked at us pleadingly. "Before I go...please...Do all you can to defeat _them_."

I was confused. Who were them?

"All of this was their doing." He continued. "They must be stopped. Before he does...anymore harm." He held out a hand and I took it. I placed my other hand on his sadly.

"Promise me...you will defeat...The Supreme King and Queen." He said. "It is you two...who should rule this world. You must be King and Queen!" We gasped.

"Me a King?" Jaden asked.

"And me a Queen?"

BB flinched in pain and looked down. I gazed at him sadly.

BB began to glow. "Do not rest..." He said before turning into stars. I put down my hands and we watched.

Later.

Tanya opened a huge door. "this will lead you to another realm in this world." She said. She turned to us. "Perhaps, you will find your friend Jesse there." She smiled at us sadly. "I can not go. As I must restore order for my people." We nodded. Tanya turned to me. "Jaden picked a warrior." She said to me and I blushed.

"Ok."

"Good Luck." Axel said. "You'll know where we'll be."

"Let's go." Hassleberry said. Syrus put a fist in the air.

"Yeah!"

"I'll stay with Tanya." Bastion said and Tanya looked at him. I leaned down and whispered in Jaden's ear.

"Looks like someone's got a crush~." I said.

"You got no idea." Jaden replied. I was confused. What'd he mean by that?

"How come?" Hassleberry asked. "She your girlfriend?" He teased.

Syrus put a hand against his mouth and whispered to Bastion. But we could all here him. "It's like before. She cast a love spell right?" I looked at them for an explanation. Bastion blushed.

"A love spell!" He exclaimed red. "I assure you it's nothing like that at all! She might have vital information!" He denied. I held in a laugh. Tanya smiled at him. "We could use eventually to get us home." He finished lamely.

Tanya nodded.

"Once I get things figured out, I will come and find you." He said. I snorted.

"You mean after you figure out when your guy's next date will be?" I teased. He turned red but ignored me.

"Thank you." Hana said. "But don't take to long."

I noticed Jaden gained a determined look at his face and guessed what he was thinking about. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me.

"We'll get him back." I said firmly. "No one will stop us." He nodded and we all began to walk to the the door.


	40. AN and short previews of S 4

Right...Please read this.

"I am working on a pyramid of light fanfic thingie and it's gonna take me a few days...one or two at most so I might not update on any of the stories for a bit. It has Arelia, who you should know about if you've been reading this story."

And I'll be nice by giving you a preview of season four.

_I was in mine, and Jaden's...or used to be Jaden's dorm room. I was sitting in a corner crying my eyes out. Jaden was still missing. A whole month he's been gone. I began to blame myself for his disappearance. 'If it...wasn't for me...he wouldn't be gone.' I thought._

_I buried my tear stained face in my arms. I was bonier than usual and even paler. People would often mistake me as a ghost if I left the dorm._

_Creeeeaaaaak. I heard someone open the door and guessed it was Syrus. He usual came in here and tried to comfort me but it never worked. Even Isabella,Hana, and Rhianna, heck even Spirit and Miranda tried and failed. Not even bothering to lift my head up I mumbled,_

_"Go away Syrus...I'm not in the mood."_

_"Syrus?" A voice said pretending to be offended. "Last I checked he didn't live here." I recognized the voice at once and I weakly lifted up my head. My lifeless mismatched eyes widened when I saw him. I stood up and just plain slapped him tears rolling down my face. Jaden slowly lifted his hand to his cheek and looked at me shocked. I was a sight to behold._

_Deathly white skin, Dull and lifeless eyes, my jacket and shirt was torn, my hair a mess, tear stained face, and you could see my ribs from refusing to eat anything._

_"Avion..." He whispered mortified. "What happened to you?"_

_I then ran at him, hugging him with such force knocking him down. I buried my face into his chest and cried._

_"Why in the hell did you leave?" I whimpered still crying. He put his hands on my shoulders and forced me to look him in the eye._

_"I had to." He told me. "What happened to you?" I looked away. His eyes widened._

_jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj_

_"We're going to Domino City!" I told the Chancellor as I stole the phone from Jaden. "We'll be back!" I hung the phone up and handed it to Jaden and we took continued running._

_jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj_

_I was backed up against the wall, Jaden dangerously close to my face._

_"I'm 18. You said you would tell me what it meant Via." He said resting his head on mine. 'You said you would."_

_I was probably so friggin' red right now. I adverted my gaze from his. I mumbled something but he didn't hear me._

_"What?"_

_"You like Alexis, so what would be the point?" I asked Jaden. He removed his head and forced me to look him in the eye._

_"Why would you think that?" He asked hurt._

_"I've seem how you act around her. Your always looking at her." I said remembering when he looked at Alexis whenever she insulted me._

_"I don't like Alexis Via. I never did. Besides how could I when she always insults and glares at you?" He said. "Besides your my fiance. Not _her._"_

_My face turned into one of shock. Then anger._

_"I thought you didn't know what it meant!" I said angrily. He looked at me with an emotion I could not identify._

_"I overheard Syrus tell Jesse what it meant when Hassleberry went berserk." He explained._

_I sighed and looked down at the floor. "You probably hate me now." I said sadly. I felt his grip on my shoulder tighten and my eyes widened when I felt pressure on my mouth. 'Holy sh*t!' I thought shocked. My eyes closed without my consent and I kissed him back. After a few moments he pulled back and rested his head on mine.  
_

_"I could never hate you Via." Jaden whispered.  
_


	41. Scarr adn SIg Rfied Arguement!

**I apologize for not updating if you read and like this story. I have been busy writing and updating other stories. And there was school anbd blah blah blah. Well I have had the urge to update this story again so...here we go!**

"That's gotta be the biggest door I ever seen!' Syrus exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. It was true. There was a door in front of us that a giant could fit through easily.

"Yeah, I wonder what it's tryin' to keep in." Jim agreed.

"Don't you mean keep out?" Atticus asked. Jaden and I walked forward.

"Maybe he's right. We shouldn't. I mean...we don't even know if Jesse's in this world." Syrus rambled. Jaden placed his hand on the door and it began to open. "Right guys?"

"Oh he's here." Jaden told him as the door opened. I nodded. "I feel it in my gut." The ten of us gasped when we saw what was behind the door. Jaden walked forward.

"Whoa! Take a look at this place guys!"

We walked out after him.

"The city is in ruins!" I exclaimed.

"What's to look at?" Chazz asked. "This place is a dump and it smells like one to!"

Hana covered her nose. "Chazz has a point there. This place stinks!"

"Yeah." Syrus agreed. "Kinda reminds of the Slifer Dorm." I rolled my eyes.

"Please, it's not that bad."

"This place seems deserted." Atticus noted.

"Wonder where everyone went?" Isabella asked.

"I'm not sure, Isabella." Hassleberry told her looking around. "But I have a feeling that why they left, wasn't good."

"That's for sure. This place is in shambles!" Jim exclaimed.

"Guys! Look up at the sky!" Isabella yelled. We did so to see a comet on blue fire, traveling in the sky.

"Is that a shooting star?" Atticus asked. I blinked.

"If it is then...make a wish!"

"I think it's a comet!" Syrus guessed. Jim looked at the comet and his eyes widened. I caught it but didn't say anything. That is, until he let out a scream.

"Jim?"

"What's goin' on Jim?" Hassleberry asked him worried. "What's wrong?" We all turned our heads to look at him alarmed.

"Hm?"

"Huh?"

"Hm?"

"Hm?"

"Huh?'

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked him.

"Say something dude." Atticus told him. Shirley began to growl and Jim touched the tip of his hat.

"Sorry mate. I'm A-Okay." Jim dismissed. I frowned. "Just got a bit wobbly there for a sec. Must've looked up to fast."

"Aw man." Syrus smiled. "That happens to me all the time! Sometimes I get whiplash!" Jim raised a finger at the sky.

"It's the comets. Can't take my eye off them."

"Hm. Well we need you to tune in down here." Hassleberry told him. Atticus took a Guitar out of nowhere. He smiled.

"You say tune? What do ya feel like hearin'?" I laughed and Jaden frowned.

"Oh dear." Hana muttered from beside Chazz.

"So what's our plan of action?" Hassleberry asked.

"Might as well check out the sites." Chazz answered.

"This place could be dangerous." Axel warned. "I don't think we should all be running ahead. I'll scout around, you guys go back through the door and wait there."

Syrus looked behind and gasped. We turned around. "Hey uh...where is the door?" We gasped. Syrus sighed. "So much for going back."

"Good. Cause we're not going back Syrus." Jaden told him. "Jesse's in this world. And that's why we're here."

"Too true." Jim agreed looking at us. "He is our friend."

"Alright. We move together. And no unnecessary chatter." Axel ordered. Jaden nodded and hmm'd to show I heard.

"What do you mean by 'unnecessary chatter'?" Syrus asked him.

"Dumb questions like that." Axel replied and I held back a laugh, but I ended up smiling anyway.

'I thought there are no dumb questions."

"That's right." You could clearly hear the amusement in my voice.

"Which teacher was always messing up that saying?" Isabella wondered turning to her brother. "Prof. Stein, right?" He nodded.

"Oh, yeah!" Atticus said remembering. Shirley growled.

"Shirley senses someone nearby." Jim observed. "Wanna check it out?" Axel took off running.

"I think that's a yes." I guessed blinking. We ran over to Axel, and the house he was looking in.

"What'da we got here?" Jim asked him looking inside the window. "This place has seen better days."

"Looks like someone ransacked the joint." Axel observed.

"Am I the only one, who REALLY doesn't like it here?" Syrus wondered. The two guys turned towards us

"I'm pretty sure I don't like it here either." Jim told. I heard a noise and turned my head, Jaden doing the same. A little boy with purple hair wearing torn clothing ran out of the hut.

"Was that-?" He took off after the boy. "Stay here!" I rolled my eyes and followed.

"As if!"

"Where you two going?" Jim asked and Axel chased after us.

"Jaden! Avion! Wait!"

"Talk and run Axel!" Jaden told him.

"The boy might know something!" I yelled as Axel caught up.

"I understand. But I'm coming with you both! It could be a trap of some kind!"

"Then what are we waiting for!?"

"Let's find out!" We turned a corner. "Hey kid!" We stopped running immediately. The kid was staring at a monster that was hanging on the wall. I couldn't tell if it was supposed to be a lizard or some sort of Hybrid.

"Scarr see little scrap." The monster, Scarr I bet, said. Scarr jumped down and landed in front of the boy making him scream and back up. "Your not even warrior. You little seedling. Why you still here?" I got my duel disk ready. "It not matter. We play catch!" Scarr threw a dagger at the boy who blocked it with his duel disk. Scarr laughed. "You fun. Duel and send you to the stars."

"No! No don't!" The boy pleaded. "Not to there! Please!" He fell to his knees.

'I'm not going to let this kid get sent to the stars like Bird Brain.' I thought determinedly. 'Not if I have any say in it!'

Jaden and I walked forward at the same time.

"Whoa! Hold up!" Axel exclaimed. "Whatever your doing don't!"

I ignored him.

"Hey! Scarface! Over here!" Scarr looked at me and jumped away. Jaden got in front of the kid and I stood in front of Jaden.

"Pick on someone your own size! Or closer to it at least!" I sweatdropped and laughed a bit.

"What's this? More fun for Scarr?" He asked.

"Easy now." Axel said. Scarr glanced at them before looking back at us.

"More kids. How you survive?"

"We're ninja's that's how!" I shouted at it, practically saying I have a death wish.

"You protect them all?"

Axel grabbed his DUel Disk. "You look like strong warrior. I take you to our camp. But me no need rest of you." (Scarr talks funny!) "Me end you all right here. Me send you to the stars. You sit tight strong one. You no run."

"Hey kid! Take cover!" Jaden told the boy. He nodded.

"Okay!" And ran.

"I deal with him later. And then them." I growled.

**"Not a chance!" Jaden and I shouted.**

"Got it!? Cause your not gettin' passed me!" I yelled. "Jaden! Go back to the others! I got this!"

"What!? No!" I glared at him over my shoulder. He paled and ran over ot the others. "Yes ma'am!"

"Avion~!" Syrus said worried.

"Let me at em! I'll take em down for ya Lieutenant!" Hassleberry yelled. "He don't scare me!"

"Shut up and stay back!" Hassleberry made a scared face. "I'm not letting you guys duel! It's far to dangerous!"

"But...But Lieutenant!" CHazz narrowed his eyes.

"I mean it dude! Jaden, get them out of here!"

"No stops Scarr. Even if friends and guy friend run. I find them. Strong ones go to camp. Weak ones to the stars. No one escapes the Dark Fiends!" He held up his duel disk. "Now start. Duel!" I held mine up.

"It's time for a magic show dude!" I yelled.

"DUEL!"

[Avion:4000] [Scarr: 4000]

"Me go! Me draw! Me summon Archfiend Soldier!" ATK 1900. A guy with purple skin wearing some gold armor holding a sword appeared. "Me face down one card. Me no go no more."

I glanced at my deck getting ready to draw. 'Don't let me down guys.' I grinned.

"Better get ready dude, cause I'm playin' Polymerization! With this card I can take Fire Magician and Earth Magician to summon, Lava Magician!" A girl with black hair and red streaks, black eyes, waring black boots, red shirt and gloves, black pants, holding a black staff with a red orb appeared. [ATK 1900] "I then equip her with Staff of Flame, giving her a boost of 500!" [ATK 2400] "The bigger they are, the faster they melt! And so I activate Lava Magician's special ability! Since your monster gots less attack points. My Magician can take him down! Go! Scorching Flame Blast!" The Spell Caster flew up in the air over ot Scarr's monster and released a flame of scorching hot fire, destroying his monster.

"With your soldier out of my way! I can attack you directly! Cook him up good! Fire Blaze!" The spellcaster shot a pillar of fire at Scarr reducing his life points to 1600.

"Did you see that!?" Hassleberry exclaimed. "Avion's taken this thing by storm!"

"And you thought she needed back up!" Syrus said smiling. "Go Avion!"

Isabella's Pov.

'Avion's dueling like her life's on the line.' I thought narrowing my eyes. 'Knowing her, it probably is. Although, with her this focused, that monster doesn't stand a chance.' I glanced at my brother, who was looking a Avion worriedly. I blinked and turned back to the duel.

Avion's Pov.

"What! But my Spell Caster's got more points then you!" I watched as the black smoke thing wrapped itself around my spellcaster and reduce it's points to zero. It balled itself into a fist. "What's happening!?" The hand thing attack my monster destroying it and reducing my lifepoints to 2600.

Skip duel

"With Nightshade in my graveyard, I can use it's special ability to summon another spellcaster! I play, Magician of Black Magic!" My twin appeared on the field. [ATK 2500]

"Oh no!"

"My Magician is a level 7 and she's not a special summon, or a fusion! So...she sneaks through all your little tricks!" I yelled. "And now I equip the Magcian's force spell card! Giving her an extra 800 hundred attack points!" [ATK 3300] "Magician of Black MAgic! Attack!" She flew up in the air and sliced one of the monsters heads. It exploded. reducing Scarr's lifepoints to 0.

"Thatta girl." Chazz said and everyone cheered. I looked at them and waved smiling, before turning away sighing. I fell to my knees exhausted. I looked up and watched as Scarr glowed yellow screaming, and disappeared in a flash of light. I blinked at the blue light that shot into the sky.

"Where'd those fire works come from?" Hassleberry asked.

"Dueling here isn't like dueling back home." Axel explained. "See, if you lose a duel in this world, you get zapped away. As for where, I don't know."

"That's scary. I mean...that duel was back and forth." Hana said from next to Chazz. I forced myself to stand up. I looked at the trembling boy who was hiding behind the rock.

"You can come out now. The monsters gone." I told him. Jaden promptly walked over and smack me on the head. I glared. "What did you do that for!" He glared at me, an emotion I could not identify in his eyes.

"You could have lost! You could've been sent to the stars! What were you thinking!?"

"What was I thinking? What were you thinking!? I didn't want anyone to get hurt!"

"Guys stop it! Your scaring the boy!" WE blinked and in unison glared at Hana. She flinched but held our gaze.

"The monsters gone little buddy." Isabella told the boy. "So, what's you name?"

"Con!" A voice shouted. Jaden and I stopped yelling at once and looked at the new arrival.

"Sig Fried!" The boy exclaimed.

"Your not allowed to be out here alone. Now sit while I think of a just punishment for you."

We gasped.

"I only wanted-" Sig Fried cut him off.

"You only needed nothing."

"Easy now blondie." Jaden told him. I nodded.

"Stop being so hard on the boy."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the girl who saved that kid!" I pointed at Jaden. "And I'm his sidekick."

"I thought I was the sidekick!"

"Let me rephrase, Syrus, the _female_ sidekick."

"Who are you?" Jaden demanded.

"Never you mind. Now you must be on your way."

"We're not goin' anywhere!" Hassleberry shouted. "We want some answers! Now!"

"We're kind of new around here." Syrus told him.

"They will come looking for us."

"uh...Who will?" Jaden asked confused. I blinked.

"The Dark World army." There were pounding of hooves and what not.

"What's that racket?" Chazz asked. POUND POUND POUND POUND POUND.

"They're coming." POUND CRACKLE POUND CRACKLE POUND! Axel placed his hand on his duel disk.

"If you duel them you'll bring doom upon us all." Sig Fried told him. "Come." They took off.

"Sir!"

"Don't linger! They might be hungry!"

Jaden, Syrus, Isabella and I glanced at eachother.

"Did he say hungry?" Syrus asked worriedly. We ran after them.


	42. anotehr namless chapter

We were currently in a cave hideout place. A girl with black hair wearing an old fashioned red dress opened the door.

"Sir Freid! A steel knight has come!" She said and 4 people carrying a man on a hospital bed thing walked in. (Dunno what it is called) They set the man down in the middle of the floor and Sir Freid ran over to him.

"Lons!" He exclaimed. The boy I saved and a girl with brown hair wearing a yellow old fashioned dress ran over to him.

"Father!"

"Your back!" They knelt down beside him and he looked at them.

"My little warrior..." He said smiling painfully. "My princess." Jaden, Axel and I walked over to the man.

"I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!" The boy exclaimed.

"Where did they take you father?" The brunette asked. "Father!?"

"Sir Freid..." Their father began. "I'm sorry I failed you...please accept my a-my humblest apologies." Sir Freid knelt down beside him.

"Lons, Save your strength." He told him.

"It was my honor to fight alongside you...to take up arms against the fiends...and fight fro our village."

"We still fought." SF told him.

"Here I must tell you." The man continued. "Everyone is being held in a camp in the cliff. Just Northwest of the village...you must save them. And destroy the fiends..." Jaden knelt down beside the man.

"Hey, in that camp...did you see a kid like me, only wearing a white shirt and a blue vest." I knelt down to.

"He had blue hair and emerald eyes. Handsome features." I saw Jaden tense beside but I ignored it.

"I do not remember his clothing but..." The man tensed and shook in pain. "But I did see a boy at the camp. And he wasn't one of the villagers...he had indeed blue hair..." He flinched, " I did not know him."

Jaden and I looked at each other. **"Jesse!"**

We stood up. **"I bet it was Jesse!"** Axel hmm'ed.

The man shook in pain again.

"Father?" Kyle asked worried.

"Are you okay?" The daughter questioned.

"Stay brave Kyle...protect your sister..." He fliched again. "Become the warrior your destined to become. Follow in Sir Freid's footsteps my boy..."

"But father-" The boy was cut off as Lons glowed blue and evaporated into stars. I watched and looked down at the ground, feeling sadness and sorrow.

"What'd ya say Freid?" Jaden asked looking at Sir Freid. "You wanna go raid that prison camp?" My gaze shot up and locked onto Jaden. "Cause I know I do."

"Not without me your not!" He looked at me and sighed, knowing he wouldn't win.

"Your wish is my command, Via." He said looking at me before turning back to Sr Freid. It was quiet for a few moments.

"The Dark Army...they did this!" Kyle said shaking. His sister placed her hands on his shoulders sadly. "They sent my father to the stars! And their holding our people prisoner!"

"So...what's the battle plan?" I asked SF, raising a brow. (Sir Freid)

"We do nothing." He said calmly, with closed eyes. Jaden and I gasped.

"What!?"

"Nothing!?" Jaden exclaimed. "But they might have our friend Jesse!"

"We gotta try to rescue him and the other people!" I told him enraged.

"Please, listen to Jaden and Avion." The sister pleaded. "What they say make sense. Take a stand." Kyle nodded. SF looked at them

"The light of the comet burns to brightly." He said. "We must lay low."

"Lay low!?" Jaden demanded and for a minute I swore his eyes turned into a yellow gold. "But my best friend needs me!"

"You can't just tell us to lay low!" I yelled at him. "We finally have a clue and are able to rescue him and your people and your telling us to lay low!?" It took everything in my will power not to attack the man.

"We're outta here! We've got business to take care of." Jaden said and SF turned around and walked off.

"Fools." He muttered. Jaden grabbed my hand and walked towards the door, dragging me with him.

"C'mon, Avion." He said and walked out the door, Axel and Isabella following.

"Hey." Axel said. "Just listen to us, you two! We wanna find Jesse as bad as you both do. But we can't leave without a plan!" Jaden stopped walking, causing me to bump into him. "We can't just rush in!" Axel and Isabella walked towards us. "Freid has kept these people safe!"

"And if SIg Freid thinks we should lay low for now," Isabella began.

"Then we should." Axel finished. "Dark army, Jaden, Avion? They don't sound like fun. And with that comet burning out there, they might see you guys coming."

'Axel is right! You should stay with us!" Isabella pleaded. Jaden closed his eyes.

"Guess I will." Jaden punched the wall. I looked at him worriedly.

"Me too."

Later

Jaden and I ran out of the cave hideout place.

'Man, I sure hope Jesse's okay.' I thought. After a few more minutes if running we arrived at the camp and hid behind a rock. Jaden looked to see if there were any guards.

"No guard." He told me. "None there either!" His voice was full of shock. He made a 'come' gesture with his hand and took off. I followed after him.

"The gates unlocked!" I whispered/shouted. "This is strange." We squeezed our way through the gate and into the camp. Jaden and I split up looking into different cells.

"Empty." Jaden muttered. I gasped when I saw who was in the cell, ran over, and knelt down next to him. "Jesse!" Jaden exclaimed after reaching the cell. There indeed, was boy with blue hair, arm dangling from a chain, wearing a blue shirt. "I'd knew we'd find you!" He knelt down next to him and I and began to help me undo the chain.

"Jesse-" Jesse cut me off with one word.

"No."

"Your not Jesse..." I blinked and the boy opened his eyes, which were emerald green. "Anyway, we're going to get you out of here! Okay?" Jaden nodded.

"Thank you...I've been here for so long..." He thanked and Jaden undid the chains as I wiped the dirt and dried blood off the Jesse-look-a-like's face. The guys arm fell top the ground and Jaden and I lifted him up, placing one arm on each of our shoulder's. (Like when a person has trouble walking.)

"Where's everyone else?" Jaden asked as we made our way out of the cell.

"Far away from here..." The guy answered closing his eyes in pain. "It's called the fortress of-ugh! I was left because I'm not a warrior..." I snorted. "I wasn't worthy." He groaned in pain.

"Warrior shmorrior! A person's a person's, whether a warrior or shrimp." I told him.

"Well, we got you now! So don't you worry!" Jaden encouraged. "We'll get ya-ah!" He gasped, and with good reason. In front of us, right when we left the cell, was monsters. And a lot of them. I immediately unwrapped teh guy's arm from around my shoulder and took out my Duel Disk, ready to duel if needed.

The monsters all split apart and let one walk in front of him. He's about 7 ft tall, silver, horns protruding out of his head, yeah, just use your imagination.

"It was a trap!" Jaden guessed. I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently!"

"And you two walked right into it!" The monster said. "Thanks to the light of our comet, our scouts saw you and were able to inform me of your impending arrival."

"Keep me and let them go!" Jaden said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Correction, Keep us and let him go!"

I shall decide, who goes." Jaden was moving slowly and I walked in front of them, keeping them out of the monsters view in case he decided to try anything funny.

"Is that so?" I asked my mismatched eyes full of fury, but was able to keep a calm expression. "Then how about some Q&A? Who are you?"

"I am Zerg, commander of the all powerful Dark Army." He raised his sword and pointed it at the Jesse doppelganger. "And he can go, to the stars!" The sword glowed, Jaden screamed, and yellow light blasted toward the doppelganger.

The wind began to whip around, blowing my short two-toned hair into my face, and on my forehead, you could see the golden eye of Horus, The Egyptian Falcon headed god, appear. The eye glowed brightly, causing a ray beam of red light to shot out towards the yellow light from Zerg's sword. The attack's met and erupted, canceling each other out.

"What!? This cannot be!" He shouted shocked. The eye stopped glowing and I felt weak, my legs gave out and I fell onto my knees. Zerg saw and smirked. "Using such power can cost you energy."

"Avion!" Jaden shouted and ran over, well, fast walked because of the guy he was carrying.

"I'm fine..." I yawned. "Just a little bit of fatigue." We were unaware of the red energy surrounding Jaden and I.

'These two children are unlike other humans' Zerg thought alarmed. 'I have only witnessed energy like this before in _their_ presence.'

"Jaden didn't hear me. "What did you do to her!?" I forced myself to stand up and the doppelganger opened his eyes slightly..

"I said I'm fine!" Jaden wasn't paying attention and took out his Duel Disk, completely forgetting about the boy he was helping.

'Could it be? That they are similar to-?' Zerg continued to think. 'Nonsense!' Before Jaden hurt the doppelganger, I forced my legs to walk over there and take the boy from Jaden, who didn't notice.

"Well, do you know the rules?" Zerg asked. Jaden nodded.

"Oh yeah! Your gonna pay for what it was you did to Via!"

"Very well," He thrust his sword into the ground and I watched. "Prepare, to join the stars!" He turned to the crowd of monsters. "Give us room to duel!" They scattered and I backed away a bit. Zerg made a duel disk out of his own skin, which was disgusting to say the least.

"Alright Zerg! Get your game on!"

"DUEL!"

Skip to middle of the duel.

"Hello." Syrus weakly said from behind the guards spears.

"Ah! Why did you guys follow us!?" Jaden demanded. Haasleberry hesitated.

"Well, uh..."

"Duh!" Chazz said cutting off Hassleberry's sentence. "We felt like getting captured?"

"We're y'know," Atticus said leaning towards Hana a bit.

"Sorry?" She said but it came out like a question. "Rhianna is gonna kill me..."

Zerg laughed.

Skip rest of duel

Zerg:0

Zerg erupted in golden light and vanished into stars. The usual. But as that happened a white ball fell down onto the ground. Isabella's eyes widened.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Ping pong?" Syrus guessed. Another fell down. I blinked, still holding the boy. Another. Atticus gasped. Two more fell.

"Those can't." Chazz said.

"Be good." Hassleberry finished. Hana asked. The guards backed away.

"Zerg had been sent to the stars!" One of the monsters exclaimed.

"Too strong!"

"Let's get out of here!" We watched their retreating forms. The holograms disappeared and Jaden walked over to Sig Freid.

"You...saved my life!" We gasped when he glowed yellow.

"Dude! What's happening!?" I asked worried.

"I must leave, I must find my place in the stars, above us." HE said and Jaden blinked.

"But why? You rescued us. And your villagers need you right?"

"They will be safe, now that Zerg's gone." SF continued and smiled. "You have given them strength."

"Don't go, you damn idiot!" I shouted, but that took even more of my energy.

"Jaden, Avion, you must fight the darkness." He erupted into stars. My legs began to tremble from fatigue and I felt like I was about to pass out.

"Anybody...want to carry him for me?" I asked weakly. Atticus ran over.

"Can't have a lady stressing her self." HE said, slinging the doppelgangers arm over his shoulder.

"Everyone alrigh'" A familiar Australian voice asked.

"Looks like it. But Jaden sure made this close for all of us." I forced myself to walk over to Jaden to try and comfort him, but my body couldn't handle it. I fell fowards and my eyes closed. Everything went black. So...in other words...

I fainted.


	43. Memories erased, Soul room, chicken?

I opened my eyes only to find myself standing in a room with blue carpet and black walls. On the left side of the room there was a wooden brown bookshelf and drawings of people were everywhere on the walls. There was also a computer desk with a laptop on the right side of the room. The place was practically covered in wet blood but it was mostly dry.

There was also a desk in the middle of the room and a picture of my friends and I were in it. I was between Jaden and Isabella, our arms locked together. But Atticus looked like he was pushing Jaden towards me, and Hana and Rhianna was laughing, however Hana was latched onto a blushing Chazz's arm. Jesse was standing next to Isabella. Miranda and Aster were standing side by side, backs to each other so you could only see their sides. Alexis was glaring daggers at me holding up a Duel Disk, and their was a faint outline of a red head with blue eyes, standing next to her.

"Glad to see your back." A voice said and I spun around to see Hyozanru. I waved.

"What's up?" I asked. He flew around the room for a moment before stopping suddenly. "What's wrong?" He turned his head towards me.

"I was meant to tell you this before but was unable. You being born in the other world wasn't supposed to be. Your true soul was meant to be here, Domino City. However, like your mother, Arelia, you were born in that world and was brought here. However she was actually born in Domino City, brought to Ancient Egypt, got transported to your world and was brought here." He explained. "And, in order for everything to be correct, we must erase your memories of the other world, however you shall have flashes of the show every now and then."

"Whoa! You wanna erase my memories!? Are you nuts!"

"No...but it would make your life easier if you have no memories of that world. " He continued. "We already took care of Isabella's and those two twin sisters. Miranda Phoenix as well, though she still remembers the Spirit boy." I shook my head and sighed.

"Just get it over with..." The dragon nodded and opened his mouth. The last thing I remembered was feeling like I was stabbed by a million shards of crystals.

End dream.

"Via! Please wake up!" I groggily opened my eyes to see Jaden's worried face look down at me. His face broke into one of relief. "Thank goodness...you scared me when you fainted." I blinked and sat up, only to realize Jaden was holding me in his arms. I blushed but winced, grabbing my head in pain.

"Ah! God...did I hit my head on brick or something?" I wondered, rubbing my throbbing head. Jaden frowned and shook his head.

"No, I caught you before you hit the ground." He told me.

Time skip.

"Is this the right way Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asked his duel spirit. I blinked.

"Kuri!"

"I sure hope this works and helps us like you say it will." I told teh Winged Kuriboh. We were walking towards a cave.

"What's in there?"

"Kuri!" Winged kuriboh told us as we stopped. I frowned.

"Trouble?"

"Whattya mean?" Jaden asked as he ran to the entrance of the cave. I followed and held out my Duel DIsk.

"Jay, I think _that's_ what he means." Jaden held out his duel disk and stepped in front of me. Cuase in the cave, were a bunch of Duel Monsters and they didn't look to friendly.

Short time skip.

"I play, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

"And I summon, Elemental Hero MagicMan!" Said monsters appeared in front of us. ATTACKS: 2100. Total, 4200.

"Oh yeah!" Jaden shouted.

BIg time skip.

We arrived back at the campsite where I woke up at.

"Hey! You guys should check this out!" I yelled. Jaden and I were riding some green chicken Duel monster thing. And there were 9 more behind us. Jaden held up a map.

The nine friends looked at us confused and gasped.

"Kuriboh found us a map of this place and a way to get around!" Jaden explained and I nodded from behind him.

"It's true!"

"What..._are_ those?" Syrus asked staring at the green chicken things.

"They're giant ducks Syrus." Hassleberry deadpanned. I blinked.

"I thought they were giant green chickens." I mumbled.

"They'll take us to each Fortress! Maybe Jesse is in one of 'em." Jaden continued.

"Each Fortress?" Chazz demanded. We blinked confused at his tone. "How many monster infested fortresses are you gonna take us too!? Each one on that map!? What if we don't find him!?"

"It's no biggie. There's lots of other places to look." Jaden assured oblivious. "But the Fortresses come first. So we can find more of these, cool?"

"No it's not cool alright!"

"Easy there Chazz! Just trust us alright!" I exclaimed.

"Now let's get movin' guys! "

"Hold on-"

"Hya!" Jaden flicked the rein and I quickly wrapped my arms around his torso so I wouldn't fall off. The chicken began to walk away.

"Where you goin'?" Syrus and Isabella asked.

"C'mon! Get on the green chickens! Be sure to keep up!" I told them as the chicken/duck thing burst into a run.

Isabella, SYrus and Hassleberry ran after us.

"Jaden, AVion, wait a sec!"

"Sarge! Lieutenant!"

"Bro! Vi!"

They stopped running and Chazz ran over to teh three angrily. "He dares leave The Chazz behind!?" He demanded.

Later.

"You know what duck?" Jaden told the chicken. "This waddlin' sure beats walking!" I tightened my grip on Jaden.

"Can this chicken go any faster?" I asked sarcastically. Jaden grinned.

"Do you want it too?"

"No!"

"But at this pace, we should find Jesse, in no time!"

"What ever happened to teh Jesse look alike!?"

"Him!? We had Kyle and his sister take him back to their hideout!"

"Oh, oka-a-a-a-ay!" The chicken went faster and I tightened my grip, burying my face in Jaden's back. "This chicken is evil!" It went faster.

"It's a duck not a chicken!"

"I don't give damn!"

"Language Via!"

"I don't care!"


End file.
